


I've Loved

by blazingstar93



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Loneliness, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, small graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 93,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar93/pseuds/blazingstar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the fight with Namatame, Souji, feeling more alone than ever, has the unfortunate need to express to Yosuke his feelings for him. After the rejection, dreams of a blue velvet room and an even bluer-haired boy becomes therapeutic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fool

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Souji and Minato's wedding I've been inspired to write this story though the end game couple is up in the air.  
> This is set sometime after they defeat Namatame in heaven but it'll be stretching the actual timeline a bit for everything to happen so just pretend they defeated him early.

**I've Loved**

There was a mutual awkwardness that came with being in each other’s vicinity; it was unavoidable following the rejection Souji felt when Yosuke had told him, more or less, that he ‘wasn’t that way’ following a bunch of spazzing and typical Yousuke-ness that had drawn Souji to the brunette in the first place. He had to admit it had hurt a lot more than he wanted it to yet despite the hurt it was petty to hold it against Yosuke. It wasn’t sensible or leader-like, whether either of them liked it or not they were classmates and teammates.

This was knowledge that both of them knew yet it didn’t translate properly in real life. Because they had managed to defeat Namatame’s shadow and get Nanako to the hospital there was no reason to meet at Junes, their objective had been met, and it was a waiting game until then. Meeting at Junes wasn’t the only way they were connected though, they were next to each other in class and they had the same group of friends it was only a matter of time before the others started noticing the tension between the two. Ever sensible Kanji was the first to mention anything to Souji about it.

“Yo senpai, is everything okay between you and Yosuke senpai?”

It was at lunch and the furrow in Kanji’s brows (or lack of) accompanying the small frown on his face showed his genuine concern. “Yeah, why would you think otherwise?”

“I dunno it just seems kinda, different? Yeah…different when you two are around. Like there’s a difference when I see him with Chie senpai or Teddie compared to when I see him with you.” If things had gone the way Souji wanted it that statement would have been a good thing.

“It’s probably my fault then, I’m still a bit on edge from Nanako and Dojima being in the hospital.”

Probably his fault was right he was starting to think. It was unfair for him to have expected Yosuke to do a complete 180 on his sexuality just because he wanted it to be so. Looking back Yosuke probably did all he could at that moment to steer their relationship back to the platonic one they created. Realizing the implications of Souji’s statement Kanji either backed down or accepted the explanation as he offered to eat lunch with Souji on the roof. The offer was accepted because honestly, Souji craved the company.

After school Yosuke couldn’t have left the building any faster. Souji had briefly heard him mention something about his shift at Junes to Chie before heading out but even Chie had commented about how rushed he seemed to go to work of all places. Souji had departed with the rest of his group at the front of the school with the excuse that he had a lot of cleaning and homework to catch up on when they had offered to hang out. It was an accurate excuse, just because no one else was living at his house didn’t mean the up keep stopped and it surely didn’t mean that he was excused from homework.

He tried to ignore the look on their faces as he said he goodbye and walked away. He knew he wasn’t helping improve the way the situation seemed to everyone but as level headed as he was he was having a hard time coping with his emotions. This was possibly the hardest trial he’s ever had to endure in his life. A silent loneliness he hadn’t felt in a long time, at the moment handling it on his own was for the best. Reluctantly he opened the door to the Dojima residence and took off his shoes prior to entering. It seemed to be chillier inside than outside but maybe that was all in Souji’s head just like the lively greeting he was missing.

Trudging to his room he changed into his nightclothes early before starting on some homework. Seeing the household now made him realized how he had already cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned out of habit days before. He had actually contemplated not bothering to clean anything for next week to make the house seem less barren. While working on his homework there had been some surprise text messages from Rise and Chie but after skimming through them he had ignored them- it was nothing important and there was nothing he could really find to reply back at the moment.

Coping with homework was going as smoothly as one would figure, not smooth at all. It wasn’t late but he couldn’t focus, Souji just felt too weary to even finish. Any more time put into the problem he was on and he felt like he was going to have a breakdown which was irritating considering the problem wasn’t that difficult.

_I can’t continue on like this, I need to take a nap._

That was another problem in the growing book of problems Souji was facing. Ever since Nanako and Dojima had been admitted he had a hard time sleeping at night. Worry had plagued him in the later hours when he was alone and now the effects of it were showing up with him being so tired during the day; a short nap wouldn’t kill him, mess up his sleeping schedule maybe- but not kill him. Resigning to a quick nap on his couch he laid there, eyes closed, waiting for the ticking of his clock to lull him into a state where any worries were pushed out of his mind.

When Souji had woken up he was greeted with a strong orange cast that could only mean it was dawn, what had bothered him was not the time that had passed by but the location he was at. Not only was he back in his school clothes but he had lifted his head from a school desk. He was in a new classroom.

He looked around noticing he was the only one in attendance. If this was a dream it was a strongly realistic one but weirder things have happened to him before. Standing up he left the classroom only to find the hallways of this unfamiliar school was just as empty as the classroom he was in. Slowly he started to recognize just where he was; he remembered this place from the trip his school took to Tatsumi Port Island. Cautiously he had opened the door to another classroom to find that one empty as well; in fact all the doors he had opened in the hallway had only lead to empty classrooms. He knew it was dawn but usually at least some students and faculty were around during this time.

He resisted the urge to call out for someone when he opened the last door in the hallway.

There was someone actually inside this time, a student sitting at a desk in the middle, looking towards the board as if a teacher was there. Slowly Souji walked towards him getting a better view in the process. The closer he got the more he thought he was looking at Naoto, but no, this person was a male looking blankly at the board with headphones in his ears, Souji couldn’t recall the song playing from them. It wasn’t until Souji stopped at the side of the student’s desk that he saw the boy fidget- possibly in discomfort.

“Um, hello?” he tried to get his attention.

When the boy turned his head up towards Souji towering over him, Souji was met with a pale, blank stare (his other eye covered by his heavy bangs). He cleared his throat hoping that the other boy would at least take off his headphones now that he was acknowledging his existence. The boy’s eye widened with realization as he began taking off his headphones which suddenly stopped playing music.

“Hello?” Souji tried again.

“….”

“…Do you know where we are?”

“Gekkoukan High.” The boy offered unhelpfully. Souji had figured that much out by himself. There was too many questions he had but wasn’t able to form them in his mind. “How long have you been here?” He started with that.

“For a while. I attend here, but you don’t.” Souji’s eyes cast down to his uniform the boy was looking at, then he took a look around to confirm that yes, this room was just as empty as every room save for the boy. “Where is everyone?”

The boy shrugged, “It’s just me, it’s been that way for a while.” The response was confusing but Souji realized he had yet to get a name from this boy or even offer his own name.

“Ah sorry, my name is Souji. Seta Souji.” He extended his hand hoping this could steer the conversation into something clearer.

The boy just stared at it before shaking his head. “You won’t be able to feel me.” Skeptical at the boy’s choice of words Souji went for the hand that was still holding on to a headphone ear as he gave it a stern grasp. “Odd, I can feel you just fine.” Eye widening the boy spoke once more, “How-? You’re-…a wildcard?”

 _Did he just say wildcard?_ Was this boy a persona user as well? It would explain the queerness of the situation. “You’re a persona user too…?”

The boy nodded. “Arisato Minato.” He slid out of Souji’s grasp putting his hand back into his pocket. “Minato….what’s going on? Why are you here, why am I here?”

“I don’t know. I’m used to seeing people here but not people who can see let alone touch me.” There were people here? Souji looked around to only confirm what he knew for the third time. “I guess only I can see them. You are a special case after all.”

_A special case?_

“As for why I’m here…” Minato spoke up again, his voice soft. “Because I wanted to be.” He looked down at the floor where Souji’s feet laid before looking back up. “Tell me, how is it over there?”

“Over there?"

“In the living world. Is everyone happy?” Minato didn’t wait for Souji’s answer though as he saw the confusion in his eyes. “Never mind. I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

“I did visit this school once this year.” Souji offered. “My guide was a girl named Chihiro.”

He saw Minato’s eye light up at the name but he said nothing. “She seemed happy enough, real happy actually.”

“I’m glad.”

Feeling slightly awkward at where he was standing Souji decided to take a seat behind him so he could look at Minato without looking down on him. He didn’t see himself being able to leave this place anytime soon.

“This isn’t really Gekkoukan High is it? Why would you want to be here?” Minato smiled a bit looking at nothing in particular as he seemed to be reminiscing. “It feels like home, I can go to other places but this is best; besides everyone else has moved on but I’m in a time freeze. This is my reality.” It was possibly the most Minato has said to him since they’ve began talking but it didn’t make anything anymore clear to Souji, if anything it left him feeling curiously sad.

“Are you a wildcard as well?” Minato nodded. “What happened?...Whose happiness are you suffering for?”

“The worlds.”


	2. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed, bookmarked, and left kudos I appreciate it. Also thanks again to my beta Ellise.

Things had blacked out for Souji until he woke up for real in his room. Even though it was midnight he still had homework to attend to; as he did his work his dream kept replaying in his head- it was a dream right? Being at Gekkoukan High and meeting Minato…it was odd but maybe it had something to do with the Midnight Channel. Namatame was caught but he was still in no condition to talk to the police so it wasn’t like their mystery had been solved for good.

Finishing his homework he properly got ready for bed after cooking his lunch and taking a shower. He was still weary but thoughts of the dream kept him up at night. This was something he needed to ask Igor about.

“Senpai hey!” Rise had called out to him, stopping him from leaving afterschool. Behind her the rest of the group including Yosuke had followed. “Where are you going?”

“I was just going to do some shopping then go home.” He just needed to go to the Velvet Room to see what information he could get from Igor. “Oh, well are you up for going to the hospital to visit Nanako and Dojima?” Yukiko offered. “We can all go together and it won’t take too long.”

He saw all their inquiring eyes except for Yosuke’s who seemed to be looking everywhere but him. Honestly he didn’t know if he had it in him to see whatever condition his relatives were still in but maybe going with the rest would give him the strength he needed. “Alright.” He agreed to the relief of Rise. Casual conversation was exchanged between all of them as they headed towards the hospital but Souji knew Kanji, and possible Naoto, noticed the distance between Yosuke and him.

Souji found it odd Yosuke would go with him but it was a group decision after all. If need be he’d suck it up and put on his best face on as well, not just for Yosuke but for everyone else. When they arrived they were only admitted to Dojima’s room as Nanako wasn’t in any condition to see guests…

Dojima was a little embarrassed over all the attention received but was generally happy to see everyone, no one brought up Nanako for obvious reasons. Dojima did ask Souji if everything was okay at the house which Souji reassured was the case. There wasn’t much damage he could do by himself.

“Good, don’t get any ideas about parties or anything.” Dojima joked but the only party Souji would have the energy to throw these days would be one filled with the cats from the neighborhood. The group hung around for a little while before deciding to part ways. Yosuke went with Chie and Yukiko while Naoto headed to her home. Souji went with Rise and Kanji since he was heading that way anyways, “I’m glad he seems to be doing okay.” Rise commented as they got closer to the shopping district. Souji only nodded his head in reply.

“We should visit more often you know? Has to suck being stuck in a hospital all day.” Kanji added and Souji wondered if Kanji was thinking about what had told him the other day. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Senpai did you need any help shopping before Kanji and I leave?” Rise asked as they stopped at the tofu shop. Souji only shook his head, “I’ll be alright; I shop by myself all the time remember?” Rise gave an unsure smile, concerned no doubt, before nodding her head. Parting with a goodbye she headed inside her home. “Hey…senpai.”

Of course Kanji was going to take the opportunity to say something now that they were without Rise. “Yeah?”

“I know you said the way you’ve been feeling is because all the business with your family but you and Yosuke-senpai aren’t even staring at each other, even Naoto’s noticed.” That was Souji’s fear. Naoto was way more inquisitive than Kanji about these things, the first moment she’d get she’d probably interrogate him.

Souji sighed, “We said some things and it’s kind of awkward now but I’m working on it. I know now is not the time for us to be divided in any way.”

“I believe you, Yosuke-senpai can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but if there’s anyone who can see that the group stays focused it’s you. Just tell me if there’s anything I can do to help.” Souji smiled. “Thanks Kanji, I mean it. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” They parted and Souji was finally free to visit the Velvet room. Waiting for him in the flashy limo were the usual, Igor and Margaret. It wasn’t until he spoke to Igor when they probably realized this wasn’t just a regular visit. “I need to ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“I had a dream the other day- and I can’t tell if it’s real or not- but I met another persona user. He said his name was Arisato Minato. Do you know anything about this?” Igor looked surprised at his inquiry which told him that this wasn’t a mere coincidence. “Arisato Minato you say? Yes, I can confirm that he was a guest of mines in the past; however, I’m not at liberty to speak about him to you. Still, the fact that you were able to reach out to him is curious indeed.” Even Margaret seemed concentrated on Igor’s words.

“Then it’s not just a dream…” Souji mumbled. It was real in a way- he had felt Minato. “I didn’t do anything I just fell asleep and met him.”

“I can’t say for sure if this incident has anything to do with your journey so all I can tell you to do is to continue on as you have. Margaret and I will look into this matter further.” Souji looked to Margaret who nodded. “Alright…”

He had nothing else to do afterwards but to go home and see if he could fall asleep. There was a chance that the dream could happen again. If Igor couldn’t say anything then he could get answers from Minato. He was slowly drifting into slumber on his futon when his cellphone rumbled. Groaning he checked the message, he couldn’t afford to sleep through an important text no matter how much he wanted to rest.

Naoto: SENPAI A MEETING WITH U TOMORROW? Y/N PLZ REPLY ASAP

Souji answered with a prompt “Y” before burying his face into his pillow away from the screen light. There was no avoiding it now, Detective Shirogane knew.

He had no idea when he had fallen asleep but there was no doubt he did. He wouldn’t have woken up in Gekkoukan otherwise. It seemed like it was dawn again and he was in the same classroom as last time. Trying to steady his heartbeat he made his way to the hallway to open the door to what he remembered was the homeroom Minato was located in. In the same spot Minato sat as if Souji had never left. Once again the headphones were in his ears blasting the same sound. Casually Souji walked over to him waiting for his reaction. Almost expectedly Minato took off his magic headphones, which automatically stopped playing music, and turned his head to face Souji as he spoke. “So you’re back.”

“I never formally left, I just woke up.” Souji explained. “I see.” And with that Minato put his magical headphones back on his ears which once again started blasting music. “Hey-” Souji decided against it. Everything about Minato’s body language just screamed he wasn’t in the mood for talking for whatever reason.

Defeated Souji resigned to taking a seat in the same desk as before to look around the empty classroom. The only thing he noticed that changed was there was a single paper on the desk to the right of him. Out of boredom he picked it up and began folding it. Unintentionally this seemed to catch Minato’s attention as his stare stayed locked on whatever Souji was making and didn’t look elsewhere until he was done.

In the end he settled for creating a simple lotus. At that moment had Minato not headed straight to the front Souji would have been convinced he was leaving, but he had just went to the teacher’s desk to retrieve what seemed to be a stack of paper. He returned to place them on Souji’s desk not missing the questioning look on Souji’s face.

“If you wanted to make more.” Humoring him he grabbed a piece from the pile and began something new. Minato took the time to take off his headphones this time when he sat back at his desk, quietly watching Souji’s hands intricately folding the paper. It seemed to be a good opportunity to question the Gekkoukan student. “I had asked Igor about you today, do you know him?” Minato didn’t answer but he did take out a pen from his pocket as he reached for a paper and started writing on it.

Souji had thought Minato was trying to write some message but instead he had shown him a juvenile drawing of what had to be Igor, the nose could belong to no other. “Did he look like this?”

“Yeah, that’s Igor,” affirmed Souji. Minato smiled as he went back to his drawing- adding an Italian plumber’s mustache on the poor cartoon. “What did he say?”

“Not much, he just confirmed that you were a guest of his and said he couldn’t tell me anything about you.”

 

“So you’re here to ask?” Well he wasn’t here to make origami. “If you don’t mind.” Minato shook his head putting his pen down.

 

“Only if I can ask questions back.”

 

“It’s a deal.”

“You already know my name and that I was a Gekkoukan student.” Minato started. “Yeah, and that you’re a wild card. So what happened when you were a persona user?” Maybe what happened with Minato has something to do with what’s happening now…

“The Dark Hour, the 25th hour that happened every night. During that time everyone else was asleep except for persona users.” He explained. “It was all connected to Apathy Syndrome and Tartarus, a tower this school transformed into that we had to reach the top of.”

“We?”

“My friends and I. We were all persona users.” It almost sounded like the situation Souji was going through with his friends. “Were your friends Gekkoukan students too-"

“Actually it’s my turn now.” Minato insisted. “Something is going on now right? Is it the Dark Hour?” Souji shook his head, taken back by Minato’s sudden impatience. “No, where I live now- Inaba- there’s this thing called Midnight Channel where on rainy days at midnight the television shows whose next to be thrown into the TV world and murdered...”

“I see.” It was hard to tell from his expression and tone whether Minato was dismissive or annoyed. “But my friends and I are close to solving the mystery-….at least I think we are.” Minato inquired nothing but still stared at Souji patiently, obviously waiting for him to continue. “We caught the perpetrator who was throwing all the victims into the television but….I can’t explain it- I feel like something is off.”

“Then something’s off.”

“I don’t think it’s that clear cut, we caught him but some of the things he’s said don’t make sense. He’s detained but not in any condition to confess to the police.”

“You must be the leader.” Souji gave a small laughed. “You could say that.”

“You should just ask him yourself then, with your group.” That seemed like a good idea but it was easier said than done. “Anyways,” Minato continued. “My friends were all Gekkoukan students too. We were in a group specialized in eliminating shadows while learning the secret to Tartarus.”

 

“So you guys had a mystery of your own.”

 

“In a way.”

 

“Do you miss them?”

 

“…”

 

Souji knew he might be treading on sensitive territory so he steered the conversation a bit. “Do you know where they are? I could try contacting them for you if you wanted.” Souji saw Minato look taken back but he only shook his head in reply.

“I’d rather not know, it’d be too depressing.” Of course, they were out living life hopefully while Minato- well Minato was here, the lone student in class. “You guys were probably close.” Souji offered in consolation.

“In a way, I just wished I had made more of an effort to bond with them I guess. But as long as they’re free to make their own life choices I have no regrets.”

“You say that, but what happened to you?”

“Because I understood the truth of life…I understood the sacrifice I had to make to save my friends and everyone else.” “The truth of life?” Souji had a hard time believing this one individual understood the answer to the universal question humanity has been mulling over for ages. He decided to humor him again regardless.

“If you know then what is it?” Minato was silent at first, and then a small smile started growing on his face as he stood and started closing in on Souji catching him off guard. It was when he couldn’t back away in his confined desk anymore that Minato was by the side of his face near his ear that he heard him whisper:

 

**Find out on your own.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to play Fantasy Life, don't be too shy to review~


	3. Foolishness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out before 2015 but school and life was killing me (and still is). Thanks to everyone who gave me kind reviews and kudos. I recieved more than I imagined for two little chapters. Also once again thanks to my amazing beta who edits my gibberish flow of words, its a gift.

While he did get questions answered he still felt dissatisfied. Things were still unclear and well honestly, Minato was interesting. It wasn’t everyday Souji got to meet a fellow wildcard; he was under the impression that he was the only one. Just like last time he had awaken after a comment from Minato before he even had the chance to reply back. ‘Find out on your own’, those were the words he had told him…

As if it were that simple.

It was still nighttime when he woke up; he had tried going back to sleep but that had taken a while. Even then his dreams were nothing but blank darkness; there were no more meetings during dusk at Gekkoukan that night.

Maybe it wasn’t only curiosity but Minato’s natural standoff-ish personality that drew Souji closer. Even before becoming a Persona user with the task of gaining cards in exchange for power he’s always been curious about others- always willing to socialize. Being a wildcard as well wasn’t Minato the same way? 

Questions about the blue haired boy and his circumstances plagued Souji during class and only ceased when he had met up with Naoto as promised. It was during lunchtime that she stopped by his classroom and had offered to eat lunch with him on the roof, in private of course. Just like with Kanji Souji didn’t mind but he knew he was going to have to explain whatever Naoto wanted to know in a way that would satisfy her. She had complimented him on the parts of his lunch she did sample before easing the conversation about the situation at hand.  
“Chie-san had spoken to me the other day about Yosuke-san.” Well Souji couldn’t say he was expecting that admission. “She had told me that he had been acting weird for a while and asked if I had noticed it. To be honest for a while I had noticed you and him acting strange. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together that something happened between you two. Am I correct?”

Reluctantly Souji nodded. “She claimed he was actually eager to take more shifts at Junes and to treat her to steak, she also stated that he asked if the rest of us had said anything about him. Part of me feels like he’s mostly asking about you.” 

“I know what you’re getting at and I can assure you we’re not having any ‘falling out’-“

“Actually that’s not what I’m worried about.” Naoto interrupted. 

“It’s not?”

“No, though I admit you and Yosuke-san getting in an argument could affect the team’s dynamics right now we aren’t planning for any dungeons or battles, we’re waiting. This situation is affecting us all but I know it’s put on a strain on you in particular.” Souji understood now, whether Naoto knew about him and Yosuke or not it seemed like she was actually worried about his personal well-being. Maybe his front wasn’t as strong as he had hoped. 

“It’s hard.” He admitted, “But I know I’m not alone, so thanks. If I ever feeling like it’s too much I’ll let you guys know. I promise.” He really didn’t give his team enough credit all of them were caring individuals who he could depend on as much as they could depend on him. “If you say so, though if we are speaking of what’s happened between the two of you, regardless if we’re heading into the TV world or not it would be better if you guys could talk things out. Especially during such a fragile time as this, the sooner the better.” 

“I know.”

“So then you’ll talk to him today?” Now Souji was unsure of just how much Naoto knew; he still wanted to say the detective didn’t know his feelings for Yosuke but it was hard to tell with her questioning. She could just want the team cohesiveness to stay stable which was understandable. He didn’t blame her for expecting the leader of the group to solve the issue. 

“I will, if he’s at work though-”

“Not today which gives you an opportunity to catch him.” 

_Huh…alright fine you win._

He couldn’t go back on his word now; he had to speak to Yosuke to get them on better terms again….  
After the otherwise pleasant lunch with Naoto Souji was at his next class finding it hard to focus on whatever the teacher was saying due to exhaustion. It came out of nowhere which made Souji believe his sleeping patterns of late had been the cause. Elbow on his desk as his hand cradled the side of his face he tried moving his foot a bit hoping the stimulation would keep him alert but it was a losing battle. His eyelids felt heavier with each syllable spoken from the teacher. 

_Its fine I’ll just take a quick rest and work on my sleeping habits starting tonight._

Medication would probably fix him, for now he was just going to give in- kids slept in this class all the time, he shouldn’t be an exception every day. Slowly he allowed darkness to take over until the sound of talking got drowned out. 

When Souji awoke this time he wasn’t in a classroom like he expected, he was at a shrine, and unlike at Gekkoukan it wasn’t dusk it was night time. He was sitting on a bench and when he turned his head Minato was beside him. Headphones casually hanging around the other’s neck Souji knew he had his undivided attention this time around. “Where are we?”

“Naganaki shrine.” was the simple answer back.

“I see…we’re you waiting for me?” Minato shook his head.

“I just wanted a change of scenery; you appeared out of nowhere.”

Souji smiled. “Well I fell asleep in class so here I am.” 

“I usually fell asleep in class; I already knew most of the material.” 

“Saved your energy for battles?”

“No, I just like to sleep.” 

_Such a model student._

Minato spoke up again before Souji could comment, “Did you still have questions?”  
“Yeah but that’s not all I’m here for.” Minato stared at him blankly so he continued. “As a wildcard you understand how important connections are too, don’t you?” Minato nodded.

“Yeah, I just never imagined myself making any connections at this point in my life.”  
“Don’t you get lonely though?” He might have been treading on sensitive territory again but took the chance to satiate his curiosity. “You said it yourself that no one can see or feel you.”

“Lonely? No, just bored…”  
“Well talk to me then, you may as well right? You won’t get any cards out of it but your boredom might be temporarily cured.” Minato gave a small smirk. “Alright, you first.”

Souji ended up learning more about Minato at this moment compared to the last two dreams combined. Souji started off the conversation by giving some general information about his self, how he moved from the city to live with his uncle and his daughter in the rural town of Inaba. How the rumor about the Midnight Channel led to him finding about his persona abilities and how that led to him being the leader out of his group of friends. He gave some details about each of his friends too.

He described to Minato the background of a bored department store prince also from the city who ended up being the one he could depend on most throughout the quest to solve the mystery

A kung-fu enthusiast with a fierce loyalty to friends dear to her and energy that kept the group moving through the dimmest of situations

A lonely hot spring inn heiress who desired more freedom and control in life yet ended up gaining it in the form of being depended on by others in and out of battle

A misunderstood guy whose hard exterior formed out of the fear of rejection but learned to find the strength in utilizing his personal strengths over his physical ones

A practiced idol that slowly came into her own with the ability to take over the mantle of support required to watch over the others and guide them with an all knowing eye

A young detective who had worked hard for the recognition she never quite felt she was getting yet found her place where she was needed for all her calm reasoning within the group

He even mentioned the lovable yet strange bear who became the mascot of their team of meddling kids

He realized when Minto began speaking on his own group that they had a bit more in common than he thought. According to him he had lived in a dorm with the rest of his persona user friends and they referred to themselves as S.E.E.S. 

“Wait you had a grade school kid in your group?” that would be like having Nanako apart of his investigation team. Minato nodded his head. “Along with a robot and a dog.” Now he was just messing with him.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then you’re going to have a hard time believing in everything else that happened to me.”

“That’s part of what’s been bothering me, _what_ happened to you?”

The question was met with a quietness that the eerily realistic shrine provided. Souji contemplated changing the subject but Minato had cooperated before he could attempt. “I died.”

Souji knew Minato had sacrificed himself but hearing him say those words didn’t make it any less morbid. “How is all this possible then?” 

“I’m not sure myself, before it was just stillness that I was aware of but eventually I started thinking of the past; now it’s like a reality I can turn to whenever I want.” Souji didn’t know what to make of that information, all of it was alarming. Minato was a wildcard and his journey ended in death, sure it seemed like it solved everything but something about this arrangement didn’t seem right. It was like he was just some ghost clinging to a fragment of the past. Would something like this happen to Souji if he were to fail or, in the same case as Minato, succeed? 

Minato started again bringing him out of his thoughts, “Enough about me though, how is the investigation going?” Right, the investigation, “There is no real progress until the police can get a statement from Namatame.” 

“So he’s still at the hospital?” Souji nodded. “There has to be a time where he isn’t under 24/7 surveillance.”

Souji was surprised at what Minato was suggesting but he could see the reasoning, just waiting for the statements the police would receive didn’t seem like enough, until this point they were ineffective when it came to the case, they had only gotten this far because of his group. _Sorry Uncle._

“I don’t know if I’m okay with going to the hospital.” Souji let slip before he could retract. It was too late, wide blues bore into his skull with inquisition. “Bad memories?”

“No nothing like that I just….because of this whole incident my uncle and my cousin got involved, the ones I’m living with now, so they’re admitted to the same hospital.”

“They’re admitted to the same hospital as the suspect? You really do live in the sticks.”

 _Thanks._ Souji snarked in his mind. 

“Have you been to the hospital at all?” Minato continued questioning. “Of course, with my friends-”

“But not by yourself?”

Something about that question struck a nerve with Souji, he didn’t know how to answer that without getting defensive. It’s not like Minato knew his backstory (not that he wanted to unload all of his life on this boy he just met) but it still seemed unfair his actions were being questioned in such a way. While his mind was still reeling for way to explain himself Minato was already firm in his wording.

“I’m just saying maybe it’s a place you should be instead of here.” Despite Souji’s incredulous stare he didn’t relent, “Those in the hospital in one way or another aren’t there forever.”

Souji looked away from his reminder of the guilt he felt. Guilt and fear. This was more than just Nanako and Dojima, it spanned beyond that and he was going to defend his choice. “I know that, I just-”

“Wake up.” He heard but it wasn’t from Minato, in fact the boy hadn’t even opened his mouth, it was a familiar voice that rang through the sky. Looking at Minato for an explanation he heard it again. 

“Hey wake up!” His eyes shot open bringing him back into the reality of an empty classroom save for him, Yukiko, and Chie- who had been the one to wake him. “Class is over, you’re lucky you didn’t get caught!” she scolded.

It was the end of school already- wait….

“Where’s Yosuke?” he suddenly remembered his promise to Naoto. “Yosuke? He left already.” Yukiko answered in confusion as she stood next to Chie.

Of course. 

He was just going to have to tell Naoto that he missed him and that maybe he’d have better luck tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally longer but now im at the point where I have to decide to diverge from canon or not...I hope to have the next chapter out next month dont be a shy stranger review and kudos~


	4. Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops because of school having this out during Feb turned into havin it out during March. So I ended up deviating from canon since I'm doing that already ill work hard to make sure its in the same timeframe atleast. This chapter is also longer than usual.

The girls invited Souji over to Junes but he declined despite the knowledge that Yosuke wasn’t working there today. He didn’t want to go home just yet but he didn’t want to hang out either, he had more pressing concerns to attend to…

 On the way out of school he had passed by Kanji, Rise, and Naoto- the latter who nodded at him when they had made eye contact. Even the promise he made to her had to be put on hold, he had an urge to prove something- he didn’t know what- to Minato. It had only taken a few slightly patronizing words but he knew he needed to be able to see his family on his own. He needed to see if Nanako was okay…

 It was strange to come to the hospital all by himself but the nurse confirming that Nanako was weak but able to take visitors for a while had him staying before he could convince himself to back out. It was when he was walking through the empty hallway her room was located in that he had heard a recognizable voice. Across the way was Teddie, in his human form, dragging Yosuke by the arm. Teddie was the first to notice him. “Hey Yosuke its Sensei! Sensei over here!”

Yosuke froze in place the moment their eyes connected. Reluctantly Souji strolled over to the duo nodding at them. “I didn’t expect to see you two here.” He tried to make a casual conversation but luckily for Yosuke Teddie was doing all the talking. “When Yosuke told me you guys had gone to the hospital without me I got sad so I made him promise to take me to see Nanako-chan today! I even took off my shift from Junes just to see her~”

That would explain Yosuke not working at Junes right now. “I see. I came to see her too.”

“Great we can all go together I know that will cheer her up!” Teddie began dragging Yosuke again leading the way. Souji followed after them preferring not to be in the other’s immediate view. It was hard not to stare at the back of the brunette’s head when he was looking down as if considering something in his mind.

Being at the hospital was enough but now he had to confront Yosuke while he was at it? This was a turn of events he wasn’t expecting. _It’ll be better to talk to him after visiting Nanako though, don’t want her thinking we’re mad at each other._

It was Teddie who opened the door and made the announcement of their arrival. “Nanako-chan never fear! We are here!”

“SSSHH please!” a nurse instantly snapped back to Souji’s amusement. She was checking a chart and nearby her was Nanako’s tiny frame covered in her patient bed. “B-big bro?” she wheezed once she realized she had company. “She’s been up all day but she’s still weak, please be mindful of that while I get her father, he’ll want to see her.”

Souji thanked the nurse as she walked out, tentively all three made their way around Nanako’s bed- Teddie was predictably the first to pour attention on her. “Your Teddie is here too! How are you feeling?”

“I-It kinda hurts.” She whimpered, “Am I going to be okay?”

“Of course,” Yosuke reassured. “We’re going to make sure nothing happens to you anymore.” Nanako nodded. “Okay…” Souji could tell she was trying her hardest to maintain her energy as Teddie started a conversation with her, he had actually made her laugh but that only resulted in a coughing fit.

“Nanako, here drink this.” Souji grasped the cup from the neglected food tray near her bedside and brought it to her mouth, it had helped temporarily but she was coughing again after a few seconds.

“Ted! The nurse told us to be careful-” as quick as Yosuke snapped at Teddie Souji had interrupted just as fast. “Its fine he didn’t mean for it to happen, we’ll just call the nurse.” He grabbed for the remote pushing the button that was used to notify the nurse. “I’m sorry!” Teddie apologized.

“I-it’s okay!” Nanako reassured with a smile. “I like your jokes! T-ted—hack!-” The three waited for the nurse as Nanako attempted to calm her fit. Souji followed Yosuke’s lead in sitting down on a seat only on the other side of Nanakos bed so they were across from each other. Teddie remained standing by Nanako nervously hovering near her. Noting how Yosuke was avoiding eye contact Souji averted his attention back to the food tray picking up an apple- everything else seemed typical inedible hospital food save for the rice which probably had some unappealing quality to it by principle.

There were only plastic utensils provided so Souji pulled out a pocket knife he had bought at the weapon shop a while ago on a whim. He didn’t imagine he would actually have a use for it but he decided to see if he could entertain Nanako while they waited. Carefully he began cutting through the apple getting Teddie’s attention. “Huh? What’s that Sensei do I get a piece too?” Nanako stared, then as he cut a piece off and started making another cut in the skin she gasped. “Oh! I-s it an apple bunny?” she contained the cough that wanted to come out.

“Oh, oh! Teddie wants one!” smiling Souji began cutting a second one, “Sensei is so talented! Yosuke do you want one too?” Yosuke grumbled a negative, arms crossed. Teddie frown not getting it but looked back to the apple. “Oh well more for me and Nanako-chan!”

After at least five slices made and eaten by Nanako and Teddie Yosuke seemed to be getting noticeably impatient- his foot rocking. “Man where is the nurse at already?” he nagged. “I should go find her.”

 _Can’t stay in a room with me for 10 minutes can you?_   Souji didn’t know where that bitter quip came from but he had to reel it in before it showed on his face.

“I’ll go with you,” he saw Yosuke flinch. “Are you still thirsty Nanako? We can stop by the soda machine on the way.” Souji stood up. “No-no! It’s okay I can go myself-”

“I insist.” The look on Yosuke’s face was pure comedy. _Not getting rid of me that easily._

“Are…you guys fighting?” Nanako perked up, her cough long forgotten. Silence followed when Souji realized it was bad when a sick Nanako could sense the tension in the air. Teddie spoke up, “What? Yosuke and Sensei? No way Yosuke’s just being mopey again- yesterday he wouldn’t even let me call S-”

“Ted! Argh fine lets go already.” defeated Yosuke led the way out the room into the hallway. If there was supposed to be a conversation they both were dead silent save for the sound of foot movement. Taking a deep breath Souji began what he rehearsed in his head- that is he was until someone called out to him. “Huh?” Yosuke stopped, turning around with him to face the source.

“I thought that was you I saw, can’t mistake that hair anywhere.”

Souji nodded. “I didn’t know you had a day shift Sayoko.” The nurse gave her trademark grin. “How would you? You haven’t been around lately.”

“Dude….” Yosuke whined under his breath gaining Souji’s attention. ”A **_nurse_**.” Souji fought back an eyeroll temporarily forgetting Yosuke’s personal kink. As she got closer Sayoko giggled, another trademark of the harpy woman. “Don’t tell me you’ve been off too busy playing inexperienced school boy with your friend.” Yosuke blushed at this.

Souji shook his head not fighting the loathing in his smile, “No, I haven’t been able to work night shift lately because…well my relatives are admitted here.” The serious turn of the conversation had Sayoko frowning. “That’s odd I don’t recall any Setas on the roster…”

“Ah no, it’s my Uncle and cousin, Dojima?” Sayoko’s eyes widen. “I see. In that case I think I’ll be overlooking their care from now on, these nurses on day shift are as lazy as the night shift.” There was a coarse distaste in her voice but Souji couldn’t question it now. He knew when he had last seen her she was overworking herself…

“Thank you, Sayoko.” He bowed. Just like that she had returned to her teasing nature. “Ah, I’d better get to work now before your friend drowns the hallway with his drool. Nice seeing you again.” She walked past them winking at Yosuke. “Bye now.”

Once she was gone Yosuke faced him. “Dude you know her?” _Were you even listening to the conversation?_   Souji sighed choosing to walk on ahead instead. When they reached the soda machine Souji went to get his pocket change but Yosuke beat him to it. “Hey…” the other started solemnly as he inserted change into the machine. “Look about the other day…”

“I’ve been meaning to talk about that, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause…. _this_ , whatever _this_ is between our friendship.” It hurt to regret it but Souji had to be honest. He just wanted Yosuke back.

Yosuke was silent for a moment. “Which flavor does she like?” Souji was taken aback but then pondered on the question. Nanako didn’t drink soda much. “Cielo Mist.” Yosuke pushed the button and grabbed for the can once it hit the bottom of the machine. Reluctantly Yosuke turned to face him, Souji could clearly see the anxiousness in the other’s eyes; it only confirmed what he thought. He never meant for Yosuke to get this way with him…

“Here.” Yosuke gave him the soda, cold to the touch. “It’s...-just because you feel ‘that way’ doesn’t mean we’re not partners, right?” Souji gave a small smile. “Right.”

Yosuke scratched the back his head feeling awkward again as he looked to the side. “I didn’t mean to avoid you the way I did, sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just me remember?” Souji tried comforting. Yosuke paused again before holding his hand out. “Yeah, partners?” Souji only gave a blank stare slowly forcing Yosuke back into uneasy territory. “W-what?”

“Partners.” Souji agreed pressing the soda can to Yosuke’s neck. “Ah! H-hey! Stop! Mercy!”

They were halfway there to Dojima’s room when the nurse they were looking for appeared leading him in his wheelchair. Apparently there was something off with Nanako’s remote in her room, luckily the coughs she had been experiencing were just from exertion but that meant they were only allowed 30 more minutes in before the doctor had recommended her to rest.

For the first time that week Souji was able to walk out of a building _with_ Yosuke.

* * *

 

He was just down the block from his home when his cellphone began ringing, it was getting late and he was hoping to just go home and rest. In the beginning he had learned when to expect calls from Margaret; hearing her voice on the other line requesting him to visit the Velvet Room as soon as possible brought the suspicion that this call had more to do with his run in with Minato than his current investigation. For that exact reason he found himself making a detour back away from his home and into the shopping district.

“Thank you for coming on such a short notice, you could have come at a later time but now is preferable.” Margaret explained to him calmly her default smile on her face. Igor was absent and Margaret had taken his usual spot which reminded him of the first arrangement they had that started his social link with her. She continued, “I called you here today to question you about the dreams you’ve been having, are they still occurring?” Souji nodded.

“So far at least once a day, I still see him- Minato.”

“I see, are you able to communicate with him? Has he told you anything about himself?” Margaret pressed.

Souji relayed all the current information he learned over the last few days, nothing he said caused any difference in Margaret’s facial expression though he could tell she was considering everything. “There’s something he’s told me that bothers me,” Souji admitted near the end. “He told me he had sacrificed himself to save everybody; why did he have to sacrifice himself and is he truly dead?”

Even after all the surreal things he’s been through since living in Inaba there was something unsettling to Souji about communicating with the dead through his dreams. “I believe this is something you are better off asking him yourself, but if he is the person I believe him to be then he used his own soul to seal away the otherwise inevitable destruction that would have been forced upon the world.”

“What do you mean if he’s the person you believe him to be?”

“This young man you claim to see in your dreams- Arisato Minato, died years ago. The fact that you’re communicating with him through your dreams can mean multiple things. Is his conscience reaching out to you and if so, why? It may be the work of a shadow manipulating your mind when you are most vulnerable. Who knows, perhaps it is a bored incubus’ work at play.” She smirked.

“Don’t joke like that.” Souji shuddered, “Besides incubus’ victims in folklore are female.” Still he couldn’t argue that her last line of reasoning was amusing, if it was the case Minato wasn’t a bad image to use. His one-sided feelings for Yosuke were strong but he wasn’t blind.

Margaret chuckled at his reaction. “Well read, however some text would suggest incubi and succubi interchange depending on the gender of their victims for seed collection and impregnation. I could look it up thoroughly for you if you’re worried.”

“Margaret.”

“-However.” she quickly steered the conversation back with a serious tone, “If it turns out to be the case of the former hypothesis I need make a request.” This was the way it usually went when he talked to Margaret in the Velvet Room about non-Persona related things. She would give him a specific request that would end up helping him in the long run; so far he had done nine of these requests and didn’t mind taking anymore as he knew she had his best interest at heart. “Of course, anything.”

“This…request. It may not have anything to do with your journey. It’s more of a personal one, and yet it may be more important than any other request I’ve given you thus far.” Souji nodded only repeating his statement that he’d do whatever she asked, personal or not.

“…Thank you.” She said, accepting his reassurance. “Please, find out whatever you can about Arisato, as much information as possible no matter how miniscule. Whatever you find out report back to me. I need to know if this truly is the same person sealed away at the ends of the world and not some trick of the mind. Then, maybe then, I may be able to help and find a solution.”

Souji couldn’t recall ever seeing Margaret this serious- or passionate.

_Does she have some kind of connection with Minato?_

“I must warn you, what is said here between the two of us needs to remain between the two of us, my master must not know.”

“Why?”

“It’s just as he said before, he cannot give you any details and I don’t believe he’s going to investigate what is going on with your dreams unless it relates to your journey.”

“I see.” It was odd how rebellious she was acting but it was obvious whatever was going on she was willing to defy the rules to reach a solution. “Next chance I get I’ll tell you whatever I find out.”

“Good luck, as I said think of this as another request, just like any other fulfilled one I will reward you.” He didn’t know what else he could need given it seemed as if his investigation was coming to an end but it was still as good as an incentive as any. That, and he naturally wanted to know about Minato already.

* * *

 

**Anata no~**

**Terebi ni~**

**Jika-netto Tanaka!**

**Mi-n-na, yoku no tomo!**

“Ugh.” Minato mumbled as he changed the channel. “Featherman R, news, Kuzunoha detective agency- ah, there’s a marathon on western classics. Casablanca? Isn’t that a dessert?” Minato looked to his silent guest. “Are you even listening?”

“Huh?” came Souji’s intelligent reply in the armchair over. “You have a real stupid smile on your face, did something happen?” It was probably the smile he fell asleep with. After the Velvet Room trip Souji took care of some chores at home before taking a couple of sleeping pills. In an hour he realized they did their job when he was at an unfamiliar street and not his room. It turned out he was in front of Minato’s dorm building, once the blue hair boy realized Souji was outside he invited him in. Souji would never get used to how real everything felt even though everything he was experiencing was just a dream.

“I went to the hospital- by myself. I saw my cousin.” Souji admitted watching for Minato’s expression but his face didn’t showcase any particular reaction reminding him of Margaret earlier. “Was she well?”

“Weak, something’s going on with her body, but it was a miracle she was even up and able to see us, so there’s that.”

“That’s good.” Minato nodded, it was subtle but Souji still got the feeling Minato was happy for him. “I met a few of my friends along the way though so we all saw her together.”

“Which ones?” Souji humored him if only to see if Minato actually remembered all his friend’s names. “Yosuke…and Teddie.”

“The bear and your supermarket friend.”

“That’s a pretty good memory.” Minato shook his head. “It’s not that hard when you’re listening, do you remember my friends?” There were a few he could recall on the top of his head, he informed Minato. “Do you see them right now? Wait no, you probably can’t nevermind.”

“Wait, what? They’re here right now?” Minato nodded. “Where?”

“Well you have been sitting on Yukari for the past 10 minutes.”

Souji jumped. “What!?” he got up looking at his seat behind him. “Really?”

“No, just kidding. You can’t see anyone but I don’t know how you would react to them if you came across them.” Minato explained. “I wonder if you’d be able to feel them, want to test it out?”

“No.” Souji snapped. Minato stood up heading towards the kitchen. “Suit yourself; I’m going to make some popcorn-”

“Wait,” requested Souji stopping him in his tracks. “I’ll come too just- just tell me if I’m about to run into anyone.” Carefully he walked towards Minato halting when the boy called out to him.

“Careful you’re going to step on Koromaru.” Souji looked at the area of floor ahead of him then tried walking around it. “Not there, you’ll run into Junpei!”

Souji caught the smile on Minato’s face. “You’re messing with me again aren’t you? I can already imagine it, your Persona was Loki wasn’t it?”

“Try Mara.” The smile only now leaving Minato’s face he walked over to Souji lightly grasping his hand as he led him over to the kitchen. _“Who knows, perhaps it is a bored incubus’ work at play”_. Margaret’s words rang in his mind as Minato went around what had to be one of his friends invisible to Souji. He didn’t know much about Minato but he always came across as a person who valued his personal space.

This small yet blunt display was contradicting that impression. He could have just followed the boy to the kitchen after all.

 _No way he can’t be a demon, even if he is how do I go about questioning him without coming off as suspicious?_   Souji pondered. As soon as Minato stepped inside the kitchen his grasp casually let up as he headed straight towards a cabinet containing boxes of popcorn. “Did you want some too?” he questioned.

“Um, yeah.” Souji was still getting used to the fact he could do something like consciously eat in his dreams. “Better make two then.” Minato decided as he took two bags out of an already opened box.

 _What did I get myself into with this request?_   Souji mentally wondered watching Minato stuff both bags of popcorn into the microwave at the same time.


	5. Foolhearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (insert complaint about school taking time). This chapter is a bit short like the others but on the bright side ive been mapping out the events in game so I'll have a more clear idea of how I want things to go in the story. Also Casablanca spoilers? For the whole movie?

 Aside from the noise provided by the television and Minato's popcorn munching Souji would consider the atmosphere quiet. He enjoyed western movies and literature even though his own English was basic but the movie currently playing had subtitles. At the corner of his eye he noticed Minato was able to multitask shoving popcorn in his mouth while keeping his full attention to the TV screen, a true talent. They weren't even 30 minutes in and someone had already gotten shot in the film, many western classics started out that way Souji recalled but this one was supposed to be a romance film....

When it was time for a commercial Minato looked is way, talkative without any initiation on Souji's part. "Didn't you say you used televisions to go to another world." Souji nodded, "Yeah, the Midnight Channel. It's a weird alternate world filled with fog and shadows that project dungeons based on the individuals trapped there."

"Do you think it would work if we tried it now?" Ah, so Minato was curious. "I doubt it since this is a dream..."

Minato glanced at the TV, then Souji, then the TV again.

"Ok, I'll try." Souji sighed as he got up and went to the TV. He doubt he was going to run into any invisible people in such a short trip and he had hoped Minato would warn him if that wasn't the case. Slowly he placed his hand on the screen but nothing changed, he was just making marks on glass. "Nothing."

"You sure there's no special condition?" the other questioned.

"No, other than making sure we go through the widescreen at Junes so we always end up at the entrance." Souji explained as he seated himself back on the couch, "What about you? Were there special conditions for the Dark Hour?" Minato shook his head.

"Not much other than waiting for the 25th hour for Tartarus to appear." The film resumed and they both went quiet, their attention focused on the screen. The premise of the movie so far was interesting; this man obtained letters of transit at his club in Morocco and conveniently his ex lover and her husband appeared needing the papers, but the club owner was a lover scorned.

Oh she pulls a gun out at him.

She backs out- shes still in love with him. It was a misunderstanding- when they were together she thought her husband had died trying to escape a concentration camp but when she found out he was still alive- and ill-she left her lover behind.

Ah, the club owner's heart defrosted, he's going to help  the couple. Hope in humanity is revived! The husband suddenly appears trying to get away from a police raid...the club owner has a waiter take his ex away but the husband already knows about his love for his wife!...Now he's trying to convince him to use the letters to take her away!

And commercial.

"I'm out of popcorn." Minato announced heading to the kitchen leaving Souji by himself.

 _I wonder if the bar owner and his ex will end up together._ Souji pondered, It was unlikely but he could still hope. In a way he could relate to the main character- except Yosuke never left him since Yosuke was never with him. _That's probably for the better, relationships just muddy things up._ The last thing the group needed was unnecessary drama. "Popcorn?" Minato offered when he came with a bowl filled with double the amount he had last time. Souji thanked him as he took a handful and ate it. Minato was seated next to him this time and didn't give any indication that he was going to move back to his previous seat as he ate his popcorn waiting for the film to start again. "Do you think the club owner will end up with his ex?" Souji questioned out of curiosity.

"No."

The film resumed before Souji could question him further. The police come and try to arrest the husband for a minor charge but the bar owner reveals he has the letters, a bigger crime, thus he should be arrested. He tries to convince the officer he was going to run away with his ex lover! It doesn't work and they proceed to arrest the husband- the club owner pulls out a gun and he escapes with the husband!

They make it to plane and the club owner convinces his ex to take the plane with her husband or else she may come to regret it.

 _"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow."_ The actor tells the woman opposite of him. _"But soon and for the rest of your life."_

Another cop comes by in a car and tries to intervene but gets shot dead by the bar owner as the couple gets away. The cop from before comes and doesn't arrest the club owner suggesting the other join the Free French as they walk away into the fog.

 _"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_ the main character recites to the cop, the screen goes black transitioning into the credits.

"Souji, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Minato automatically recites right after in failing English before switching back to japanese, "I feel suave already."

"Do you usually watch western films?" Souji asked as he tried to fight back his laughter at Minato's reiteration. "I always watch whatever film I can, I learn a lot from them."

"Like how to be suave?"

"Exactly."

"This one is kind of sad though, the club owner had to be selfless to see the one he loved get away safely with another man." Minato shrugged.

"It was expected from the first 25 minutes in, most realistic stories turn out that way. No matter what the main character can't take another man's wife, and that wife can't leave her husband even though she doesn't love him the way she loves the main character."

Souji frowned, "Isn't that kind of a somber thought though?"

"No, no one died- well except that one guy, the one with th letter, and the Major at the end." Minato recalled.

"I mean that the outcome expected was for the main character to be left alone."

"Like I said its realistic, he got a friend out of it at least."

Hesitantly Souji decided to bite the bullet and question Minato further. "Was it realistic for you?"

"Hm?" Minato hummed as he finished his popcorn bowl (He finished it by his self already?). "Not exactly."

"No? So no girlfriends?" Souji asked, he'd be shocked if that was the case. Minato was quiet but his looks alone would get him enough attention. "I didn't say that, I just never settled for one person."

_What?_

"Oh...so... you had girlfriends?" Minato nodded. "A few, I was mainly dating Yukari but I was also seeing my classmates Chihiro and Yuko. Fuuka and I got along well and I believe Mitsuru might have had a crush on me but knew I was dating Yukari so didn't pursue it."

Minato slowed down when he realized Souji was gaping. "You just- how??"

"How what? How I dated all of them at the same time?"

"Yeah I mean, I can't imagine dating so many people at once not to mention some of them being my teammates, didn't that cause tension?" Minato shook his head. "No, they never found out."

Souji still couldn't wrap his head around how Minato never got caught, all those women went to the same school after all. "You never felt guilty?..." Minato remained passive despite the invasive question but Souji caught the surprise in his eyes. "No..."

"You're telling me you loved each girl?"

"...Not exactly.."

 _Whats wrong with you??_   was what Souji wanted to ask but found himself speechless. He tried to understand Minato's mindset but he just couldn't find any justification for doing such a thing. Maybe the blue haired boy's innocent face had fooled him. "I didn't do it to use them- if that's what you're thinking," Minato's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "The more I was with them the more I cared for them, in a way I felt like I was helping them."

"That still doesn't justify lying to them. They believed you loved them."

"You're right, Its probably a fault of mine, I didn't really see a way to be closer to them without going that path." Was he talking about social ranks now? "I'm sure you would have reached that level even without committing to them."

"Maybe..." Souji sighed there was no use scolding the other boy given his situation, it probably wasn't his place to even question it. The atmosphere he created as a result was making the television show playing currently sound quiet. In reality none of Minato's past actions were going to matter in the present real world. "Regardless of what I've done I want you to know that every bond I formed was real." Minato continued, it was odd to Souji to see the boy so adamant about it, like he was defending himself- no...more like he was earnestly trying to get some kind of understanding from Souji. He continued his explanation, "I _have_ loved, It's just that I've never been loved in that way back..."

"Never?" he knew Minato was a bit of self admitted player from all this new information but it still never crossed his mind that the fellow wildcard might have cared about love at all, not the serious type at least.

 _He went through life never feeling loved..._ something about that fact made Minato's situation even more depressing to Souji, it was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy as sentimentally corny as that sounded. Souji pressed on this time without any hesitation. "But you just told me those girls you dated liked you-"

"Did they really though? Or did they like what I could give them, whatever that was."

Souji had to ponder on what was meant by that but Minato decided it was his turn to ask questions. "You're really passionate about this, are you in love with someone yourself?"

"Is it that obvious?" Souji gave a self deprecating smile, "There's someone I like but they don't like me back."

"Someone in group? Or is it just a classmate?"

"No its someone in my group." Souji didn't know if he was ready to tell Minato who though...

Minato had tilted his head slightly. "Really? That's hard to believe, you seem like the older senpai type a lot of girls go for."

"Aren't you technically my senpai? Should I call you that now?" Minato snorted, "No. You're taller."

"I'm not a senpai because I'm tall."

Minato smirked. "Alright, it'll be an unspoken fact between us then, senpai is too formal."

"Alright deal."

Minato's gaze then went to his empty bowl child he had been holding this whole time. "More popcorn?"

 _This is his 3rd bowl_...

* * *

 

When Souji had woken the next morning and got ready for school he pondered about his dream that night. He didn't know if the information he had obtained would be useful to Margaret but if she wanted to know he would tell her. Besides learning about Minato's past exploits he did learn a few other minor details like Minato enjoying movies and having a big appetite. The boy could be talkative when he wanted to but he was a better listener (though it wasn't guaranteed what came out of the boys mouth after listening would be helpful).

Souji could easily paint Minato as selfish but when he had told him that he had cared about his group and friends, there was something in  desperate tone of his voice that made Souji want to believe him.

 _Or maybe I'm being fooled_ _again._

Regardless there was a lot of potential for kindness that would never be fully realized due to Minato's situation. When Souji thought about that he mused about the girls Minato was with and if they were still affected by him even after his death. _Minato doesn't seem to think so, but maybe he doesn't think much of his sacrifice at al_ _l._

He was like a messiah but he acted more like a regular school boy.

 _He is a regular_ _schoolboy...was._ Souji thought as he watched fellow classmates walk past him on their way to school. "Hey Souji-kun!" He turned head and Yukiko had appeared by his side, she must have ran to catch up to him because she was trying to catch her breath, despite the cold weather her bangs were stuck to her forehead. "-huff- Yosuke said you and Teddie went to see Nanko-chan with him yesterday. Chie-chan and I would have went with you."

"Did he? Sorry, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I had no idea they were even going to be there." Gathering her bearings she walked in step with him. "How did she seem? Was she well?" Souji nodded.

"Still ill but she was awake."

"Do you think we can all see her after class today then?"

"Yeah, I think she'd like that." he agreed.

School had went by without incident, not only was the tension he had with Yosuke before gone, the idea of Yosuke being in the desk behind him wasn't awkward anymore. Aside from that the sleeping pills he had taken before had worked as he didn't feel any fatigue during the day. As curious as he was to see what more he could find out about Minato sleep could wait after the hospital visit.

Everyone had met up after school walking as a group towards the hospital. Souji knew Kanji and Naoto had noticed the way Yosuke had easily fell into a conversation with Souji, walking besides him in contrast to the days before. Yosuke had bought up light things to discuss like the mess Teddie had made in his room the night before and his panic over the finals they would have to take next month. Souji had felt confident in all he information he had retained from the lessons and homework over the past few weeks so the finals were the last of his worries as of late. In a heartbeat, however, he would have rather worry about tests over the condition of his cousin.

 _Maybe I should schedule a group study date, would that even help for Yosuke? Maybe a day for just the two of us then so he get all the help he needs.._ Souji began planning ahead figuring it would be a good distraction for him away from the hospital drama.

With more confidence and friends than his last hospital visit Souji had requested to see Nanako to the woman working behind the front desk.

"Ah, Dojima Nanako?" she questioned as she pulled up her information on her computer, "I'm sorry to say but she won't be taking visitors for a while; she's still in critical condition." Souji's eyebrows knit together as Yosuke spoke up before him.

"Critical? But she was up the other day even if it was for a little while- is she okay??"

The woman frowned, "That was odd but after that she had went back to the state she's been since being admitted here. I don't know what was different from yesterday compared to today but the doctor is working hard to find a cause, we'll notify you if her condition changes."

Souji stood there still in a state of shock, when the woman stared at him expectedly he got the hint and began walking away silently towards the exit away from his group as if in a trance. They hurried after him, someone had said something but he really wasn't paying attention as he went through the door almost bumping into a couple walking through in the process.

"S-sorry!" Chie had apologized for him as they gave him an odd stare. "H-hey Souji-kun!" she tried getting through to him, panic in her voice.

He didn't stop walking until they were outside and a decent distance from the hospital entrance. He knew everyone was behind him, worried, expecting him to turn around and tell them everything was okay and that he was fine and so was Nanako. He couldn't really find it in him to do so let alone raise his head as he stared at the ground.

Everyone looked at each other unsure what to say when Yosuke decided to walk in front of him. "Partner..." he tried softly. It was funny how he could drown out everyone else's voices and all other movement around him- cars and people- but when Yosuke spoke just now it rang through his head, the other's shoes in his line of vision now.

"Sorry for bringing you all here." he offered.

"-No!" Rise insisted. "We all wanted to see Nanako-chan too that's not your fault!"

He wanted to too and yet he let himself believe for a moment that things were getting better as if that changed the fact he had gotten Nanako involved and he was the reason she was in the hospital in the first place, no one knew what was wrong with her. She had been exposed to the fog in the midnight channel and now it was like it was eating her life away from the inside.

 _She may never get better._ his mind whispered its own poison.

Souji shook his head, "I think I'm going to head home now, thanks for coming with me." He looked up facing Yosuke who had a look of protest.

"What?" questioned Yosuke, "Already? You can't just leave yet- I mean at least let us walk with you-"

"I'm fine!" Souji snapped, "I can walk myself home okay?" he instantly regretted his words when he saw the shock on Yosuke's face, he knew his friends probably had the same look. He rarely ever yelled even when angered...

"Sorry." he mumbled to Yosuke looking away from the hurt in the other's eyes, he couldn't fight back the shame he was feeling. He had _just_ made up with the boy and now he had ruined it.

 _I messed up_ _**again**. _

He mumbled an excuse as he walked around the other. "Senpai!" Rise had yelled out to him but he kept walking.

Once he was out of their view he had picked up the pace of his walking rushing to his home. He knew the texts he received before he reached his destination was from his friends but he refused to look at them- not after the way he had acted a while ago...

Sighing as he walked inside and took off his shoes he went straight to his room. Too many thoughts and regrets were running through his mind to eat so he settled on the decision to sleep.

 _Do I even want to face Minato like this?_ he questioned as he changed into his nightclothes.

He found his answer was no but he couldn't control his mind, even if he ended up seeing Minato he wouldn't let the other see him like this. He refused to unload his baggage on the other. Laying his phone beside his futon as he snuggled inside covers as he closed his eyes, his mental fatigue taking a toll on his physical state easily.

The peacefulness of his room in contrast to the emotional whirlwind going on in his mind was enough to lull him to sleep.

That night he dreamed of a blank darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally claim its canon that Minato is a hoe. I mean if the fact you couldn't complete the social links without dating every girl wasn't enough look at his death child Ryoji. I doubt his flirtatious nature came from nowhere.
> 
> I forgot to mention the timeline so far is that the first chapter happened 2 days after they beat Namatame, so 11/9 Wed and this chapter is happening on 11/12 Sat after Souji wakes up. Also from now on ill be posting my progress with each chapter on my profile so you guys can get updated that way (and someone else can get excited other than me when another chapter is coming up). 
> 
> Sidenote, why did it take me watching LPs of P4 to notice year long theres literally only 10 people in the classroom like either the developers got lazy or no one shows up to class, they didn't even bother giving the illusion of a full classroom;


	6. Lesson

The sound of noisy chirping entered his consciousness until it became too numerous to ignore. Reluctantly Souji opened his eyes. He stayed there in his bed, looking at the ceiling as he began collecting his thoughts. It was Sunday so he didn't have to worry about going to school or even leaving his house.

 _Nanako is still in bad condition._ his mind recalled.

Grimacing he turned to his side, his attention now directed at the floor. He could read a book, do some translation work, watch a show, assemble a model, go fishing...

None of those things sounded distracting enough for him. Sleep had come to him so fast it almost felt like rest hadn't; mentally he was exhausted. _Maybe I can sleep rest of the morning away._ If the morning birds would go chirp somewhere else that is. Eyebrows knitting he realized he didn't dream anything last night. He wasn't complaining since he didn't know how he was supposed to fake a smile to his dream host when his cousin was in a coma at the local hospital.

 _Stop thinking about it_. He closed his eyes trying to will away the background noise. _Maybe speaking to Minato is the distraction I need._

The chirping outside got violently louder, was there a cat outside trying get breakfast? Souji ignored it choosing to focus on returning to sleep. The noise didn't let up along with the footsteps downstairs-

...

No one was supposed to be inside but Souji. His eyes flew open, who broke into his home?? It couldn't be Namatame could it? He was supposed to be at the hospital. Adachi or anyone else would have rang the doorbell...

When he heard the distant knock on what would be either Nanako or Dojima's room adrenaline had kicked in making him sit up in panic. He began scanning his room for a weapon to use, his old golf club was out leaning against his couch, it would do. Another knock from the hallway was heard, in a frenzy Souji bolted out of his bed to the couch lifting the club. In that moment a knock was finally given to his door followed by it being pushed open. Souji took no chances as he lunged towards the figure, club raised for attack.

His planned was ruined when he saw who said figure was. "Minato!" he gasped halting where he stood only a few inches away from the other. Any closer and Minato would have had an encounter with 45 inches of titanium. From Minato's posture Souji could tell the other understood this as well; he was in a completely defensive stance.

"Souji..." Minato muttered in response, still stunned.

The club fell from his hands making a sound that rang through the room once it made contact with the floor. "I-I thought you were a burglar! Or Namatame- I didn't mean to attack you!"

Minato nodded finally letting his guard down. "Right, sounds reasonable."

"Wouldyoulikesometea?" Souji quickly blurted out, the host side of him emerging in an attempt to mask his embarrassment.

"Yeah," Minato gave him one more glance before turning around, "I'll wait downstairs."

It wasn't until he watched Minato's receding form head downstairs that he realized he was still in his nightclothes.

* * *

 "You make good tea." Minato admitted to him, blowing on the cup before taking another sip. Souji thanked the other for the compliment as he took a drink of his own from the mug Dojima had bought him last month. Minato had waited for Souji patiently like he said he would giving Souji enough time to fix himself up, when he returned downstairs he caught Minato looking around the living room in curiosity. He couldn't blame him, when he was at Minato's dorm he was amazed at how large it was despite only seeing the lobby first hand.

Unlike Minato's spacious dorm Dojima's place had a more 'lived-in' look to it despite it previously only being regularly inhabited by Souji and Nanako. Every corner had some kind of knick-knack or furniture residing in it. Souji looked towards the clock on the microwave and realized it was earlier than he thought, only 8:32. "Did you have any breakfast yet?"

Minato seemed to contemplate the question before shaking his head. "I'll go make some," Souji offered as he began rummaging through the kitchen for what he would need. "I never got to ask you how you got here."

"I'm not sure myself..." Souji's back was to Minato but he could tell from the fellow wildcard's voice that he was as confused as him.

"I was at the dorm watching a movie marathon, it was getting late but I didn't want to sleep, yet I was feeling tired for some reason." Minato continued, "I tried to stay awake but it was weird, I felt a disturbing feeling in my chest- it's hard to explain. I guess I fell asleep and when I woke I was on that couch over there." he indicated the couch in the living room.

Souji turned his head to stare at him briefly, the other hardly noticed as he drank his tea after answering. It was hard to believe but Minato was here, in his house. Souji could be dreaming, or Minato could be an illusion. The chances of either of those things being the case were low though. The person from his dreams was physically at the dining room table drinking tea. Maybe it was due to the lack of response but Minato looked up catching Souji's eye. Nervous for a reason he couldn't place, Souji averted his attention back to his ingredients. "That's really weird," he began as he started the stove top. "It's like you were waiting for me."

"Maybe." Souji was only joking so he wasn't expecting that answer. Minato spoke again, "I can't be the only one who feels it."

"Feel what?"

"Some kind of connection, ever since that moment you grabbed my arm I feel it when I'm near you." Souji couldn't say he had felt what Minato was describing which worried him. "Maybe it's because we're both wildcards." he offered.

Minato hummed not quite in agreement but not in disagreement either as he resume drinking from his cup, Souji in turn resumed cooking breakfast. He didn't know what Minato liked so he played it safe with a more traditional breakfast of rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, and pickled vegetables. When he had set the food on the table Minato gave a rare yet simple smile that fit his face, "Thanks, I had no idea you were so domestic."

"Domestic? It's just breakfast, doesn't everyone cook breakfast?"

"I would just eat at school- your apron is proving my point by the way." Souji untied it and threw it at a corner before taking a seat across from Minato.

"It's not like that. Everyone has to learn how to take care of themselves eventually right? If I weren't the one cooking I'd be eating burnt eggs and Junes crispy chicken everyday." Souji complained, poor Nanako tried her best but her cuisine was limited and even when Dojima was present at home he was useless when it came to preparing food.

"Isn't it usually the parents who cook?" Minato question absently picking a piece of tamagoyaki with his chopsticks.

"Not mine." the words left a bitter taste in Souji's mouth before he could even take a bite of his food. A year had almost passed yet he hadn't heard from his parents not once. It's not like the lack of Souji's presence made a difference since much like Dojima they were rarely home themselves. He supposed they figured their quiet son had found a peaceful routine in the countryside since Dojima hadn't called with complaints about him but if they had bothered to call once in a while they'd know Souji was by himself in the house while his uncle and cousin were admitted at the hospital; all because they had dropped him off in a part of the country that was experiencing multiple murders.

But who was he kidding? Even that amount of information probably wouldn't be enough to move his parents. As long as **he**  wasn't causing trouble they wouldn't see any reason to get involved. If Souji had left his upbringing to them he probably would have been a completely different person.

The last thing he needed was bitter thoughts of his neglectful parents, luckily Minato didn't seem to notice his acidic quip as he was too enamored with the food in front of him. "If I were them I'd probably leave the cooking to you too, this is real good." Souji didn't think much of his cooking, it was just a skill he picked up early to be somewhat self sufficient. Too many times during his youth he would be home alone with next to nothing to eat in his kitchen leaving him to find something, edible or not. A lethal habit he still hadn't manage to completely stop.

"What about you?" Souji asked in an attempt to change subjects, "What did your parents cook for you?"

"I can't recall something like that; my parents were involved in an accident when I was young." Souji froze. He was aware Minato had lived on his own with his classmates in their huge dorm building, he had no idea those were the circumstances that made it possible.

He didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry." Minato, who was probably use to that reaction shook his head. "It was a long time ago, though if you want to play 20 questions I'm open to it."

That's right, there were some question he _did_ want to ask him.

"Alright, I'll go first. Do you know a woman named Margaret?"

"No?" _Damn._ Souji was hoping he did, he could try and press for more information but a foreign name like that was hardly forgettable.

_She seems to know him though..._

Minato followed up with a question of his own, "Our last talk had me curious I guess, I know you have a crush on someone but you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Well I don't know if she really counts as a girlfriend but I was seeing this girl for a while, Ebihara Ai." Souji explained. "I think she was really confused and needed a 'fake boyfriend' to help her see herself in a better perspective. We're still friends though."

Minato smiled to himself, eyes on his plate as he picked up a pickled vegetable. "So you helped her."

"In a way." Souji hoped Minato wasn't attempting to make some correlation with what he did with his various girlfriends compared to what Souji himself had done for Ai. He was pondering what question to ask next when he realized Minato was staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that, you haven't eaten anything yet."  It was true, in the small amount of time they'd spent talking Souji hadn't eaten a thing while Minato was almost done with his food. To be honest he didn't really have much of an appetite, before he could make an excuse Minato spoke again. "I guess what I mean to say is, are you okay?"

The randomness of the question was startling, it must have shown on his face as Minato started explaining. "It's just that the whole reason I think I'm here is because you're going through something. I don't know what but I felt an impulsive amount of emotions last night that came out of nowhere, they weren't my own...Featherman R just doesn't bring that kind of reaction out of me."

"You...felt my emotions?" Just what was going on?

"I think...unless nothing is going on and it was some unrelated incident?" Minato quizzed. Souji sighed, he couldn't lie, especially since Minato was apparently feeling his emotions for some odd reason. Maybe Minato was right- maybe they were connected which is why they were seeing each other in the first place. "I told you my cousin was doing better the other day. Well yesterday she went back to the same condition if not worse, I don't know whats wrong! Or if she'll even wake up again! All I know is that it's my fault; I couldn't visit her the other day so I left everyone behind to go home-."

He was rambling and he knew it, he swore he wouldn't unload his baggage on Minato or anyone else so why did he blab everything the first chance he got? He wasn't making eye contact with Minato then but when he looked up to apologize he was taken back with the fixed stare Minato was giving him. It was a stony, determined glare he hadn't seen on the blunette before and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"You turned your friends away?"

"I just needed some space-" Souji tried defending but Minato wouldn't have it. "They're feeling the same helplessness you are. You shouldn't push them away if this is something you're all going through together." Souji was speechless. That was something he knew yet it was easier said than done. The fact that this speech was coming from someone who should understand where he was coming from was what made it more daunting. "I know that-"

"I know you know." Minato interrupted once more without any anger or venom one would expect, "But you're running away when you cant afford to. It's not difficult to isolate yourself and keep everything bottled in but that's the easy way out, it takes strength to be vulnerable in front of your comrades."

Souji blinked, was that what his actions looked like to the other? An escape? In a way it was...

"You're a leader so you know as well as I do, there is _no_ easy way out."

"Right..." Souji laughed self deprecatingly. "I...have to face myself." _Face the fear that the delicate stability I made for myself in this small town can be easily taken away, that I could lose someone I love and care about and it could be out of my control._ "I know...." he mumbled lowly to no one.

There was a long silence that followed. Souji had no idea if Minato was even looking at him as he stared down at his own food. For his own sanity he was hoping Minato would break the tension but his wish was answered with a knock on the front door. Souji looked up; Minato looked at the direction of the door. Hesitantly Souji made his way over opening the front door to reveal Yosuke in his winter attire holding a plastic bag. "-Hey! Morning!" he awkwardly exclaimed.

"Yosuke." Souji blinked not quite knowing what to say for the second time this day.

"I know it's kind of last minute but I sent you a text, you never answered so..." That's right, ever since leaving the hospital yesterday Souji had turned his phone on silent. Yosuke's text was likely to be on his phone, never seen. "No it's alright...please come in." Souji offered reluctantly. He had no idea how this was going to play out with his current guest inside.

Yosuke took off his shoes handing Souji the plastic bag he was carrying as he did just that.

"Oranges?" Souji questioned when he looked inside.

"Yeah." Yosuke scratched the back of his head, "I told my folks I was going to see you since 'you weren't feeling that great' and they took it as you were sick so..."

"....Yosuke, were these on sale at Junes or something?" There were at least 10 in the bag, Yosuke stuttered in defense.

"What? No! I'm serious they thought you were sick and could use some vitamin D. They may be out of season but they're not on sale!"

Souji failed to fight the fond smile on his face. "Right, thanks then."

"Huh, was someone else here?" Yosuke asked indicating the dining room table. "You got two sets of plates out."  So Yosuke couldn't see Minato who was watching them passively as if they were the daily news.

"I just cooked some breakfast and made too many servings- did you want some?" Souji rushed to find an excuse as he pointed towards his untouched food. Yosuke shrugged. "Yeah sure? I just had cereal myself before coming here." He sat at Souji's previous seat completely unaware that across from him was another person.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Yosuke questioned. "No, I should clean up the dishes- we could eat the oranges now though- did you want some?" Yosuke nodded as he started on his bowl of rice, luckily the food was still warm. Souji place the plastic bag on the counter and took two oranges out to wash in the sink. After drying them off he went back the table and place one by Yosuke. "Thanks partner!" Yosuke grabbed it and attempted peeling it with his fingers. "Uh, this is harder than I remember."

Minato looked as amused as Souji did. "Do you want me to peel it for you?" Souji offered.

"Yeah, thanks! You have a knife right?"

Souji shook his head as he grabbed the orange making an indent on the skin with his nail before peeling it back. "No need."

Souji was too busy peeling the rest of the skin off to noticed Yosuke's humorous reaction, "What are you serious? Origami, toy models, food, and now you're telling me you can peel oranges by yourself?" Souji smirked as he gave Yosuke the peeled orange.

"It's not that hard."

Yosuke frowned before placing the orange on his plate by his eggs, "For you maybe, how are you so good at everything?"

"Not everything." Souji sighed as he threw away the orange skins and started making dish water for the dirty cooking tools he made a while ago. "I didn't mean to yell at you the other day, I was too caught up on my own feelings to notice everyone else, I'm sorry."

Other than running water there was a silence that worried Souji so he turned his head back at the table only to find Yosuke was too busy stuffing his face to answer, when he noticed Souji staring he stopped. "Oh- sorry! It's no big deal right? We've all yelled at each other before at one point or another-" he trailed off his sentence to eat a few orange pieces, muttering something about definitely not in season.

"I'm serious Yosuke."

"I am too!" Yosuke insisted, "It's not a big deal to me." But it was, it had to be, Souji saw the look in Yosuke's eyes. The other was probably just playing it off to keep the peace between them. Yosuke could be careless but more and more his selfless side would appear when needed.

"Well, I'm glad you forgive me then, I don't want to ruin our friendship like last time." He heard a snort come from the brunette. "Souji, there's nothing you could do to ruin our friendship, we're partners remember?" Yosuke challenged with a smile as he finally turned his head at Souji.

"Right." Souji agreed smiling back. "Partners-" Souji froze when he caught Minato casually grabbing a piece of Yosuke's orange for himself. Yosuke was none the wiser as he continued the conversation.

"I guess I was more worried about you to be honest. Everyone is- but as long as we stick together we can see our goal through. Long enough to see Namatame behind bars at least, before that nothing else matters; I'm with you partner."

"R-right..." Souji paled as Minato took two more orange slices, at this point he was going to eat the whole orange! Yosuke turned back to his plate, noticed his orange, and frowned. "Huh? What happened to my orange? I could have sworn I had more slices than this." Minato indifferently watched the scene unfold as he continued chewing the slices in his mouth.

"You...didn't take one when I wasn't looking right Souji?"

"Yosuke, I've been standing right here the whole time." Yosuke looked at his orange unconvinced but resumed eating in spite of his suspicions. "Must have been my imagination." he mumbled. Souji gave Minato a look, he got a apathetic stare in return followed by a sly smile.

 _Always messing with me..._ Souji resigned in his head.

* * *

There was an hour of casual conversation before Yosuke had decided to leave after consuming the rest of his breakfast. Souji saw him to the door and sighed after he left, he was able to throw his attention back to his laid back guest. Minato was lounging on the living room couch, staring at the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. "...Did you want to go outside?" Souji offered and opened the door when Minato had nodded his head in confirmation.

"So that was Yosuke." the fellow wildcard began casually as he looked at the wooden patio like area and decided it was a better place to relax.

"Yeah," Souji laughed deciding to join Minato, he sat next to the other on the wood platform, both their legs dangling from the edge. "That's Yosuke."

"He seems to really admire you, even calls you partner."

"Well we kinda are." Souji decided. "Partners in...de-crime?"

Minato looked up at the sky not answering. It was a bit unnerving but the more Souji decided to brush it off the more he began to relax in the silence (save for the endless chirping). Not every moment between Minato had to be a conversation, right?

"There's a cat here." Minato pointed out.

"Cat? Where?" Souji was brought out of his thoughts scaling the yard. A grey cat came into his view, it decided that a few feet away from the two was a good area to sit and watch with its cool colored eyes. "It's her." Souji whispered staring back.

"Her?" Souji disregarded the disbelief in the other's voice as he rushed back inside the house to retrieve the hidden stash of cat food he had for moments like this. When he came back the stray and Minato were in an intense staring contest. "Can she see you?" Souji questioned ruining the battle between cat and apparition as he opened the cat food can, she decided food was more important as she went straight towards Souji ignoring Minato.

 "No, she probably just senses me. They say cats can do that." Minato watched as the feline began eating away at the food placed on the ground before her, Souji deliberated it was a good moment to begin petting her. "This place isn't so bad for a rural area." Minato mused.

Souji agreed. "It's great. Nice and peaceful, and there's things you can do here that you can't in the city."

Fishing in particular was amusing to Souji, he had even made a few dishes with what he had caught.  He began naming some of the things he would do during his off time but nothing seemed to catch Minato's interest. He was staring at the sky again, giving no indication that he was even paying Souji any attention.

"-then there's Aiya, I don't eat there much but during rainy days they have this special where they bring out that beef bowl that leads to the meat dimension-"

 "Meat dimension?" That caught the wildcard's attention...

Souji explained how that was the best way to describe it as once you started eating the meat seemed endless, no one as able to get to the bottom of it, otherwise it would have been free meal.

"I need it." Minato was now adamantly determined to Souji's amusement, there was a light shining in the boy's eyes. "I don't care if it's only offered during rainy days, I need it."

Souji figured he could at least attempt to get the owner to bend the rules just once, maybe come during a time where it wasn't so crowded and sit the other in an isolated corner since somehow Minato was able to consume food in Souji's very much real world. Souji didn't want to find out what that could look like to any possible onlookers. "Alright, alright. I could take you there tomorrow after school...how would I meet you though?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll be there when you get out. Just don't make any other plans."

Souji assured the other he wouldn't as he scratched under the stray cat's chin, his cellphone camera ready to take a keepsake picture of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The area Minato and Souji are at in the end is the backyard I'm guessing? I don't know what it would be called in Japan but it's that area of the Dojima household where everyone ate watermelons during the summer.
> 
> For those who don't know in Japan cats are believed to see supernatural things, also the birds could sense Minato as well so they were freaking out.
> 
> Umm also somehow I forgot an important tag? So just a heads up from now on heheh~


	7. Fooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who commented/gave kudos/bookmarked, I appreciate it, it really motivates me. Nightmare warning goes into effect now just a heads up, this chapter is significantly longer than the usual because of it. (I think this is the length my story chapters usually are but i doubt there will be another chapter this long)  
> Also random plug but if you like protag shipping, and are interested in p5 protagx p4 protag, then I encourage everyone to read disco_agidyne's Wild Encounter. Its the first fic on Ao3 with that pairing and its amazing, go read it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4113412/chapters/9270283

It was during Sofue's class that Souji had a hard time staying awake. Before he was doing alright but now his mental exhaustion was catching up with him. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep yesterday, he had stayed up practically all night hanging out with Minato. He knew better; there was no way he would be able to function during school without proper rest- but being around Minato was a comfort to him. Besides, he was still playing host to his supernatural guest.

He could recall it was past twelve when he had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch in his room. Minato must have decided to let him rest because when Souji had awoken the next morning he was nowhere to be found. _Yesterday wasn't all in my mind right? Minato was at my house._

 Carefully he pulled out his phone from his pocket making sure it was out of the teacher's view as he went through the gallery. There were pictures of the cat from yesterday along with two more who had decided to join the party. Minato was a natural cat magnet.

_I should have taken a picture of him._

He analyzed the sudden subconscious thought. If he had a picture of Minato it would be easier to show Margaret just who he had been seeing in his dreams the past few days. She could use the image to decide if Minato was the person she thought him to be or not.

 _Would Minato even let me take a picture of him? Would he get annoyed or would he not care? Maybe I should just take a candid picture of him today._ A smile widened on Souji's face as more thoughts regarding Minato filled his mind. He knew he had to share all new information to Margaret along with the fact that the dream boy was somehow able to appear in Souji's world but that would have to wait until after he took Minato to Aiya for the beef bowl. He only hoped Minato would be able to find him like he said he would.

To keep from nodding off Souji browsed through the rest of the pictures he was able to take the other day and even texted one his favorite cat images to Yosuke. In a matter of minutes he heard a phone flip followed by a groan from the other in the desk behind him.

* * *

 His plan to ward off sleep worked for a few hours but during a few other classes and lunch Souji was definitely napping. He found himself not caring, the more rest he got now the more energized he would be after school. "Souji-kun are you going somewhere today?" Yukiko asked him once their last class was over and students began to leave the room. Her question was innocent but there was worry in her eyes. _She's still worried about last time._

Souji gave her a smile as he nodded. "Yeah, I promised a friend I'd take them out to eat." Yukiko seemed surprised but gave a smile of her own, "Oh I see, next time then?"

"I guess it's me and you again Yukiko." Chie commented as she got up from her seat to stretch, "Oh, you're free to join if you want Yosuke." she added as an afterthought as he stood from his chair. He made a face, "No thanks. I have to get to work today anyways."

Yosuke seemed uneasy and the way he was looking at Souji made him think there was something Yosuke wanted to say. All Souji did was tilt his head before Yosuke had strolled out of the room with a nervous "heh" as a farewell. Souji couldn't guess what that was all about since they were on good terms again. He decided to shrug it off as he bade the girls goodbye and headed to the entrance of the school. It was crowded going out as everyone seemed in a rush to leave. Souji settled on checking his locker over getting stuck in the outgoing traffic.

_Oh, someone left me a royal jelly._

Well it was better than the rancid gravy he found last time. He looked towards the school entrance debating if he should go since the hallways were starting to clear out. Would Minato be outisde? He had no way of contacting him...

"Looking for me?" a familiar voice questioned. Smirking Souji turned his head towards the direction of the voice and had to do a double take when he saw Minato standing by him in new attire. "You changed clothes." He commented amazed.

"Yes. I own clothes." His new apparel was similar to his uniform except he was wearing a nice gray peacoat over a white turtleneck. He would ask where the other had bought the coat but he realized how dim that question would be.

"It's just that it looks nice, that's all." Souji explained, he didn't know if the other could feel temperature but he was appropriately dressed for Inaba weather.

"Someone give you that?" questioned Minato, referring to the royal jelly in Souji's hand.

"Ah yeah, I don't really need it though. Do you want it?"

Minato shrugged "Sure."

Souji looked around to make sure no one was watching, there were still a few students loitering and talking to each other but none had their attention his way. Curious, he handed over the jar to Minato to see what would happen. Nothing did though. It was as if Minato was a normal person and not a spirit walking amongst the living. "You're popular." Minato joked to Souji's disappointment. If someone was watching them maybe they would have seen a jar disappear- or maybe they'd see it floating in space.

"No, not really. I think someone is amazed by my grades," Souji focused his attention back to the fellow Wildcard. "Should we go now? I'll lead the-"

"Souji! Wait!"

Both Minato and Souji looked towards the location of the voice finding Yosuke sprinting down the stairs trying to catch up to them.

The wrong step and midway down Yosuke had twisted and stumbled down the stairs ending roughly on the floor. "Yosuke!" Souji shouted startled at what had just transpired in the matter of 10 seconds. There were gasps, stares, and whispers but nobody else had came closer to see what had happened.

"Yosuke! Are you alright?" Souji questioned worried the boy might have broken something. He kneeled down to Yosuke's level lightly grasping his arm. "Yosuke?"

"Ow...y-yeah I'm alright." Yosuke propped up his upper body with his arms, Souji cringed at the gush of blood that was down the brunette's nose like someone had punched him. As if sensing where Souji's attention was at Yosuke felt the area. "Aw crap, it's bleeding."

"It's not broken is it?" Souji asked softly as he felt around the bloody cartilage. "Does this hurt?"

"Nothing's broken I think it's just bleeding!"

"Can you stand?" Souji asked next, he needed to know if the rest of Yosuke was alright. Yosuke tried getting up but staggered halfway. "Ah-"

"I got you!" Souji insisted grabbing on to Yosuke's arm before the other could fall. "What's wrong?"

"My leg, I think I sprained it- just great." groaned Yosuke. That wasn't good. In the chaotic moment Souji had temporarily forgotten about Minato but the boy made his presence known again as he roamed over to Souji's side to get a look at Yosuke. "What did he trip over? Air?"

Souji looked at him but decided against answering. Not only was he dealing with Yosuke, people were still watching, he didn't want to be known as the student who talked to himself. He turned his attention back to Yosuke. "We're going to have to take you to the infirmary, if you really can't walk then I should take you home..."

"Alright...thanks. I owe you." Yosuke agreed reluctantly.

"Now?" Minato questioned irritably. "Scrappy trips on himself and the whole world comes to a halt."  Souji didn't know how to respond to this rare side of Minato, usually the other boy was calm but now he almost seemed angry. He knew Minato was looking forward to the beef bowl but his friend was injured, couldn't it wait another day? 

"We're. going. to. the. infirmary. now." Souji mumbled lowly with equal irritation towards Minato.

"O-okay?" Yosuke answered in confusion. Minato sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you later then." He shoved his hands in his pocket as Souji watched him walk out of the building. _I just know I'm going to have to deal with this afterwards..._

"Come on Yosuke let's go." Slinging his partner's arm around his shoulders Souji became Yosuke's support as he led them to the infirmary. Yosuke was limping the whole time so it wasn't a shock when the nurse announced Yosuke was suffering a sprained ankle.

"I can't believe this, I have work today."

"Not today." the nurse corrected. "You're going to have to take it easy, it's a light one but it's still a sprain. Go home and go to the hospital to have a doctor check it out Hanamura."

Yosuke sighed. "Fine, I'll call my parents..." Satisfied with the answer the nurse left to get some ice for the injury. "This sucks, how am I supposed to get home?"

"You brought your bike today right?" Souji recalled. "I'll bike you to your house." 

This suggestion alarmed Yosuke. "I can't have you do all that-"

"Yosuke, your ankle is sprained, let me do this okay? If you let your parents know they can take you to the hospital by the time we get to your place."

Yosuke considered it before nodding. "Thanks."

After the call made to his parents and icing his sprain Yosuke was fully cooperative to the bike ride idea and insisted that the fender was a safe enough spot for him. Souji couldn't argue as Yosuke's bike really was just made for one person so they had to make due with the limited space available, as long as he was careful the ride to Yosuke's home should go without incident. The route to Yosuke's place had Souji feeling nostalgic about biking. He hadn't ridden one since he was a child and seeing Yosuke's clumsy crash during the first day of school didn't inspire him to try one out again.

Something about the breeze and ease of travel was like an enjoyable freedom to him despite the circumstances leading him to riding the bike in the first place. He was seriously considering buying one of his own before leaving Inaba.

"Slow down! I want to get there but I want to get there alive!" Yosuke fussed bringing Souji out of his thoughts.

Souji snorted. "Sorry if my 5 miles per minute is too intense for you right now."

Yosuke sputtered at the accusations. "What? No, you're totally going 10!"

Souji grinned at Yosuke who only yelled at him to look where he was going. "Fine, fine. So what was so important that you had to go 10 miles per minute down the stairs? I wasn't even at the entrance door yet."

"Oh, that..." Yosuke started solemnly. "It's getting close to the holidays so the stores been super busy, we even have Christmas decorations in storage ready to take out. It's just been too much lately with people flaking out and all the unloading- at first I didn't want to bother you about it but changed my mind last minute so..."

_So that's what was bothering him earlier..._

Yosuke must have taken Souji's silence as a negative since he continued talking, "Stupid I know, now I can't even work for the next few days. Lucky we don't have any dungeons to go through right? Then I really would have screwed up."

"Yosuke, it's alright." Souji consoled as he turned a corner. "You know I'm always willing to help, I can only imagine how bad it is over at Junes these days."

Souji couldn't see Yosuke but he heard the surprise in his voice. "You will? I mean I know you've been busy yourself lately..."

 _Busy moping..._ Souji corrected mentally.

"Of course, just tell me when and I'll be over."

"Thanks partner..." They fell into a comfortable silence with Souji enjoying the moment of exhilaration the ride was giving him, it was unspoken between the two but he was also enjoying Yosuke's physical dependence on him as the other held him onto his torso for security.

* * *

 The ride to Yosuke's home went as smooth as predicted. His parents were already waiting for him by the time they arrived, they had offered Souji a ride back to his own home but Souji declined. He knew it was better to get Yosuke to the hospital as soon as possible, besides the walk back would give him time to think of what to say to Minato.

"I'm probably going to be at the hospital for the rest of the day..." informed Yosuke as he waited for his parents to get Teddie.

_That's what I'm dreading._

"B-but you don't have to visit! The sprain should heal up in three days tops so I'll probably be home after today." Yosuke tried convincing.

"That's true." Souji agreed. "Alright. Text me when you're home then, I'll give you your homework."

Yosuke groaned. "Did you have to remind me of that? Some friend you are."

"Yosuke! Yosuke!! Are you okay??" Teddie yelled as he ran out the house in human form.

"I'm fine! I'm fine calm down!" Yosuke insisted when Teddie started doing his expressive crying that could rival Rise's fake tears.

"Oh good," Teddie was visibly relieved. "Here I thought _another_ one of my friends was going to end up at the hospital."

"Don't worry Teddie," Souji spoke up. "Yosuke is only going there for today, once he gets back you can play nurse with him since he likes that so much-"

"-What!?" Yosuke's face was as red as a pepper at the accusation.

"Don't try to hide it, I'm sure Teddie wants to help nurse you back to health since you wont be able to walk around much."

Teddie's baby blues sparkled with determination. "Sensei's right! I'm going to be the **best** nurse I can be to make sure Yosuke won't end up in the hospital again! You can depend on me Yosuke, Nurse Teddie is here!"

"Get in the car already." Yosuke groaned before giving Souji a glare. "And stop putting ideas in his head!" he was literally begging so Souji took mercy on his soul and stopped.

"Yosuke's nose is bleeding!" Teddie announced. Souji looked and found Teddie was right, though they had cleaned off the blood at the nurse's office the other's nose was starting to bleed again.

"I got it!" Teddie announced as he took out a handkerchief from his pants.

"N-no that's okay Ted I got it- augh!" Yosuke cried out as Teddie literally forced the material up his nose.

"Nurse Teddie is on it~" Souji snickered as he took the cloth from Teddie and used it stop the bleeding the proper way. The handkerchief was pinched to Yosuke's nose as Yosuke held his head back.

"Keep it on until the bleeding stops alright?"

"Right, thanks." Yosuke mumbled through the cloth as Souji let him take over holding the cloth.

"That's thanks Nurse Souji-"

"Leave already!" Yosuke fumed.

It was after Souji saw Yosuke and his family off that he realized he could take the time he had left to see Margaret, he did have some interesting information to tell her after all. It was almost eerie how whenever he needed to talk to her alone Igor was nowhere to be found, just like last time she was waiting expectedly in the limousine. "Welcome." she patiently greeted as she took her eyes off her book and closed it. "I trust you've found out some things?"

Souji nodded. "I have." He started with the basic information regarding Minato's circumstances like how he could go to the places he's been before while being invisible to everyone else around, people Souji couldn't see. He didn't know if the fact that Minato had a lot of paramours was useful intell but he disclosed that information too. He was telling Margaret how Minato's favorite past time was watching movies and how the boy was apparently an orphan when she hummed, absorbing Souji's words.

"The biggest thing I found out yesterday was that Minato can visit me." Margaret gave the reaction he expected, a complete look of shock.

"He's alive?" she questioned. "How?"

Souji shook his head, "Not alive, more like a poltergeist or something of that kind. As usual I can see him but no one else can. He can interact with things too; I just don't know the full extent of his interaction with everything."

"I see, that is a fascinating discovery, to think if the boy truly is Minato Arisato then he's able to be amongst the living somehow."

"I tried to see if he knew you but I don't think he does."

Margaret only gave him a knowing smile. "I wouldn't expect him to."

"I meant to take a picture of him to show to you but that didn't happen today." The more he thought about the moment at his school the more he was dreading meeting up with Minato again. He didn't mean to blow the other off so easily but hopefully there would be a mutual understanding that Yosuke needed medical attention and that had to come first.

"A picture of a ghost?" Margaret question. "Imagine, that's a commodity I'd treasure. However a picture isn't necessary in fact I have another request for you;

The next time you see him, please, sing this song:

_Velvet room, Velvet room_

_My master has a very long nose...._

She stopped at Souji's expression smiling as that song was one she's sung to him before, "Ah, so you remember it? I have a reason to believe he might know this song as well. Without any forewarning sing the song to him and gauge his reaction. If there's any hint of recognition then I'd have a strong reason to believe this boy in your dreams is truly the young man that became the seal."

Truth be told Souji had already believed that Minato was _the seal_ , maybe it was naive but he had no reason to feel like Minato was lying to him. As long as the other wasn't some demon or shadow Souji had no reason to be suspicious.

 _I trust him._ he realized. "Alright Margaret leave it to me, I'll see him tonight then."

"Of course, good luck."

* * *

 After visiting the Velvet Room Souji had taken care of some shopping along with talking to the locals before he decided to head home. Yosuke had texted him to keep him updated about the hospital visit. Apparently Yosuke was right, the doctor estimated a full 3 days for Yosuke to recover which could be done at home. Souji promised to visit his house tomorrow but for now he just wanted to rest.

As he got into his futon a lingering feeling of unease grew in his stomach. He had no idea why he was so nervous; probably just a paranoid fear of Minato's reaction but if needed he would apologize to keep the peace.

 The moment he closed his eyes his mind grew consecutive thoughts of the different repercussions of his earlier actions.

_Stop thinking about it- gotosleep. Gotosleep._

With a sigh Souji got up from his futon to make a cup of chamomile tea, Souji had forgotten how effective it was. After finishing the cup he had felt all tension release from his body, he would have stayed on the couch but he didn't need to wake up to an aching neck due to bad posture. This time when he went to bed he fell asleep instantly.

Similar to the first few dreams he awoke in the same empty classroom in Gekkoukan High. Souji didn't expect to meet Minato in this room so he headed to the hallway to locate the class Minato usually resided in when present in the school. Hesitantly he slid open the door to the homeroom and felt his heart drop when he found himself staring at a familiar living room instead.

 White walls, beige plush carpet, large window with an overhead view, minimal furniture....

Just a huge flat screen TV across from a beige suede sofa, in between the space Souji stared at his younger self. Just like in the past his eight year old self wasn't seated on the sofa but on the floor as close to the television as possible. Cautiously he walked over to his self stopping just a few inches away, his younger self gave no indication of noticing his presence; his attention was fully glued to the television. Not an odd sight since that was the usual past time for Souji at that age but the television wasn't even on...

Suddenly his younger self stood up. "Lunch time." the boy announced as he walked around Souji to go to the kitchen.

Souji blinked then put a hand to his forehead. What the hell was going on? How did he get from Gekkoukan High to one of his childhood condos?

 _I need to find Minato._ he decided, all this weirdness could wait. He turned and saw his younger self had returned with a takeout box container half filled with leftover chow mein.

"Don't eat that!" he cried out to his younger self to no avail. He remembered that box, he had been saving it throughout the week since there was little else in the kitchen but that was old; eating it had made him sick for a week. It was a wonder why back then he hadn't noticed how rancid the food was. Little Souji simple avoided the moldy parts with his chopsticks as he ate and resumed staring at the television that was still turned off.

 _I'm going to be sick..._ Souji couldn't take this any longer. A familiar sound prevented him from leaving. He looked around trying to locate the origin when he realized it was coming from outside. When he walked over to the lone window in the room he looked outside and was dumbstruck when he saw Teddie's mascot suit fall past. "Sensei!" the bear called out gleefully as he plummeted.

"Teddie!?" He looked down the window to see where Teddie had fallen but there was nothing but a cloudy abyss at the bottom that Teddie had presumably went through. "Where am I? Minato!?"

Soon more Teddies had followed all falling from the sky without a care.

"Sensei!"

"Morning!"

"Sensei!"

"Beary nice viiieeww~"

Countless Teddies were falling from the sky past his window, feeling hopeless Souji opened the window up and leaned halfway out. If he could just catch one... "Teddie!" He yelled as he grabbed onto one that almost slipped by him.

"Woah! Hey Sensei!" the bear exclaimed as Souji's grip on his paw tightened.

"Hold on I'll bring you up-" the zipper connecting Teddie's head and body began to manually unzip completely. Teddie's head had been pushed up revealing a shadow that was quick to assault Souji. Souji had no choice as he recoiled and released Teddie falling backwards into the living room floor. "Argh!" He cried out as he tried to fight off the raging shadow.

The shadow became smaller and smaller until it was finally as tiny as a mouse, curiously Souji was covered in an ink like mess from the struggle. The tiny shadow crawled away from him into the younger Souji's line of view.

 Indifferent child Souji picked up the shadow and put it in his mouth.

"No!" cried Souji. Simultaneously the television had turned on to the news channel, but instead of a news anchor there was Adachi. The man had his usual nervous expression on his face as he began rambling.

"It might be rainy today, it might not. It's hard to say in this condition but none of that matters because it'll be foggy everyday at your Junes." Souji was starting to get a headache, he attempted to stand up tripping over his younger form in his route out of the living room and back into the Gekkoukan hallway.

"I have to find Minato." Souji mumbled. He had a hard time believing all these random events weren't related to the argument he had with other earlier, he had to make it stop. He rubbed at his head which felt like it was throbbing as he checked various classrooms. Luckily he wasn't taken to any other random rooms but every classroom was empty. Part of him wondered if there was something he had to do back in the living room but he didn't want to go there again...

He found the Boy's bathroom and figured he could attempt to wash off whatever the substance on his clothes was before finding Minato.

Pushing open the door he walked inside as his headache began to worsen. Grudgingly he trudged over to the sink twisting the right handle, Souji pulled his ruined uniform shirt under the water flow allowing it to get completely soaked. Using his thumb to circle the material he saw the black substance merge with the draining water and sighed. He shouldn't be worried about his clothes at a moment like this- they weren't real. His growing migraine deserved more urgent care.

When Souji blinked the environment completely changed. The atmosphere was a sickly green and his water turned red. Startled Souji pulled away from the sink blood dripping from his hand onto the floor. His head gave a painful pulse that made him temporarily dizzy causing the green tinted floor he was staring at moved around with his shaky vision.

Grabbing onto the sink bowl for support Souji lifted his head to stare at the mirror and gasped when instead of his reflection he found himself staring at Minato. The other the boy was standing there, eyes close, like he was trapped sleeping in the bathroom mirror.

"Minato?" Souji whispered bewildered, languidly from the top of the mirror blood began dripping down the mirror painting it.

"Minato!" Souji called again as his head continued to pulse in pain. He caught his breath when Minato leisurely opened his eyes revealing yellow irises, his gaze was straight at Souji never blinking. Souji wanted to yell, run - anything but his body refused to move away from what he would identify as a sign of a shadow. All he could do was hold on the sink and stare back at this Minato as his head felt like it was about to split open.

 _Minato_ _!_ He thought out of desperation, he didn't know if this caused the reflection to react but Souji's vision focused on Minato's mouth when the other began to speak. Quietly Minato mouthed something.

 _I can't hear you...please.._. Souji mentally begged.

 The reflection spoke up in a harsh, haggard tone that Souji hadn't heard from Minato before. There was a underlying hint of bitterness.

**It's your turn now.**

Souji gasped as Minato's arm went through the glass boundary between them reaching towards his neck.

"Stop!" Souji screamed out as he shot up from his bed. He gasped, covered in sweat, as he tried to calm down and take in his surroundings, it didn't take him long to realize he was in his room and he had awaken from a dream...

He realized that and still, he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

* * *

 "Hey! Did you hear about Yosuke's injury Souji-kun?" he heard Chie's voice rapidly question. There was a worry tinged in her question.

"Huh? Y-yeah." Souji lifted his head from his desk to look at Chie and immediately regretted it when he heard her gasp. "You look awful! Did you get any sleep?"

He wasn't looking at her but he knew Yukiko was watching him as well now that Chie pointed out what he was trying to hide.

"Yeah." he lied. The truth was after that nightmare he didn't want to go back to sleep to the point where he had stressed himself out of fatigue. He knew the consequences would come during class time as he was already feeling exhausted.

"But, you have dark circles and everything..." Chie mumbled not convinced.

Souji put on his polite smile he usually gave when he had to fake his emotions. "I admit I had some trouble sleeping last night, hopefully I can get some rest after I drop off today's homework at Yosuke's house." Chie looked over at Yukiko's direction, before she could say anything the class bell had rang and Kashiwagi had walked in. He was safe from any more explanations for now.

Souji was surprised at his will to fight sleeping in class, the nightmare had shaken him more than he thought. Despite how worn he was he was able to stay awake though concentrating on the lessons was another story. At lunch he had rushed out of his classroom to avoid the girls but ended up almost bumping into Naoto.

"Oh! Senpai" she stated shocked and then she noticed his face. Knowing he was screwed he excused his self and walked past her. He had no doubt in his mind that Naoto was going to ask to join him for lunch, it was the only reason she ever was at the 2nd floor during lunch but his current state was the last thing he needed the detective to see. He needed a shrink...an exorcist. Some peace of mind.

Not intrusive questioning.

He was able to find an isolated area he could hide away and eat his lunch, he knew if he went to the roof Naoto- or anyone else- would be able to find him.

Luck was on his side for once as no one found him, he did receive a few texts though...he casually went back to his classroom 30 seconds before it was time for class to resume to leave no openings for Chie or Yukiko. As soon as the bell rang for the end of class he was off again to Yosuke's house. At the corner of his eyes he saw Naoto with Rise in the crowd but gave no indication that he noticed them.

When he arrived at Yosuke's house he must have worried Yosuke's mother because the first thing she did when she opened the door was rush Souji inside and offer him a glass of orange juice.

Apparently the Hanamura household felt oranges healed everything.

Once he had a glass he went upstairs to where Yosuke's room was located. He knocked on the door and waited for vocal confirmation from Yosuke before opening the door.

He blinked when he saw human Teddie next to Yosuke's bed with a nurse scrub on. "Sensei you made it! Please come in- I've been taking care of Yosuke all day I could use a break!"

"No you haven't!" Yosuke protested from his bed. "All you've been doing is giving me orange juice and watching TV, if you were an actual nurse you'd be fired by now!"

Teddie gasped, "Why? Don't forget I also got you Shounen Jump!"

Souji smiled as he walked over to the two. "Teddie where did you even get that scrub?"

"Aisle 12 at your Junes!" the bear exclaimed happily. "I have to look the part after all."

Teddie smiled at Souji then frowned, his voice turning serious, "Senpai are you alright? You look tired."

"It's been a long day." Souji admitted yawning as he began taking papers out of his backpack, "This is the homework we had today, I also made some notes for you on the things you've missed from the lecture."

He handed the papers to Yosuke who nodded in gratitude, "Thank partner I owe you a million times over! How about steak when I'm finally able to walk?"

Souji gulped as his mind instantly went to the canceled Aiya outing.

"What about me? What do I get??" Teddie interrupted before he was shushed by Yosuke. Souji yawned for the second time.

Yosuke looked at the his papers then Souji. "You know you didn't have to come all this way just to give me homework - I mean I'm not coming back until at least 2 more days. You could have just given me everything then." Souji shook his head, defeated Yosuke made an offer. "Well, if you want you can rest for a bit until you're ready to go home."

Souji considered it and found it wasn't such a bad idea. What he really dreaded was falling asleep right back into another nightmare but if he had his friends around him then they'd be able to wake him if he showed any physical signs of going through that. It was way better than falling asleep back home alone. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Souji had agreed to rest his head on the table for a while but Yosuke had changed his mind. "If you're going to nap you may as well  do so on Teddie's bed. I think it's big enough for you."

Souji looked towards the closet where Teddie's bed was located. "I don't know..."

"It's okay Sensei!" Teddie insisted as he ran towards the closet and pulled out a what was hopefully an empty snack box from under his sheets, "Everything is all cleared for you!"

Teddie began fluffing the pillows as Souji hummed. "Teddie you'll wake me up if I start having nightmares right?"

Teddie paused. "Nightmares? Of course I will, you can count on me, I'm on nurse duty after all!"

After some awkward fumbling around Souji managed to squeeze into the makeshift bed once his head made contact with the pillow he was already soothed enough to slowly drift off to slumber. Yosuke and Teddie had been quiet in their dialogue to each other in consideration of Souji but it didn't matter. The small mumbles and sounds of shifting paper couldn't even interrupt the growing heaviness on Souji's eyelids.

For the first time all day he felt at peace.

Though his eyes were closed he still had an awareness of his surroundings by sound alone; he was just too tired to react. He took in the soft sounds of mumbling, paper, a ticking clock, and movement on the bed bringing the mattress down from the pressure followed by a poke on his cheek. Unintentionally he exhaled. The rushed grumbling that came after, Souji assumed, was from Yosuke. However, he still felt another poke of the cheek. "Teddie..." he slurred with the hope the blonde would understand the protest but the mattress only sunk further as a form plummeted on his back.

Choking in a panic Souji attempted to shout at the bear but his voice was failing him. Every word that managed to leave his mouth was a painful hoarse cry. "T-teh-ted."

He wasn't even sure if it was Teddie smothering him, he was in human form but Souji felt like he was being crushed by something huge like the bear's mascot outfit. His mind was in a frenzy since despite his effort he couldn't move his body, all he could do was attempt to cry out for help. The moment where he felt like he was being pushed further into the pillow to the point of suffocation Souji cried out and bolted up.

....

He tried catching his breath when he realized he had woken up. He turned his head to see Yosuke, in his bed with a manga magazine in his hands, and Teddie, who was on the floor eating, both staring at him with their mouths agape. "T-teddie." Souji rasped out clutching his shirt as if that would calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Y-yeah Sensei?" Teddie asked. It had to be another nightmare, Yosuke was bed-bound and Teddie looked as if he was on the floor the whole time.

Yosuke spoke up before Souji could reply. "Woah...partner are you okay? Was it a nightmare?"

"N-no I..." Souji wobbled out of the closet, "I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Despite the assigned nurse's protest Souji rushed out of the room and out of the Hanamura household. Was this what his life was going to be like from now on? Fear of nightmares for a eternity all over a ruined outing? Souji tried to calm the anger boiling in him but was failing. He didn't know where the hell Minato was but he needed to see him. He couldn't put up with this forever.

* * *

 He wasn't surprised when he heard a knock on his door. If what Minato had told him was true then there was no way that the boy could ignore the anger Souji was feeling at the moment. It was a rising low pressure ready to boil over at this point. It was hard to contain but he kept his cool and waited on his couch. "Come in." he encouraged calmly.

He listened to the door open, Minato walked into his room and closed the door shut before turning to Souji.

With his hands in his pocket he looked as composed as ever.

There was so much Souji wanted to say- yell- but once he glared at Minato's wide, waxen gaze he felt guilt build up. Why did he have to feel that at a time like this? It wasn't fair, Minato didn't look confused or even mad, his face was completely blank. Still, Souji felt like there was some kind of emotion being communicated through eye contact alone. What was it about that stare that made Souji feel vulnerable?

Silence save for the ticking of the clock filled the room, Souji wanted Minato to say something but that was probably too much to expect from the unbothered male. This thought was enough to raise Souji's animosity.

"Why is this happening?" he demanded.

Minato looked puzzled "What happening?"

"These nightmares!" Souji couldn't control the rage in his voice. "Ever since yesterday I've been getting nightmares and they've been keeping me up, I know you know something about them!"

Minato studied Souji's face, it probably wasn't looking its best right now. "Souji." he tried softly. "I don't know what you're talking about. If you explain it to me, I'll try to help."

Souji looked down trying to keep down the shame he felt; here he was getting angry at someone who was only trying to console him. Taking a deep breath he recounted the first nightmare he had at Gekkoukan High school. Minato gave his full attention his eyes widening when Souji had brought up the moment he appeared in the dream.

"I said that?..." Minato mumbled before consulting Souji. "Whatever was going on that wasn't me. I haven't been to Gekkoukan since the last time you've seen me there."

Souji wanted to believe that as the case, he chose to.

Minato continued, "I don't know why you had that nightmare, if anything the last part of it sounds like the Dark Hour but that should be gone now."

"I think I know why." Souji admitted, no point in trying to circumvent. "Minato...are you mad me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"The other day you got annoyed at me for leaving to take Yosuke to the infirmary. Right after that I've been having nonstop nightmares." Souji informed, he realized he didn't mention the second one so he told Minato about the nightmare he experienced while at Yosuke's house.

"So you see, I just feel like it's connected..." Souji explained but stopped when he saw the irritation on Minato's face. "What?"

"That second nightmare of yours....were you sleeping on your stomach?"

Souji froze.

"Congratulations you experienced sleep paralysis. Can I go now?"

Souji's face started warming up as embarrassment began to hit him, when he thought about it he _was_ on his stomach he was too tired to move into another position once he was in Teddie's bed. It all made sense. "W-wait!" he insisted, Minato's face still irked, "What about the first nightmare? That wasn't sleep paralysis!"

Minato hummed. "That's true."

Souji buried his face in his hands groaning. If Minato didn't have the answer then who did? Minato was the only one connected to his dreams. He didn't need to look up to know Minato was walking away from his spot in front of the door. The sound stopped when Minato was in front of him, still, Souji didn't looked up. He flinched when he felt a pat on his hair and then was startled when he realized Minato was stroking his head.

Souji didn't know how to react to this; it was so unexpected. So uncharacteristic of the Wildcard to be so cozy with him.

_Or maybe I don't know Minato at all._

The motion lulled him into a repose he couldn't complain about. "I think you're stressing yourself out." Minato diagnosed. "Just go to sleep."

Souji jumped back breaking the contact made between the two of them. "No I can't-"

"Souji I'm here." Minato insisted in an even, adamant tone. "I'll return to my reality and if I feel any panic then I'll know you need me. I can't help otherwise."

They locked eyes.

Souji gave in, Minato was right. He couldn't stay awake forever his body and mind were starting to feel the effects of his lack of slumber. "Alright."

Already in his nightclothes he went into his futon and tried closing his eyes. He heard the light being turned off along with the sound of footsteps and the door opening. Anxiousness filled his stomach when he realized Minato was leaving him by himself.

"Goodnight Souji." he heard the Wildcard murmur before the door closed.

* * *

When Souji's eyes opened he realized he was in an unfamiliar place as he took in the plethora of blue. He felt like he was inside the Velvet Room but he wasn't. He was expecting Igor and Margaret but instead there was an empty table and chair across from him. Behind the chair seemed to be a ceiling level elevator with a huge clock on it's golden gate. It had the same color scheme but this place definitely wasn't the Velvet Room, for one Souji was in an actual room and not the limousine he had been accustomed to.

Despite the abundance of royal blue Souji never felt scared in the Velvet Room, this place however unnerved him. He looked around finding nothing but plush walls, covered furniture, and a door. When he looked back to the table he fought a startled gasp as another person came in his view.

Sitting in the chair across from him was a black haired boy with pale skin and a mole under blue eyes. A yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck and once they made eye contact Souji swore the other flashed what had to be the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

"Souji..." the boy said with fondness.

Souji leaned back in his chair though as that face turned into something else, the stranger's whole body turned into something else.

A macabre mask hovered tall above him glowing pale. The skull's smile widened as its dark abyss eyes stared at Souji rendering him frozen then, finally, engulfing him into a monotonous darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Yosuke's parents just pick him up from school? Idk maybe they don't love him. J/k
> 
> Sooo...let me know what you guys think in the comment section.


	8. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied this chapter is pretty long too, longer than the last even (people are going to get annoyed when I go back to the short format). As thanks to all the kudos and comments I've received I'd like to say here- have some Souji choking alot.

"Souji-kun how are you feeling?" Yukiko asked him after the bell rang signifying the end of the school day. "Hm? Great actually, thanks for asking." Souji replied as he put away his notes in his bag.

Yukiko giggled. "I thought so, you came into class this morning whistling and everything."

He said he was feeling great but that was an understatement to be honest. He had felt so energized and well rested when he woke up this morning if not for the fact that they were one member short he would be tempted to arrange a training day in the television world after class, if only to take advantage of this new invigorated feeling. "Do you have time to talk before heading over to Yosuke's house?" she asked when he stood from his seat.

"What now? I mean d-don't you think it's important he gets to Yosuke's house before it gets dark, can't a talk wait?" Chie panicked in her seat.

"Actually I have some time." Souji admitted wondering what was wrong with Chie. The door to the classroom opened before they could continue their conversation as Naoto walked in. "Evening." she greeted with a nod as she strolled over to the group. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I need to talk to Souji-senpai privately if that's okay with him."

"Is everything okay?" Souji questioned as the door opened once more revealing Kanji following Rise. "Hey everyone's here! Is there some meeting going on that I wasn't notified of?" Rise smiled jokingly when she noticed Naoto.

"Don't be silly, if there was a meeting we'd just have it at Junes." Kanji responded not catching on to her teasing tone. Naoto shook her head, "I just came to talk to Senpai right quick."

"Yukiko also had something to say to me." Souji informed.

"Oh no, it's okay. Naoto can go first I wanted to speak in private too." Yukiko insisted.

"You too?" Souji asked.

"Enough secrets!" Rise huffed surprising everyone as she stomped her foot. "If there's anything someone has to say they can say it here out in the open!"

For some reason everyone grew alarmingly quiet after that statement, Chie fidgeted looking to Yukiko who looked back before staring at Souji. Souji looked to Naoto who glanced to her side where Rise and Kanji stood. Rise tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed examining the group. Kanji sneezed.

 _What's going on with everyone today??_ Souji thought incredulously.

Kanji was the first to speak up. "Uhh, I don't think anyone has any secrets Rise-chan."

"Then why is everyone acting so suspicious?" she accused, "Does the discussion have to be so private?"

Naoto shook her head. "No, I suppose it doesn't..." she turned to Souji. "Senpai, have you been having difficulty sleeping lately?"

Souji nodded. "Lately? Yes definitely..."

She continued. "What about increased irritability? Difficulty concentrating on tasks? Any loss of appetite?"

"Loss of-" _Wait a minute..._ Souji quickly realized what was going on. "Naoto...are you trying to diagnose me with depression?"

Naoto choked at her blunder being caught so easily her face growing red. "Don't tell me this is an intervention." Souji looked at his friends that surrounded him.

"Woah, hey! I had _nothing_ to do with this!" Chie insisted hands up in defense.

"Yeah!" agreed Kanji. "How can this be intervention if no one notified me about it?"

Naoto stammered as she defended herself. "I-it's just that you've been so isolated and exhausted-looking lately I was getting worried, I assure you my assessment isn't random! I just didn't want to take any chances-"

"No it's alright, I understand. I probably have been showing a lot of those signs." Other than the obvious sleep deprivation and irritability it didn't seem that way to Souji until now. It was hard to feel isolated when you were around someone even in your dreams.

"So...you're not depressed. Are you?" Kanji finally questioned breaking the awkward silence.

"No I swear. I've been having problems sleeping lately so I've been trying to keep myself busy in the meantime. I'm sorry if I worried everyone."

"As long as you're fine now." Yukiko encouraged with a small smile.

"I am, I feel better than I have in a while."

"So that's all?" Rise wondered now that that was out of the way. "This was all just a misunderstanding?"

"Yes, that's all. Unless Yukiko-senpai has something else to add." Naoto recalled.

Yukiko looked to Chie again then Souji. "Oh! No that's fine it can wait, you still have to go to Yosuke's house right?"

"Hey you too? I have to stop by there to drop off something Ma made for him." Kanji admitted. 

"Aww that's so nice of her." Rise teased.

"I-it's nothing serious, it's probably soup or something."

"We could stop there together then." Souji offered which Kanji agreed to. It seems after all the confusion was cleared everyone was content to go about the rest of their day the way they planned.

The walk to Yosuke's house required a stop to Kanji's house, the way over Kanji conversed with Souji about the upcoming test. It seemed to be at the back of everyone's mind except for Souji's as of late seeing as he had other things to be preoccupied with.

They were talking about a random television show when they reached Kanji's house and found Teddie at the entrance holding a container.

"Hey what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Kanji question when he realized Teddie was wearing a nurse's scrub.

"You're still wearing that?" Souji laughed which Teddie huffed in response.

"Yes, I'm on nurse duty! Kanji's mother called the house about some soup for Yosuke so I came to pick it up!"

"What?!" Kanji cried out. "Why'd the hag tell me about it if she was just planning on having someone pick it up?"

"You should come with me, Yosuke loves visitors!" Teddie insisted.

"Aw fine, don't have anything better to do anyways."

"What about studying?" Souji asked knowing that was the last thing Kanji would decide to do.

"Nope! Nothing else to do at all! May as well head over to Yosuke's, yup." Kanji stated out loud as he walked ahead completely ignoring Souji's suggestion.

 Apparently Yosuke wasn't notified that Kanji's mother had made something for him because he was shocked to see Kanji and the container in his room. With all four of them in Yosuke's room it got lively quick, but Souji could tell Yosuke appreciated the company. He had already eaten so he wanted to save the soup for later but Teddie seemed to have other plans as he kept trying to sneak a taste past Yosuke. After a few hours of television, reviewing notes, and watching Yosuke scold Teddie over a spill he made, Souji decided to leave before it got too late. He ended up walking with Kanji until they reached the textile store then they parted ways. Souji was a few blocks away from his house when he received a text from Yukiko.

_Yukiko: Hello Souji-kun. Is it okay if we talk in private tomorrow?_

She probably wanted to say what she couldn't earlier. He texted her back confirming it would be alright before going inside his home. When he went to bed compared to the previous nights he was easily lulled to sleep with the promising thought that the nightmares were over.

* * *

"You seem better than yesterday." Minato commented to his new companion who was splayed across the bench like it was a bed. This time Souji awoke to new surroundings, a place Minato called Iwatodai Strip Mall. It was crowded and kind of dirty but most cities were, Souji was probably too accustomed to the more unpolluted atmosphere of Inaba. Still, he recognized certain establishments like the Wild Duck Burger which brought back nostalgia.

"Yeah." Souji yawned as he stretched. "Honestly when I woke up this morning I felt amazing. Whatever you did it worked, thanks."

"I didn't do anything. I didn't even feel any panic from you the whole night so you must've had a good dream that time."

"My dream..." Souji mumbled as he tried to recall. "Wait...what _did_ I dream?"

As much as he tried he couldn't recall what was going through his mind last night.

"Maybe you didn't dream anything at all." Minato commented but still Souji felt like there was something important that happened, he just couldn't remember...

"Oh well." Souji resigned as he watched the clouds float by. "The important thing is I got a good nights rest, also, I want to apologize."

There was no reply back so Souji elaborated. "I didn't mean to cancel our plans, I know you were looking forward to that beef bowl-"

"No," Minato's voice dissuaded. "It's fine there's still good food I can eat here, like this."

Souji was about to question what Minato was talking about until a piece of takoyaki was suddenly shoved into his mouth. His position along with being caught off guard left no room for him to breathe as he started choking compelling his jaw to chew lest he gagged and died.

He managed to swallow the piece, the corner of his eyes watering as he attempted to catch his breath. He was about to yell at the other-

"Mm, that was good??"

"Isn't it?" Minato agreed.

Souji sat up to look at him, he didn't even notice before that the Wild Card had a paper tray full of the deep fried snack as Minato used the toothpick to get another one for himself. He seemed completely unconcerned that Souji's life was about to end over an octopus ball.

Deciding against complaining Souji sighed, "Still, I feel bad. We can always go another time if you want."

Minato seemed to ponder the offer as he chewed making Souji nervous. The blunette just shook his head.

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't hang around your world too much, I don't belong there."

Souji could understand Minato's reasoning. Despite his casualness he was sure Minato felt sentimental about his time alive and being present in Souji's reality probably made it worse. Souji was about to make a different offer when Minato spoke up again.

"How is your friend?"

"Yosuke? Oh he's fine, just recovering from his injury..."

"You have a crush on him right? I'm glad he's not seriously injured."

"W-w-hat?!" Souji sputtered almost choking for the second time in a row, Minato was obviously in his life to be the death of him. Were his feelings that obvious? How did the other find out from just two instances of seeing them together??

"You said it was someone from your group, after seeing you with him it wasn't hard to put two and two together." explained Minato. "I could tell from the look you gave him."

"Well aside from you he was the only other person around, of course he would have my full attention." Souji argued.

"You were looking at him with complete fondness, you should see the way your face brightens up when he's around."

"I admit he was the first friend I made when I moved to Inaba..." Souji confessed muttering more to himself than Minato. "In fact he's the first person I can call my friend and not my acquaintance so that's probably what you were seeing..."

Souji hated to acknowledge it but growing up in an constantly changing environment didn't lend time for meaningful friendships or even social skills. He always felt like if he remained a good student and obedient child his parents would notice him more, love him more. But he eventually learned behaving was expected from him and any less would be a disappointment. Even when he had tried to neglect his responsibilities and make an effort to be more outgoing the results always turned out in failure. It was painful to think about it-like he was fated to be an awkward, introverted drone since the age of 7.

Looking back he expected the same monotone life when he moved into Dojima's household. Why would he believe relocating into the countryside with a relative would be any different than all the other times he's moved? He was proven wrong though as time went by; despite the burden that came with Persona he was able to make real connections and develop into a genuine individual. He didn't have to fake a smile or do what others asked of him for the sake for being agreeable anymore.

_Okay well maybe I still do some of that but not as much._

"You said the person you like doesn't like you back." Minato recalled. He was completely ignoring Souji's protest. "Does that mean Yosuke rejected you?"

"You don't hold back anything do you?"

Minato reverted his attention back to his food. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"You're right." deadpanned Souji. "I got rejected. And I'm still not over it. And now I'm trying to fumble my way around my feelings without ruining our friendship."

He waited for Minato's reaction but the other was busy eating.

 _I need a real therapist._ Souji mentally concluded.

"It can't be that hard right?" questioned Minato when he finally was done chewing.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see the point of one-sided feelings. Stop falling for someone who doesn't love you back and just find someone else."

It was silly to take that statement as an attack or even a judgement but something about the way it was said, and the person it was coming from, got a rise from Souji.

"It's not that simple, in fact it's too complex to see it in such a black and white way," Souji instantly defended. "I can't just fake feelings of affection for someone when my mind and heart is already somewhere else. Even if it's foolish I want to be honest to myself and if that means being tortured by one-sided feelings..."

He had been so confident in his words but as soon as he got to the end of his sentence his certainty fell flat.

"..I'll put aside my feelings for the both of us." he mumbled lamely.

"Seems like you're putting it aside for him, you'll be okay if he gets a girlfriend?"

Souji nodded.

"Even if he comes to you with relationship problems?"

Souji nodded again, Yosuke usually went to him for advice and comfort so that wouldn't be out of the ordinary...

Minato hummed, "Then there's a wedding to consider if it ever gets to that point. What if he makes you the best man?"

"I have a feeling you're actually enjoying this Minato-kun." Souji bitterly quipped with a smile as he added the suffix to Minato's name. Minato surely noticed as he met Souji's gaze but as usual Souji couldn't make out what the other was feeling from that alone.

They stared at each other for a moment- Souji left looking for any physical cues that Minato was offended aside from the usual apathetic frown, but it was Minato who finally broke eye contact to casually throw the empty paper tray in his hand inside the trash can nearby. It shouldn't have been shocking but Souji forgot how fast the other could eat.

"I don't actually." Minato admitted refusing to look at Souji. "I had a friend like you who had one-sided feelings for someone else, except this person was way out of his league. He had to learn the hard way and though you say you can endure it I don't want to see you go through the same thing. It's not amusing, it's sad."

"Do I seem that pathetic to you? I don't see the point in finding someone else to distract myself with, that doesn't help- it's just running away!"

"Better than getting hurt."

"Is it?" Souji questioned. "With the way you've treated others I don't expect someone like you to understand-"

He realized his mistake too late as Minato sharply turned to stare at him. If he was worried about Minato's reaction before he was fearful for what it was going to be now if the composed fury reflected in his eyes was any indication. Souji genuinely wanted to apologize- correct his blunder- but his words were stuck in his throat, all he could do is stare as Minato walked in front of him. As soon as Souji saw Minato's arm reach for him he flinched expecting to be punched in the face but was abruptly grabbed by the shoulder instead. He wasn't even given a moment to process what was going on before Minato harshly shoved him backwards off the bench causing him to fall on his back onto the rough ground. The pain of the collision made him recoil as he drew a sharp breath and opened his eyes to the sight of a ceiling.

Realizing he'd woken up he sat up and looked around his dark room as his eyesight hadn't adjusted yet. He hadn't fallen and the pain wasn't exactly real but his quickening heartbeat begged to differ. Taking a shaky breath he allowed his body to slump back onto his sheets and pillow as he fought back the growing regret in his head and anxiety in his heart that was bound to keep him up for another night.

* * *

 "Are you sure it's okay to take up your time like this? I'm sure you probably wanted to eat lunch with someone else." Yukiko questioned as Souji handed her the bento lunch he had prepared for her the night before. He didn't get any sleep that night but it's not like he was eager to face Minato again. Instead of attempting to get some rest he had spent the night making lunch and watching television, not ideal but better than the alternative, as a consequence he was exhausted but the tiredness was nothing compared to how it had been the days previous.

"No, I had already agree to talk to you today so there's no plans with anyone else." Souji explained as he opened his own lunch, using his chopsticks to get a piece of broiled fish. They had agreed to meet up at the roof during lunchtime so Yukiko would be free to say whatever she needed to in private. Just like the other day Chie had seemed worried and it had Souji wondering if Chie knew what Yukiko had wanted to say. Smiling at her bento's contents Yukiko thanked Souji as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Um..to be honest I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to go ahead and ask!" she began flustered. "Do you like Yosuke?"

Souji fought back choking on his food with no success.

"O-oh no that was too forward wasn't it!?" Yukiko panicked. "Please don't be mad I just had to make sure for myself! Chie said that Yosuke-kun told her that- oh but she wasn't supposed to say anything so don't get mad at him but she was just really worried about him and didn't know what to do and I'm not supposed to say anything but I couldn't believe it so I thought it was better to confirm the rumor- I'm sorry I guess it's come full circle now huh?"

Coughing, tears formed in the corner of Souji's eyes. He was sure he was going to die right then and there, was this why everyone was acting weird the other day?

_They probably think I'm depressed, horny, or both._

"I-I swear only Chie-chan and I know- well you and Yosuke too- but other than that no one else knows!"

_That doesn't comfort me._

"So...Yosuke told Chie?" Souji questioned for clarification once he was able to speak again. Yukiko nodded. "I see..."

"Nooo!" Before Souji could confirm Yukiko's suspicions the door to the roof slammed open as Chie ran through. "Stop! Yukiko I told you not to say anything! I'm sorry Souji-kun forgive me!"

"C-chie?!" Yukiko yelped as the kung-fu fighter ran up to them bowing. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time! I couldn't just stand around in apprehension- I had to know if you were just hanging out or if you were going to tell him!"

Yukiko flushed. "I'm sorry."

"No...it's my fault for even saying anything to you in the first place, I should have kept my mouth shut, it was supposed to be a secret!"

Souji felt his soul leave his mortal body, both girls looked at him nervously.

"S-souji?" Chie nervously questioned.

"I'm fine." he answered dully. "It's fine. In a town like this it was bound to happen. The rest of the team will find out, and then the whole school will find out, then Adachi will find out, and because Adachi can never keep quiet the whole police force will find out, and since there's a lot of frenzy about the murder case reporters will find out, it will end up in the town newspaper so the locals will find out, when Dojima reads the paper in the morning from his hospital care unit he'll find out and probably go into shock so when Nanako finally wakes from her coma I'll have to explain how her father blacked out because I thought it was a good idea to confess to Yosuke. It's fine. Just another day in Inaba."

"Don't say that!" Chie shrieked. "Now I feel even worse!"

"You don't have to worry about anyone else finding out, Chie and I will keep it to our graves, right Chie-chan?" Yukiko attempted to console.

Chie nodded. "Right! I mean hey don't feel so bad it's Yosuke we're talking about. He's too much of an idiot to see a nice guy when one's in front of him! Oh- not that you have bad taste or anything!"

"If anything it's kind of cute Souji-kun!"

_That doesn't comfort me._

Yukiko suddenly grabbed Souji's hand surprising him with the determined look in her eyes. "Don't worry Souji-kun I'm sure there's still hope that he likes you. No matter what I'm rooting for you."

"Me too!" Chie exclaimed with a smile.

 _ **That doesn't comfort** **me!**_ Souji thought sharply.

"It doesn't mater, there are more important things for me to worry about. I've already managed to piss someone off..." his mind unfortunately wander back to Minato.

Chie blinked. "Really? That sucks...oh I know! Have you tried the shrine?"

"The shrine?" asked Yukiko as she was as confused as Souji over the suggestion.

"Yeah! Have you seen Tatsuhime Shrine lately? It looks all nice, more people have been going to it saying their wishes have been fulfilled. Maybe if you go and wish for a better relationship with the person mad at you it'll help! I know I'm going to wish for good grades on our upcoming test."

Souji had almost forgotten about that shrine, ironic considering all the work he put in to granting all those wishes the fox would show him. He had personally never made a wish and didn't see the point since it was him doing all the granting but it couldn't hurt this time around. He would need all the luck he could get these days.

"You know, I think I'll try that. Thanks you two."

* * *

Yosuke must have been able to tell something was off with Souji because after school when Souji had gone to give him the usual notes he told Souji he didn't have to stay long if he was busy. Souji felt bad but it kind of hurt looking at Yosuke considering everything that had been happening lately. Every time Yosuke would give him that nervous, unassured smile in reponse to Souji's absent demeanor Minato's harsh words would run through his mind amplifying the empty feeling he couldn't get off his chest.  He excused his self and headed for Tatsuhime Shrine, on the way there he passed by a mother and her excited child on the steps to the shrine. He couldn't fight the pride he felt over how well the shrine was doing, evident by its new gold exterior.

As if sensing his presence the fox made itself known at the top of the roof as usual.

Souji smiled at it until the jump it usually made had it colliding on the ground. "Ack, please don't tell me you're injured I can only deal with one handicap situation at a time!" Souji dreaded as he ran to the fox.

 The fox got up apparently embarrassed at its fumble from the flop of its ears, that and its insistence in moping off to the side. "Hey it's fine!" Souji walked over trying to console it as he patted its head. "It was a small accident, as long as you're safe."

The fox yipped in reply before growling. "Fine, fine." Souji resigned as he stopped.

Apparently it was water under the bridge as the fox instantly cheered up and ran circles around Souji before heading over to the offering box. Souji followed looking at all the new offerings.

"Actually I have a wish myself." Souji took an ema, paused, and then wrote down a request.

**_Please resolve the issues between the ones I care about._ **

He thought of Nanako, Yosuke, Minato, his uncle and the rest of his friends, he even thought of his parents. He had enough of messing up everything around him but if he could make things right with Yosuke he could do the same for Minato...

He made an offering in the box once he was done before nodding at the fox. "I'd better get home now, goodbye."

The fox was yipping at him as he walked away, he brainstormed an appropriate apology he could give to his fellow Wildcard. Suddenly the fox cut him off before he could go down the stairs yipping at him again.

"What? I left an offering..."

The fox rushed off to the shrine, when he came back there were emas in its mouth. "I get it, you want me to look at these." Souji sighed. He was convinced the fox didn't need his help anymore, he honestly had enough on his plate but the good samaritan in Souji made him take them anyways. If the fox wanted him to look at them it must be important right? There were two but the messages on them were similar:

_**Please make Nanako-chan better!** _

_**Please let Nanako-chan make a swift recovery.** _

Souji blinked.  _Wait what?_

He recognized the handwriting, he's seen it many times, these emas belonged to Yukiko and Chie. He thought back to earlier on the roof, sure that moment went horribly and they embarrassed the soul out his body but these emas just confirmed his view that the girls meant well.  Even when he didn't know it, his friends were supporting him...

_I'm getting sentimental._

He kneeled down to the fox's level returning the emas. The fox was apparently pleased at the turn of events as its tail wagged, Souji patted its head. "Thank you. I needed that."

The fox growled. "Fine, fine."

After finally departing from the shrine Souji headed straight home, it wasn't hard for him to decided to get some rest when he finished all his household tasks. He was still exhausted from staying up last night after all.

 _Please let Minato be in a better mood than what he was when I woke up._ Souji thought as he headed to bed; he didn't think he could, nor wanted to, handle another assault from the other.

* * *

Souji awoke at Gekkoukan again, heart pounding in his chest he walked towards the door of the classroom. Once he opened it he was greeted with a green atmosphere in the hallways, he slammed the classroom door back shut.

 _Not this shit again._ Was he going through another nightmare?

He was really starting to suspect that his interactions with Minato had something to do with their occurrences, if that was the case he was ready to get down on his hands and knees and beg Minato for forgiveness if that's what it took to prevent his mind from getting screwed over again. With a deep breath he slide open the door again, it was still green out. When he stepped into the hallway he realized some parts of the floor and walls were grossly stained with blood. Reluctantly he headed to Minato's homeroom class and was disappointed to find out the Wild Card wasn't present inside, the classroom suffered the same tinted green with blood puddle aesthetic as the hall. Souji wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the school looked this way.

It unnerved him but he was left with little option but to continue to search for Minato.

He searched every classroom in the hallway but every one was barren, cautiously he headed towards the bathroom where Minato was in his last nightmare. "Minato?...Are you here?"

He went to the mirror to investigate but nothing happened. Testing his memory he turned on the same faucet he used last time and just like before blood water flowed down. Frowning Souji turned it off and gave one last look at the mirror before walking back to the hallway.

He had no idea where he was supposed to look.

 _I don't want to look through this whole school..._ he was brought out of thoughts when he heard the bathroom door behind him move. Surprised he turned around facing a shadow that was notified of his presence. Not wanting a repeat of last time Souji got in position to summon his Persona. "Izanagi!" he harshly called out but his card never appeared. "D-don't tell me-" he gasped.

He didn't have the luxury of pondering over what just happened as the shadow slunk towards him.

He ran down the hallway downstairs to lose the shadow frantically thinking of where he could go. _Think, think what room would have some kind of weapon I can use?_   While he had taken a tour of the school before and had been present a few times during his dreams he didn't know Gekkoukan's layout completely. _I could use sports equipment or tools. Maybe I should go to the janitors room instead?_

He made it downstairs noting he had made a good distance away from the shadow chasing him when he found the Home Economics classroom. _Here! I can find some knives or something-_

He froze when he realized the door was locked. "No!"

From the other end of the hallway another shadow appeared, knowing he couldn't bother with the room anymore Souji ran off again. As soon he managed a good distance from the new shadow the previous one came into his line of view. Panicked about the possibility of being sensed and cornered Souji ran into the classroom closest to him locking the door as soon as he was inside. Catching his breath he turned around to look at where he was and realized close to the middle of the classroom was Minato surrounded by multiple easels, he faced one with a canvas on it. Souji quickly noted the contrast between this art room and the rest of Gekkoukan as this room's atmosphere was normal like the classroom he awoke in. Back outside with the green ambiance it was nighttime outside but in here the windows showcased dusk giving the room a natural orange hue.

Minato gave no indication of noticing his presence as he continued to draw on his canvas. Eager as he was to talk him, Souji's first order of business was blocking the door for extra security; he took a stool and leaned it against the door to block any entry. Cautiously after that he strolled over by Minato's side. Now that he was close enough Souji could see that Minato was making a drawing of the bust across from him. Souji wouldn't say it out loud but Minato wasn't the best artist, too many artistic liberties to the point where Souji didn't  even see the point of Minato observing the bust. Aside from that there were more pressing things to muse over...

The way Minato was able to act like Souji was invisible made him anxious, "Minato...did you know there are shadows outside?"

"..."

"Everything looks all weird, didn't you call it the Dark Hour?"

"..."

No use. Minato was heavily focused on his artwork, his eyes fluctuating between the plaster head and the canvas as he moved the charcoal stick between his fingers to create smooth lines. "Minato if you're still mad about the other day I apologize. I really didn't mean it the way it came out- I know you're kind, you've already shown me firsthand how kind as you can be. I don't believe someone as kind of you would purposely take advantage of others so please forgive me for insinuating otherwise."

Did he not sound sincere enough? He didn't get so much as a glance, it was almost like Minato couldn't see him. Not only was it frustrating not getting any insight on the other's feelings but the drawing he preferred to pour his attention on was starting to look abstractly disturbing Souji noticed as Minato line work got more swift- almost violent.

Unsure of what action he should take next, Souji slightly wandered off to scan the room for any possible weapon when he came up with an idea. Going for the inconspicuous approach Souji pretended like he was looking at a used palette on a nearby stool while glancing casually at Minato, the other completely unaware. He started humming and then sung:

_Velvet room, Velvet room_

_My master has a very long nose...._

 

 He saw it, a reaction. Minato suddenly froze, eyes widening when he heard the song. Haltingly his stare went to Souji who couldn't resist smiling over the small victory. Probably irked at that fact Minato's gaze returned to his drawing as he continued to disregard Souji. _Ignore me all you want I **know** you see me!_

Mischievously, Souji grabbed a paper off the floor and began folding it, he looked back at Minato every now and then to see if the other was looking but he wasn't. It was fine, Minato could be as stubborn as he liked, Souji would take as much time needed to have the other hear him out, he refused to leave otherwise. "I made a cat." informed Souji indicating the origami in his hands as he walked by Minato's side once more. "Should I make a butterfly next?"

Souji was sure he wasn't seeing things when Minato's eye twitched. "Minato-" Souji practically sang, "You can't ignore me forever I have all night."

Minato's stare went from the canvas solemnly to the ground apparently in thought. Regardless if Minato was mad at him or not he looked so gloomy suddenly that Souji got the urge to ease any worry that was going on in his friend's mind. Before he could ask what was wrong there was a bang on the door, the chair against it vibrating as both Souji and Minato dropped the items in their hands onto the floor. Souji froze before panicking, "They're here we need to leave!" he bolted towards the other door on the other side of the room but stopped when he realized Minato was stationary at his spot. "Minato! We can't stay here the shadows are going to break in!"

Still, Minato was unresponsive as before. "Fine, I'm not leaving you here though!" Souji insisted heatedly.

No reaction.

"If that's how you're going to act then..."

The blue haired boy didn't react when Souji rushed to his side but he sure did gasp in shock when he was suddenly lifted off the ground into Souji's arms in a bridal style embrace. "L-let me down!"

If it were another time Souji might have been able to appreciate the flush that developed on Minato's usually apathetic ivory face or revel in the way Minato's head hung back in the moment of being lifted that gave Souji a clear view of both his eyes without navy hair in the way. If it were another time Souji would have all the incentive to tease Minato about how attractive he looked now but it wasn't the time. Minato was already mad at him and having a shadow on their tail didn't help.

"Why, so you can stay here? I don't think so." argued Souji.

Minato panicked. "Then at least run!"

That he could do. Minato wasn't the lightest person he's ever carried but he wasn't the heaviest either, running towards the door he worried how he was going to open it as both his hands were preoccupied but Minato was one step ahead of him sliding the door open for him. "Head to the Home economics room!" he instructed.

"But it's locked!" Souji argued turning his head in time to see multiple shadows merging into one as they attacked the outside of the other door before noticing them.

"Just trust me!"

Left without any choice Souji headed to the room he tried before as the hybrid of shadows chased after him. When Souji had tried before the door wouldn't budge but oddly when they had reached the entrance, Minato opened it as if it was never locked. It was when Minato turned his head to face Souji that Souji noticed the fear in Minato's eyes as he cried out. "Watch out!"

Even the verbal warning wasn't enough to prepare Souji for the slash hit behind him that had them both flying across the room landing roughly on the floor, banging his head against the leg of a stool in the process. He winced in pain as he tried sitting up to no avail when dizziness took over, he saw across from him Minato was on the floor as well but unlike him wasted no time in getting back up racing towards the nearest counter before hastily searching through the drawers.

"Minato!" Souji hoarsely called out when he noticed the shadow at the door was not only getting larger but bee-lining straight towards Minato with it's sword in hand. Whatever Minato was trying to find it wasn't worth leaving himself vulnerable to the enemy with his back turned!

Ignoring the sting of the deep cut across his back along with his protesting head when he struggled to stand he was stable enough to run past the shadow. In a close call he shielded the other taking the next strike meant for Minato, he cried out in pain as he felt blood rushing out of the new infliction. Stunned at the act of selflessness Minato grabbed a chef knife from the cabinet, moving around Souji as he raised his arm and brought it down swiftly to ruthlessly stab the towering shadow. Instead of seeing Souji heard the shadow give a mind-splitting screech as Minato followed up with more punctures, the shadow scurried to the other side of the room in an attempt to distance itself from Minato and his ruthless attacks.

Unable to stay on his feet any longer Souji swayed towards the ground expecting to fall until he felt a strong hold around his mid-section. Minato caught him in time, easing him down gently. It was getting harder for him to focus as he felt a concussion coming but in the other's arms he was able to meet Minato's gaze. Despite everything that was going on Minato's face was blank, but Souji still noticed the hint of concern in his eyes.

"Idiot." slighted Minato bitterly. "I can defend myself."

Souji couldn't reply, he settled for shaking his head before coughing. Minato released him leaving him on the cold, polished ground as he walked away. He tried to look at what Minato was doing but his head began throbbing, his current condition preventing him from being aware of what was going on around him. He grasped his forehead as his coughs grew more violent; nearby he heard the clashing of steel before the shadow let out another loud shriek followed with the familiar sound of dissipating. Souji forced himself to turn towards Minato's direction when he heard the other walking back his way.

He wasn't prepared for the vision of a huge gash across Minato's shirt as it stained the white material red. "Minato!" Souji exclaimed as the other stumbled on the floor in front of him grasping onto his wound. Souji reached out to him but halted, he must have been losing his mind because Minato's skin was suddenly disintegrating into text. A scream was caught in his throat as the floating text revealed the skeletal internal body structure Minato was gradually becoming before that too disintegrated into a massive hoard of glowing butterflies that was persistent in blocking his view. Every one of them flew into the foreground of his vision overwhelming him until his body could take it no longer and blacked out.

* * *

 Souji woke to the sound of chirping. Examining his surroundings he found himself laying on the grass outside somewhere under a tree.

_Where am I?_

He turned his head to the direction of the footsteps he was hearing relieved it was only Minato walking down steps to head his way. His relief was short lived when he recalled the events that just happened. He bolted up from the ground coming face to face with Minato, the other was taken back by the sudden movement. "There you are, what are you doing here-"

"Minato!" Souji interrupted. "You're alive!"

"Depending on what you consider alive..." was the mumbled reply.

"Your injury is gone! Are you okay? What happened back there?"

Souji could tell from the confusion on Minato's face that the barrage of questions were overwhelming him, "I....so what had just happened was just a nightmare?..."

"Must have been."

"So you weren't at Gekkoukan earlier?"

"We're at Gekkoukan now." informed Minato. "The corridor to be exact."

He looked up at the tree next to them, "This _was_ the persimmon tree planted here-"

Souji was too ingrained in his thoughts to listen properly. He knew it was useless to try to make sense of his nightmare but he didn't know what to make of the things that would occur, why were they happening in the first place? His nightmares had never been so real and disturbing as the ones he was currently suffering through.

_Minato's okay...he's not hurt...he's not dead...he didn't..._

The image of Minato grotesquely disintegrating into words and butterflies ran through his mind, vividly he could recall how his face morphed into a skull. Just the impression of that moment made him ponder where he had seen such an image before, like his mind was trying to remember...

"-I sensed you were distressed and came looking for you. Didn't think you'd be at Gekkoukan though."

"Huh? Oh I just..." Souji started shaking and Minato noticed, his eyebrows knitting.

"Souji?...What happened-" Minato sharply drew in his breath as he was abruptly pulled into Souji's arms, the taller of the two clinging onto him as if Minato's existence depended on it.

"I'm sorry!" started Souji before Minato could protest. "I should have paid attention, instead I ended up too injured, you had to fight that shadow by yourself! Because of me, you died."

"That wasn't real-"

"It felt real! If I'm messing up here how am I supposed to be okay in reality? How many more people do I fail before I lose someone?"

Minato sighed. "It felt real huh? Are you even feeling this right now?"

"Feeling what?"

"This!" Souji blinked completely unsure about what Minato was referring to. "I can't explain it...it's like..."

Minato really seemed at a loss for words as he looked up at Souji, it was almost intimidating how intensely Minato's wide blues were staring at him. Souji was about to question him further when Minato moved in gingerly brushing their lips together. Immediately Souji felt a pleasurable shock run through him starting from the small contact made between them. Minato pulled back, his voice alarmingly calm.

"Every time I'm near you, that feeling."

" _ **That's**_ the feeling you've been mentioning before?!" This whole time Souji just thought that it was a 'feeling' in a figurative sense, but that wasn't just a feeling that was freaking stimulation! How did Minato manage to stay so composed every time they met up?

"Like that, but way weaker." Even Minato seemed perplexed over what just occurred, as if testing to see if the feeling was legitimate he kissed Souji again, this time with more pressure and proportionately the stimulant pulsed through him stronger. Moaning into the kiss Souji let his arms move from around Minato's back lower to his waist pulling him closer. It was Minato's reciprocation that emerged him out of his stupor. "-Wait." he urged as he pulled away already missing the lost sensation.

He was already in a mentally vulnerable place but now his mind was scrambling as he finally thought about the gravity of the situation.

_You're.Kissing.Minato._

He felt his face warm up when Minato stared at him in confusion. His mind went from thoughts like:

_What am I doing!?_

to

_Is this even okay??_

Minato was too engaged in the thrill to care about the specifics as his arms hung around Souji's neck. "I'm not stopping." he stated, curiously placing a kiss on the exposed area between Souji's neck and shoulder earning another moan from him. "Here too?"

"Just listen to me for a moment!" Souji persisted. Luckily for him Minato was cooperative. "If I'm going to pursue _this_ between us I have to know you won't cheat."

Honestly as attracted to Minato as he was, Souji had dealt with enough heartbreak to just put himself into a situation where he'd just end up being another one of Minato's sexual conquests. Even though he was improving when it came to friendships and relationships with people a small part of him was still sensitive to the prospect of rejection- from anyone; he just needed some assurance that he wasn't setting himself up to be played.

"I won't."

Souji smirked. "No invisible girlfriends I need to know about?"

"No." Souji didn't want to admit out loud how cute the irritation on Minato's face looked right now.

Fondly he pressed another kiss to the other's lips giving him what he wanted. "Good."

Their mutual curiosity was quickly turning lewd, Souji noticed, when Minato snaked his hands underneath his white collared shirt, feeling around his chest to find the abs hidden there- damnit- those touches felt too good. Just like when they kissed, each brush of contact brought shivers down Souji's spine and he knew Minato was probably feeling it too from the eagerness the Wild Card had when it came exploring his body. Souji went from enjoying it to being alarmed when Minato's hands went even lower looping a finger around his belt with all intentions of taking it off.

"-Now??"

"Why not? We've already learned enough about each other, time to discover something else..." Minato's eyesight went back to Souji's belt lightly tugging on it.

"You've discovered plenty with other people; I want sex but I also want to do other things with you first."

Souji wouldn't really describe himself as old fashioned though he had been accused of being an 'old soul' by his uncle; in reality his current wants weren't too different from Minato's. He already knew the Wild Card's attitude on love so he was wary of fucking with him the first chance he got, it was kind of corny but he wanted to treat their budding relationship better than that.

"We can do whatever you want later," Souji assured. "For now I just want to enjoy this."

He made sure to leave no room for argument as he caught Minato's mouth again, any protests lost to the sensation the kiss was providing. Minato's arms hung around Souji's neck once more as he leaned in closer and closer- Souji was starting to lose his balance but his muffled protest fell on deaf ears as he ended up collapsing backwards. What he expected to be a hard landing was somewhat cushioned by Minato's hand grasping the back of Souji's head. "Your hand-" he gasped out breaking the contact made between them.

"-Is fine." Minato murmured, bizarrely nonchalant about his hand being crushed between the ground and Souji's head. No time was wasted as he persisted with his aggressive assault on Souji's lips.

Souji found himself far from objecting though as his hold tightened around his new object of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* Finally done with this chapter, the words go so much faster in my mind . Yeah does anyone remember the beginning of the Persona 3 manga where Junpei was holding Minato bridal style? That's what I was thinking about when Souji held Minato #hadtodoit  
> Also yes, the crazy shit that was happening to Minato was the same thing that happened during persona 3 the answer if anyone recalls!
> 
> Also *cough* I'm going to be studying abroad in Japan starting tomorrow BUT I won't let that make me slow(er) I'll still faithfully update so everyone please dont worry about the update schedule! I'm never giving this baby up and I'll update my profile so the chapter progress will always be current~


	9. Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some people say that I've made them happy last chapter, well trust me you've all made ME happy lol. Thank you for all the love, I know that chapter took a while. You all may enjoy reading the story but I enjoy reading your comments/feedback along with kudos and bookmarks~ please don't stop~
> 
> Also I think its only fair I give a heads up warning about molestation in this chapter OTL

To say that Souji was a bit impatient for the school day to end was an understatement. He found himself once again having trouble paying attention in class. He wasn't too concerned about being able to record all the material since he understood he had a responsibility to take notes for Yosuke, but disregarding lessons was a behavior he was always discouraged from having. It felt like delinquency to him which worried him a bit. If he was being honest he had more than enough control over his attention span, it wasn't like he was sleepy. On the contrary, mentally he was completely awake as his mind continuously replayed last night's moments to him.

For a moment, somehow, he was able to pry Minato off of him when they were making out long enough to make a request.

_"Say you'll come over to my house tomorrow night."_

_"Like a date?"_

_"Like a date. I know how much you dislike it but will you try once more for me?"_

Minato was hesitant to answer but with a little intimate coaxing (and promises of a cooked dinner) Souji convinced him it would be worth it. After all the chaos that had happened around their original planned outing, Souji was happy to finally be able to make it up to him. _I'll need to do some quick grocery shopping at Junes for the ingredients I need..._ Souji mentally considered as he wrote down more test material the teacher was going over on his notes.

The food already available in the kitchen was okay but he wanted to make something interesting for the occasion. Just the word 'date' brought his thoughts once again back to the moment Minato kissed him. He felt like a schoolgirl the way butterflies grew in his stomach from the recollection.

_Butterflies..._

He cringed at the unwanted memory of the moment Minato 'died' in his nightmare. _Just what the hell was that? Should I tell him about that?_

Somehow Souji imagined talking about an imagined death scene to his poltergeist companion would not make for good first date conversation. He realized it was probably smarter to ask Margaret's thoughts on it first. The sweet harmony of the school bell saved Souji from multitasking between notes and off-color thoughts any further.

"-now remember! No marriage, it's just a huge unrewarding gamble! Don't think I won't add that term to the test!" his teacher nagged as his classmates began heading out.

Chie and Yukiko were still seated talking amongst themselves before facing Souji. "Are you going to see Yosuke now?" questioned Chie.

Souji shook his head, "Not yet, I wanted to head to Junes to get some grocery shopping done first."

"Grocery shopping?" Chie repeated in confusion. "Oh! You mean you're going to make him something?"

"I see! Get to him through food!" Yukiko concluded enlightened .

 _How did this get turned around to that?_ Souji mentally wondered. Of course the girl's minds were still on the conversation from yesterday. While he couldn't say he was fully over Yosuke, when his mind wasn't preoccupied with thoughts of the brunette alternatively it was busy thinking of Minato.

 _I hope I'm not falling for two people at once._ Not only did that sound like the plot of a bad shoujo manga it seemed as troublesome as an affair. No no, Souji was simply going through a slight transitional period. _Right,_ _if I can decrease the amount of thoughts I have involving Yosuke, I can restore our friendship back to normal_. A sound plan.

"Souji?"

"A sound plan."

Chie smiled. "Oh good you agree! Let's all go to Junes then."

"Huh?"

"We should go to Junes together to make something to eat for Yosuke-kun." Yukiko began informing. "Oh, whose house should we do the cooking in? My place is fine but it may be a bit busy in the kitchen."

"My place is fine." Souji sighed. It added a bit more to his plans for the day but it was alright, he wasn't going to meet Minato until tonight. Until then it seemed like it was agreed upon that they would stop at Junes for the groceries and then go to Souji's home to cook before heading to Yosuke's place. If needed, Souji would leave Yosuke's early to prepare the dinner for his date. Excited, the girls walked ahead of Souji as they went into the hallway. Souji was about to question why they stopped so suddenly when he saw Rise nearby.

"Hey you guys!" she greeted enthusiastically as she walked over, even though Chie and Yukiko were in front of him her wide stare stayed on Souji. He caught her gaze back before she gave her warm smile to the girls. "What are you all up to?"

"We're going to Junes to cook something for Yosuke before we head over to his place." announced Chie.

"What? All three of you are going to cook for him? Where?"

"Yeah, we're going to bring the groceries back to Souji's house to make it."

Rise eye's brightened up at the new information. "I want to come too! I know just the thing to make!"

"Me too!" Yukiko agreed. "I've just the recipe in mind, I saw it in a magazine the other day."

"But he's trying to get better..." Souji's mumble went unheard as the girls chattered between themselves over what they planned to cook. _Sorry Yosuke. I never meant for it to come to this, I'll pray over the food ._

By the time they reached Junes it was significantly more bustling than usual.

"I wonder what's going on today. Do you think there's a sale?" Chie wondered when Souji returned with two carts for the group.

"We came at a good day then! First I'll get some Yuzu Kosho..." mused Rise already making Souji cringe as the group followed her. Once they were by the meat section they understood what the fuss was about. Many determined housewives were pushing and shoving each other just to get their pick of meat selections.

"Oh...no wonder." Yukiko caught on as she observed the crowd. "There seems to be a sale on meat today."

Chie sighed. "That's crazy! I love meat but it isn't worth getting a punch in the face over- not that I'd take that you know? If I wanted, I could force my way through and get some- on second thought I think I will after all!"

"There's no point Chie, we're just here to get a few things and go, we still have to cook everything you know. Besides the last thing you want to do is be known as the girl who fights with housewives over meat right senpai?" Rise argued until she realized Souji wasn't by her side. "Senpai?"

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Souji yelled within the ruthless housewife crowd as he reached for his selection.

"Senpai!"

There was a snort from Yukiko that turned into hysteric laughing. "It's like he's a housewife!" she cried out grabbing her sides as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Chie sighed at her before staring back at the scene. "Look at him! If he can go I can too-"

"That wasn't too bad." Souji informed suddenly beside them as he placed over two pounds of crab legs in one of the carts. "We can go to the spices now."

"Wasn't too bad? Senpai your shirt is all messed up!" Rise refuted.

There was some shoving, and definitely some pulling, but at least there wasn't any biting (or Souji didn't notice any).

Yukiko laughed harder. "Your shirt!"

"It was a bit like getting caught off guard by shadows but I have other shirts. We better hurry." Souji explained as he strolled off with his cart. The girls looked at each other before Chie bee-lined straight towards the housewives, making Yukiko pause and run after her with Rise.

 _This crab will be perfect for tonight, what sides should I make along with it?_ Souji mused as he swiftly went through the aisles not even noticing his lack of companions. _Hm, nothing from here...squid with miso vinaigrette sounds good, some sliced cucumbers on the side would be refreshing_.

He realized he would have to go back to the meat section for the squid but decided on stopping at the fruit and vegetable section first on the way. On his way over something else caught his attention, he found himself slowing down near a certain aisle. He stopped, checking around for any witnesses before casually strolling through. Souji glanced at the various colorful boxes with their quirky illustrations lined on the shelves, reading through the ones that seemed the most interesting.

 _I knew about the selection of sizes but flavors? Ah, that also comes in different flavors too?_ They were probably incredibly artificial tasting but he was curious regardless. Not wanting to lose too much time over observing the various options Souji settled between two different items throwing them in the cart. _Wait- I shouldn't be here after yesterday._

As adamant as he was the other night about taking things slow, here he was at the most the immodest section of Junes. There was a brief mental clash between mind and body before he settled for the knowledge that he was just being prepared and had no ulterior motives. He added another box in the cart before leaving the aisle. With no witnesses he thought he was in the clear until he heard a familiar voice call out to him close by. "Oh hey! I didn't think you'd be here." Souji froze as he turned around to face Detective Adachi with his basket of the usual cabbages.

"Adachi-san." he mechanically replied.

While he was able to stay composed on the outside, inside he was nothing but a panicked mess. _What is he doing here!? What does he want?? I can't have him see my cart- No I don't need to worry even if he sees it what's the worst that could happen? What if he tells my uncle? But why would he do that? I mean I'm not a child but I'm not an adult either but this kind of thing is expected right? I don't think Dojima will get mad but what if he tells my parents- would my parents care??_

Adachi gave his typical lopsided smile which did nothing but make Souji's stomach churn in response. He didn't feel like entertaining a conversation with Adachi, but knew if he didn't he would be scolded for his rudeness later. "I wasn't expecting you here either." he tried starting the talk with a sentence that didn't suggest an opening for a long discussion while at the same time being as cordial as possible. Knowing his luck Adachi wouldn't get the hint and blabber on for as long as he could.

"Do you always get the groceries?" Adachi laughed sheepishly like he was actually telling a funny joke.

 _Do you always get the cabbages? Get some meat already it's on sale_. Souji snarked in his mind irrationally irritated at a conversation that had barely begun but he knew he was just being edgy over the meeting and its possible outcomes.

"Oh!" Adachi realized before Souji could come up with a short, but simple, bullshit answer to tide the detective. "That's right, you do the cooking in the household. Must be lonely always being in the house all by yourself. "

Souji wasn't prepared for that comment, both he and Adachi knew it from his reaction as his eyes widened in shock, completely taken back. He felt at a loss for words as he tried to process what had just happened and how exactly he had felt about it. Adachi (finally gaining some tact between the last few seconds of stilted conversation) stammered as he scratched the back of his head, excuses flew from his mouth. "Not that it's any of my business! I'm sure you can handle everything fine, it's just an observation is all!"

"Oh..."Souji mouthed finally recognizing his own self consciousness.

Of course Adachi wouldn't have any insight to Souji's situation back in the city. He had no idea why that was his first conclusion when he doubted his uncle would freely give away that information; there wasn't any need for him to be defensive. Just a detective being a detective...

Why did he still feel so slighted?

Adachi continued rambling. "I'm not much of a chef myself but if you ever need any help preparing dinner I'm always happy to help, what are you planning to make for tonight-" he made to walk around Souji to take a look at the cart.

 _No!_ Souji thought in alarm as he started to move to block Adachi's view.

"Hey Souji-kun!" the call out stopped both Souji and Adachi in their tracks as two individuals walked past Adachi to get to him.

"Were you looking to get some new cleats too?" Souji blinked once he realized it was Daisuke and Kou.

"Naw Daisuke," Kou laughed as he crossed his arms. "Unlike you, he takes care of his stuff."

"-W-hat? Yeah right look at his shirt!" Souji looked to them before looking back at Adachi who wasn't annoyed exactly, but it didn't take a genius to figure out Adachi had a motive which probably involved getting dinner from Souji before he so suddenly interrupted. Souji was grateful and bewildered at the same time. Was everyone and their mother literally at Junes today? "Daisuke, Kou." he greeted with a nod.

Kou and Daisuke finally noticed whose conversation they delayed becoming nervous when they saw Adachi's uniform. "Oh, were we interrupting something?" Daisuke hesitantly questioned.

"Don't worry kids." Adachi confirmed putting on his best good cop act. "Souji-kun isn't in trouble or anything, I'm his uncle's co-worker. I was just asking how he was doing."

"I'm doing fine thanks!" Souji insisted seeing his opening to escape.

"-Are you sure?" Damn, Adachi was persistent. "I could help if you want-"

"No I'm okay-"

"Senpai!" Rise called out.

Once again his saving grace seemed to be the fact that everyone was at Junes. He expected the fox to come around the corner any day now.

The girls walked by him with their meat filled cart, it was quite a scene, them bunched together. The girls seemed confused about Souji's current audience but Chie was the first to question it. "Detective Adachi? Is everything alright, did something happen?"

"No, no!" Adachi waved his hand. "Everything's fine, I'm just grocery shopping!"

"So are we." Yukiko perked up. Souji wouldn't miss this opening.

"Yeah, we should probably finish up before it gets too late. So long Adachi-san. See you tomorrow Daisuke, Kou." Without missing a beat, Souji strolled off with his cart. The girls trailed after him with Daisuke and Kou going their own path leaving an irritated Adachi by himself.

* * *

 Souji thought if he was in the kitchen with the girls there'd be hope for the meals prepared but all it took was him going to his room for a second to change shirts for them to get creative with their recipes to the point of no return . As soon as he went downstairs the atmosphere was different- it had to be the result of one thing.

He felt bad but knew it was out his hands, the girls all made different dishes but everything looked like Mystery Food X to him.

"You're not going to cook anything?" Chie questioned when she noticed him putting away the last of his groceries while they were wrapping up the meals.

"No...I think what you've all made is more than enough."

Luckily for Souji that reason was appeasing enough to stop any further questioning. Poor Yosuke seemed so excited when they all appeared at his house with food, but his reaction changed as soon as it was revealed just what the food was.

"I should have known." Yosuke groaned as the putrid plates of food were arranged on the table in his room.

"Known what?" Chie scowled already ready to beat down any complaint Yosuke was about to throw about the meals the girls worked on.

"Known anything you'd cook would just be jeopardizing to my recovery! I'm just a few days away from being able to return to school, couldn't you have waited until then if you were going to make this junk again?"

"Junk!?" Chie gasped. "This is okonomiyaki - I wasted meat on you!"

Yosuke scoffed as he pointed at Chie's okonomiyaki. "Your 'okonomiyaki' is completely soaked with purple sauce, I don't even know where you got purple sauce from but it's not normal! I can't even see the pancake underneath!"

Chie stuttered before pointing at it herself. "Because I mixed sauces together- not like you would know anything about that! Look closely you can see the pancake from the edges! I put in crab, beef, pork, squid-"

"The hell?!" Yosuke interrupted not wanting to listen to the ingredient list any longer. "What kind of meat combination is that? "

Even without his good leg, Yosuke was able to argue with Chie from his bed as they went back and forth about the edibility of her creation, everyone else sat off to the side quietly observing. Teddie, dutifully in his nurse scrub, blankly looked to Souji. "I'll be glad when Yosuke gets better, being a nurse is a thankless job. This bear prefers the simple pleasures of Junes."

"Me too." Souji deadpanned.

Teddie sighed hard in thought, "Yosuke's such a difficult patient! He complained when I took breaks but when I was attentive nothing was good enough!"

That description was so amusing to Souji that he had to fight a smile from forming on his face; he knew Teddie was looking for verification so he nodded in response. Teddie puffed out his cheeks. "What's the difference between Shoyu and Soy sauce anyways? He's unbearably picky!"

 _Yeah, sounds like Yosuke_. It was because they were so close (and because Souji had been the one to witness the 'worst' part of Yosuke through his shadow) that Souji had an understanding of Yosuke as a person. At heart he was noble, Souji knew he could count on him to be reliable and consistently loyal yet Souji also knew all that potential was squandered by his notable flaws. All admirable qualities could easily be forgotten the moment Yosuke lets his emotions take over.

Being so close to Yosuke by default, Teddie understood this too.

Admittedly if there was one thing about Yosuke Souji wished he could have it would be the other's ability to feel so freely even at the expense of everyone's impression of him. It had taken him a while to realize he was _actually jealous_ of such a negative characteristic. Now Souji found himself a victim of that same trait. He looked away from Teddie to casually glance at Yosuke (who refused to relent in his argument with Chie). Souji wasn't sure how to feel about the information he learned the other day. Thinking over it rationally he could understand why Yosuke would tell Chie about his confession. He probably had no one else to go to with how overwhelmed he felt.

_Still..._

Feelings like the ones felt during the time with Adachi earlier started to surface.

Couldn't Yosuke have gone about it another way? In a town like Inaba, revealing such things were dangerous. Yosuke wasn't intentionally trying to undermine him, was he? To hurt him? Even if he was confused over what Souji had said to him he could have at least tried to sort whatever turmoil he was feeling on his own before telling.

Souji couldn't settle on a reaction the more he thought about it so he decided it would just have to wait, there would be a moment where he could bring it up privately.

"Okay, okay." Rise spoke up getting between the two arguing as she pointed to Chie's okonomiyaki. "We get it, you don't want the odd-mix pancake-"

"Hey!"

"-But maybe you'll like my super spicy mabo tofu!" Yosuke paled.

"Super spicy?...Tofu?"

Rise caught on to Yosuke's expression, "What's wrong with mabo tofu?...I made it especially for you." Her well-practiced waterworks were due any minute now.

"See Yosuke, look what you did!" Chie snarled too angry to see Rise wasn't serious, "We all worked our asses off to do something nice for you and for you to just dismiss our efforts like this- ugh are you even ashamed of yourself?"

"-What- but that's not- I didn't-" Yosuke stammered trying to find the right words as Rise began crying. The room got more chaotic as Chie interrupted his excuses in favor of yelling at him while Teddie found it a convenient moment to try to match Chie's tone to announce Yukiko's meal didn't look any better. From there it only got worse as Yukiko glared at Teddie coldly threatening to cook him for Yosuke making Teddie wail out in horror.

It was a wonder Yosuke's parents didn't walk in wondering what the commotion was about... Between Rise's tears, Teddie's wails, Yukiko's threats, and Chie's yells, Yosuke restricted to his bed looked to Souji, giving him that look he usually gave when he was being cornered by the rest and needed back up.

Suddenly finding the new poster on the wall interesting Souji glanced to the side. He had to decrease any thoughts involving Yosuke after all...

* * *

"You made this?"

Souji beamed at the question taking Minato's curiosity as positive assurance that all his effort was successful so far. After a while it had been Yukiko, out of all people, who ended up diffusing the situation before Yosuke's parents came by or worse- Chie kicking Yosuke back into handicap status for another week. Souji was able to leave the group early with the excuse that he still had to clean up the rest of the mess in the kitchen that was made from the girl's cooking. They offered to return with him to help, but he declined having enough of distractions from his original plan. He dropped off his notes and headed straight home.

He was cleaning and cooking at the same time so when Minato arrived he was just finishing up.

"I did, do you like it?" Souji questioned as Minato had a piece of crab between chopsticks. Souji knew he had gone overboard with the amount of crab purchased because de-shelling turned into a chore but he was so distracted by his work, time went fast anyways.

"I do, I won't lie though, I'm a bit worried about how extravagant this is." Minato unintentionally made his point by dipping his crab piece in one of the various sauce choices available that Souji had created at the last minute.

"What do you mean?" Souji feigned ignorance.

"The crab alone is a lot, but then there's also all these sides and sauces. I'm convinced you've ground the matcha yourself."

He might have.

"You don't need to worry. All the sauces were created from things already in the kitchen, the sides were pretty cheap, and the crab was on sale." Minato looked to where the immaculately cut square-shaped watermelon laid on a plate to the side of the table. "That on sale too?"

"Okay, so I might have had too much fun in the fruit section, but I've always wanted to try square watermelon. "

"Won't your teammates get mad at you for blowing so much money on a piece of fruit?"

"No." Souji admitted, not that he could hide such a purchase from the girls anyways, "Most of the funds I spent were my supplementary ones separate from the ones I reserve for the team."

"Supplementary?" Minato questioned. "You didn't tell me you had a job."

"I have multiple part-time ones." If Souji just relied on what was found and sold in the Midnight Channel there would be no way for him to consistently upgrade everyone's weapons and armor. He found that out the hard way early on when he had to decide between whose items to buy which in turn affected the way the team strategized who went with him in the dungeons. It wasn't a position he wanted to risk being in again so whatever place was hiring part-time was one Souji would take up. He noticed Minato was still curious about the subject, making Souji believe the other must have never had to take up a part-time job before so he began listing his various ones.

"I've been a daycare assistant, hospital janitor, tutor, translator, envelope folder, Junes worker, competitive high school swimmer, giant naked human slayer, and a runaway government cyborg."

"Huh." Minato replied as he sipped his tea. "Sounds overwhelming."

A thought hit Souji, "There's still some envelopes I need to fold this week."

"Should you be entertaining me then?"

"No reason I can't fold paper and talk to you at the same time, you're free to join if you want."

Minato humored him. "Sure."

He didn't know how to act over how simple it was to get Minato to do something with him. "We've been talking about me for a while now, but I'd rather know more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Minato's mouth quirked at Souji's transparent enthusiasm.

"I can tell you I've never had a job."

"Well what did you do outside of school and Persona business?"

"Nothing special, sometimes I'd go to an arcade or to the movies. I liked karaoke so I'd go there sometimes-"

"Karaoke?" Souji inadvertently interrupted. "You sing?"

"A bit." The image of Minato passionately vocalizing the lyrics of a popular song flashed through Souji's mind; when he noticed Minato staring at him he realized his thoughts were probably reflected on his face, he was a bit embarrassed to be caught in the act."W-what?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I want to hear you sing." Once again Minato gave a small grin in response. _Smirk #2!_ Souji mentally noted. There was something satisfying about being able to make the normally vacant boy show such an expression, eventually Souji would like to bring out his true smile.

"Maybe later..." Minato's attention shifted back to the squid side dish as his chopsticks picked through that.

"Well what else would you do in your free time?" Minato hummed in thought after he finished chewing on the cuttlefish. "Usually hang out with a friend or go somewhere out to eat like a cafe. On slow days I'd just play this mmorpg all day."

All the things listed were typical things students would do in the city, even then it was more than what Souji would do when he lived in one. Ironic how it took a quiet town with barely anything to do like Inaba to motivate him to be more active when his schedule back in the city would consist of going to school, doing homework, cleaning, napping, cooking, and sleeping in that order. Looking back it was all the novel reading and recipe experimentation that kept his days from being any more dull than they already were, along with whatever else would come up.

"What about clubs? Let me guess, you were in the art club." Souji questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Their conversation continued and by the time they were eating the watermelon Souji found out more about Minato than he had from all their meetings combined. Before he had even decided to date Minato he realized his prying for information on the boy went beyond Margaret's request; even now the knowledge he just obtained didn't feel like enough. At the end of dinner, Souji was confident that he had made enough to sate Minato's seemingly bottomless appetite but the WildCard had inquired about a side dish that was on the counter Souji didn't notice before, he was too busy cleaning dishes to care.

Random food ending up in the Dojima household was a common occurrence. Minato offered to help, but Souji politely declined since Minato was still eating anyways. Minato shrugged as he dug his spoon in the container trying out the new dish. "Wow, gross." he plainly asserted.

Souji looked from his chore to Minato, amused that despite the complaint the blue haired boy was already going for another bite, his heart stopped when he realized just what he was eating. "Stop!"

Minato froze at the sudden outburst as he stormed towards him pushing the food container into the trash while taking the spoon throwing its contents away as well. "-Hey!"

"Are you okay?!" Souji panicked grabbing Minato by the shoulders. "Are you feeling any faintness? Speak to me!"

"What's wrong with you?" Minato question genuinely bewildered by Souji's sudden change of attitude.

"That was no dish, that was Mystery Food X! No person should ever be exposed to that!" Souji rushed through the cabinets to get a glass to fill water with. Minato mumbled back the name of the food, still not understanding what all the worry was about as Souji shoved the glass of water in his hands. How did Souji not notice the container of the leftover food the girls had made earlier? Even more important ,who thought he would want any?? "Quick drink this!"

"But I'm fine-"

"-Hurry and drink it!" Souji practically yelled Minato into submission as the WildCard complied with the demand from what he was assuming was a victim of some food-related trauma. It took a few minutes of waiting for an outcome and Minato reassuring Souji that 'he wasn't just going to drop due to some overcooked junk' to convince Souji that Minato wasn't going to die over that spoonful since he was already dead and thus had the blessing of immunity from such an affliction.

Just to be safe though he had Minato wait in his room as he finished the dishes.

* * *

"I never got the chance to get a good look at your room properly." Minato commented as he folded paper. He was sitting by the table with Souji in his room attempting to help him complete his envelope task. Souji didn't feel the need to tell Minato that he wasn't very good at it though, he'd just complete that stack on his own later.

"You're free to look around more if you want." Souji offered adding another crease to his 23rd paper.

"Already did, I found some questionable things."

Souji paused, "Questionable?" It's not like he had a stash, but the wording made him nervous.

"While I was waiting for you I found some condoms, lube, a Magical Detective Loveline book, and a school girl uniform."

"I can explain 3 out of 4." Minato smiled at the paper he was working on. _Smile #6..._

"Don't tell me. I already have this whole narrative in my mind, here." Souji blinked as Minato handed him a tiny paper star. He examined it in his palm, surprised at how well-made it was for being created with flimsy envelope paper.

"I didn't know you knew how to make these."

"It's simple enough." Minato shrugged. A bitter smile formed on Souji's face as his hand enclosed around the star, almost crushing it. "I used to make these when I was younger."

"Did you do that thing with the jar?" Souji nodded.

"Of course, I really did make a thousand of these things, more than enough to fill a jar. Even then my wish didn't come true so I made a thousand paper cranes, I was so naive."

He felt, rather than saw, Minato's gaze on him. "It's no different from making wishes at a shrine. Maybe what you wanted came true in a way you didn't notice."

"Maybe..." Souji mumbled thinking of how he wished at the shrine for his relationship with Minato to improve- it did in a way he hadn't expected. That thought alone comforted him as he placed the star on the table, "Thanks."

Suddenly Souji was making different kinds of folds to his paper until it formed into an origami lotus.

"Here."

"Haven't you made me enough origami?" Minato sighed.

"I never got to make you a butterfly yet." Souji cheerfully remembered as he started another paper. Minato was busy examining the lotus.

"Doesn't look too complex." Souji heard the shuffling of paper across from him, only looking up when he heard a small gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Minato mumbled looking at the red blooming from the fresh cut on his finger. "Huh."

Souji felt irrationally alarmed but Minato had probably predicted what his reaction would be because he shook his head. "I'm fine, I was just being careless."

To further make his point Minato put the harmed finger in his mouth, a common reaction towards a paper cut. Souji felt mesmerized by the sight- well he was until Minato caught his ogling. Embarrassed, Souji collected his shame as he got up, "I'll get a rag-" he stammered rushing out of the room. If he had bothered to look back at Minato he would have noticed smile #7. When he had returned Minato had been waiting patiently for him on the couch.

Shyly Souji joined him, their uniform jackets touching as Souji handed him a wet rag which Minato graciously took putting it around the small abrasion. As childish as it sounded Souji still had a hard time meeting his eyes. "It's fine." Minato spoke up breaking the silence. "How long are you going to hover over me? I'm not some doll."

 _You look like one._ Souji knew better though, he valued his life so he would keep that thought to his self. A lot about Minato's existence seemed delicate and fleeting, completely opposite to how he actually was clear by the way his life was like when he was alive.

Minato spoke up again when Souji didn't reply, sighing. "I've dealt with worse than this you know. I didn't fight literal death to cry over something as small as a paper cut."

"I...I know you're stronger than you look. I just don't know how to handle your....existence over 'here'. I don't know what will happen to you if you get hurt." It grew quiet again, a mutual understanding followed by a heavy atmosphere lingered- an awkwardness Souji was trying to avoid. Both of them stared off into the space of the room.

"I'm not worried about that." Minato answered lowly.

"But I am- aren't I allowed to worry about you? Please?" There was hesitation as Souji waited for the reply.

"Fine." Minato sighed which midway turned into a yawn.

Souji turned to him, "Are you tired?" Minato shook his head despite yawning for a second time.

"I guess I am, I don't know why..."

"Did you want to rest a bit? I don't mind."

Adamant, Minato shook his head again. "I've slept enough for a lifetime." _Even his eyelids are getting heavy._ Souji noticed once he focused on Minato's face. Cautiously he put his hand around Minato's arm pulling him over. Once Minato realized what was going on he complied allowing his body to lean against Souji, their heads slightly touching. Minato's grasp on the damp cloth tightened as he looked to the floor.

"I can't believe I'm feeling tired at a time like this."

"I don't mind." Souji insisted. "As long as you're here."

"Is that so?..." It turned quiet again, but this time it was a comfortable stillness. Souji appreciated the way he could hear and feel Minato's breathing, how good it felt to be able to enjoy the comfort of another body. He never wanted to take advantage of this feeling. Slowly, Minato let the cloth he was holding onto fall to the floor. Souji noticed but didn't say anything, from his view when he looked down from the top of Minato's head he could see the other's breathing slowing down. Souji was convinced he was asleep until the hand that released the cloth moved as if searching for something. Souji was about to lean over to grab the rag off the floor until Minato's hand found its objective, gripping his arm and lowering down to his hand. Souji glanced when Minato abruptly entwined their fingers together, a perfect fit. Minato began mumbling unintelligible words. "Are you asleep right now?" questioned Souji.

Minato snorted. "I said for a sword user your hand is soft."

Souji looked back at their hands. "How could you tell I use a sword?"

"Hard to forget that time you almost hit me with that club, that stance was one you'd use when wielding a sword."

"You were able to deduct that much just from that quick moment? Did you fight with swords too?" Minato's head lulled closer to the point where Souji was able to faintly feel his hair against his cheek, it was as soft as it looked.

Souji heard the tiredness in Minato's voice when the other spoke and yet the other attempted to stay awake."Swords, boxing gloves, bludgeons, spears, bows, whichever..."

"You can wield all those things? How?" It was hard to believe the boy who would spend most of his days doing karaoke and playing PC games was such a capable fighter. Before Minato had sounded tired but now it was like the topic was sobering him up, his voice was more clearer. "Even before I was a Persona user I knew how to fight. At the old city I lived in...I had to deal with a lot of businessmen perving on me."

Souji's breath hitched. "What?"

"When I was on this ridiculously crowded train one time a guy groped me. I thought it was just an accident, a few months later it happened again. I brushed it off as an isolated incident but it kept happening." Souji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Perverts on the train weren't unheard of, that's what led to the female only rails after all, but men preying on young boys was less reported for obvious reasons. Was Minato even his current physical age or younger when that was happening?

Either case was disgusting.

Minato casually laughed as if recalling those memories fondly. "I even tried different routes, but even that didn't help. Then it happened, at one point a businessman was bold enough to proposition me, this wasn't even on the train it was at the station out in public. It was crowded, but no one noticed what was going on. I was so humiliated, why did it keep happening? Why me?

Something in me snapped and I swung at the guy. You should have seen his face, smug bastard wasn't expecting that reaction at all. Everyone noticed after that, I could have gotten in a lot of trouble, but at that moment I realized I had to fight back. It was the only way. The guy knew if I complained to the police about his offer he'd be in a troublesome predicament so I avoided any problems, but from then on I took up Kendo classes at this gym. I ended up enjoying it so much I began taking whatever was offered: Archery, Boxing, whatever was available."

Souji couldn't see it but Minato smiled again, the 8th one of the night, however this was a bitter one. His grasp on Souji's hand tightened."The ironic part?...After that the incidents stopped, no more grown men perving on me. Even when I moved to Tatsumi Port, nothing, save for that one incident I overheard a certain greedy businessman talking to himself but even that wasn't another predicament. Fighting back was all it took..."

"Minato...." Souji was speechless, just how long did Minato have to keep that to himself? He had a feeling this wasn't information Minato gave out freely, was Souji the first person he's told?... Minato let out a loud yawn, his head lulling forward before straightening back. Souji released his grasp to grab onto Minato's arm to gently lead him down, Minato got the hint as his body stretched across the couch letting his head rest on Souji's lap.

"Your lap isn't very comfortable." he pointed out.

"I offer myself as a cushion and you shoot me down not even one minute in, here." Souji grabbed the nearest pillow. Minato raised his head giving Souji enough space to put it under.

"Much better." Minato exhaled. Souji rolled his eyes smiling despite himself, his hand rested on Minato's waist. The other didn't seem to mind...

"I'm sorry about what happened. That was unacceptable."

"But you see now, I'm trained to defend myself. Shadow, businessman, or paper- I'm fine."

"Even so..." Souji trailed off, looking at Minato's form on him. "I'd protect you." Horrified, he realized too late what he had just said. _-I did it again!_ He knew Minato was allowing himself to be vulnerable recounting such a serious moment in his life; he didn't mean to treat it like everything said went over his head. He tried to gauge a reaction, was he going to be the next unfortunate victim of Minato's right hook? Minato gave a cross between a snort and a laugh as he shifted his face more into the pillow muffling his words but Souji still understood him. "Fight me."

"Like...in my dreams?"

"Yeah." He was about to seriously question the demand then realized it was an effort to get Souji to stop treating him so delicately; Minato probably felt like it was the only way. He nodded his head understanding. "Alright then, but you can only use swords to keep it fair."

The new information about Minato's fighting background made him realized his experience couldn't match, Persona or not. Only a no frills battle would inform them just who was better between the two.

The Wildcard said nothing but moved his arm to grab onto the hand on his waist. Souji thought he was going to brush it off but instead his hand was met with a hold that seemed to be moving his fingers, physically instructing them on where to move.

It was when Minato had him maneuvering under the Gekkoukan uniform jacket to pull on the white cotton material of the dress shirt that Souji understood just what his intentions were. Mentally he panicked over what to do.

He was so certain that the blue haired boy was on the verge of sleep that it never crossed his mind that Minato had plans for the night. His body was getting uncomfortably heated from the nervousness he was feeling, his fingers worked on untucking a portion of Minato's shirt exposing a bit of his side. When Minato firmly pressed his hand to feel on the skin he almost surged up off the couch over how abnormally frigid it felt. Given no leeway to recoil, Souji opted to rub his fingers against the cold flesh with the hopes the friction would help warm his date up. Minato's grasp started loosening as Souji felt his breathing grow shallow, he understood why when the feeling from their last meeting returned like deja vu. Ripples of pleasure began spreading through Souji; he couldn't concentrate with Minato physically urging him to continue like this though his main concern was trying to figure out what the conditions were to make them feel like this more often.

"Fighting isn't the only thing we should do tonight." he barely heard Minato mumble.

Souji's reply came out more like a gasp than a protest, "-I didn't mean for us to move this fast!"

"Could have fooled me..." _Yes_ he had bought the condoms and _yes_ he bought the lube, but he wasn't expecting Minato to find them! His date spoke up again, "You said we could do whatever I wanted later."

 _I did..._ He was reluctant to ask. "What do you want?..."

"Everything." Minato's grasp tightened around his wrist, "You have the whole house to yourself, right? I don't even care anymore- on the floor? Fine."

_I can't believe this! He's serious!_

Minato continued giving a small, slightly mocking laugh, "Against the wall?"

 _Oh god-_ "On the table?" Souji's fingernails were practically digging into Minato's side now as he tried to calm himself down, the imaginary list wasn't helping.

"On this couch?...then there's..." Souji felt a combination of relief and remorse when the blissful buzz began to die down. "Shirakawa Boulevard."

"...The place with the love hotels?" For the first time since laying on Souji's lap, Minato turned to look at him, "How did you know that?"

"Er...it was the area my class stayed at during the school trip." Souji ignored the look Minato gave him before the boy went back to nuzzling his head into the pillow.

"After our match we should unwind over there." It worried Souji how little opposition he had towards the idea, if anything he felt himself looking forward to it.

"If that's what you want." Minato was unresponsive save for his hand moving to twine their hands back into an embrace again. The motion was endearing to Souji, made him think Minato was reveling in his company as much as he was his. Finally after a few minutes, Souji could tell the other had fallen asleep. As uncomfortable staying stationary with such a weight on his body felt, he couldn't bring his self to move and disturb Minato's slumber.

 _Move and you'll be sorry._ His mind forewarned. He cricked his neck around, moving the muscles there, before leaning his head back on the couch allowing his eyes to close. He waited, and impatiently hoped, for the sound of the clock to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this chapter turn so long?? Why is my beta giving me the side eye and paper correcting sites?? Why is square watermelon $300?? Why is persona 5 delayed?? 
> 
> Speaking of P5 I went to Tokyo Game Show and took a few pics and videos, if anyone wants to see them I'll have a link to my Japan blog in my profile up soon~


	10. Fooling around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye. *floats off to the mesosphere*

The whistle went off indicating the start of the game, boys in uniform scramble throughout the field. He stood there blinking.

Was he needed? Probably.

Was he going to put in any effort after that revelation? No.

He should have just skipped today’s practice, but he was already feeling guilty over skipping the last few recent ones.

Souji watched one boy kick the ball over to Daisuke who was quick to prevent someone on the opposing team from taking it. “Get your head in the game, Seta!” the couch yelled at him from the sidelines. He started with a brisk pace towards the rest of the players to appear active (but not really), his shoulder ached with each movement.

 _I shouldn’t have made this decision._ Souji pondered over his life choices as he recalled expressing a similar sentiment just last night.

_**“Are you sure you want to fight against me?” Minato questioned across from Souji, the wooden practice swords he carried firm in his grip. The smile he gave was disgustingly smug.** _

_**“I think it’s too late to turn back now.” Souji replied pointing out their current location of a random, but spacious, alleyway decently lit for nighttime.** _

_**“If you say so, don’t even think about holding back.” The warning was enough to make Souji frown.** _

“Pass it over here!” one of the players yelled.

**_“Pass it over here.”_ **

**_Minato threw the wood sword meant for Souji just far enough for him to catch it from where he stood. Until now he didn’t know how serious Minato was about this, but if he wanted a fight Souji would oblige._ **

Souji kept his eye on the teammate who ran off with the ball. The rest of his team kept themselves open as players from the other team began closing in.

**_Souji kept his eye on Minato, refusing to give the other any chance to charge at him without notice. Both of them were armed, waiting for the other to make the first move like a standoff sans gun. Souji hoped Minato didn’t catch the twitch he just made. Having the other stare at him for so long- with such an intense gaze, was unnerving._ **

**_A split second. Minato rushed towards him._ **

A second was all it took for his teammate with the ball to be overwhelmed by the other team. “Hey man! Pass it!” Daisuke complained but the teammate was stubborn.

An opposing player was relentless with their kicking attacks as his team member continued to block the offensive attempts.

**_Minato’s attacks were relentless as Souji fought to block each strike in time. He could barely keep up with the timing of the violent swings; he knew if he didn’t find an opening soon, Minato would wear him down before he could even get a hit in. Souji grunted as he parried the next attack, the force of the two swords coming together had him lose his footing temporarily- he panicked looking down for a moment before realizing his folly when Minato raised his sword high-_ **

“-Ah!” his teammate cried out as he collapsed to the ground. The player who had kicked him down was running through the field with the ball until Daisuke ran up to him and kicked it off to the sidelines. “Are you okay?!” someone yelled.

**_Souji cried out the moment he felt the pain of the sword against his shoulder. He stumbled before disregarding the hurt long enough to swing his own sword at Minato’s side. Minato screamed but Souji didn’t give him a chance to recover as he aimed for the shoulder. Whether he was too slow or Minato was too quick he couldn’t say, but Minato moved just enough to avoid the hit. Souji blocked another strike leading them into another deadlock. Minato refused to relent, if Souji backed down even for a moment it would give Minato another opportunity to attack- his current injury was more pronounced to him now that he was using most of his arm strength to keep the sword at bay. A movement Souji had predicted to be a sidestep turned out to be a sudden attack as Minato kicked towards his ankle._ **

“I’m fine- I’m fine!” his teammate insisted as he got up from the grass. “It’s just a kick!” The game resumed as a player threw the ball in.

**_Souji collapsed to the ground, the impact temporarily stole his breath; he narrowly made it away from Minato when he scrambled on the ground to avoid the next incoming attack._ **

**_“That was no sword attack!” Souji choked out._ **

**_“I don’t play fair.” was the abrupt answer as Minato raised his sword once more. As if driven by the image of his impending death, Souji gave Minato’s ankle a kick of his own. He didn’t have time to think that through since, unlike Souji, Minato had the luxury of toppling over him and not the concrete. Souji inhaled in pain from the sharp pressure on not just his body but his throbbing shoulder. Minato’s head was just under Souji's chin driving the back of his deeper into the ground. A wave of dizziness hit him when he stared at the blank, blurry night sky._ **

**_He felt instead of saw Minato’s upper torso leave his body._ **

**_The wooden sword was stabbed down dangerously close to the side of Souji’s head, without saying a word Minato was telling him to submit._ **

**_Quickly, Souji willed his focus to return as he understood just what situation he was in, he noticed Minato’s steely gaze looking down at him, waiting. He turned his head eyes closed to deny any satisfaction his aggressor could get from this._ **

**_There was no sound save for their harsh breathing and the raising of the sword by his head. Panic ran through Souji as he faced forward- he was getting attacked again?! He had no idea why his first instinct was to grab a handful of the other’s shirt but he pulled Minato down halfway using the makeshift leverage to shift and arch against his hips. The blue haired boy’s breath hitched as his eyes widened in response like he couldn’t process what was happening. Desperate, Souji took this and the fixed position of the raised sword that was going to hit him a few seconds ago as a sign to continue like his well being depended on it. He released his grip on the thin shirt to grasp onto the slim waist on top of him- his own sword left aside in the process._ **

**_With a firm hold over Minato’s sides and their bodies pressed so close against each other, Souji rocked their hips together with ease._ **

**_He was unsure of what he was doing exactly but too motivated to stop otherwise._ **

**_Minato’s hand faltered allowing his sword to fall to the ground; a shaky gasp leaves his mouth once Souji continues with his ministrations underneath him._ **

**_“-Souji!”_ **

“Souji!” Daisuke called out as the soccer ball flew down from the sky straight towards him, instead of headbutting it he moved aside letting it roll past.

“What the hell!?” came a yell across the field.

“Sorry!” Souji apologized quickly running after it before someone from the opposite team could get to it.

The pain persisting in his shoulder prevented him from being useful for the rest of the time, at most he did his best to keep the ball away from his team's goal. The game continued until the end of practice, when most of the players had left Kou had shown up as usual.

"Hey Souji, you guys _still_ stuck with putting away equipment?" He asked when he noticed all of the uncollected items lying about.

Souji shook his head, "Not this time; I'd feel bad if I didn't though."

"I know you've been gone for a few practices but what was that?" Daisuke interrogated behind him, the seriousness of his tone was comically comparable to Dojima's over something so trivial.

"What was what?" Kou pried.

"Souji was completely out of it during today's practice. Barely running, letting the ball slip past him..."

"So, like you a few months ago?"

"Shut up Kou!"

Kou only laughed in response turning to Souji, "Give him a break, maybe he's dealing with girl problems too."

Daisuke gaped, "What-really?"

"No, I'm not! At least I wouldn't count them as problems..." Save for the part where a fight turns into a beat the shit out of your boyfriend (he was that right?) moment.

Simultaneously Daisuke and Kou snickered embarrassing Souji, it's not like he said anything funny...

Then he recalled, "Hey Daisuke."

"Yeah?"

"How have you been since getting closure?"

Souji was worried the question might have been too much too soon but Daisuke only beamed in response. "Never been better to be honest."

Kou made a comment but Souji was too preoccupied pondering over the parallels between Daisuke's situation 2 months ago compared to his own. He never thought he would be in such a position, but he determined it was just a result of the changes he's made as an individual.

 _I don't regret any friendships I've made._ he concluded as he helped put away equipment.

* * *

  _ **A quiet, far too quiet, moan resonates through the barren alley. Much like the boy himself, every reaction Minato gave was too controlled save for the grip on Souji's shoulders; thin fingers dug into the material of his jacket. The layers weren't enough to prevent Souji from feeling the sting caused by the pressure adding to the contrast of pain and pleasure he was experiencing. Minato must have forgotten that he was holding onto the same area he had attacked just a few moments ago, but Souji realized as he held on tighter to the boy above that he was holding an injured area as well to help stabilize his movement. Sound fell freely from Souji's mouth as he multi-tasked between his attention and advances, experimentally he brushed a thumb over the side he attacked earlier, careful to not apply too much tension in the process.**_

_**If Minato was in pain there was no protest, instead he felt a shudder before the other decided to grind against him at his preferred frenzied pace. Another soft moan mixed with Souji's own in reaction but it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear more.** _

_**Once again it was Minato who initiated a kiss, leaning forward enough for their lips to meet. The moment the kiss broke, Souji moved forward to catch another before he was denied, in teasing nature Minato leaned back. Souji could only assume the other was trying to get back at him for all the interruptions he caused the first time they made out but he had no patience for any delayed gratification. Instantly he strained himself, ignoring the ache it caused, to meet Minato halfway.** _

_**Minato must have been satisfied with the small revenge he got since he allowed this kiss to happen moving a hand to cradle the back of Souji's head.** _

_**Souji exhaled, reveling in the sensation as Minato slowly eased his head back down deepening the kiss before moving on to peck along his jawline. The now clear view of the sky above made Souji quickly aware of their surroundings.** _

_**"-Minato!" He choked out not certain if the fellow WildCard even cared to listen, "We can't stay here!"** _

_**Abruptly Minato stopped all movement to look down at Souji. He didn't look mad but Souji was nervous all the same, "Why not?"** _

_**"Seriously?"** _

_**With an exasperated sigh, Minato got off Souji before grabbing his arm to aid him off the ground and drag him out of the alley. Souji couldn't find the right moment to mention the swords they left behind during the blue haired boy's quest of maneuvering him through the familiar city.** _

Souji maneuvered his way around town, careful not to agitate his shoulder. Just like the other times before, Margaret was waiting for him alone in the Velvet Room.

"Welcome back, I trust you've made some progress regarding the request."

Souji swallowed, he had actually been dreading this moment. He wasn't new to keeping secrets, after all he still hadn't disclosed any information about the Velvet Room to his team, but was it advisable to keep a secret from your secret?

He mentally commended her saint-like patience when he finally decided to speak up. "I have."

He was _very_ careful with his wording, omitting anything that would have hinted to his...affection...for Minato though he made sure to include the details about his last nightmare and Minato's reaction to the song. Margaret's silence was worrisome as she processed his story. His eyes flickered to her hands when the book in her lap was flipped open by her delicate fingers; his body was heating up under her fixed, golden stare. "I see..."

**_Souji's attempt at controlling his nerves and heartbeat failed while he fumbled to zip up his pants from where he sat at the end of the round king sized bed. He had no idea why he was even dressing up when his clothes were probably going to end up on the floor by the end of the night. Minato had suggested they take a shower together but anxiety had gotten the best of Souji for no reason, he was adamant about being the first one to take the shower and thankfully Minato had no qualms with his random fit of bashfulness being agreeable to the decision. He probably felt that they were going to see each other naked regardless._ **

**_Souji slipped on his shirt, fumbling with fastening the buttons in the process of recollecting how worried he was about the revealing structure of the shower. The moment they arrived at the chosen hotel, Minato had simply taken a set of keys from behind the register and led Souji all the way to the top floor where the master suite was located. Something about the pink tint of the lighting paired with the large rotating bed, ceiling mirror, and gaudy interior reminded Souji of the obnoxious atmosphere of Rise's strip club dungeon. There were some good qualities to the suite though; though gaudy it couldn't be denied that the suite was definitely the best one on the basis of space alone. Enough to house two sofas, a flat screen television, and tall pillars surrounding the massive bed in the middle of the room._**

**_Throughout his shower he kept looking through the fogged glass to peek whether Minato was watching or not; oddly to his disappointment the other was patiently sitting on the bed with his back turned. It wasn't until he was done that he realized Minato had been listening to his music player during his wait. With nothing but a towel to modestly cover the lower half of his body, he avoided eye contact when he mumbled that he was done._ **

**_He thought he had heard a teasing warmth in Minato's reply; he didn't bother watching other get off the bed and head to the shower._ **

Margaret gave a smile in response to Souji questioning what she thought. "I had faith you'd be able to see this task through, your dedication is appreciated. I thank you."

"I didn't do much so there's no need to thank me." explained Souji, "Is the information even useful? What about the last moments of my nightmare, what do you think about the moment when Minato...died?"

Margaret hummed. "Dreams often are connected to one's psyche, giving insight through improbable- borderline indescribable- representations one is exposed to in reality. Nightmares are no different; where the line is between your dreams and reality is the real question here."

**_"Why'd you put your clothes back on?" the question pulled Souji out of his thoughts as he looked up at Minato rubbing a towel through his damp, dark hair. Distracted, he didn't reply in favor of scanning down Minato's half nude form. Right above the waist towel showcased on Minato's side was evident discoloration from the one hit Souji had managed to get on him earlier. Minato didn't bother waiting for an answer throwing the towel he used for his hair off to the side in the process of making his way over. Just when Souji's heart was starting to calm it began pulsing against his chest, spurred when he found his lap abruptly occupied by the cause of his growing desire. His arms automatically went around the slim waistline._ **

**_Secured in position, Minato began wordlessly unbuttoning Souji's top, the WildCard's fingers would briefly brush against his chest in the process. Halfway through, Souji followed where Minato's eyesight concentrated on when he saw the wide purple-red bruise along his shoulder._ **

**_"Sorry." Minato spoke faintly._ **

**_A reply went unspoken the moment Minato lightly tugged on his sleeve giving enough space for him to curiously brush his thumb lightly on the newly exposed injury. Souji hissed but refused to relent his hold on Minato who flinched but was too restricted to move away._ **

**_Souji didn't care about the affliction; he was far from the only one with one from their battle. His only concern was indulging in the intimacy Minato was offering, "Don't stop." he urged._ **

"If you're truly concerned I could attempt to make sense of it through dream meanings."

Souji nodded, the book she held was flipped through once again. She felt through the pages, skimming over the inside text. "Keywords may be the solution to seeing the bigger picture regarding your most recent nightmare."

_**His bashfulness resurfaced the second Minato pulled his shirt down, his current half reclined position prevented it from being taken off all the way. With Minato staring at his chest so intensely he was starting to feel scrutinized but was reassured the action came from a place of admiration when Minato started feeling around his abs. Unlike at his bedroom, the fingers prodding weren't ice cold but he felt sensitive to the touch all the same. It wasn't bad exactly, but it wasn't pleasurable either. Those were his thoughts but his body had a reaction of its own making him groan lowly at every graze and caress.** _

Margaret decided on a page as her fingers trailed down eventually stopping at the desired term, "Dreaming about being in school signifies feelings of unsolved childhood insecurities and inadequacy- don't worry about this one; you're still a student so your dream is just imitating concepts of your daily life."

Souji would have to disagree with that assessment.

"Classrooms may represent important life lessons or personal growth. Dawn means rejuvenation, enlightenment, and vitality though dreams that take place at night may represent setbacks and obstacles in achieving goals or death, rebirth, reflection and new beginnings." She turned a few more pages before continuing. "Being alone is rejection, feeling like no one understands you. Being chased in a dream symbolizes avoiding a situation that you might not think is conquerable; a metaphor for insecurity."

Most of these meanings were so self-deprecating that Souji didn't know if he wanted to understand the 'bigger picture'. He understood that he had been going through a lot of personal turmoil and isolation this month, but he had figured he was getting better.

"The part where you were carrying him, that's a good sign." Margaret spoke up scanning the page.

"Is it?"

"Such an action shows your attachment and the fact that you are there for him."

Souji froze, he continued to remain passive as he knew the sly smile that followed from Margaret meant she was gauging his reaction. He cursed himself for not omitting that part earlier; while Margaret was clever that didn't mean she knew, this was probably another case of her joking around.

She realized he wasn't going to say anything, "It could also mean he may be taking advantage of you without you realizing it. What do you think?"

"I don't believe that, he was just being stubborn."

"Your conviction is charming."

**_"Aah...ah."_ **

**_From his position on top of Souji's waist Minato moaned. Souji himself was trapped, sprawled over the plush bedding._ **

**_Minato wasn't even touching him yet he felt his arousal growing..._ **

**_Too anxious to face Minato directly his head was turned to the side but growing curiosity compelled him to stare from the corner of his eye. The towel that had been around Minato's waist was now loose pooling around his hips displaying what was previously hidden. He eyed Minato who was tugging on his own member, the whole time those pale eyes staring him down never left his body._ **

**_Paranoid over Minato catching his own ogling, Souji closed his eyes, a hope that his face wasn't red ran through his mind before he came to the realization that he could be touching Minato right now. Nothing had ever felt enough so what was stopping him? What kept him planted and uneasy on the bed while Minato shamelessly indulged in whatever he pleased? 'Fighting back' was long overdue..._ **

**_Souji felt the twitch in Minato's reaction when he unexpectedly pushed Minato's hand away going for the same dick that had been jerking off to him this whole time. Experimentally he wrapped his hand around it, it wasn't a foreign feeling- just a different person he was aiming to pleasure this time around. It was going to take some probing to find out just how Minato liked to be handled however. His grip firm, he started teasing near the base, a low exhale left Minato- the both of them were looking down at Souji's movement entranced._ **

**_Considering the contradictory nature of the person he was currently being intimate with, Souji figured the pressure he was giving wasn't going to be enough, it didn't take long for his assumption to be proven correct when Minato started moving into his hold, disregarding whatever momentum was set. It was more amusing than frustrating for Souji; seeing Minato lose even a bit of his composure wasn't a normal occurrence. The fact that he had Minato, nude and frustrated, on his lap with his breathing getting ragged from his ineffective attempts to get off was almost laughable._ **

**_He held back knowing how bad that would look though his thoughtful effort was in vain. The same hand Souji had pushed away hastened underneath Souji's towel pulling out his cock and exposing it to the cold air._ **

**_"-Hey!" Souji gasped making Minato chuckle in response. Jerk._ **

**_"What's wrong?" Minato feigned innocence like he didn't have Souji's member in a death grip; Souji couldn't decide if he cared for the abrupt rough pressure around him or not, "This isn't a new feeling, is it?"_ **

**_First Minato was pumping him, getting gratification at the whines every swift pump earned him, then he stopped taking both cocks in his grasp to move them against each other. Souji moaned in the middle of Minato leaning down to kiss the side of his face, too enthralled by the stimulation the WildCard's following words completely eluded him._ **

"Carrying also eludes to romance...what do you think? Are we actually dealing with an incubus after all?"

"This again-"

"Being physically attacked suggests your character is being questioned; difficult changes in waking life; feelings of stress and vulnerability" she turned more pages. "Art classes signify you need to express yourself in a more creative way, especially if you have been suppressing creative energy."

Souji pondered over that meaning; he wouldn't call himself artistic but he felt like he could be creative if he wanted to. In what way could he correlate his feelings with creative energy though? Haikus?

 _I know just the recipient._ he considered playfully. _If he thought my origami was too much just wait till he reads my prose._

Margaret continued, unaware of the scheming going on in her guest's mind, "As for the last part of your dream: skeletons represent something not being fully developed; something might be in the beginning stages like a project. It also refers to death, transformation, or changes. Words and text mean a cluttered mind, confusion in your thought process or a pun for 'you have my word'. Lastly, butterflies can represent longevity, creativity, romance, joy and spirituality. Literally speaking it could mean you need to relax as you might be too flighty."

Her textbook was closed shut. There was a silence filled between the two of them where the continuation of a conclusive conversation should have been. Souji understood this but still couldn't find the words to say, he thought asking Margaret would bring him some clarity. In a way it did, but it also bitterly made him feel like he was better off not knowing. Even with all the symbolism broken down it still didn't answer why he was getting these random dreams...

"I understand you're worried..."

A hand went over his, the hold was light...patient.

**_Their hands locked together._ **

**_Both bodies were impossibly close against each other, causing the mattress to sink a bit from their combined weight. Minato refused to relent his hold since he controlled most of their movement- chest to chest, mouths pressed into a kiss..._ **

Magaret's words hardly reached him as his mind kept going back to his night at the love hotel. "-effects you...the man of your dreams."

"Man of my dreams?" Souji dumbly repeated wondering if he heard right.

_**How was Minato even possible?** _

_**When the kiss broke Minato took a moment to look at him, during his attempt to catch his breath Souji looked back. There was a dim, far off look in those light eyes that translated into desire. Some of the ends of Minato's hair were still damp from the shower and Souji found himself reaching out to grab a strand between his fingers. Delicately he brushed the blue bang aside, out of Minato's face with the back of his hand muttering disbelief over the feeling of it. Hell, everything about this moment felt unreal, he was sure it wasn't possible for someone to look as alluring as Minato right now and yet...** _

_**As if he could read minds, Minato smirked bucking his hips forward.** _

"Though I suppose if he has agency in reality then he's not just a figment of your dreams..." Margaret mused.

"Right..."

_**A hand cupped Souji's cheek...lowering down enough for a fingertip to gently outline his lips all before being brought to a kiss for what had to be the sixtieth time. He moaned into it feeling compelled to have his own hands run down Minato's back, caressing his spine.** _

"Again, I thank you for all your work. For now, I think it's safe to say this boy is indeed Minato Arisato."

"What now?"

Margaret withdrew her hand placing it under her chin in thought. "....There's someone who would be interested in this revelation. Accordingly, I'm going to contact her, I have a feeling it'll be enough to have her come visit."

"Should I talk to her then?"

"No. I'll take it from here; there's no need to further entangle yourself in this. Your own journey takes top priority." Sensing Souji's confusion Margaret gave a self assured smile. "Leave the rest to me."

_**The motions became more rushed and unrefined fueled by hormonal need.** _

**_Just a few more, Souji felt, due to how how quickly they were thrusting against each other. There was nothing but an electric feeling building up that diminished any coherent thoughts Souji might've had as he cried out. A wave of dizziness hit him before he could collect himself while he gasped for breath soon after._ **

**_He jolted up wincing back; the back of his neck hit the armrest of his couch and he realized that he was back at his room. He blinked once, then twice, processing everything while staring at his ceiling. He was back in his room, still on the couch he had fallen asleep on but instead spread out in a new position far off to the point where his head hung off the armrest. The uncomfortable position did nothing for his neck as it was cramping in protest._ **

**_When he slowly, carefully, lifted his head to look at himself he realized not only was he alone..._ **

**_He grimaced at the mess in his hand that lied nestled inside his pants before allowing his head to fall back in frustration._ **

"As promised, I owe you a reward for completing the request."

The crick in Souji's neck was becoming too irritating to ignore, he rolled his head back in his seat but winced in pain from the action agitating his injured shoulder. Margaret's eyebrow raised at the sight.

"No." Souji insisted downplaying his fluke at the same time, "Not yet. I want to see this through to the end."

His intentions were received with a smile. "Very well."


	11. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Insert complaint about life obligations) I meant for this to be done months ago I swear. You guys are still alive right? hah haha.... In the meantime look at this doodle my cute beta Elise drew for me to cheer me up~ :
> 
> http://s32.postimg.org/if0v3n0zp/1461130394097.jpg
> 
> I'm going to try to convince her to draw me more!

He didn't know when his fondness for children had suddenly developed. Cats made sense: they were cute but untouchable, even more so with his pet-less upbringing. But children, they were very unpredictable and sometimes unruly. Despite all that Souji found them way more interesting than the average adult and sometimes he found himself being able to relate them.

He was sure it was probably Nanako's influence.

Sometimes while working part time as an assistant caretaker his thoughts would drift off to his childhood and just what the value of innocence and youth was in a world dictated by adults. If given the chance would he trade in his teen years for a chance at childhood again? Even if that was undoubtedly the most vulnerable time in his life in every sense of the way.

He'd think about these things along with other musings and every time something of a mix of admiration and delight for kids grew.

"Hiroshi jumped off the bookshelf, I think he's dead!"

-And then there were times like this that reminded him that he needed to stick to cats, offspring were definitely not a necessity in his life. Low childbirth rate be damned.

After making sure the daycare wouldn't be sued for child neglect, Souji went to mediate between the typical fights over who was playing what: House or Featherman R? It was another rainy day so everyone was inside but that didn't stop the children from doing the same things they would do if they were outside. He was failing miserably at getting them to all agree on one thing before another child added another option into the mix, which only made the commotion worse. Souji eyed his coworker off to the side as a silent call for support before he felt a tug on his apron. He looked down at a precocious child, one he recognized as having nasal problems.

"How come your hair is grey if you're not old?"

Well he wasn't expecting that question.

For some reason that inquiry had peaked the interest of many of the other surrounding children enough for them to stop arguing for a moment to interject their own opinions on the matter.

"He is old! He's older than us!"

"But he's not older than my obaa-san! He's not even the oldest adult here!"

"How old are you by the way- 13?"

The questions increased as he was surrounded by mini people. Multiple conversations were going at the same time, but the original questioner was persistent.

"Tell me! How come?"

Souji sighed in defeat even though he was smiling at the bluntness of it all, "Because my parents stress me out."

Other than hereditary reasons it was as good an explanation as any. The children seemed satisfied with the answer, one boy even nodded in faux understanding before they resumed fighting over the more important issue of the day. The biggest hurdles that came with his part-time daycare job wasn't children tugging him around and arguing actually, it was a drama he had watched unfold between one of the children, Yuuta, and his stepmother Eri.

It had been a while since he had seen them both but seeing her come to pick him up, with Yuuta receiving her warmly instead of disregarding her as he used to in the past, reminded Souji just how long it had been- a month maybe. Though it wasn't any of his business Souji had felt sorry for her during those past times which had led to a social link with her in the first place.

Last time he was with them Eri came to a revelation about her relationship with Yuuta, it seemed like it had only gotten better from there.

She walked over to him, Yuuta following close behind her, her demeanor seemed more nervous than usual. "Mister Seta...Umm..Th-thank you for taking care of my Yuuta." The sentiment was nice but confusing; Souji couldn't place where it had came from. Yes, he had listened to her problems when few would but that was far from the most demanding task asked of him during his stay at the country side. If it was about the punch Yuuta gave him months ago it was hardly a problem, he hadn't thought about it until now.

"Today's my last day!" Yuuta chirped. “I'm not coming here anymore!"

_My heartstrings._

"Yuuta told me..." Eri quickly explained with a smile on her face, "We need time- he said. It's funny, isn't it? I mean, he's absolutely right."

"That's right!" confirmed Yuuta who was enjoying the recognition.

"We were talking...We thought that maybe we could try to become a family little by little. In order for that to work, I think we need to spend more time together. So, today's the last day he'll be here. When Yuuta's done with school, we'll spend time together at the house."

Ah, so that's what was going on. "It's for the best." Souji agreed.

"Thank you..." Eri replied softly, "We owe it all to you, but sadly, this is goodbye for us."  Her smile turned sad as she dug through her purse taking out a bookmark.

"I want to give you this." she insisted handing it over to Souji. Looking at it closer, it was a bookmark with an actual four-leaf clover inside it. "It's a four-leaf clover I found long ago and made into a bookmark...I've already got my happiness. You can have it."

Souji smiled at the gesture. "Thank you, I'll take good care of it."

Eri cheered up at that, her tone turning bashful, "I hope you find someone nice."

His head bolted up staring back at her, "I don't just mean a lover...I mean, someone that you value enough to protect..." she walked back to Yuuta's side. "I'd do anything for them! - you know, someone like that."

Her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm, "TV....spiritual lectures...I was so stupid back then. I was trying to find a way to satisfy myself without caring about others. But there was no way I would have been truly content if the people dear to me weren't content also...I was scared. But I've learned my lesson now. I won't just try and escape into my own personal time."

Yuuta looked up at her, "Yeah!" Souji doubted Yuuta would allow that to happen again anyways as stubborn as the boy was.

"So today is our graduation ceremony!" she cheered in which Yuuta agreed, she thanked Souji once more, "Thank you so much..."

"Thank you so much!" Yuuta parroted. They were both smiling, something Souji wouldn't have seen months earlier. He was able to support her and he felt it...a bond that couldn't be broken. He was stronger because of it...

He watched through the daycare's window as Eri ran after Yuuta who rejected her offer to hold hands together wanting to race instead. As their forms receded in the rain he couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of their connection. He was happy for them no doubt, but-

_I've already got my happiness._

Everyone deserved to be happy....no one deserved to come home to an empty house- or worse; come home to a house that was occupied with someone that just made the loneliness worse. He thought of the times where it was just him and Nanako. That situation wasn't too different from Eri and Yuuta's though the main difference was Souji wasn't just understanding, he was patient. Though rightly apprehensive at first, Nanako was more empathetic compared to Yuuta. She was also more open to receiving Souji in her life for some reason Souji still didn't know completely.

He wasn't like Eri, he wasn't a new mother, he was just a relative staying for the year.

Maybe it was the loneliness of her lifestyle that made her want to be closer to Souji. If so, Souji was glad because he wasn't any different; if anything he was grateful. He knew what it was like to actually live in a home where he felt wanted and needed, to come home to a joyful greeting just about everyday.

Whenever it was him, Nanako, and Dojima sometimes it would be awkward, and even tense. The distance between father and daughter was even more prominent during those moments and Souji felt hopeless as a bystander to it all. The more he talked and the more that was revealed to him, the more the gap started to close. There was an understanding that was reached and a change that was made before Nanako was kidnapped...

Was it foolish to hope for the stability to stay forever?

Ignoring the start of tears prickling at the sides of his eyes he looked down at the bookmark in his palm.

_I hope you find someone nice._

Warmth filled his cheeks contradicting all the emotions he was currently feeling.

 _I don't just mean a lover...I mean, someone that you value enough to protect...I'd do anything for them!- you know, someone like that._ Her voice continued to echo in his mind.

He already had someone like that...multiple someones.

A certain someone, however, he valued quite differently lately. For someone who came out of nowhere and took residence permanently in Souji's dream and thoughts, he was nowhere to be found after three days since the love hotel. Did Minato not want to see him anymore or was he being too needy?

He wasn't really aware of how Minato spent his days when not visiting him, but could Souji be blamed for wanting to be next to the person who understood him the most? The person he was in a relationship with...

 _I want to see him._ He thought hopelessly, no matter how irrational it seemed Minato's absence made him anxious. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts during times like this.

"Oh, are you still here, Seta-kun?" a co-worker questioned. "Most of the kids have been picked up so you can head home now."

After receiving his payment, Souji left to head home eager to get out of the pouring rain. On his way over he passed by the Moel gas attendant who, as usual, was always found during rainy days. Souji had exchanged quick pleasantries with them before leaving the area. With nothing better to do on a Sunday night he passed the time watching the weather channel which stated what he already knew: fog was coming tonight.

Like always on a foggy night as soon as midnight came, Souji checked his television and to his relief no one appeared on the channel. He was particularly on edge due to the fact that its latest victim was Nanako, but she was safe now...or as safe as she could be.

_No need to watch this anymore..._

Souji turned off the television, his thoughts of the night were filled with anxiety.

* * *

Souji wasn't expecting the fog from last night to still remain the next morning, it was so thick he had almost missed Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko on his way to school. "Oh, there he is!" Chie exclaimed once she caught sight of him. Souji nodded at them, Yukiko was against a light pole reading a newspaper with Yosuke looking on.

"You're up again, is your leg healed already?" Souji asked, it had only been around a week but he had grown accustomed to seeing Yosuke not on his feet.

"-Yeah, it took longer than expected but I'm fit enough to walk around..." he was quick to change the subject, "Hey- look at this. Namatame's in today's paper."

Souji walked in front of Yukiko to see the headline for himself. _"Namatame Taro regains consciousness; Today before dawn, the suspect Taro Namatame, who had been confined in a local hospital, regained consciousness. In response to police questioning, he testified that he is sorry for what he has done, and was scared. From here on, the police are hoping to solve the entire case based on the suspect's depositions."_

Yosuke was the first to voice his thoughts, "So it's finally over..."

"Yeah...Seriously..." Chie agreed, "I wish we could've done it sooner..."

She looked around before shivering, "Isn't the fog kinda thick this morning? And it's so chilly! Brr..."

"It rarely gets this cold in November..." Yukiko mused.

The sound of footsteps revealed Adachi walking towards them. Souji hadn't seen him since Friday, there was a hope inside of him that Adachi wasn't upset about what had happened at Junes, but if that was the case the detective didn't bring it up. If anything he seemed preoccupied as usual. "Oh, it's you guys." he stated once he saw them with a smile. "Perfect timing. I just got a call from the hospital. They said starting today, it's okay to visit Nanako-chan again."

Chie expressed relief at the implication before Adachi looked to Yukiko, "Oh, is that today's paper? So you already know about him..."

There were plenty of questions Souji had but he stuck with asking how Namatame was doing. "He's regained consciousness, but it's hard to say. He's still mentally unstable, but we're slowly piecing together his story." he stopped, "This is still a secret but I guess it's okay to tell you guys. You know that diary we found? There were entries about Ms. Yamano and Ms. Konishi in it. Looks like Namamtame had been making advances on Ms. Konishi. "

Behind him Souji heard Yosuke curse.

Noticing his blunder Adachi stuttered. "U-uh, well...I'm gonna head to the hospital now. Dojima-san's recovering too, so I need to go over a few things about this case with him." Everyone's attention turned to Yosuke as soon as Adachi scurried off.

"Yosuke..." Chie gently called.

"Sorry, I'm alright." Yosuke reassured with a wink, "Namatame's been caught. He can't hurt anyone now...-But forget him! Let's all visit Nanako-chan after school!" he looked to Souji.

The girls agreed, they were to tell the rest once they arrived at school. Souji nodded as they walked ahead; Yosuke was suspiciously lagging behind but he said nothing.

"Just a reminder, the finals are next week. I've been comparing students' faces for years, before and after the test..." Ms. Sofue made a point to say as soon as class started. "They're flying high, thinking they'll pass at first, but once it's over...their faces turn to pale white...Hohoho, speaking of turning white, are you all familiar with Othello-" she continued her lecture giving information on the play but Souji had already tuned her out, his own face turning pale white.

He didn't know why at this specific moment that the importance of the upcoming test was dawning on him but he felt worried all the same. There was no logical reason to be worried since he had been doing all the work but just like his teacher was saying, you never know what's going to be on a test. Should he study more? Pull an all-nighter to review? With balancing school life and the investigation, he knew he had been slipping a bit in regard to his grades compared to when he lived in the city. His usual first or second rank was now a third and he was unsatisfied with that- not because his parents would be disappointed- but because he knew he could do better. Murder mystery or not.

The mystery was over now. He had no excuse to at least get the second rank this time around. He was going to review as much as possible after the hospital visit.

After school everyone, including Teddie in human form and Dojima in his wheelchair, was at Nanako's room. "Nanako?" Dojima called out lightly by her bedside. "Everyone's here to see you."

Slowly she woke. Once she had a bit of awareness her head turned towards Souji, her voice smaller than her form. "Big....bro..."

Talking seemed painful for her but a smile stayed on her face nevertheless.

"Dojima-san!" a nurse came inside suddenly. Dojima cringed as she nagged him about his choice to neglect his own health. Defeated, he apologized confusing Yukiko.

"Um...Are your injuries that bad?" she asked. Dojima named the wounds that had closed up but listed some fractures he had in reply. Adachi apologized for him, to Dojima's annoyance, as the nurse reminded him that he was due for a checkup soon. She left with that reminder when Nanako decided to speak up again, if Souji wasn't so close by he would have missed her calling out to him.

"I'm here." He reassured as he didn't know what else to say...

"I'm glad." she replied before closing her eyes. She had fallen asleep, given her condition it was warranted. Once outside her room the doctor had explained to everyone just what her condition was: stable but a mystery. The staff couldn't find out the cause of her symptoms, all they could do was administer temporary treatments to alleviate the pain and monitor her condition.

Dojima was grim as he addressed Adachi, "How's it going with Namatame?"

"Well he's awake now, but he's in no condition to tell us anything useful. We only get a little time each day to interrogate him, so we're stuck until his strength recovers."

"I see..." that didn't seem to be the answer Dojima wanted, "I should get back to work as soon as possible. Hopefully by then, Nanako will be out of the hospital..."

"Umm..." Adachi spoke up. "I think Nanako will recover better here."

When Dojima gave him a questioning look he continued. "It's so foggy out, and there's been weird rumors going around...seems like no one knows why there's so much fog in town."

The doctor nodded in agreement bringing up the issue of patients being admitted lately over 'fog-related health problems'. It was alarming, that being a thing now. "Is the fog poisonous?" Souji questioned the doctor.

"I can't say for sure that it has no effect on the human body, though it could be a physiological effect from people's anxiety over the fog. But as far as the fog's chemical makeup...that's not my field so I can only speculate." he sighed. "What concerns me is that transportation of our medical supplies has been delayed due to the fog."

Dojima scoffed, "Fog-related health problems...Now that's just ridiculous. Anyone who says that is just blowing smoke."

It wouldn't be the craziest thing to believe, Souji just hoped it wasn't exactly related to the Midnight Channel...

The fog still hadn't let up the next morning, if anything it seemed a bit heavier. It was so noticeable Souji overheard two guys talking about it during his walk to school, even his teacher was complaining about the cold it was bringing (before randomly calling on him to answer a question about South American glaciers...)

He was serious about his plans on studying right after school but...

**"If you're going to check up on Nanako-chan. I'll tag along ."**

Yosuke had intercepted him before he could leave the classroom. He really couldn't avoid it, it was weighing heavily on everyone's minds....

Just like last time she had awoken to their presence and once again her condition hadn't improved. No one had much to say and he had told Nanako to get her rest so the visit wasn't a long one. Everyone was worried about Nanako's well-being as if it was their own, it made Souji feel like his relationship with his team was deepening yet...

"How is your leg feeling?" Souji questioned Yosuke as they walked out of the hospital together. It had been a while since they've walked together which only served as a reminder of how it used to be something of a daily occurrence. Yosuke's face was partially clouded by the fog but Souji could still make out the 'Huh?' on his face that never left his mouth.

"I only ask because you're still limping a bit." he clarified.

"It's fine, I mean nothing to complain about."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Souji wondered if that was a bad way to start the conversation because after that there was no conversation. Just him and Yosuke walking through the fog before eventually parting ways.

The hospital visit had significantly drained any energy Souji had, the moment he began studying he found himself distracted by his thoughts with unhealthy doubts surrounding Nanako's condition in parallel to his predicament.

_This is going to be a daily thing isn't it? No one wants to study when Nanako's at the hospital...I don't even want to study..._

_I'm going to fail this test at this rate, there's no way I can do this for the rest of the week...._

_There's something off about Yosuke, is he just worried about everything like me or is it more?_

_I haven't seen Minato in 4 days? He probably doesn't want to be burdened with all of my problems, I won't bother him- I have a test to study for..._

_Glaciers in South America...._

_What if she doesn't get better? What if she dies?_

_It'll be my fault._

_This section...2nd paragraph...._

_Why won't the fog let up?_

_I don't want to study...._

Wednesday was Labor Appreciation Day so there would be no school. It would be the perfect opportunity to review some past notes...

 **"...Are you going to the hospital today? We'll come with you...We're worried about you too."**  

He wished the set of blue eyes those words came from were Minato's. He berated himself for desiring something like that at a time like this; no amount of gentle consideration would stop the bile rising from his throat threatening to spill over the clinical tile floor from the sight of Nanako's stagnant condition. She assured him she was doing fine, her weak smile said otherwise.

"Sorry, and thanks for coming all this way." Dojima stated in the only way he could.

"Anything for Nanako..."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's glad you came..."

The next morning on his way to school he overheard the two girls ahead, predictably they were chatting about the fog that surrounded them. Souji stared at the ground instead of straight ahead letting their voices lead his path but once the voices became distant he looked up. Somehow he had began to lag behind, he was going to quicken his pace when a random shudder ran through his body that had came with complimentary goosebumps.

It was foggy, yes, but not cold enough to warrant that kind of reaction.

A shuffling noise behind alerted him making him defensive as he turned his head to try and locate the source. The fog hindered some of his vision but he didn't see anyone around, just a completely empty road...

 _It might just be a stray cat...Namatame is in the hospital._ He mentally repeated trying to convince himself out of feeling like he was in immediate danger. Just when he decided that it wasn't worth getting paranoid over a feeling washed over him. He could only describe it as the same kind of feeling one gets when they're being watched. Scanning the area one more time he sped up to catch up to any of the classmates ahead, not wanting to be caught alone during this revelation.

He didn't get much of a chance to think over the moment before the overwhelming situation of school plus Nanako's condition became more of priority as soon as he made it to his classroom. Always at the back of his head was the reminder that despite not getting as much studying done as he would like his friends were going to find him and corner him into visiting. And he was going to find it harder to decline each time...

**Oh, Senpai...Are you going to see Nanako-chan in the hospital? I'll go with you!**

Nothing was different from the last time, Nanako couldn't say anything, no one said anything, no studying was done.

More and more people were wearing gas masks in reaction to the fog to the point where it was a conversation topic between his classmates. His teacher/coach, Mr. Kondo, was none the wiser the next day during class, or maybe he noticed and decided not to comment on it. Instead he opted to question the class about trivial things like Christmas dates...along with hospitals and tests, that was the last thing Souji wanted to think about.

_I don't have a Christmas date because I haven't seen the person in mind for almost a week._

It left a bitter taste in his mouth just considering the fact but Mr. Kondo's cheerful laugh rang through the classroom as he bragged about having one himself before decided on asking a 'Christmas question', of course Souji had to be the victim for this question. What was it about him that had teachers always calling on him? If it wasn't him it was Yosuke or that Ueda kid.

_Maybe it's my hair, I should get it over with and just dye it._

After pointing out the incorrect shorthand spelling for Christmas, the teacher went back to his bragging. Souji thought by the end of school he would be able to head home in peace when all of his friends walked out of class without a word but stood corrected when Yukiko met up with him downstairs nearby the lockers.

**"...Hey, Souji-kun." she muttered downcast. "Um...if it's okay with you, I'd like to visit Nanako-chan. Is today good?"**

No day was good this week, but she was literally asking him to come along. He couldn't say no...

It was like any other visit and just like the other times Souji had trudged all the way back home by himself through the heavy fog feeling tired. He thought about which lesson reviews would be the least mentally taxing as he took off his shoes before walking inside. On the table was a normal sized package, _Oh good my order from Tanaka's Amazing Commodities is finally here-_

No one was home, who brought it inside? Horror over the realization washed over Souji as he rushed towards the stairs, if the intruder was someone dangerous- or Namatame- he needed to get his weapon. He ran so fast he almost ran head first into the suspect.

Gray eyes met blue, both in shock. They were only inches apart yet neither of them moved. Souji opened his mouth but Minato had beat him in getting the first word in, "I wasn't done."

"-Huh?"

"I said I wasn't done." Minato repeated adamantly, it was uncommon to see him so vexed but it only took a second for Souji to realize just what he was talking about.

"Ooh-OH-" Souji doubled over in laughter, he was sure it wasn't helping his case but he couldn't stop. Minato had looked so serious and- and-

"Glad you think it's funny to disappear pre-coitus." he heard Minato reply unamused. "It's fine, I have my own hand."

He wanted to speak but it was a losing battle when it came to control over his body at this point. His sides were starting to hurt from laughing too much, someone stop him!

He was damn near on the floor leaning against the wall when Minato sighed in resignation, "I'll leave you to the floor and come back another time-"

"NO!" he shouted a little too loudly causing the blue haired boy to jerk back as Souji grabbed a fist full of Minato's uniform jacket. "D-don't-hahah- don't!"

The laughing, the waiting, the thoughts, all of it was becoming too painful. He may as well die from stomach pain right there and now. Minato watched Souji passively as the other laughed on the floor refusing to let his jacket free. He watched Souji laugh while struggling for breath, his face developing a purple tint in the process. "D-dont L-l-leave me-pff--hahhaha!"

Minato didn't give the display much regard until he saw the laughter had gotten to Souji so hard there were tears threatening to leak from the corner of his eyes. And then, the laughter suddenly sounded too close to cries of pain. "Souji?"

"Wh-ere were you-HAHAHA!?" Souji cried out, tears now running down his face as laughter and pain became one and the same. "W-here?!" he repeated, it was at this moment that it dawned on both boys at the same time that what was happening was nothing short of a breakdown.

Through blurry eyes Souji saw Minato kneel down beside him on the floor. "Souji." Minato called out in a soothing way that could only be attributed to him. "You have to calm down and breathe. I'm here, I won't leave." A cold hand cupped his cheek and as overheated as Souji's face was at the moment it was a welcomed feeling. Souji coughed, fighting to catch his breath and found it was easier said than done. The thumb on his face absently stroked his cheek and soon another pressure was added except this time lips softly brushing against his, firm but not forceful.

The coughs died down in Souji's throat as Minato kissed him; they stayed like that until Souji had to move back to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew he looked pathetic about now; Minato had only come to visit him and was nice enough to take his order inside the house only to be greeted with Souji laughing at him then crying on the floor.

He wanted to explain himself even though he didn't really understand his own feelings enough to explain.

Minato pulled him into an embrace with Souji's chin resting on the his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." he admitted. Something about the vocal resignation of desperation Minato was feeling in his attempt to console Souji reassured him against any negative thoughts the other might be thinking. He took a deep breath and exhaled to try and slow his heartbeat, at least he wasn't laughing anymore but the headache from the action remained.

"I promise I won't leave though. I'll stay as long as you need to; let me know everything that you've been going through. I'll listen to it all."

Grateful for that admission Souji finally allowed himself to calm down finally letting go of the corner of Minato's jacket he had bunched up in his hand. Minato took this as a sign to continue talking, "I don't know what happened but I don't want to do anything that makes you cry like that ever again. I kind of don't want to make you laugh anymore either, sorry."

Despite himself this brought a laugh out of Souji, thankfully only one. "You don't understand." Souji finally said, his voice was hoarse but he didn't care, he had waited for so long for Minato to appear he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass by just because of a sore throat. "My cousin is awake again, but she's in pain. She may as well be back in a coma. Everyone keeps wanting to visit her but finals are coming up. I don't want to see her but I can't say no or else everyone will think I'm a horrible person! _You_ think I'm a horrible person!"

Minato shook his head. "I don't."

"Well why don't you?!"

"It's not my place."

Souji scoffed, "My friends...they can-"

"They'll have to understand your feelings are your own. No matter what you choose to do it doesn't mean you're hurting any less."

Minato's words were kind, too kind, but that wasn't an option for him. Not when Nanako was in pain at the hospital mostly all alone, not when Souji's negligence caused her to be in that situation in the first place.

Minato's words were kind, but impossible. "I don't think it's that easy...."

There was silence as the hold around Souji was gone, his heart skipped a beat when Minato stood but he understood the Wildcard's intentions when a hand was held out for him to take. "Then tell me everything, just not on the floor."

Souji took his help standing up.

* * *

Despite everything, Souji ended up saying less than what he had originally planned to, he had told Minato a bit about Nanako's condition and about his lack of studying the past few days but other than that, nothing. It was odd, after all this time he had been yearning for the other to talk to, but now that he was here he found himself not wanting to say too much. Souji was confident this wasn't him bottling his emotions at least; maybe it was more of him wanting to be in Minato's presence more so than talking to him.

Regardless, Souji spoke no more as he opened up his text books on the table and Minato didn't pry any further as he sat on the couch. Once Souji had told Minato about his fears of getting a low score Minato had offered to help. Souji wondered if the offer would be useful or not, on one hand Minato seemed pretty smart himself and any help given would be needed. On another hand it was Minato who was helping him; wouldn't that be a distraction in itself?

"How good are you with English?" Souji questioned.

He was worried about the silence he was answered with. He was about to turn around before he froze at the sound of a soft noise, the sound grew louder into snoring.

_Seriously?!_

Souji sighed as he turned his head, Minato was definitely sitting up against the couch dead asleep. He should have been mad but Minato looked too serene from where he was despite snoring away. _Why is he so tired anyways?_

He tried his best to ignore it while he studied a few terms and concepts that he could fit in to the next hour before getting tired himself, his new bookmark served as a reminder of the chapter he was on before he closed the text. Knowing firsthand the discomfort the wrong position on the couch could cause, Souji took out the extra comforter sheet from the living room once he was done getting ready for the night. He stood next to the couch using his freehand to lightly rouse the blue haired boy literally back into the land of the living, it didn't matter if Minato had to stay the night since it would be a holiday tomorrow thus no school.

"Mhm-" Minato groaned, he seemed lethargic in contrast to being the perfect picture of slumber earlier. Souji spoke softly to not alarm the Wildcard. "Um...I don't know if you want to sleep in the futon or if the couch-" 

If Minato had regarded anything Souji was saying it sure didn't seem like it since he just took the covers from Souji's hands draping it over his self as he laid across the couch, falling back asleep.

_Okay..._

At least Souji could still sleep in his futon but he wouldn't have minded sharing. He wasn't as close as humanly possible with Minato at the moment but he wasn't alone either- for tonight- that was enough.

* * *

 Out of all the things that could have happened to Souji the next morning while he slept, the last thing he expected was to be woken up via suffocation. Startled and choking he sat up with a weight lifted off his face meowing in protest- wait meowing?

He looked to his side to see an orange cat continuously meowing at him, he was able to put two and two together that this was the cause of his abrupt awakening and it was now filing a complaint from being moved from its 'spot'. Now the question was how did the feline even get into his room? As if on cue his room door opened (though Souji noticed it wasn't completely closed in the first place) as Minato stepped in. "Ah, there it is."

"Minato." Souji blinked. All of this was too much for one morning; this was not the way a normal morning should go. In theory it would have been a perfect morning- Minato _and_ a cat? But now Souji was just too confused for comfort.

"Sorry. It didn't wake you up, did it?"

"Well if lying on my face counts as waking me up then yes."

"Oh, thought you'd be into that."

Souji gave a pointed look at the joke. "It wasn't me, I went to the backyard to wait for you to wake when the cats started gathering around me again. I had left the back door open so this one managed to slip inside. I didn't think it'd be in your room though, this one seems kind of needy."

"Huh...you must be really interesting to the neighborhood cats." Something like this would have never happened otherwise, Souji looked back at the orange cat with the large eyes, "Wait a second, is this Hana-chan?"

"You named the cat?"

Souji picked up the tabby who meowed in protest. "I've seen her-" he stopped and then raised the cat a bit overhead to get a proper look at the genitalia. "him- around but he's never allowed me to get this close before."

"I guess that's a big deal, from ignoring you to sitting on your face."

"Hana-kun is mouthy and kind of clumsy but is endearing in his own way; I wonder if Kuma is outside too."

"You named all of them?"

Souji nodded as he got up from his futon to head downstairs, Minato followed him to the backyard where Souji was greeted with the sight of a group of neighborhood cats lounging in the backyard. "They're all here- at least the ones I usually see."

"You really named all of them." Minato repeated blandly.

Souji began pointing out the different cats through the foggy atmosphere, "The white one is Shiro, she's really curious but cautious enough not to get too close. The spotted one chasing the grey one is Chichi, she's really energetic, she's chasing Tatsu who doesn't like to be bothered a lot. The one on the far right over there is Makoto, he's distant but means well, and the chubby one over there is Kuma. I usually see him with food- I wonder where Kiko and Rii-chan are at."

Minato mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it's a holiday today isn't it? What do you have planned?"

Souji went quiet as he looked down at Hana-kun in his arms. "I have to see her...."

Minato nodded in understanding, "You'll be gone for the rest of the day then? I'll be here when you return so I can help you study properly."

"It's a short hospital visit so it shouldn't take that long." Souji objected, "Unless you decide to fall asleep again..."

Minato looked off to the side, not a completely guilty action but Souji doubted he was trying to get a look at Kuma grooming himself. The Wildcard muttered something Souji couldn't hear clearly so when he asked for clarification the other repeated himself. "I don't know how much time has passed."

From there Minato continued to explain before looking at Souji again, "Time doesn't really mean much where I'm at. Last moment we saw each other I felt really drained so I went to sleep, I had awoken when your emotions had overwhelmed me; I didn't mean to be away for so long."

Souji's face softened at the explanation, not like he was mad at Minato but now there was no way he could be.

"I'm getting a little worried about how tired you've been lately." he admitted, he wasn't graced with an answer right away which made him wonder if Minato had noticed as well. Was this something Souji should be prying about?

"I have plenty of stamina to burn now." A small smirk grew on Minato's face after some consideration, "When are you going to take responsibility  for last time?"

The bundle of fur in Souji's arms was getting restless so he let it down, "Not in front of the cats." he replied even though he was smiling too.

His demeanor turned more serious though, as he spoke more on his worries. "Even though the hospital trip shouldn't take long I'm really behind in my studies. I just want to do well this time and I don't know if I can afford to be distracted any longer."

"I can wait."

Suddenly Souji was reminded of something he meant to ask Minato earlier, "By the way...do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"You."

"W-well I mean- is there anything you wanted or something you wanted to do?"

"You."

"Okay." Souji sighed, resigned to his boyfriend's one track mind. "It's a date then?"

Minato nodded. Even though the sentiment was probably coming from more of a place of libido than sentimentality, there was still something touching about Minato's desire for the intangible, like Souji's affection, over any 'physical' thing at this point in his existence.

"I should get ready to leave; will a kiss tide you over until I return?" Souji tried.

"Not in front of the cats."

* * *

The fog was as heavy as ever when Souji walked down the streets of the shopping district on his way to the hospital, once again it was impairing his vision to the point where he almost walked by Chie.

**"Yo Souji-kun." she called out though she was looking less than chipper, "Wanna go visit Nanako-chan today? I'll go with you."**

It was his original plan so he nodded in agreement, this time Dojima and Adachi were also in the room along with his friends, when Nanako had woken her voice was still hoarse, "Big...bro.." she called out weakly. He was going to ask her how she felt when she went into a coughing fit alarming everyone. Before anybody could panic, a familiar nurse ran in grabbing the nearest breathing machine to stabilize Nanako.

"You're okay now, just rest." Sayoko instructed Nanako who slowly let her eyelids close. Once Sayoko was certain her patient was asleep she took away the attachment and faced Dojima in his wheelchair. "I'm sorry, this happens sometimes in the rare event that she is awake, but we're around the clock to make sure it's nothing critical.” Dojima begrudgingly nodded in response, Sayoko made her way to leave before making eye contact with Souji for a quick second as she left out the room.

Dojima spoke up the moment she was gone, "So, um....how are things over at the house?"

"It feels too big for me."

He looked down after hearing the candid answer, “I see...sorry about that."

The atmosphere turned even more awkward if that was even possible, after a few comments over Nanako's slumbering state, Naoto was kind enough to break the ice over the fact that they had to leave. She bade Dojima farewell telling him to take care as they all shuffled out the room. They were headed towards the lobby but Souji purposely lagged behind. "Senpai?" Rise questioned being the first one to notice when he stopped moving all together.

"I think I'm going to stay behind a little bit longer, go on without me."

There were uncertain looks but everyone knew there was nothing they could say or do as they left.

"It's nice to have supportive friends." a familiar voice stated nearby.

"Sayoko..."

Last time he saw her was the first time Nanako had awoken from her coma; he was worried about her then. When he would work part time at the hospital she went into the habit of over working herself to the point of collapsing. Now here she was beside him on her day shift with her same trademark harpy smile. She didn't look pale nor did she have any bags under her eyes...those were usually the first signs of fatigue for her.

"This is the second time I've caught you during your day shift." Souji pointed out. "Have you been resting well?"

She giggled, "That’s the point of day-shift so I can rest during the night, I'm actually glad I was able to catch up with you one last time."

The confusion showed on his face causing her to clarify, "After today I'm leaving this hospital." He was silent from shock, he knew she was waiting for his reaction but he had a hard time finding what to say. "I know you're worried about your cute little cousin, but trust me when I say only the best are replacing me."

"No..that's...that's not what I'm worried about. It's just so sudden."

Sayoko smiled staring straight into his eyes. "I grew to hate hospitals...all the life and death. In the end everyone leaves, leaving me behind, I was lonely." she admitted, "Then I remembered...I wanted to help. I became a nurse because I wanted to save people's lives. I couldn't see that it was as simple as that- No...I probably didn't want to see it."

She sighed giving a pointed look to Souji. "W-what?"

"To think the one who would show me this is just some kid with a rag in his hand...I tend to go for older rich men and instead I landed a child." she teased.

_My rag and I are actually quiet the catch._

"So...I'm leaving. I'm going to find that path I gave up on. I thought I couldn't do it...but, I will walk that road. I'm going to be my own guide- thinking, walking, taking responsibility for myself...once I've done all that, I think I can say I've truly lived." She paused to walk closer to him. "Will you take this?"

She handed him what looked like a hospital ID. "Are you sure you should be giving this to me?"

"Sure," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm leaving anyways. With this, I'm giving the person I was when I was here."

Just like before with Eri, and all the other social links he's ever accomplished, there was a feeling. His abilities had grown and yet emotionally he felt less than fulfilled. There had seemed to be a trend with some of his connections; once the 'journey' was done- it was over. He stared at the picture in his hand.

"I'm going to say this. It's as much to myself as it is to you." Sayoko spoke up, "What's right...what you should choose to do in life...the answers to those things lie within you. So long."

She gave one last smile before walking off, never looking back.

 _Is this how it's always going to be?_ Souji wondered as he walked through the lobby. People he meets through life progressing forward while he takes ten steps back when they leave him behind. He took one good look at the hospital entrance outside before heading home. Though he had maxed out Nanako's social link months ago he didn't think he could handle it if she ended up leaving him behind in what he was afraid would be a permanent way...

* * *

The fact that there was someone waiting for him back home made Souji's heart feel a bit less heavy. Just as promised he found Minato in his room reading one of his books; the cats from earlier must have left because they were nowhere to be found in the backyard. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Minato only shook his head in dissent.

"Which book is that?" Souji questioned.

"The Pink Alligator..."

Souji face lit up, "Oh, that one.That's the one Kanji gave me, he really likes it. Do you?"

Minato paused, though he was usually a quiet person Souji had been around him long enough to be able to decipher the silence from his body language alone. He almost looked uncomfortable.

"It's a good book." He answered before handing it over to Souji. Wordlessly Minato headed over to the shelf to get a closer look at the toy models Souji finished assembling months ago.

"Do you like them?"

The laugh Minato gave was like one someone would give in reaction to an inside joke, it had Souji wondering just what was so funny. "Yeah...I really like robots."

He could ask Minato questions all night and never tire of it. The boy always remained a mystery no matter how much time they spent together; it had to be the main quality that attracted Souji to him. As much as he wanted to spend the night conversing there was a final he had to take starting tomorrow, he collected the texts he'd need for review while Minato continued observing his models. The bookmark he used last night proved useful in finding the page he needed, looking at the clover in it reminded him of his newly acquired ID that he took out from his pocket and laid onto the table.

"Who's that?" Minato questioned abruptly him causing him to jump a bit from his spot, he hadn't noticed when Minato was done looking at the shelf and now seated by his side.

"It's just- it's a social link...they gave me this..."

He avoided eye contact but against better judgment glanced over at Minato who was looking at him like _he knew._ Souji looked back down at his books avoiding the perceptive stare.

"...Are you going to be able to study without these?" Minato placed Souji's battle glasses on the table. Souji gawked, wondering how the Wildcard even found them, it reminded of him of how before he left for the hospital Minato had found the something else Souji had thought he had lost weeks ago. _  
_

"These are the glasses I use to see in the Midnight Channel."

Though they only spoke about the Midnight Channel briefly Minato understood, "I figured you weren't exactly a glasses guy. I still want to see you in them."

Without much thought Souji obliged putting them on, it was rare he would do so outside of battle. "They really fit you."

"I thought I wasn't a 'glasses guy'. Is that your type now?"

"It can't be helped, you've completely charmed me. Are you going to wear them when you start having sex with me?"

Anyone who's ever criticized Souji on his supposed stoic nature had obviously never met someone as nonchalant with their words as Minato. He was almost flustered in reaction- almost. He managed to collect himself before Minato could notice settling on handing the Wildcard's bluntness right back at him, "Of course not, you are."

They met each other's stares, both refusing to back down for a full minute before Minato glanced back at them, apparently coming to a decision.

"If it gets you under me faster..."

The following morning Souji felt more confident regarding the test than he had felt all week. He was walking through the fog mentally rehearsing some of the questions he knew would be asked on his way to school. Minato ended up being a pretty good study partner (when he wasn't joking about the lewd teacher-student roleplay the situation could allow for that is), sadly the Wildcard didn't stay the night. As soon as it turned midnight Minato decided to leave politely rejecting any of Souji's offers. It was more than odd to see the blue haired boy turn down an opportunity for possible instant gratification, especially one Souji was open to after that trial of a study session.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't dejected by the choice but he couldn't complain on how one decided to spend the rest of their night after waiting for him all day.

His ponderings were interrupted when Yosuke suddenly ran to his side. "Yooo Souji." Souji nodded in acknowledgement letting Yosuke lead the conversation.

"Look at this weather, man. What's up with this...? It's really weird. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?"

He was glad Yosuke seemed in good spirits despite the reality of their impending finals. This was probably the most talkative Yosuke has been in a while, to him at least.

"Oh, yeah, and finals start today. But that's seriously not the point now. What's going to happen?"

"I'm worried too." Souji admitted.

"I thought that stuff about the fog being harmful to people was just a rumor, but people are getting sick. And even besides that, there have been a lot of weird rumors being spread around, too. Damn...I don't like how any of this feels...like, there's even been a rumor going around on you. Have you heard?"

Souji raised an eyebrow that wouldn't have been seen behind his bangs, "Really? What kind of rumor?"

"There's been some talk about someone asking about you around school."

"Who?"

"I don't know the details I just overheard it being talked about. Apparently this person has been asking any and everyone though...someone you know?"

"Not that I know of..."

Their conversation eased on other topics until they reached their classroom. For as stressed as he was during the previous week Souji felt mostly calm as he completed his first test. After school he was actually in a good mood, all was right in the foggy world, before he could act on it Yukiko walked up to him holding a magazine. "Souji-kun, how do you think you did so far on the test?"

"Not too bad."

Yukiko glanced at the seat behind Souji where Yosuke was currently splayed across, head planted down on the desk, probably questioning his academic life choices. She looked back at Souji handing him the magazine, "Have you ever read this before?"

He looked at the title: _Rayon Magazine_.

"It's a girl's magazine but...I think it can be helpful for you too." She explained in a slightly hushed tone. "It usually gives a lot of...advice. I folded the pages I thought would be most interesting."

Souji scanned the cover that displayed a fashion model surrounded by colorful text along the lines of: _Easy exercises to get your beach body in time for summer, Top street fashions to_ _look out for,_ and _KYARAyara's favorite makeup palettes._ He opened to the first fold near the middle of the magazine that ended up being a page titled _'Ten ways to keep him interested in you'_.

Oh... _oh..._

"...."

"...."

".....Okay, thanks."

Yukiko flashed a smile at the positive response. "Good luck Souji-kun." she walked off to chatter with Chie. Even though the results were always painful, when she tries, she tries hard. Souji casually placed the magazine in his bag, at the same time his phone vibrated. It reminded him of the few other times it vibrated while he was taking his test which momentarily had him mentally questioning: WHo thE _hell_ WaS mEsSAginG hIm???

Never had his phone gone off during a test before but during that moment it had buzzed twice. Luckily the teacher didn't notice or he might have been in trouble. Irritation resurfaced at the memory as he took out his phone to check just who had the nerve when he found it was a number he didn't recognize, the first message accompanying it didn't help either.

< _Are you taking your test now? >_

Souji's eye twitched at the comment. _What do **you** think whoever the hell you are!_

He continued on to the 2nd one.

< _Just go with C >_

He blinked in confusion as he read the text once, twice. Who was this? He read the most recent text just sent a few seconds ago.

< _It's boring here. Want nudes to keep you entertained while you finish up your final? >_

His eye's widened in realization, how did Minato get his number? How was he even sending these texts?? Red dusted his face as he stared at the raunchy message, he really shouldn't be thinking of these things during class. Would Minato be crazy enough to follow through? Offers as explicit as that shouldn't be suggested at a learning environment...

< **Yes** >

The reply back was instantaneous.

< _On second thought I'll come to you >_

Souji almost jumped from his chair.

< **You can't!** >

< _I'm already here >_

Souji panicked as he looked around, Minato was just messing with him right? The classroom was mostly empty save for Yosuke, who was packing up, and a few other classmates. "Hey. I'm going to head home now. See you tomorrow partner."

"H-huh? Oh yeah. See you." Yosuke walked out leaving Souji to his dilemma. Deciding to not even bother trying to text Minato back Souji hurried and gathered his own things. He rushed out the classroom into the hallways on his way to the stairs.

"Hey Senpai-"

"Hi. Bye." he said as he sped past Rise, or at least that blur looked like Rise. Yeah that was Rise. He turned the corner almost to his destination when a classroom door he walked by opened, a hand shot out from the gap grabbing his sleeve and pulling him inside.

"-Hey!"

"Didn't think I'd find you so easily." Minato admitted as he closed the door behind him.

"You- you!" Souji huffed, the exertion of his run only now hitting him. He was having a hard time arguing like he had planned to.

"What are you doing here?" Souji finally insisted. "How did you even get my number?"

"When you were asleep yesterday morning I took it from your phone." Minato shrugged. "It's fine, this classroom is empty."

"But what if someone walks in?"

The door was subsequently locked. "Fine you win." Souji complained dejected, this guy was more stubborn than all his friends combined.

"I just needed to see you."

An ache grew in Souji's heart over the unguarded confession. It was ridiculous how happy it made him, the sentiment behind the action that urged the motive...but it also worried him, he had to wonder if there was a double meaning he was missing.

Minato's step forward was met with a step back from Souji that caused confusion. When he attempted it again the same thing occurred. "...What?"

"Tell me why you're really here." Souji replied to the perplexed look on Minato's face.

"I wanted to see you."

"We're at school. It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, it's that you can't be seen with me. The last thing I need is people thinking I have an imaginary friend- not to mention I told you I have finals."

"Finals for today are done right? Let's ease your stress in the meantime."

"I suppose it's alright to unwind a bit..." Souji muttered more to himself than Minato. The sound of the door being unlocked followed by Minato's voice caught Souji's attention.

"Lead the way."  Hesitantly Souji made his way to his side twisting their fingers together, prepared to guide through the busy crowd of Yasogami into the foggy roads of Inaba.

* * *

Souji nervously let Minato into his room, why he was nervous was a mystery even to him. Minato had been over at least three times and well... they've seen each other naked already. He knew that was Minato's goal after all, to get them naked together again after what had happened last time. Still, Souji was conflicted with his own desires. Should he lead or play off Minato's intentions? He answered his own question the moment he closed the door behind him, turned to face Minato, and interrupted anything that was going to be said the moment the blue haired boy opened his mouth. "I'm going to get settled right quick."

Without another word he sat by the table opening up his backpack. Minato silently joined him across the way, if there was any complaint on the other's mind it wasn't vocalized. Souji began taking out all of the books that laid inside, the forgotten magazine that was lent to him earlier was on top of the stack Souji put on the table.

It must have caught Minato's attention because he snatched it up opening right to the page Yukiko had folded and scanned through the pages.

"It was lent to me!" Souji defended before Minato could jump to conclusions.

"The advice in this magazine is amazingly perverted. What tip did you want to try? Should I eat sushi off your body to keep you interested in me?"

"No!" Souji flushed reaching for the magazine that was quickly pulled away from him, is this what was written in magazines aimed towards girls? The publication alone could be the cause of the birth-rate decline.

"Do people still participate in shibari this day and age? Maybe the next tip will mention adding an octopus to the mix. Huh, this one is actually clever-"

"Please! I don't want to do any of that it was all Yukiko's idea!"

Minato, the devil-saint, took mercy as he stopped and returned the magazine back to Souji. "I'm open to whatever you want to do, I don't care."

_That's the problem!_

While Souji was excited he was also very reluctant, he finally understood the source of his uneasiness. "I...don't know what to do around you."

It was odd to realize, if it was a girl here instead he would already know the steps in courting her. He even imagined tempting Yosuke would be an easy affair since the boy was always flustered from the smallest action, at least when it came to Souji he was. Something about Minato, though, brought out the awkward boy in him more than usual and maybe he was just afraid of that showing at a time like this.

Minato took his admission graciously enough, "Thats fine, I'll lead then. You're supposed to relax anyways."

Souji mumbled affirmation to the decision as he took the hand offered to him. He was subsequently led to the couch, gently pushed back onto its cushions. Somehow Minato was able to comfortably position himself over Souji without lying on him. Grey eyes watched as a hand reached towards his head expecting some kind of contact, instead Minato had maneuvered his hand behind Souji's head into the crevices of the sofa digging out the immodest condoms and lube products Souji had previously hidden. "How did you even think to find that there last time?"

Minato gave a smile in reply that Souji would have considered 100% enamoring if not for the accompanying reply, "I get around."

The contrasting frown given was apparently humorous enough for the Wildcard to laugh over.

_Ugh...He's too cute._

"Relax, I lived in a dorm remember? If there was anything uncomfortable in between the cushions of the couch I was sleeping on I'd find it."

Souji didn't ponder too much on why the the other didn't just go to his own bed when he remembered he was dealing with a sloth of a person who was currently buttoning down his shirt. In fact there was hardly a chance to think about anything else when Minato's hands were grazing down his newly exposed chest. "Would it be weird that I want to try that sushi tip?" Minato hummed as Souji shivered, "I guess I'll have to improvise."

His wandering hands stopped at the belt buckle working fast to undo any obstacles before releasing Souji's dick from its confines. Any attempt to try and grab Minato's wrist was disrupted by the free hand, "What-" Souji argued as Minato started stroking him.

"Relax, remember?" As if to finalize his words Minato leaned forward giving Souji a quick peck before lowering down off both the couch and boy underneath him, his hand never stopping its stroking motions.

There were so many questions over what the Wildcard was planning but he knew asking would only cause him to be lightly chastised again. Minato's full attention was on his hand movements, for Souji embarrassingly so, before smoothly easing his mouth over the head of Souji's cock. The sensation of the warmth enclosed around him was unbearably suffocating, the kind a person would blissfully relinquish themselves to. A moan pulls from his mouth once Minato uses his tongue to lap teasingly over the tip and the haze that begins to fog his head doesn't stop him from noticing how with every motion made the shift of cobalt blue fringe followed.

The movement of fabric was heard over obscene, soft suction noises when Minato takes him down and Souji fights the urge to jerk his hips forward into the heated softness that Minato's tongue is. It's a trying decision to stand by- the way Minato thickly swallows him before raising his mouth back to the top did nothing to make it easier.

Through the anticipation Souji became bothered over how diverting those blue strands he would normally covet were becoming, they were just too dangerously close to the other's mouth. Without a second thought Souji brushed the hair aside with the back of his hand clearing Minato's face from any further distraction. Light eyes that were previously hooded and hidden peered up at him. Inwardly Souji cursed the ache his heart gave at the sight of Minato's mouth temporarily pulling off of him, connected only by a line of saliva, because he had to admit that this sight fit and made sense because why else would he be falling for the look of subtle smugness on the boy's face.

Positive regard for the consideration was shown through a trail of kisses all the way down to the base of Souji's cock, then, back to the top taking him little by little all over again after licking up the beginnings of pre-cum from the tip.

"Oh." Souji sighs out during the bobbing of Minato's head and he catches himself wondering how the other could be so good at this, curiosity over his lover's experience was put to the side in exchange for reveling in the feverish buildup in between his legs and the one who was causing it. The higher and higher it felt the more control Souji feels like he's given away and he's almost never felt anything like enjoyment from a loss of control until now. As if completely aware of his figurative hold on Souji Minato hums around him, pace never threatening to stop.

For once time had no use or meaning when Souji allowed the back of his head to go against the armrest of the couch, he didn't even think to tell Minato to stop until the coiling got tighter and tighter in his stomach. "Wait-" he gasped.

The Wildcard stopped just in time, releasing him as Souji closed his eyes during his fight to regain even breathing. "Your face is getting red." Minato points out but Souji doesn't answer him, he couldn't. During his attempts to stabilize he heard the shuffling of clothes before reopening his eyes at the sound of torn wrapping. From fatigue his eyes passively followed Minato hovering over him once more as he joins him on the couch. There's a bit of a struggle, trying to get most of Souji's clothes off within the cramped confines, Souji's unbuttoned shirt never gets taken off completely in contrast to Minato who gave up after getting his jacket and shirt off. Minato had made work of sliding off the bottom half of his clothing from his legs when Souji's cellphone had tumbled out from the pocket compartment onto the floor.

It went ignored, as far as Souji was concerned it hadn't broke. There was little moving space that Minato managed to angle around while slicking his fingers with the Junes brand lube. "Sorry." the Wildcard promptly apologized when Souji shrunk at the intrusion of fingers pushing inside of him. Souji shook his head unfaltering but Minato seemed still unsure if his cautious advancements were any indication.

"Is this okay?" he'd ask.

"It's fine- keep going." Souji would insist, "J-just...bare with me."

Something about that plea made Minato give a light laugh before he leaned in slightly to kiss his bang covered forehead. Just then the movement of the fingers inside Souji stirred into something more pleasurable than painful, Minato took notice of the sudden reaction it made continuing to work that area while absently undoing his own pants to reach inside. Souji was too engaged with the feelings rousing in him to notice Minato lazily stroking lube onto his cock after covering it with one of the condoms that was opened before. It was when the fingers that were previously working him were pulled back that his gaze shifted from the ceiling to in between Minato's legs.

 _-You're staring again!_ Souji mentally berated himself as he looked up at Minato whose attention seemed to be curiously on his right leg. Abruptly the other had put one hand on his side while the other gripped under Souji's right thigh pulling the leg up and over the top of the couch.

"Wha-!?" Souji cried out at randomly being forced into flexibility he wasn't even sure he had. Minato wasted no time steadily guiding himself into Souji using the other's reaction as a guide on how far to go and when to continue. Minato mumbled something, something that could only be assumed as some kind of consolation or an apology, but Souji's concentration was prioritized on adjusting to the sudden intrusion working into him over attention to everything around him. He was already breaking out into a cold sweat despite the heat between the two.

It was obvious to him at this point Minato knew what he was doing, the blue haired boy started an even pace with his thrusts, possibly mindful of his condition, but that was the opposite of what Souji desired. His pride was in the way of reason, it made him grasp and bunch the material underneath him like his life depended on it instead of the person on top of him.

-made him recklessly move his hips in time with Minato's thrusts despite the pain searing through him.

He hadn't convinced Minato though; the other wasn't any more tempted to go faster and kept the same speed regardless, against his own will a pained whine left Souji's mouth. Minato let his free hand grip the neglected member in reaction stroking it to supply contrasting pleasure. "Don't stop." Souji urged with a broken moan.

"I'll never want to stop..." It was almost like a warning.

The next thrust felt like the right one, all the ones following felt as good as the pain started subsiding into something more pleasant. The hitch of his breath didn't go unnoticed as Minato stopped stroking him in exchange for thrusting progressively faster.

"Aa-ahh Minato," Souji gasped as the rhythm was harsh enough to push him back against the armrest with every thrust. "S-slow down- Ah!"

The other paid no mind to the request as he grew more and more into it; Souji was resigned to keeping up with the pace- completely at the mercy of Minato's growing fervor. In contrast to Souji, who felt affected by every motion, Minato was uncannily quiet. The only indication of his desire besides his rushed movements was the way his iron hold on Souji's sides would occasional squeeze the soft flesh there along with the telltale sign of ragged breathing.

Beside the couch, on the floor, Souji's phone began to vibrate indicating a message; it almost went completely unnoticed past the sound of Souji's moans but past experiences made Souji hyper aware of its possible urgency at all times. With a shaky hand he reached around for it through the feverish frenzy Minato refused to relent on even for a moment. Feeling its smooth surface on his fingertips Souji grasps it to his face, before he could even check the screen the phone is taken from him.

"M-my phone!" he cries out reaching for it as Minato pulls it back out of his reach, "My team!"

He would die if another accident were to happen again thanks to his negligence, as if dealing with an overly cautious child Minato murmurs words of comfort to ease his worries before reoccupying Souji's attention back to fucking him. Souji throws his head back against the arm rest from the physical manipulation of every rough thrust bringing out a groan from him. Casually, Minato multi-tasked his ministrations on Souji while observing the message sent to the other's phone; he had sent a brief reply back before tossing the device back to its original place on the floor.

Souji was beginning to understand the previous sentiment of 'never wanting to stop' when Minato had leaned closer to him to mouth the area between his neck and shoulder blade as if he wasn't already completely overwhelmed by everything the Wildcard was doing to him. "I'm going to die..." Souji whined through his moans as he pulled Minato closer.

There was a reply, though mumbled, from Minato's position on his neck. It was that same position near his ear that allowed him to scarcely understand the muffled sentence.

_"Then...die..for me...."_

A hand reach in between their bodies to grip Souji's dick once more, pumping in time with the thrusts. It was just the right amount of pressure making Souji jerk and buck unwittingly in the grasp shuddering when his seed began to spill out onto both of their stomachs. Even then Souji was denied the satisfaction of recovery while Minato was still rocking steadily into his body riding out his own climax. The low groan accompanying the lazy thrusting clued him in that the fiend had finally let go.

Minato allowed his body to completely relax against Souji's, sweaty mess in between them aside Souji felt something akin to being at peace- mind, spirit, and body. Happiness he hadn't felt in a while blossomed on his face as he allowed himself to smile briefly kissing the side of Minato's head. Mutual stillness allowed him to sensitively hear any small noise from the ticking of the clock, reminding him of how long of a time they spent together, to Minato's shallow breathing on his throat. While he wanted to stay like this forever, he really couldn't- part of him had to vocalize his lone thought when the moment from their initial orgasm had long passed.

".....Are you ever going to pull out?"

"No."

Souji sighed in resignation ignoring how uncomfortable the numbness he was experiencing was getting and moved his leg off the top of the couch, as soon as Minato's allowed his hold on it to loosely fall, in an attempt get some kind of blood flow stimulation going. "Can I at least see my phone now?"

Minato gave an exasperated sigh of his own before the sound of shuffling was heard, the other obviously couldn't be bothered from his spot on top of Souji to move anything besides his arm but eventually the phone was handed to him. Apprehension took over once the screen revealed Yosuke was the one who had messaged him, he dreaded looking over the texts. 

< _Dude I can't stop thnkng abt it do u rember the answr to taht test question abt brain frEeze?_ >

Souji remembered that question clearly if only because it happened to be one of the more trickier questions, possibly the hardest on the test. His eyes roamed to the reply his boyfriend had so graciously gave in his stead.

< **C** >

< _C?? Rly?? >_

Souji recalled that question and the answer most definitely wasn't C. Maybe his disapproval was predictable from the way Minato had begun wantonly kissing his neck, before Souji could bring it up a sharp pain broke at his skin. "My neck!" he shrieked in disbelief. "What was that for?! Don't tell me I have a hickey now."

"Alright-"

"How am I supposed to hide this?!"

"Buttoned collars never killed anyone." Souji gave him a sharp frown. "Or show it off, fine by me."

There's no given reply as Souji's already running through the possible excuses in his head hardly heeding Minato's softened cock slipping out of him. The Wildcard yawned allowing his head to rest onto the makeshift spot he found comfortable on Souji's shoulder before drifting out of consciousness filtering out all surrounding noise with the exception of the sound of multiple pressed buttons on the close-by cellular phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in another country immersed in a different language had me thinking about language in general. I realized a lot about the importance of communication and understanding one another and how that related to my stories so if anyone isn't a native english speaker or doesn't understand certain phrasing don't be shy in asking me about it!


	12. Foolishly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess, I wanted to finish this chapter months ago. I was hoping to be able to finish this story before P5's western release so much for that. 
> 
> This particular chapter is going to jump all over the place timeline wise because of the events here are the ones known from the game.

Amidst the chaos of scrambling thoughts and scratchy pencil marks, Souji somehow found acceptance over his fate with the comfort that there was a high possibility of him passing his tests. It was already day four of finals week and his certainty had yet to waver. Part of his newly found peace of mind came from the support he felt from Minato, even when he was away from the other, even now during Souji's lunch break there was a constant barrage of texts from the bored teen.

 _He misses me._ Souji thought with a smug fondness as he checked his latest message.

_< I watched this movie that reminded me of you. This idiot went chasing after this cat into hell and got lost while-_

_He's thinking of_ _me._ He mentally gushed midway through reading.

"Senpai." a voice interrupted the reverie. He was so engaged with his text messages he had forgotten that his friends were chatting around him as they ate lunch together on the rooftop. "Sorry. Did you say something?" he questioned.

"You've been really into your phone lately." Rise stated more than questioned.

"Haven't you been texting during the test too?" added Yukiko, her tone a bit uneasy with fair reason.

"You caught me," Souji idly scratched his head in defeat looking down, "I've just been talking with one of my friends. I'll try to be more discreet."

Ever since the first day of finals, Minato had made it a habit to text Souji throughout the day until he would return from school. It's not that Souji minded, as he kind of encouraged it at first, he just found it harder and harder to wait for the right opportunity to check the messages. "A friend from the city?" guessed Yosuke.

"Something like that..." He didn't miss the hum from Rise accompanied with an irritated face. Not much got by his inquisitive friends but he was hoping to avoid an explanation of how he was currently seeing a supposed deceased person. "This has nothing to do with the rumors going around about the foreign woman, does it?" Rise finally asked after a spell of quietness.

"Rumors? Oh, you mean the one about someone asking for him!" If Kanji of all people was aware then the rumor must have really been making its rounds around school, in a town like Inaba the only other thing to talk about now was the ever present fog.

"This foreign woman who's been looking for you; she wouldn't happen to be the person you've been talking to lately, is she?" Rise clarified. Souji shook his head, "I don't know who that could be, are you sure it's not just a false rumor someone just made up?"

"I feel the same..." Chie quietly admitted musing over the details, "I mean that all sounds kind of illegal. How would she have been able to get past the security at the gate? Even people from other schools have to wait til after school to meet up with someone." Naoto nodded in agreement.

"I admit it seems like an odd rumor in the midst of all that's been going on lately, I have yet to see a peculiar woman walking around."

Rise scoffed, adamant in her feelings, "Just because you haven't seen her doesn't mean she doesn't exist!" she didn't hear Chie mumbled an aside about her being threatened.

It was Kanji who elbowed Souji lightly in the arm to get his attention away from his phone again, "Heh, we'll just have to keep an eye out for your mystery woman huh Senpai?" he smirked.

Suddenly bashful over the implications Souji gave no reply opting to push the send button on his cell phone instead.

Though Souji found himself looking forward to any daily texts he would receive the real highlight of his day would be coming home. With the exception of yesterday Minato had been staying over for the past few days, keeping him company and encouraging against doubts that would occasionally plague his mind. The one day absence made all the difference as Souji was anxious to see the blue haired boy again in person, the moment he found him inside the house he had cupped Minato's face in his hands- catching the other off gaurd in a way that was satisfying to Souji- while happily nudging their foreheads against each other's. "I really missed you."

His admission was met with silence as Minato's eyes seemed to zone at nothing in particular as if somewhere else mentally. Though it was the typical indifference he would expect from the boy he couldn't help but to wonder if he should take it personally. "I wonder..." he tried again, "did you miss me too?"

This time Minato seemed fine indulging Souji with a kiss of acknowledgement, tilting his head up slightly to close the distance. The moment Minato pulled away Souji only moved his hold down around his waist, refusing to let go as he hugged him close. "What's wrong?" Minato finally questioned.

"Nothing. I just..." Souji trailed off while simultaneously tightening his hold, "wanted to get my feelings across."

"The day long texts of smut haikus you've sent me weren't enough?"

Souji smiled, plating a kiss on top of Minato's head, "No." What Minato didn't know is that Souji was far from done with his ventures into explicit poetry, he had at least four more he was saving up mentally for tomorrow,

_Becoming one is_

_A two part effort with four  
_

_legs within the sheets_

"You're ridiculous." Minato exhaled in his embrace but Souji knew by now that it was a more endearing observation than a truly critical one, "Shouldn't you be reviewing for your last final?"

"No need, there's no one I'd rather spend my time with."

He let go, moving back to gauge Minato's reaction to the admission. His mood seemed to brighten up compared to how he had seemed earlier; though his facial expression still emoted the same blankness he was accustomed to showing. Begrudgingly he had to admit to himself, even after all this time the Wildcard was not was not an easy guest to read. Souji hoped there would be some other physical clues, perhaps a change in body language, he could spot but there was nothing save for the quirk of his mouth as he spoke up.  Begrudgingly he had to admit to himself, even after all this time the Wildcard was not an easy guest to read. "I don't have much of a choice but...I'm glad it's you."

Souji blinked, unprepared for that, "Really?"

"Really. Things are different with you, _you're_ different." Minato trailed off as if trying to find the right words. "There's no expectations with you. You tell me everything and even when I don't say a word there's no right answer."

Souji could only openly gawk as he witnessed the blue haired boy ramble, going off in a tangent for the first time they've been in each other's company. "You give and never expect anything in return-"

That felt so contradictory to the reality Souji faced regarding his samaritan deeds, no matter what he did out of his own resolve he was always rewarded for it.

"I can't believe you've indulged so many of my desires-"

Now _this_  baffled Souji, what could be so indulgent enough to amaze the blue haired boy in front of him? Sex? Given the boy's history, Souji highly doubted that was it. So then what had he given that was so important?...

"I feel like- no- I know can be myself around you."

This was far from the first time Souji has been left wondering about the kind of life his fellow Persona user had lived but this was the first time he found himself questioning how much Minato felt about the way he lived his life. Had he just been ignorant of his feelings, subconsciously downplaying them?

"It's freeing how ridiculous you are." Minato concluded looking down off to the side.

Was this really the way he had felt about him? Never did Souji think underneath that stony exterior was something akin to admiration bubbling for him, at least it kind of sounded like a heartfelt confession. He was starting to allow himself to think - for that moment at least- that maybe, just _maybe_ , Minato needed him as much as he needed Minato.

* * *

"Man, this fog just wont quit..." Yosuke complained next to him as they braved their way through it on along the way to school. "The weather report said it might start snowing soon, but what's going to happen if it snows with all this fog?"

Today would mark the last day of finals and Souji was already wondering if they'd make it in time. Footsteps were heard behind them when they noticed their group of friends. "Whoa, where'd you guys come from!?" Chie exclaimed adjusting her eyes on them.

"Wow...That's quite a crowd you got there." Yosuke casually commented once he noticed everyone in the group.

"We ran into each other back there so we came together, the fog's so thick that sometimes you can't see your nose in front of your face, so everyone's forming groups now."

"It's definitely been weird lately. It's so cold, too..." mumbled Yosuke.

"Visibility's so bad, it's scary..." Rise piped up, "Can I stick close to you Senpai?" she asked before making her way to Souji's side.

"This girl never changes..." Chie sighed.

"It really is hard to see anything in this, though. It's just like on the other side." Rise smiled as she looked up at Souji, "Right Senpai?"

Souji looked down at her face partially covered in mist, her smiling face suddenly turned into one of pure shock alarming him, "Senpai-" she gasped before he could even question her. He stared down at where her wide eyes led at his collar.

"-Woah guys, take a look at this!" Kanji's voice broke out at the same time as he donned his glasses.

While the rest gave their attention to the sudden outburst Souji shifted uncomfortably before Rise's disbelieving gaze moving his jacket before she could get a look at his slightly exposed neck any longer. Of course his luck would have everything barely visible in the fog save for his hickey; it was partly his fault though. He knew he had forgotten something when he had left his home this morning without buttoning up his collar. Avoiding her expression, and any perceived scrutiny that might have accompanied it, he followed suit with the rest of the group as he put on his glasses.

"Woah..." Yukiko gaped pushing her glasses further up her nose for confirmation, "It's all clear..."

* * *

"Are we doing this or not?!"

They barely had time to make sense of their new revelation. It wasn't until after school when the last final was complete that they could meet up again at Junes to discuss everything in full. They had reviewed articles of interest at their usual table at the food court and somehow they had went from that to kotatsu shopping for Nanako to a call from Adachi. In hindsight, he should have known it wasn't going to be anything good, hospital news rarely was, but he wasn't prepared to see her go. No one was, especially Dojima.

He had left an opening for them, really, without him even knowing. His display left the room Namatame resided in unguarded. They sought him out after hearing a noise and found him shaking relentlessly on the floor.

Window left wide open...

It's how they got to this point of unfiltered emotions and untameable anger from helplessness after all this time. Namatame's shadow taunting them from the Midnight Channel did nothing to help, only fueled it more. It started with Kanji's anger, some confusion from Yukiko, the boiling point being tipped over by Yosuke before Naoto had made her suggestion. Rise was nearly paralyzed in shock, Chie was in disbelief at it all.

The implication persisted.

All we have to do is push him inside the TV, he had said.

We do that one thing, and this is all over, he had said.

He asked him what he thought, but he didn't care in reality or else he wouldn't have yelled at every answer given.

Because it was wrong. Namatame, the situation, his intuition, everything.

"That's all I give a damn about right now-"

" **Calm the hell down!** "

He almost didn't recognize his own rage, his own voice; from the look on their faces neither did they. Namatame groaned nearby as Yukiko spoke up, slightly shaken. "H-he's right. L-let's all calm down for a second."

"I'm perfectly calm." Yosuke seethed as he glared at Souji. Souji recoiled, not from the stare but from the sensation that shuddered down his spine and sunk into a pit down his heart. It was odd, but in that small moment that only spanned for a few seconds he felt something change. Though it had never happened before, it wouldn't be till later on that he realized he had unknowingly broken what was supposed to be unbreakable.

* * *

"Did that stupid bear forget to charge the battery?" Yosuke mumbled as he looked at his phone. Once they had calmed down the consensus was that there was no use in trying anything with Namatame at that point, whether it be to harm or to talk. They had been found out by Adachi and the presiding doctor but Naoto's quick thinking had them excused from the incident. Pondering over just what was missing from the equation from outside the room is when a nurse had informed them about Nanako.  
  
It had to be seen to be believed but she was stabilized again.

In the midst of all the thankful tears and relief it dawned on them that Teddie was missing. It was one thing after another, though a lot was gained a lot was lost along the way making things even more confusing. Irony said the dynamic between the team had gotten stronger during their pursuit for the truth, while the friendship he and Yosuke had suffered for the worse. At a price clarity came (and Souji was unsure if he even wanted it anymore...)

"We took a quick look around the hospital but there's no sign of him. I wonder where he went..." Chie frowned as Yosuke closed his cell. The chill of the night blew by them and soon pure ice followed from the sky. They all looked up as the beginnings of winter poured down.

Yukiko gasped, "Oh...it's snow!"

Light conversation was made over the first snow of the year and how clouded it was between the fog. It wasn't long before Chie suggested they head home with plans to meet up at Junes the next day. Everyone started going their own way. Rise with Naoto while Kanji, Yukiko, and Chie headed the opposite direction. Souji watched on as their forms disappeared into the fog, it didn't evade him how Yosuke had yet to leave himself...

"Man that Ted..." Souji heard him speak up, the atmosphere so cold he noticed how the other fought the reflex to shiver. "I hope he just went back home by himself....he's probably fine, but I'll hurry home just in case."

The smile Yosuke gave him before bidding farewell and leaving made his stomach flip.

Left alone accompanied with the snow and his thoughts Souji looked to the sky. _Back at Namatame's room...was it really right to stop everyone from what they were about to do?_

For now he had no way of knowing...

He stood there in silence before recalling how he had turned his cell phone off for the duration of his time at the hospital. Taking it out of his pocket he turned the device back on noticing the barrage of new messages, the newest one from Ai.

_< Hey. I heard some stuff about what's been going on. I know this is tough for you, but you'd better take care of yourself, too. Your cousin's going to be worried about you instead when she gets better, right? Stupid!>_

Then there was Kou's...

 _< Hey, it's Kou. I heard what happened to your little cousin. Is there anything I can do to help? Let me know! You know I'm there for you, okay? We're best friends, dude!  Right...?>_  
Daisuke's had been sent literally at the same time.  
_< Daisuke here. I just heard about Nanako-chan. How's she doing?  If there's anything I can do to help you guyz please tell me ASAP! You got the guts, man!! You gotta be brave, man!!>_

Even Naoki, Yumi, Akane, and his other friends in town had messaged him with the hopes of reaching out. He was down to the final, oldest message from Minato when he realized his error even before reading it.

_< Where are you?>_

The last time he had seen the boy was early in the morning before heading out to school. He hadn't expected everything that happened after school; in the midst of the meeting, shopping, and the hospital he had forgotten to notify the Wildcard that he wouldn't be home until late. The sudden vibration from the phone in his hand startled him out of his dread. It was another message from said Wildcard.

_< Don't stress yourself out.>_

The sound of footsteps grew near; when Souji looked up he found the source as Minato's outline came closer into view against the fog, a cellphone hung from his hand that he shoved in his pockets before stopping a few feet away.

"Minato..." Souji frowned unsure of what to say.

"I was looking for you...I didn't think it would start snowing."

"I'm sorry." Souji vocally rushed as Minato started walking over, "I should have messaged you- Adachi called us to the hospital because of Nanako's condition..."

Minato halted, "-So then...."

"N-no, at first she was gone but then managed to come back..."

What had to be a breath of relief escaped Minato who came closer to Souji's side, "That's good."

A silence fell between them before Minato broke eye contact to look up above, Souji followed suit as they watched the snow trail down. Minato was by his side and the day was nearly over but regret and second doubts plagued him from the back of his mind. In reality today could have gone a lot different, it was like after his last final he was being tested all over again, except this time over the morality of life and death. Even if he felt like what he did might have been right did he make a mistake? The reality of the situation was painfully dawning on him; nothing was stopping Namatame from continuing what he's been doing if he ends up not being convicted of crimes that were hard to be convicted of in the first place.

He could break out tonight if he wanted to and if anyone else died, it was on his hands. He had let a murderer go.

_What did I do?..._

Feeling the sting of tears from the corner of his eye, Souji looked back at Minato, hoping that maybe the other could give some clarity to his thoughts but he was caught off guard by the realization that Minato was already staring at him. Souji felt flustered at the thought of just how long he had been stared at without noticing. The second he opened his mouth a harsh sneeze followed.

"...I was just about to say we should get you inside before you catch a cold."

"I don't know how," Souji admitted astonished, "I haven't been outside that long." Minato only laid his freezing hand under his bang, over his forehead, causing Souji to shudder in discomfort. The blue haired boy's natural temperature really wasn't helping.

"You feel slightly warmer than usual." Minato noted, Souji figured it wasn't surprising with the icicle palm against his head, "It's the stress you've been dealing with all week combined with this chill that's catching up to you."

The hand fell back to his side as he continued, "You were so angry and panicked earlier I got a headache. I didn't know why you were away for so long so I was worried something happened to you for you to be dealing with so much."

At this information Souji felt guilty, the implications were clear whether Minato realized it or not. "I'm sorry..."

"Hm?"

"You had to deal with everything I've been feeling this week, and now this. You're probably the one who understands how I feel the most but that shouldn't be your burden to bare."

"It's fine." Minato reassured softly in that way of his that was too forgiving for comfort. Curiously Minato began to awkwardly shift a bit on his feet and Souji wondered if he was getting uncomfortable and, if so, if it was because of him. Pale eyes drifted off to stare at the side of the street at the sound of a far-off walking noise, scanning their surroundings in a cautious manner before redirecting attention back to him. "I shouldn't be here...I'll walk you home."

 _I'll...walk you home._ Oh. He was planning on leaving for the night...

He shouldn't have been disappointed or even remotely surprised. Minato had been waiting all day for him, got a headache in the process of sitting through Souji's inner turmoil, and had probably been searching for him all night. If Souji was him he'd probably need a break too. "Right, thanks..."

They walked side by side in the direction Minato came from. With the exception of the noises of walking and far off barking the quietness was disorienting to Souji. The last thing he wanted was another opportunity for loathing, especially if Minato was going to feel it but it was hard when he couldn't make conversation past his inner turmoil. Minato didn't seem to notice, or care, as he looked straight ahead. Souji resolved against burdening him any further but at the same time he had these thoughts, frozen fingertips laced their way around his until they were walking hand in hand.

Souji knew the warm flush growing on his face wasn't from his current ailment.

The streets were empty...and it was somewhat quiet. It was just the two of them together in the snow; so this was alright, right?

"-Hey, wait." he insisted as he stopped walking causing some confusion. He released Minato's hold temporarily to grab onto both of the Wildcard's hands bringing them close to his face. Enclosing them in his palms he began rubbing while simultaneously blowing warm air on the shared hold. "...How does this feel?" he asked as the vaporized breath left his mouth.

"Warm."

Souji smirked at subdued consideration on his boyfriend's face silently happy his warmth had reached him.

* * *

Even though he had predicted Minato's eventual departure after dropping him off the blunette had made sure to check his temperature. The results were high enough for Minato to insist Souji lie in bed while he made tea and though Souji felt like it wasn't necessary he wasn't going to vocally complain. It had taken him being bundled inside his futon to realize just how exhausted he was, mentally and physically drained. Eventually Minato came back with the warm drink. "Here."

"Thanks." Souji sat up and received his cup. He blew on it a couple of times staring at the dark green liquid inside. 

"Something on your mind?" Minato questioned when Souji had yet to take a sip.

Souji mentally debated on which thoughts to divulge to the Wildcard, he settled for the one that was the most confusing to him at the moment, "Have you ever had a card reversal happen to you before?"

He watched Minato's face for a reaction but the other stood still as he considered the question. "Once, but I was able to make amends."

Souji was shocked Minato didn't question him for bringing up the topic but despite his actions it seemed he wasn't always pushy when it came to personal matters. Souji decided to enlighten him a bit anyways.

"What about with a social link that you've completed?"

"That's not possible." Minato instantly replied back with certainty. "Once you've maxed out a social link you've-"

 _Forged a bond that cannot be broken. I know, I know._ Souji mentally continued the same time Minato finished the sentence. It was something he knew by heart but there was no way he was mistaken over what happened that moment in Namatame's room. It didn't seem like Minato had experienced anything close to that, so it was probably better to just drop the subject all together.

"I see..." he mumbled before trying the tea.

He finished it without any further interruption and when Minato had left to put the cup away Souji allowed himself to burrow inside the futon once more, his body turning into mush refusing to exert itself any longer. Against his will his eyes closed, he had to admit- this was nice. It had been a long time since someone had cared for him while he was sick. It brought back memories of childhood during those special moments where his parents would take time off work once he had gotten ill (a few times from food poisoning, though looking back, it was inevitable and part of him wondered why his parents never scolded him for consuming spoiled food). The older he got, however, the more he was expected to be able to handle it alone.

A few sneezes had left him when Minato returned with a bowl filled with water and a rag. Wordlessly, the Wildcard kneeled down beside him placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature again. "Keep this on your head for a while." Minato instructed as he wrung the soaked rag out before folding it and placing it across Souji's head.

The coolness instantly felt like a relief Souji sighed blissfully at. "Aaah, Minato-kun~"

He gave his widest, and brightest smile at the other in jest to show his appreciation, "Cut that out."

Was Minato not an easily amused person?

"But it feels sooo good Minato-kun-" When Souji only smiled wider Minato moved the rag lower from his forehead to his eyes.

"Aaahh." Souji sighed out, despite the lack of vision, the coolness was welcomed on that spot too.

A few minutes had passed before Souji started to doze off thinking of nothing in particular for once, a luxury uncommon to him.

"It's only gets worse from here on out. Even so, if you're honest in your pursuit for the truth- with the will and support of those you care about, you'll be on the right path."

Souji froze.

Confusion had made way into his mind and facial features as he frowned over a startling revelation. For a moment, it was _almost_ like...sounded like...

"Yosuke...?"

"What?"

Had Yosuke come into his room to give him a pep talk or was his mind playing tricks on him?

No-

"Yosuke, I can't believe I didn't notice it until now...it took my eye sight being covered but you two have the same voice."

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked for a second time, his voice tinged with disbelief but it had only proven to sound even more like Yosuke to his ears. Particularly when said brunette would be caught off guard or upset. "You're more sick than I thought; we sound nothing alike."

 _No...that's definitely Yosuke's voice._ Souji mentally confirmed just as mind boggled as Minato. There were subtle differences but it was extremely similar otherwise. With his luck the gods have been cruelly playing with him the moment the blue haired boy entered his dreams into the gateway to his life.

The rag was suddenly lifted from his eyes granting Souji the vision of a frowning Minato. Had he disappointed him with his new-found revelation? No matter how accurate the statement was the last thing he wanted to do was anger the person he needed most now. "I need to get going." Minato didn't even bother concealing the fatigue in his voice. Souji had been going through so much emotionally it took till now to consider that Minato himself might be tired; the worse case he feared it being all his fault due to their shared, but one-sided, emotional connection.

 _He was fine this morning..._ Souji recalled as Minato set aside the rag and bowl before giving his patient a fleeting kiss.

"I'm sick." Souji reminded.

"I can't fall ill, I'm..." Minato stopped there shaking his head before standing up, "I'll return tomorrow."

Watching him stroll across the room to turn off the lights before leaving enticed Souji to remain quiet, no need to trouble his boyfriend more than he already had. His resolve, however, waned the moment he began harshly sneezing into the atmosphere. Shivering, he pulled the thick blanket Minato had trapped him in closer wishing he could have another but not quite desperate enough to move his weary body to go get one.

_I need a kotatsu._

To think he was close to getting one for Nanako before Adachi had called them with bad news. He could go and get one tomorrow, taking one of the various ones Yosuke had suggested from Junes, but what would be the point? Yes, he would be warmer, but in a house so empty he had to wonder if it would just make his feelings of isolation worse. It's not like he could ask his friends to come over just to enjoy it with him on a whim during these hectic times. There _was_ Minato but after today there was no telling when he'd see the other again, he was expecting a full, long absence again. A kotatsu just wasn't as appealing without anyone to share it with.

Brooding he tossed and turned uncomfortably within his sheet, his body began warming up from the movement. He was tempted to leave his cocoon of blankets but that would present a conflict of interest. He was heated up now but he knew the moment his body would be exposed to the room's air he'd go right back to being cold- there was just no middle ground. Squirming around he settled on the goal of finding a comfortable position but even that was becoming frustrating the way his body heat spiked significantly. Maybe if he stuck a foot out...

His thoughts were physically interrupted when a ticklish sensation prickled inside his throat forcing a series of coughs out of him. He weakly shifted in his spot again hacking into his pillow for comfort. It took a few minutes for the sensation to pass and by that point Souji had felt like he had painfully coughed up a lung, symptoms of unwanted tears clung to the corner of his eyes.

 _I hate this!_ Souji mentally cursed his fate, he would have rather blacked out from exhaustion than suffer through all these maladies, but his body just refused to give in to slumber all the sudden. Begrudgingly he knew his mental distress was the cause.

Aloud he groaned, it was childish and not even helping him in the slightest but he felt some satisfaction in being able to be indulgent against his own interests in private.

He was just tired of this.

His groaning was cut short the moment his door opened, it wasn't abrupt but it was still unexpected enough to have Souji's heart skip a beat closing his mouth shut like he hadn't just been whining over his condition like a child. Still, he wasn't afraid; he knew that presence- this feeling, anywhere. The door was closed as quietly as it was opened before footsteps made their way across the room over to him stopping just shy of the futon.

Nothing was said, but that person always had that way of never needing to say anything all the time to get his point across...

Willing away any desire to call out to Minato he shut his eyes; he didn't see him but he could just sense his presence back by his side towering over his fetal form. "You need me, don't you?"

He gave no answer, remaining quiet with his back to the other forcing his breathing to a temporary halt when Minato sighed. Feigning sleep, Souji ignored it hoping to dissuade the blunette from staying any longer. He heard more movement he interpreted as Minato crouching down before causing shuffling of sheets from sliding his figure inside the cocoon of blankets. As unnerving as the silence between them was Souji didn't know just how to proceed. Did Minato know he was awake, or believed him to be asleep?

They were both in the futon but there was still a good distance between them, Minato hadn't moved any closer making Souji wonder if this was the way their positions were going to stay for the night.

 _Say something_. his mind screamed, though he was unsure if it was towards him or not. _Please...just ask._

"How long are you going stay?" Souji finally spoke, his voice cracked with fragility. Too late, he regretted it when it felt like his words overpowered the entire space of his room.

Minato had tortured him with his usual silence to the point where Souji had wondered if the other had even heard him. He should have remained quiet, faked sleep until it actually happened.

"As long as you need." affirmed Minato.

It was the words he was happy to hear yet he couldn't bring himself to ruin the opportunity.

"I don't want to burden you."

"I don't want you to feel this way remember?"

His silence must have been taken as resistance since the blue haired boy continued to persist on, the grasp on his shoulder was sudden but not entirely unwelcomed once the brisk feeling of Minato's thumb came in contact against a slither of skin past the neckline of his nightshirt. The contrast in temperatures was nothing short of amazing and Souji felt himself leaning back against it. "Souji?" Minato questioned.

His tone was ironically worried- possibly from Souji's sudden shaking but he couldn't help it. Why didn't he realize it earlier? Minato was so _perfect_ for a moment like this.

"H-hey." Souji spoke up still unmoving from his position away from Minato, "J-just keep doing that."

"...That?"

"That thing, with your hands..." He silently thanked the gods after a moment when Minato seemed to understand what Souji was getting at maneuvering those chilled, brisk hands under his shirt to rub at skin underneath. Still, the possible chance of embarrassment was worth it even though he didn't know how else he was going to say how he wanted to be touched without sounding overly forward. In retrospect someone as perceptive as Minato would already understand how useful his ministrations were right now, Souji was already shivering for all the right reasons as he started to cool down.

With some luck he might be able to beat his sickness by tomorrow morning before it gets any worse.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"..."

Part of Souji was hoping that Minato would forget, or at least drop the subject.

"I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong-"

"-I let a murderer go, that's what's wrong." Souji bit out with more anger than intended, "I had a choice that could have protected people like my cousin and I'm upset I vetoed otherwise."

"Why? So you can be a murderer too?"

Even if Souji was facing Minato the darkness wouldn't lend clarity on his speechless expression; the ease in the way those words fell from the Wildcard's mouth over such a delicate situation was too baffling for Souji to even think of a reply or retort.

Minato continued, "I still don't see what the problem is, you're alive aren't you?- That's the most important thing. You're alive. Your cousin is alive. He's alive. Why feel regret when there's no loss? You're living for another day so you have time to make it right, that's...what matters..."

The urgency of his words was amplified by those hands he came to revel slipped out from under his shirt to grasp onto the back bunching the material together inside a fist that was used as leverage to get Minato closer to him. He could feel the Widlcard's breath down the slope of his back from where his head was against the side of his shoulder.

A small epiphany was abruptly had from those words. "Is that what happened with you?"

Automatically, it was understood what he was getting at. "My team was given a choice. We came to the same decision and stood by it. When it came time to execute that decision I made my own separate choice, that's it."

"So that's what it comes down to, huh?" Souji snorted dismissively, "Appreciating the ability of choice when your alive? I wish I had never realized that, maybe then I wouldn't be in the state of mind I've been in this past month."

"Souji?" The confusion was understandable, what he was talking about was before they even met.

"I try not to think about it as much but every now and then when I'm alone the scenes crawl back in my mind- the day we fought Namatame."

The grip on the back of his shirt had loosened and moved around Souji's side to embrace him. "...What happened?"

 

**_"It's filthy over there, so many evil doers- That's why I'm going to save them! I'm a savior...a righteous hero..."  
_ **

_**The situation was delicate, the way he had Nanako in his grasp using her as leverage against them. He was so worried- so panicked into stillness he couldn't have possibly noticed the reactive intentions of Yosuke and Kanji as they both nodded at each before jumping Namatame at the same time.** **Nanako fell from his grasp upon impact and Souji was immediately by her side catching her body before it could fall to the ground. All the surrounding talk was just background noise at this moment. No matter how much he scanned for any injuries on her there were no visible marks, but her form...her tiny form seemed alarmingly smaller to him suddenly. A porcelain figure**_ _**in his hands.** _

**_It was all in his mind, right?_ **

 

**_"I'm...I'm going....to save herrrrrrr!"_ **

_**Dark fog ferociously gravitated towards him in a whirlwind. None of them could gather their bearings as the wind blew them stiff in place, Naoto shouting out in confusion as they watched shadows jump his transforming body. Gradually, the air lifted him up while the shadows continued their attack, none of it sounded pleasant as Namatame screamed out in pain while his skin turned into a bulbous dark mass. The wind ceased when the merging created a blinding brightness upon completion. His team looked in awe at the monster before them descending down in the image of a gaping humanoid with an elongated head that seemed too big for its body to support. Even its red wings seemed too small for the lanky body. Clamped on the top of its head were huge rotating rings in a mockery of a halo.  
** _

_**The long white shirt fluttered as the creature gave the group peace signs with gross, parasitic limbs. Namatame's voice rang from its mouth. They had no time to wonder with impending battle against this...angel thing.** _

 

_**"Don't- Don't get in my way!"** _

_**The longer the battle raged on, the more it seemed like their team had the upper hand. Souji already had the foresight that nothing good would await them once they reached Nanako at the end of the mock heaven. Everyone was properly prepared with the sturdiest armor he could afford during the time frame and even now, during battle, Souji could see that some of his friends like Yukiko had an advantage against Kunino Sagiri's Agi attacks. He soon followed suit changing his main Persona in favor of a more fire resistant one. Bracing himself for the enemy's next move he watched as the gaping thing lowered closer to the ground to stare down at Teddie.**_

_**"Teddie, no!" Rise cried out as the bear suddenly hobbled over to Kunino Sagiri's beckoning side.** _

_**To the far right of him Yosuke cried out to no avail, "What are you doing? Stop playing around!" Teddie remained by his side as if protecting him while the monstrosity leveled itself back above them. "What's going on?..." he heard Yukiko whisper incredulously, "Is he...under control?"  
** _

_**The more he eyed Teddie the more he felt like that was the case, even though he stayed on the opposite side Souji could tell part of him was hesitating in his movements, not all was lost...** _

_**"C'mon Rokuten Maou!" Kanji hoarsely shouted wasting no more time. A quick, but powerful flash of Ziodyne struck their enemy. The way the rest of the party followed suit it was as if the action brought them out of their temporary confusion. Kunino Sagiri became even more impatient as his health depleted with every retaliation striking Yukiko who had temporarily had her guard down. "Yukiko!" Chie had yelled out noticing too late when the entranced Teddie took her moment of regard to attack her.** _

_**"Yukiko and Chie are heavily injured!" Rise alerted.** _

_**"Everyone concentrate and stay on the defense!"  Souji directed before turning to Yosuke, instant recognition that the other's limited healing skills would be needed for their main healer, "Can you heal everyone Yukiko?"** _

_**Yukiko nodded as Yosuke summoned Susano-o who appeared through a gust of wind that surrounded Yukiko closing her newest wounds. "T-thank you." she gasped out readying her fan to provide the same healing support to the rest of her teammates. The spell had no effect on Souji who managed to avoid any major damage for most of the battle, at most it soothed burn marks from previous Agi attacks. With that emergency averted, he directed his attention back to Teddie whose darkened eyes seemed to glaze over in confusion.** _

_**"W-what?"** _

_**"Teddie! Here quickly!" shouted Naoto who was also keeping an eye out enough to notice the subtle change as well. Teddie scurried back to her side before Kunino Sagiri could notice. Souji felt more at ease now knowing there was no way his friend would unintentionally get caught in any friendly fire between him and the enemy. Summoning his card that was crushed into his hand his Persona emerged again to perform another Agidyne attack.** _

_**The fiend recoiled and Rise spoke up again the moment he lowered to ground level again. "Be careful Senpai, he's going to do that thing again!"** _

_**Those bug eyes were trained on Souji as they stared each other down; the top of the antenna halo flashed a bright light, the same as before, followed by the sound of numerous footsteps.** _

_**"S-senpai?" Rise whimpered as she witnessed the same scene as Souji, he had somehow found himself facing his friends who surrounded Kunino Saigiri in a protective circle completely manipulated.** _

_**Not one, or even two, but all of them.** _

_**"Don't give up!" Rise yelled knowing just how baffled Souji was at the moment.** _

_**He knew he had to stand his ground against his friends, but how? Even if he wanted to hold back it was six against one...** _

_**There was no luxury over pondering an effective tactic to use in defense as he had to quickly counter against Yosuke suddenly charging at him. Steel clanged against steel as he held his ground during the parry, he couldn't afford to be caught off guard, not when Yosuke's knives were being so harshly pushed against his sword. Not even when the sharp edge of a fan scraped swift past his face scarring his cheek.** **Maybe he was too concentrated for Rise to call out to him again, "Senpai! Watch out!"  
**_

_**His vision zoned out to behind Yosuke's head when he saw just what he needed to look out for; Naoto had her gun ready and poised right at him. He gritted out a curse before forcing Yosuke back in time enough for him to stumble out of the way of incoming shots. Yosuke stumbled backwards onto the floor but this only caused him to become more aggressive, once he got up Souji had the task of blocking the suddenly flurry of attacks the knife wielder was known for. Though Souji was able to keep up it was getting difficult to fight against the pushback each parry caused.**_

_**His attention was divided between the fight and Yosuke, they had dealt with charmed ailments before but this was different. His partner's eyes were glazed over but his attacks were anything but mechanical, it was throwing Souji off- the ease of Yosuke's movements but still, he was familiar with them so he had that advantage at least. From the corner of his eye he had caught Kanji running towards him, his fold-up chair raised for attack.** _

_**No....no! Nonono-** _

_**"Augh!" Souji cried out as the collision of metal against his head had him sliding across the room. The explosion of pain on his face had him temporarily blacked out until he came to a rough stop on the floor. This wasn't working. There was no way he could survive like this, while attempting to sit up, he realized sometime during the attack his sword had left his hand leaving him with no other option than to summon his Persona. However the throbbing on the side of his face was hard to ignore and he was finding it hard having his body recuperate in a decent amount of time- just enough so he could stand. If he could just heal himself...** _

_**How he hadn't noticed was beyond him. Maybe the injuries were more distracting than he thought- but the moment he looked up at his surroundings it was far too late. Above him an armored leg crushed into his abdomen taking all of his breath and coherent thoughts the moment pain exploded in his middle.** _

_**"Senpai!"** _

**_A scream followed by unrestrained coughs left Souj's mouth at the same time Chie raised her leg for another attack, despite the crippling pain Souji had enough awareness to know what would follow if he didn't move quick. Grasping his stomach he turned to his side last minute just barely missing another kick. On his side Souji could barely keep his eyes open or his coughs at bay, he hacked a few more times before a bullet grazed his shoulder. His body shook when he heard Chie raising her leg for another attempt; it was over for him. He closed his eyes bracing for the inevitable._  
**

**_He waited in suspense but opened his eyes once the assault never came, his head shifted up slightly to meet Chie's eyes which were now wide in disbelief, "S-souji?.."_ **

**_"Someone help him quickly!" ordered Rise._ **

**_He heard Kanji's voice from across the room, "Chie c'mon there's still a battle to fight!"_ **

**_"O-okay." she reluctantly looked back and forth between Souji and the battle before running off to join the others. Souji allowed his body to drop on his stomach grunting at the impact while listening at the background noise, even if he blacked out now at least there was the knowledge that his friends were no longer manipulated. A hand gently grasped his shoulder pushing him onto his back, "I got you, Souji-kun." Yukiko whispered concentrating as she summoned her Persona. A healing wave ran through him but it wasn't enough to heal him completely, if he were to guess it wasn't even half of full recovery he received._ **

**_"Is he okay? We need healing over here!"_ **

**_Just like Chie beforeYukiko looked conflicted, "I'm fine Yukiko. Go."_ **

**_She nodded before running off. He took a deep breath to grab his bearings before feeling around his stomach- at least the major damage was eased somewhat. Just when he thought everyone was occupied with the battle the unmistakable sound of wobbling came closer to him, a furry paw held out to him, "Can you stand Sensei?"_ **

**_Souji exhaled gratefully taking the bear's support to get back on his own two feet; they both turned to glance over at Kunino-Sagiri elevating higher above, basked in heavenly light, before releasing a force attack that swept across the room hitting everyone. Teddie had fallen back beside him but quickly rolled on his feet again, a quick glance told Souji his teammates were all heavily injured, anymore and Namatame would win. However judging by the listless swaying while in flight from their enemy they weren't the only ones severely damaged; if they were going to finish this battle it had to be now._ **

**_His teammates understood this, but every attack they gave from their Persona would miss. Souji couldn't tell if it was from their fatigue or if the attack earlier had given Kunino-sagiri some evasive boost. Using the last of his strength, he summoned his card smashing it in his fist allowing his Persona to cast Agidyne one more time. The attack hit and Kunino-sagiri- along with his rings- came crashing down dissipating back into Namatame._ **

_**Standing there, baffled and out of breath, Namatame cursed, "D-Damnit....Why?!" his legs finally gave out as his collapsed onto the floor.** _

_**"Nanako-chan!" Rise yelled off to the side, Souji ran over to her looking at Nanako laid in Rise's arms."She looks like she's in pain....but she doesn't seem to be appear injured anywhere."** _

_**"This place must not be good for her, we need to carry her out! Quick!" Teddie rushed.** _

_**Souji was stopped in the middle of reaching for her. "Senpai, no." Naoto insisted, "You're way too injured yourself."** _

_**"...Me?" he didn't think he was any better or worse than everyone else but the attention brought onto his sudden state had everyone staring at him, various emotions showing in their eyes. He looked down at his body noticing how his white shirt was now stained red, not yet dry. Other than that his jacket was torn in some places showcasing other injuries he had. He couldn't see his own face but he knew from the sensation alone there were probably injured there too. He was worse off than he thought, but the Diarama did its job in numbing the pain a bit. He'd like to think he has enough strength to carry someone Nanako's size.** _

_**"Here, give her to me." Chie insisted wearily. Rise allowed Nanako to be lifted away from her arms. "I'll go on ahead!" Not wanting to risk any more time Chie ran off. Everyone watched her receding form before Teddie and Rise decided to run after her.** _

_**Yukiko was about to leave too by the looks of it before she turned back to look at the rest of the team. Kanji and Yosuke stood by Namatame. "We should take him with us as well..." suggested Naoto.** _

_**"Yeah...we can't just leave him here, I guess." Yosuke admitted. With their combined strength Yosuke and Kanji each took one of Namatame's arms hooking them around their necks. Souji flinched when sudden prodding happened around his mid-section, he turned his attention from Namatame to Yukiko who looked disturbed. "This is a deep injury...is this from?..."** _

_**"It looks worse than it is." A lie, Yukiko knew it too- she wouldn't stop staring.**_

_**"I only have enough energy to heal a few more times but- let me."** _

 

_**Once they made it safely to the electronic aisle in Junes in front of the usual big screen, Naoto immediately began making calls. "Nanako-chan....hang in there." Yukiko muttered as the girl still hadn't awakened but occasional gasped in pain.  
** _

_**"What are we going to do?" Chie questioned. Before leaving the Midnight Channel entirely Yukiko, along with Teddie and Yosuke, did their best to cure everyone but the battle had taken a toll on everyone's energy. The spells had to be spread thin if everyone was going to be healed and Souji knew with what little amount of recovery he got he was physically in the worst shape. Yukiko had tried bringing it up but he didn't want to talk about it. It was his hope he never had to talk about it.** _

_**If he allowed himself to dwell on it, his body would start shaking.** _

_**Naoto closed her phone facing everyone, "The police and paramedics will be here shortly." she turned to Souji. "Senpai, you should admit your self as well..."** _

_**"No."** _

_**"W-what?"** _

_**"No, I'm fine."** _

_**Rise spoke out, hysterical, "But your injuries are terrible!"** _

_**"We're all injured-"** _

_**"Not like you! Senpai, you know what happened, you-"** _

_**"No, no hospital. I'll be fine just give me some of the provisions we have left; It's Nanako who's in danger."** _

_**Rise faltered but looked through their supplies, the battle had raged on for so long they had expended most of the valuable ones, but there still were some consumables that would get Souji through the night. In an attempt to hide the worse of his injuries he began buttoning up his jacket. He ignored the looks from his teammates.** _

_**When the paramedics arrived they were so involved with Nanako and Namatame Souji had easily avoided any possible attention on his own condition. He was able to straighten himself up at bit in the bathroom at Junes before they arrived and only ate a quick morsel to hold him over. As soon as they arrived at the hospital waiting in the hallways infront of Nanako's room a collective pity party was inevitable. Even Naoto could hardly hold her composure nearly reduced to tears, the more Souji tried to comfort them the more they'd make more excuses of what could have been done differently as if they all weren't ICU worthy themselves,** _

_**Of all things, it took Kanji's awkward scolding to snap the rest out of it; Rise had actually praised him for it. Adachi strolled down the hallway walking up to them confused, "Huh? You guys still here?"** _

_**"Adachi-san...um, did they find anything?" Yukiko inquired.** _

_**Adachi shook his head, "Dojima-san is speaking with the doctor now, but they can't say anything definite until they run some tests on her. Not just Nanako-chan but the perp too. Who knows when we'll be able to hear his story..." he seemed to realize the groups intention of staying longer and intervened, "Well it's getting late, so hurry home."** _

_**He turned to Souji. "The last thing we need is for you guys to collapse too."** _

_**Souji fought seemingly startled at the possible implication. Adachi only walked off leaving them alone, Yosuke sighed, "He's right we should call it a night. Nanako-chan's going to be fine. Acting all gloomy won't help anything."** _

_**Everyone nodded in agreement. Chie broached the subject already into more cheerful territory questioning just what kind of celebration they should throw when Nanako gets released.** _

_**"Dude, isn't it a little too early for that? " questioned Yosuke but Yukiko was adamant about a party at Junes. Continuing the conversation one by one everyone started to walk away, Souji was just about to follow when he noticed Teddie stationary in his spot. He walked over, "Teddie what's wrong?"** _

_**Teddie fidgeted a bit looking forlorn off to the side before speaking up, "Nana-chan...she'll get better, right?"** _

_**Teddie had probably never experienced something like this before, Souji realized, and decided to try his best to ease him out of his doubt, "Just believe in her, alright?"** _

_**"R-right..Yeah. You're right." his resolve grew stronger, "Let's all have fun with Nana-chan when she comes back!"** _

_**Souji nodded sensing the warm feelings Teddie had for Nanako and his trust in him, he had grown that much closer to the blond who beamed at him, "Thanks! I almost forgot how to keep a happy face- but with that out of the way I'm feeling all hungry~"** _

_**Teddie looked back at the barren hallway, "H-hey wait a sec, where did everyone go!? Don't leave without me!"** _

 

_**He dragged his feet along while eating another odd morsel to maintain his strength, this had to be at least the sixth one he's eaten tonight. Occasionally they would look back at him, to make sure he was alright, but eventually they slowed down all together to match his pace.** _

_**"Hey Sensei, are you okay?" questioned Teddie.** _

_**"Yeah, just a bit tired. You two don't have to walk me the whole way over. I can make it home from here." Souji reassured but Yosuke shook his head.** _

_**"No way, everyone would kill me if I just leave you to collapse on the street."** _

_**Souji scoffed, he was tired but not that tired. He continued chewing a few more times before going for another bite, it wasn't as bad as it looked if you pretended it was a steak croquette. The moment his teeth came in contact with the ration he ceased walking, fighting back his urge to gag. Yosuke and Teddie noticed once he started choking up, "How many of those things did you eat?!"  
**_

_**He couldn't reply even if he wanted, he was busy coughing into his hand trying not to spit out the food in his mouth right then and there. He swayed a bit in his spot when a spell of dizziness hit him and instantly abandoned the item in his hand letting it drop to the ground before holding onto the nearby fence for support. Yosuke and Teddie were panicking as soon as he slid down the wood panel onto the ground and began hurling.** _

_**"S-sensei?..." he somewhat heard beside him over the sounds of him retching out everything he consumed for the day. There was a hand on his back- he couldn't tell whose- but it had him stabilized to prevent him from falling into the mess he was making. Any time he thought he was done his stomach decided to prolong his suffering even more, it was a few minutes before he felt like there was nothing else more to vomit out.** _

_**Yosuke was tentative but eventually spoke up, "Is...is it over?"** _

_**Souji nodded though there was no concrete way to tell for sure.** _

_**"-Did you really eat all those...things?? I know you've eaten some weird stuff before, but no one ever eats more than a few bites of those at a time! You sure you don't want to stop by the hospital?"** _

_**Panic settled in Souji's mind as his body went on auto-pilot, allowing him to stand like he hadn't just thrown up his intestines. Both Yosuke and Teddie blinked in awe at the smoothness of their leader's recovery, Souji wiped his mouth on his beyond saving battered sleeve jacket before noticing the wetness that stained his face. His other sleeve was used to wipe away the remaining tears on the border of his eyes.** _

_**"I feel better now, that helped." Souji sniffed, not bothering to wait for his friends as he walked ahead, "Let's go."** _

_**Yosuke ran to catch up to him while Teddie was still stuck on staring at Souji's contents on the sidewalk in confusion, "What happens to this? Clean up on aisle concrete."** _

_**Ignoring the blond's joke Yosuke scurried beside Souji lowering his voice down to a whisper, "If you don't want to talk about -it-, or go to the hospital, at least take this. It'll make you feel better." He handed him a box which Souji recognized as medicine tablets. "When did you get this?..."** _

_**"Earlier today at Junes before we headed out to fight Namatame, I wanted to be prepared for the worse to come."** _

_**Souji glanced at the Junes brand packing, then Yosuke, "Thanks."** _

_**"Well, it's not everyday your leader's composure slips- hey! Aren't you supposed to take that with water?? Nevermind."** _

_**Yosuke sighed as Souji consumed two."Really though, I don't remember much but I remember how scared I was when I snapped out of it. We were all scared when we realized what happened, I'm sorry..."** _

_**"..."** _

_**"Partner?"...** _

_**Souji was shaking. "I...I was afraid too, I still am."** _

_**Yosuke's eye deflated in a way Souji wasn't accustomed to. This night just seemed to get worse by the minute, first his friends get brainwashed into attacking him, then Nanako gets admitted, and now he's being a complete mess in front of his best friend. It would end on a perfect note if a car were to come out of nowhere to hit him, he decided. Yosuke looked as if he had something to say, Souji could only assume it would be nothing he wanted to hear but when he finally tried to a force bumped into Souji from behind almost causing him to stumble forward. He realized it was just Teddie when a pair of arms hooked around his stomach, the pressure on the not-quite-healed area caused him to wince.** _

_**He was able to stay grounded as Teddie started wailing, "Don't worry Sensei! You don't have to be afraid anymore! You're going to get better and so will Nanako-chan!"** _

_**"Y-yeah."** _

_**"Hey, Teddie! Be careful he's injured!"  With his mistake being brought to attention Teddie finally freed his prisoner.** _

_**"Sorry!"** _

**_It was Souji's luck that it didn't take any longer for them to reach his place, once at the gate he faced his friends, "Thanks for walking all the way here with me, I'll see you guys later."_ **

**_Both Teddie and Yosuke stared at each other coming at a collective consensus. "Are you sure you'll be fine now? I mean you just threw up, at least let us help you patch up your wounds before we go."_ **

**_There was no room for argument, Souji had let them in and gave them all the needed medical supplies. The gash on his stomach, scrapes on his arms, the bump on his head- those were some of the few areas that needed immediate attention. Everything else Souji was sure he could fix up on his own. At first Yosuke had left Teddie with him while he went to make Souji some tea for his stomach, after Souji had lightly washed off all the caked blood on his skin Teddie helped disinfect the open wounds. "Don't worry!" he would assure before getting out the bandages, "I've practiced a lot with Yosuke!"_ **

**_It wasn't like this was the first time the group had left a major battle physically beaten and bruised, so there was no shock that Teddie and Yosuke were well-versed in after-battle first aid once they got home. Baby blues were attentive to any shift in movement from the pressure of the bandage wrappings around Souji's arm. True to his word the blond was careful yet snug, his mid-section was naturally sensitive already so if there was any pain while wrapping that area it was of no fault of Teddie's Souji reassured._ **

**_They were nearly done when Yosuke came back with a cup of tea ready, Souji took it graciously but waited for it to cool before drinking. "Thanks again."_ **

**_Yosuke took a moment to judge Teddie's handiwork and then the floor where the supplies were carelessly spread around,"Don't forget to put everything away if you're done."  
_**

**_Teddie jumped at the reminded shuffling to get all the supplies back into the its container and left the room before Souji could even offer to put it away himself._ **

**_"..."_ **

**_"Is this everything?"_ **

_**"Huh?"** _

_**"Your wounds." Yosuke elaborated.** _

_**Wordlessly Souji felt around his head finding the area where a huge bump lay hidden by his hair, it hurt to touch and he wasn't sure if it was bleeding or not but if neither Yosuke or Teddie had mentioned it then it must have not been that visible.** _

_**"He missed one?"** _

_**Souji shook his head, "I think it's fine. I can take care of it."** _

_**"I hope so, you're our leader so we kind of need your head in one piece."** _

_**Souji only smirked, "Maybe not, after all from here on out it's up to the police. We did everything we could."** _

_**"Did we though?..." came the mumbled reply.** _

_**"What?"** _

_**Yosuke sighed in defeat running his hand through his nest of hair, "I mean, I'm probably just acting like a brat, but I kind of don't want this to end. Yeah we solved the mystery and apprehended Namatame but what now?"** _

_**"We wait..." Souji stated as if it was the most obvious thing, but the more he thought about it the more he was realizing where Yosuke was going with his train of thought, "You're not dissatisfied with the way we did things, are you?"** _

_**"-What? No! You're not trying to pin this all back on you are you? Because don't. You're the one thing I feel certain about during times like these-"** _

_**"-Do you mean that? Say it again."** _

_**Yosuke jumped, "Wait-I mean- you're the one who accepted me despite all those things my shadow said and you've led us this far so of course- argh!" flushed and stuttering Yosuke ran a hand down his face before starting again, glaring at Souji the whole time, "You can't just ask someone to repeat something like that! If you're acting back to normal like this then you must be fine now."** _

_**"I guess," Souji feigned innocence. "We can always go back if you want, once we're all healed."** _

_**He knew Yosuke hadn't expected that from his reaction so he continued, "There's no reason why we can't go back to the Midnight Channel every now and then. Despite the reality of the situation we were in that place still means a lot to us."** _

_**It was quiet as Yosuke considered Souji's offer, eventually his friend whispered downcast as if afraid, "You don't think I'm being stupid?  Or selfish?"** _

_**Souji shook his head, he knew exactly what Yosuke was getting at. If the other was being stupid and selfish then so was he. Before the Midnight Channel Souji's main worry was adjusting to his new environment as he had done countless times before. It never got easier but if he could just float by then the year would be over before he knew it. Then Saki's murder happened and he found his Persona, his purpose. Yes, it was stupid to feel like an arrangement that could cost him and his new-found friends' lives as something meaningful and yes, it was selfish to lament the resolution of it even when that meant that no one would be in danger or murdered anymore.** _

_**Somehow it felt like the end.** _

_**"Man...how do you always understand how I feel all the time?"** _

_**"I guess we're more alike than you thought."** _

_**Yosuke snorted, "Yeah right, you? Similar to me? You don't have to say that you know."** _

_**"I think highly about you too." Souji interrupted his voice getting louder as if to make a point, "So even if it's just the two of us stuck in the past I'll take it."** _

_**"Cut it out...you're better than that."** _

_**"You don't believe me?"** _

_**Teddie's footsteps were heard and all conversation died the moment the blond ran into the room, even so it was still awkward but Teddie was none the wiser. "I put away everything in the right place!"** _

_**"I guess we should go then." Yosuke said not quite meeting Souji's stare.** _

_**"Is there anything else you need help with, Sensei?"** _

_**"No, you guys did everything. I'll see you to the door." They walked back downstairs but Souji was unsure if he just wanted to leave the conversation at that. It was dead at this point but there was still more he wanted to say, but then again what would he say? That Yosuke didn't have to worry because he was an empty person too? That none of their feelings made sense but that was alright because that just gave them even more of a reason not to be alone?** _

_**That past everything being solved all their efforts still amounted to something...?** _

_**Once they slipped their shoes back on Teddie was the first to reach for the door.** _

_**"Wait, Yosuke." Souji called out effectively catching Yosuke's sleeve and stopping him before Teddie could even exit. Both Yosuke and Teddie stared back at him in confusion. "I need to speak with Yosuke for a minute Teddie, it won't be long."** _

_**Teddie seemed unsure, probably finally noticing the tension when he looked between him and Yosuke, but he nodded in affirmation walking outside to leave to two alone.** _

_**"What is it?" Yosuke asked once the front door was closed. Souji released his cuff.** _

_**"Do you really think I don't get what you're feeling right now?...Do you even get what I'M feeling right now?"** _

_**"Dude, your family's in the hospital and you threw up on the street. I can only guess the tip of the iceberg when it comes to your emotions right now."** _

_**"It's not about that." Souji insisted, "Everything that's led up to this point. I've known it for a while, how I am and how that relates to my feelings."** _

_**It was probably why he had his Persona without the fuss his friends weren't spared from, if he were to guess. He was all too aware of himself and what he was aware of he accepted with far too much ease compared to the average person.** _

_**"I know I'm overthinking everything that's beyond my control, but something in the back of my mind still needs that confirmation. Do you hate me?"** _

_**There was nothing exaggerated about the way Yosuke's eyes bulged out while his mouth went agape but the reaction didn't quite put Souji at ease just yet.** _

_**"Is this about what I told you by the riverbed?! Because I told you I'm sorry! I thought we fought it out already but if you want to hit me-"** _

_**"No, no that's not what I'm getting at." Not that Souji even had the energy to start another fight in the living room. "When everyone was manipulated some of you hesitated for a while but you were the first one to charge at me."** _

_**Yosuke remained the gaping fish, his eyes gave away the fact that he was searching for something to say, or maybe even answers. "I don't..."** _

_**"Was there something more to that incident? I want to know how YOU feel Yosuke because..." he took a breath realizing that his heart was pulsing harder than what would be considered comfortable in his chest.** _

 

"For the first time since gaining my Persona I felt like I was going to die."

"From the battle?"

"No, from after."

 

**_"I think...I'm sure I've fallen for you."_ **


	13. Foolhardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ready for this chapter you may or may not have waited over half a year for?? The snail has delivered, hopefully at a turtle pace next time. New tag added in effect during this chapter.

He had thought he was summoned, but that wasn't quite right. Instead of being a guest, he felt more like a fly on the wall. The feeling of 'self' was nonexistent as Souji was only aware of his position and point of view. Instead of being in his usual seat on the opposite side of Igor, he was tucked away at the corner of that spot looking down in a way that shouldn't be humanly possible but he couldn't quite control himself beyond looking around; he found it impossible to even look down at himself. Though, he was starting to doubt he had a body to look down to at this point.

Everything felt numb.

The buzzing conversation in front of him became clearer gaining his attention when he heard Margaret speak up, she was where Igor would normally be and the fact that the man so important to the room was missing was unsettling. There was a tinge of wariness in Margaret's tone to the person currently in the seat he would normally be seated, from his view of their back it didn't escape his notice how this new person was dressed similar to Margaret- the azure blue being the biggest parallel.

"You've returned so quickly....almost as if you've never left."

There was a teasing lilt to the response back, it created the image of a smirk on the person's face, "Of course I left, and of course I came as soon as I was notified of your discovery."

The answer must have not been satisfactory as Margaret only knitted her eyebrows for a while seemingly considering her next choice of words.

"I've...made a mistake."

"Mistake? What about this is a mistake? Imagine my surprise when I was informed of the return of his presence once more- after all this time- and the _circumstances_ surrounding it!" the other woman began to ramble on with increasing enthusiasm. "It's _no_ mere coincidence, your guest could be the key I've been searching for all this time-" she halted her words at the shake of Margaret's head, "What is it?"

"You've change-"

"As have you! Before I left, you couldn't even fathom understanding the bond that could be shared between a guest...the shared warmth of interlaced fingers or the significance of bodies flush against one another. Now you fret about the fate of yours before he can even complete his quest, do you hear yourself?"

"How far you have fallen. I understand now, I truly do. What was once an earnest attempt to free the one who taught you much from the seal has twisted itself into an obsession to be fulfilled at all costs. How dangerous it is to be enamored, sinful."

Margaret was far from looking impressed when her revelation was laughed at, the new guest titled her head slightly, "So you care for your guest now?"

"Not the same way as you for yours. No, the care I have is more infantile in comparison- but just as strong." with that Margaret reached for the book in front of her, grasping it close and adopting a coldness Souji had never seen from her before, "So let me be clear. I know your intentions and my own love for you will not allow it. He is _my_ guest; you will not interact or engage with him. Whatever you do from now on doesn't involve him."

The tension was thick between them when there was no immediate reply back, but a relaxed, casual motion of the hand from the blonde bobbed woman broke the ice. "Very well. Fight it all you want but they are connected, he is a part of his journey whether you like it or not."

She paused. "Besides, I can't touch but you didn't say I couldn't look-"

The woman promptly turned her head to him startling him with her intense gold stare--

The doorbell rang and he wasn't in the Velvet room anymore, just in between the multiple sheets of his futon. The bell continued incessantly as he struggled out of his bed; he took in his empty surroundings before trudging downstairs. The second he answered the door he could barely get a word in.

"Hello-"

"-Teddie's missing!"

"Calm down-"

"How?!" Yosuke freaked, "I looked all over the neighborhood, but I couldn't find him anywhere..."

That was odd and unexpected. "That's not good." Souji admitted.

His friend glanced downward in recollection, "He was acting all weird lately...Rise and the others are checking inside the TV to see if he's gone back to the other side. We're meeting pretty soon, so will you come with me to Junes?"

Souji nodded, "Y-yeah...of course; just let me get ready right quick."

While getting his clothes out upstairs he had wondered just where Teddie could have been, Inaba may have been a small town but it was still a town, in any case he was ready to go look. His resolve, however, began to wane once the density of the fog hindered Rise and Kanji's search around town, it could be affecting the idol's readings.

"That Ted...don't tell me he really went back to his world this time..." Yosuke muttered as they all sat and gathered around their usual table at Junes. "We told him over and over he could stay here!"

Despite the hopelessness of his team's current situation, Souji found his thoughts wandering over to the events that happened during his recent dream- he could recall everything vividly. Even now, he could envision the puzzling woman's face when she had stared through and at him at the same time. What had she meant by 'key'? It struck Souji, suddenly, that his team had been so frantic to do everything including finding Namatame that it had been a while since they've actually _stopped_ and sat down to think things through.

"Let's think about this." he vocalized.

"I guess that's all we can do right now." Yosuke reluctantly agreed. The consensus was despite all their worrying, all they could do was trust in Teddie and wait for his return while concentrating on the case before Namatame's hospital transferal. Facts were reviewed before it became apparent that the missing factor was a motive. The fact that Namatame might actually be sane and was genuinely trying to save his victims was brought up before the warning letters addressed to Souji were acknowledged again, the vocabulary from its contents compared to Namatame's own words weren't matching up.

"It's almost like...someone else wrote the letter." Chie offhandedly mused.

A third party.

It became more and more apparent that the truth would still be elusive without speaking to Namatame directly, that's when Naoto set in motion a plan that had to be executed perfectly at the hospital.

Getting to talk to Namatame had brought some clarity to just what was the man's intentions for his actions and just how much he had known regarding the bigger picture. Near the end of the conversation security had caught up to them but at that point everything regarding the man was as clear as it was going to get. Namatame hadn't murdered anyone or thrown the first two victims into the televisions. All they could do now was try to pry into town over any news about those murders since the case was considered solved by the police. It was decided that the group would split into two and talk to as many people as possible the following day.

* * *

The next evening, everyone met up at Aiya to discuss their findings; Chie was the first to complain about the obvious on everyone's minds: it was hard to get an investigation going as regular students compared to legitimate law enforcement. In the end, neither she nor Yukiko were able to find out anything useful. In Rise's case, her celebrity overshadowed anything she would question. They were all huddled seated near each other in the already small establishment, dejected with the lack of outcome.

"Well...." Chie pondered over Yosuke wondering about their next step. "One steak bowl please!"

"That's not what I meant!" Yosuke sighed, didn't stop him or anyone else from following her lead though, they had been out all day asking questions so food was too tempting now that they were at an eatery.

Through his meal Souji had been avoiding eye contact with Rise, in fact other than some inquiries when they first began investigating he hadn't spoken much to her all day. He was aware why, but that didn't make him want to confront her any faster. With all the confusion regarding the case maybe his own secrets would be put aside for once. When everyone was finally done with their dishes, there was more of an energized attempt to share all the information gathered thus far. Everything everyone spoke though was rehashed information, there was nothing new to go by.

Even the inquiries about Teddie's whereabouts came flat.

Naoto took the initiative in reigning the information into something useful by listing all the conditions that needed to be met to consider one a culprit in the case: having contact with Saki and Yamano while being able to go to Souji's house without raising suspicion and such. Being in her detective zone, no one expected her to stand from her seat announcing the need for fresh air before casually walking out. Souji couldn't blame her, just sitting around wasn't going to help them think any better, following her lead, he decided to head out as well. He was greeted with the sight of Naoto looking up at the foggy sky accentuated with crystalline water free falling to the ground.

"It's snowing." Naoto noted once she heard Souji's presence, "No wonder it's chilly."

Souji went to her side joining her gaze up ahead. Last time it snowed like this, they had left what had to be the most stressful situation they'd ever encountered, thus far, at the hospital. 

The sound of the door sliding open interrupted the tranquil silence shared between them. "Brrr, it's freezing out here."

He froze at the voice suddenly beside him turning his head to face Yosuke crossing his arms in an sad attempt to warm himself. The grimace was already on his face but when their eyes met that expression turned into a more curious one. Souji said nothing, temporarily forgetting about Naoto and even the chill while Yosuke gave his trademark wink in an attempt to cheer up, "But if it's going to clear my head and get my detective muscle flexing I'll put up with it!"

Souji gave an empty nod in response as all three of them went back to staring at the expanse above, he had been so preoccupied with being careful around Rise that he had temporarily forgotten his issues with Yosuke. The card reversal was still in effect with none of the behavior he would expect. Maybe avoidance again or a cold shoulder- _something_ , anything but Yosuke acting as if everything was normal between them. It was getting more upsetting by the minute, he was already weary of the push and pull nature their relationship shifted to that forced him to walk a thin line every time careful of not doing or saying anything to upset the brunette. 

He just wanted their friendship back to the way it was but he wouldn't allow himself to ponder over it any further, for now at least. He was already hyper aware of every word his friend was narrating beside him like his words were drifting into his ears, something about just noticing the free falling snow but that's just how bad the fog was, everything was easy to overlook.

_Overlook..._

Somehow even through the fog Souji's change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Yosuke, "What's wrong?"

Now he had Naoto's attention but he was too busy sorting through facts mentally to provide an immediate reply.

Namatame...Saki...Yamano...someone had to be connected to all three in a way. Someone who would know things. The case was already odd with no witnesses, who has that kind of obscurity in such a small town? Boldly sending warning letters to the house of a detective...

The person most likely to be the culprit...Souji shook his head, out of his mental stupor. Looking at the circumstances, he can't rule out the possibility.

_Adachi? There's no exact reason to doubt him but..._

Something was bothering him. "What do you guys think about Adachi?"

Confusion and shock made way on both Naoto and Yosuke's faces, it was understandable. "Huh? What about him?"

Naoto looked down thoughtfully though she had been as surprised at the outburst as Yosuke her silence was a contemplative one. "Detective Adachi...A member of the police force. That is an interesting approach. It would certainly explain the lack of witness reports. Same reason why no one ever reported seeing Namatame's truck."

"It's a small town so everyone knows him." Yosuke realized. Soon both were seeing the plausibility, listing all the ways his position as detective could be used to his advantage before Yosuke broke the train of thought.

"It's Adachi we're talking about here though. I mean- really? He's like textbook lousy detective. Are we really on the right track?"

Naoto mused for a moment considering his words, "Actually, regarding Detective Adachi- I don't know how to say it but there's something that's been bothering me about him for some time now. Perhaps it's my imagination and I shouldn't s-s-pe- _Achoo_!"

"It's getting too chilly out here!"

"You're right," Souji agreed not wanting a cold to reemerge."Let's go head inside."

The prospect was brought up to the rest who had the same initial reactions Yosuke and Naoto did but the coincidences continued to pile up after discussion. Notification about Adachi preparing for Namatame's relocation was revealed when Naoto made the necessary phone call to see him- they didn't have any time to lose.

* * *

" _You've got to find Adachi. I need to square this away with him...please."  
_

Dojima's last plea to him before being hauled off by a none too pleased nurse. He thought about that moment for the rest of the day, into the night while he was getting ready for sleep. The killer was Adachi. All likely, at least, from the way the man ran off in a panic and disappeared where he couldn't be found by normal means. It was too risky to attempt to go after him, so it was a group decision to wait until the next day when they could be prepared to search. 

Souji came up with the theory in the first place and yet he was having a hard time believing it himself, even his dreams that night were perplexing. It wasn't the occasional nightmare he had been dealing with lately; it was a weird dream that involved him meeting Teddie in the Velvet Room of all places. At the time Souji didn't feel like he was dreaming, he was just happy to see the bear again, but if anyone was having an existential crisis during that moment- it was Teddie.

He desperately tried reasoning with him- everyone was worried, they needed him now more than ever, but Teddie was convinced there was no where for him to go.

That he had failed Nanako.

Souji was relieved to be able to ease one burden on the mascot's mind by informing that Nanako was still alive. In the end did that information even matter if the bear ended up parting ways with him right after Souji felt their bond hit its peak? Had that been the end of the dream Souji would have chalked it up to a nightmare conjured up by his paranoid mind but Igor and Margaret appeared right after, destroying his chance to brush it off as imagined in the morning. Igor was quick to dismiss him with glee over the outcome so far of Souji's excursion. His forced rousing was hours earlier in the morning than he would've preferred...

Real or not, Teddie was still missing outside his dreams. There was no choice but to pursue Adachi without him and even that was foiled with the density of the fog in the Midnight Channel.

"What's wrong with me!?" Rise practically cried out when they returned to the courtyard table. "My powers are completely useless!" It had gotten late with nothing to show for it but everyone knew that even if they had managed to find Adachi their tactical support being weakened would affect them too much in a battle. It was far from her fault but she was taking it the hardest.

Before anyone could provide any words of comfort- if anyone was even going to- Souji stood from his seat. "I'm going to get Rise a drink." was the answer to pacify questioning stares.

He didn't wait to hear anyone's response and he already knew what drink Rise would want thanks to the amount of time he had spent with the idol in the past. Even if someone had a protest for whatever reason he didn't expect to hear anyone running after him once he reached the vending machines. He turned to a slightly breathless Rise giving him a hard stare, "Are you not thirsty-"

"You don't have to."

Souji shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself-"

"I brought this on myself!" Rise sharply snapped startling Souji. He couldn't recall a time where Rise had raised her voice at him but until a month ago his team could say the same about him, they all had their moments. Weakly she looked down, her voice no louder than a whisper this time, "We've finally cornered Adachi, but Teddie's missing and my powers aren't enough. This should make me work even harder, but all I can do is be distracted- at a time like this- distracted by you."

Souji looked around, the team was still at the table talking amongst themselves, still he was thankful for Rise's lowered tone for extra caution."Me?"

She choked out a sob giving effort into not breaking down into tears right there, "Your neck!"

Fear rose in Souji as his hand went straight to it. The panic was for nothing, his shirt was completely buttoned and no major part of that area was exposed for viewing. The still healing bruise felt unexpectedly ticklish under his collar from the unwanted attention brought to it. It was only during the morning, while he was getting ready, and night, when he was unwinding, that Souji ever recalls its existence.

He swallowed, his throat currently feeling dry as if he needed his own drink and he struggled to find the right words to say. He wasn't sure if he could just play it off as another bruise the way he was taking careful precautions to hide it, innocent as she seemed, emphasis on seemed, she wasn't born yesterday.

"You don't need to say anything, I already know. Have known." Rise notified looking at him solemnly, "I just need to know. What is she like? What does she have that I don't?"

_She?_

Rise disregard the confusion on his face too busy rambling, "I thought I had enough competition with Yukiko, Yumi, and that Ai girl-"

Yumi? _Yukiko_? What was Rise talking about? Yukiko didn't like him- did she? When Souji stopped to process this information, all he could do was recall the moment when he was at a fake date outing with Ai where they had bumped into Yukiko who was uncharacteristically dismissive of Ai and pushy towards Souji to the point of Ai cutting the 'date' short just to get away. 

_Things are making sense now._

But for someone who was supposedly crushing on him, she was pretty supportive about the Yosuke situation. _I really don't know what to make of this revelation._

Rise's voice came back to focus, "-and then there's Yosuke- you two are practically joined at the hip but that's how bromances are, right? No point in trying to compete with that. I could try to accept losing to Yosuke- but to lose to someone you've gotten close to away from view. It hurts...is she the one giving you hickeys and texting you almost everyday?"

 "It's-" Souji choked, what could have say? Just a friendly friend bite from an over friendly friend? "It's just..."

"Did you think I couldn't tell?" lamented Rise with the tilt of her head, "Everyone thought you were so down because of Nanako-chan, I did too of course, but then you and Yosuke started acting more distant around each other. I thought something had happened between the two of you, then out of nowhere you started getting better. You smiled at us more, looked at your phone during times you weren't supposed to. You glowed like someone in love..."

"I kept trying to convince myself that you weren't in a relationship because we would know! But your neck...don't tell me the rumor about the woman looking for you at school is true."

"No, no not that." Souji shook his head, "They're distant."

"Like a long distance relationship? So it's a girl from the city?"

Souji nodded. Sure. Let's go with that.

"I see...of course you know people from where you lived before. Silly Rise." she shook her head as if going through an internal monologue before turning her back on him. "I just...wanted to let you know how I feel but now it's killing me inside! What is she like? Is she cute? Gorgeous? Is she-- Teddie!?"

His gaze went from past the back of her head over to the group table where Teddie stood not to far off hiding behind an ad stand, watching them like an outsider.

"He's back..." she whispered in awe but then turned downtrodden. "I still..."

"We'll talk about this afterwards. I swear."

Renewed by Souji's promise she nodded and ran back to the others ready to give the bear a welcoming hug.

* * *

They all left Junes half determined, half in a daze. By the end of the year Inaba was to be overcome by the other side, Adachi had said as much. It wasn't the only thing that had came acidly out of the man's mouth that had everyone shocked. While Souji found his work ethic questionable at times he still would have never figured just what was seething inside the man, how callously he had told them all what kind of person he truly was. He wanted to hope for something he could cling to as proof that Adachi wasn't as spiteful as he seemed, that there was still a chance for him to reconcile peacefully, but the man just sneered at them- treating them like he couldn't be bothered with naive simpletons playing saints.

Maybe they were...

He owed it to Dojima and everyone affected, however, to drag Adachi out by the nape if that's what it came to. He didn't want to think about the implications of them not being so different, he could be grounded with the knowledge that he'd never force himself on someone. The urge he had when they were all deliberating on disposing of Namatame or not though, it was too close for comfort.

They weren't reckless enough to just be goaded into where the path created for them led with no preparation. Kanji was riled but Naoto insisted they wait, so it was up to Souji to make sure the preparation was carried out and to give the word when he felt they were ready to face whatever followed to reach him.

"I'll do all the shopping tomorrow." there was no question that he would, he always did.

"Should we do some training then?" Yosuke spoke up, "For the next following days at least."

Yukiko's head tilted slightly in thought, "It's hard to say. It's been a while since we've fought over there and we still don't know what we're going up against. What do you think Souji-kun?"

"We can train to get used to the new weapons I'll get tomorrow." It was true they all could be rusty since they had been mostly inquiring everything about the case since getting more information from Namatame in the real world. He knew where he needed to go the next time the opportunity presented itself as there was always one person he could count on to gauge his power thoroughly.

"Alright." Kanji agreed, "Then let us know after you get everything and we'll come ready to fight!"

Everyone nodded in unison already dispersing to head home for the evening, Teddie waddled cheerfully by Yosuke's side ready to return to the place he had deemed home for so many months. Kanji stopped in his tracks when he realized Rise wasn't with him. "Go ahead Kanji!" she called out from Souji's side. "I have something I need to do first."

Kanji shrugged walking on ahead, it was just him and Rise left when Souji spoke up, "You and Teddie really pulled through for us back there."

This made her laugh, "Teddie more so than me but I admit the talk cleared my mind a bit."

"I still owe you some details, don't I?"

"Please?"

Hesitantly he nodded, a promise was a promise.

Rise closed her eyes and 'hmmed' brainstorming all the questions he knew she was eager to ask. He hoped the outcome of this wouldn't be painful and more on the side of closure. Their eyes connected and hers showed the conviction she held, he knew then she was doing it for him as much for herself. It was just like her. "This online girl of yours,"

So that's what she was going to dub him?

"What is she like?"

He had expected the question but when he thought about it he realized how little he was actually able to talk about Minato so freely. Margaret was a small exception that he had to be careful around if he didn't want to accidentally disclose something that would reveal their relationship. He didn't know how much teasing he would be able to handle from her. Being able to say something to someone he was close with felt refreshing, he didn't notice the elation blooming on his face.

He thought on it, giving a good-natured laugh. "They're...hah. I've never met anyone like them."

"She's that special?"

"Yeah, they're a bit of an airhead, kind of in their own world, but they're also extremely selfless and loving- always listens to my problems, comforts me, and tries to help in any way they can. Even forgives me when I'm being an idiot."

Rise blinked taken back, "Woah...she really cares about you. Doesn't she?"

"It was a bit tense at first." Souji had to admit fondly reminded of their first meeting in the classroom. "But once we started talking I saw their kindness. They're really forward so they made the first move; since then if there's a moment we aren't speaking it's not willingly."

"Almost like you've known each other forever. Maybe it's fate?"

Oh yeah, if their physical connection was any kind of indicator fate was definitely a match-making cupid regarding this situation. Even now Souji gets caught off guard at how affectionate Minato can be for someone so initially distant in personality. He can't ever recall a time where he's been doted on so much...

_Wait...damnit._

All this reminiscing was bringing too much awareness for Souji about just how hard he's fallen. He's in _really_ deep now that he thinks about it. _Rreeaallly deep._ It was getting kind of scary, with realization came fears after all.

"Sheesh! Who is this super woman who's taken my Senpai's heart?" Rise huffed stomping her tiny foot on the ground, "Don't tell me-- she's pretty too. Isn't she?"

Absently Souji nodded eyes not quite concentrated on any of his surroundings. _Ridiculously so._

Someone with Minato's charm could have anyone they wanted, hell it seemed like Minato did have anyone he wanted when he was living. What if he was just bored or felt like Souji was the only option he had, Minato had said as much the other day. Gradually, Souji felt himself falling in a mental panic. Was he so attached that he couldn't stand the thought of being a casual option?

 _I've fallen for him._ He was truly grasping this _now_ and it scared him how much and how fast in so little time. _But time means nothing to Minato. Does he even feel the same?_

His eyebrows knitted in slight anger glancing over at Rise who looked a bit downtrodden, this conversation was becoming too much and he needed to end it soon-

"To think such a girl was just around the corner for you when you needed her most. She's the one who cheered you up right? When Nanako was bed ridden, when Yosuke was avoiding you, when you weren't getting any sleep..."

"Y-yeah." Minato really did make all the difference this past month. "You- noticed all that?"

She was really starting to dangerously rival Naoto in regards to her observational skills. Naoto, while good at what she does, wasn't as socially literate as she could be when it came to intimate and emotional subtitles.

"I notice a lot about you Senpai." Rise stated as if it was simple fact. "So, she was there for you when I wasn't..."

"Rise-"

"But it's okay! I kinda love her too now." Rise insisted through a smile though tears seeped through the corner of closed eyes. "I kind of want to meet her. Is she still around?"

"Um, no. She's gone?"

Unexpectedly Rise gave him a look, "What, already? You mean she just came all the way from the city just to give you a hickey?"

"Uh...yeah. She's pretty forward." Sad part was Souji could actually see Minato pulling some stunt like that, he's done odder things.

"Yeah, uh huh." Rise looked even more skeptical and Souji was sure her mind was already going into the more unchaste territory of why someone would take long travel to visit another. "Maybe another time I can meet this red string of fate lover you have. If the Risette charm couldn't get you that's not to say it can't work on her! I'll make her fall for me and then it'll be a win win!" she winked.

Souji smirked deprecatingly, "I'm not sure I'm ready for you two to meet." Rise only pouted at her plan being shot down but she couldn't know it was more due to his protectiveness towards her than Minato. He was almost certain someone like Minato could end up charming her if he was still around.

"You say that now but I'm sure she'll love me, and then maybe you'll love me too. You'll finally- ugh- notice." Rise sniffed giving a bright smile through her reemerging tears.

She wiped them away with the cuff of her uniform, her voice barely above a whisper, "I love you Senpai." she whimpered grabbing at his hand.

"I love you too." he replied softly, and meant it. It wasn't the love she wanted; he knew all too well that feeling. Minato had saved him from that pain, but he couldn't do the same for her. Selfishly, somehow, that fact was hurting him too.

Why was he like this? Was it some kind of cycle? He thought back to Minato's double edged love and wondered why he naturally gravitated to those who could do fine without him but not vice versa; those who didn't reciprocate the way he did. Swallowing back a sour taste in his mouth he tightened his hold on the redhead's chilly hand.

"It's too cold out here...walk me home?" Rise offered using her other hand to cling to his arm wistfully.

Souji nodded as he began to lead the way thinking of how convenient his life could be if he would just desire people who actually wanted him.

* * *

The walk wasn't as bad as Souji thought it was going to be, it was actually pleasant to get that all out in the air but he knew there was little he could do to make it up to Rise. He would still try, somehow. The snow was less harsh and the fog was as dense as usual, the street lights helped, so Souji found the trip back smooth. He was a few blocks away from home when he saw a few people walking through the street, oddly there was a silhouette just standing there in the middle of the walkway. The closer Souji was, the more he noticed this person had their back to him, he got close enough to be aware that this individual was actually Minato staring up at the snow fall.

Confusion turned into alarm when a woman that was too close completely moved through him and, still, Minato stayed stationary as if unfazed, but the scene managed to strike Souji to the core as a couple more oblivious people passed by around them. He hurried to Minato's side now confident that no one else was around and the fog wasn't secretly hiding an onlooker, the woman who phased through Minato long gone. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Welcome back." Minato responded with the enthusiasm of an automated message, hands in pockets, still airily looking above.

"Minato? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." the other insisted though his voice emoted fatigue.

Souji tried to lighten the mood. "Well...let's head home. Its cold out, you don't want to have to make me tea again do you?"

Minato nodded wasting no time walking off, Souji shuffled back to his side trying to get a good look at the fogged image of the blue haired boy who wouldn't even look his way. He tried to find the next words to say since the other wasn't giving him much to work with, but he noticed there were more people up ahead and being caught talking to himself wouldn't be a good look in such a nosy neighborhood, fog or not. In a moment Minato abruptly sped away from Souji's side into a small alleyway. "Minato!" he shouted after him despite the circumstances.

He ran into the alley alarmed that Minato collapsed on the ground in that exact moment so hard Souji had heard it. "Minato!"

Instantly by the other's side he turned the body to face him. Fortunately he was unscathed but his eyes looked heavy, "I...didn't want to fall in front of anyone who could see you."

So Minato knew he was going to drop...

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just tired."

Minato was usually a sleepy person but this was extreme, he couldn't dwell on that now though. Grasping onto his body, Souji lifted Minato off the ground close to him with some difficulty. This was worse than the nightmare he had before, that Minato was conscious at least, this one felt like lead with his arm dangling in the air and head lolled back. Souji nested the arm back into his grasp before checking to see if the coast was clear for him to leave. Once he was certain he rushed to his not so far home, momentarily placing Minato down to open the door (and for a needed break) before lifting him again to carry him in.

Once inside he placed Minato gently by the door, closing it and taking off his shoes. He sat down by the boy to make work of his shoes and didn't notice until he was done that Minato seemed to be fighting unconsciousness.

"W-wait a second, bare with me here." Souji grunted raising the Wildcard up for the third time before unceremoniously collapsing the both of them in the middle of the living room floor. "O-owch- sorry! Are you alright?!"

He received a mumbled reply before Minato twisted his body on the floor to face him, his eyes were a bit more awake from the collision no doubt. He blinked as if seeing Souji clearly for the first time. Souji cradled his body closer to him to the point where Minato's head laid close to his chest. "I didn't mean to fall, you're just kinda heavy."

"It can't be helped." Minato admitted, "I'm feeling weak now, I knew I was tired but I still wanted to see you."

Guilt wretched in Souji's chest at his earlier thoughts with what was going on now. Minato continued to stare unfocused, "I feel like we're drifting."

"What?" Souji was incredulous at the many implications of this vague statement. Despite any doubts he had about the relationship he'd never actually _leave,_ he was kind of hopeless like that.

He only got barely intelligible, soft, babbling in response. Every second those light eyes were dimming. "Hey." Souji shook him lightly. "Wait!"

"It's fine. Last time I felt this exhausted I was dying."

Souji froze mouth agape; why would he say that to him?! Minato was oblivious falling victim to the sleep he so desired, Souji watched his eyes close and tried to convince himself that the lethargic boy was fine. Examining closer he noticed Minato was breathing evenly, that was one good sign. He reached for the pale neck immediately regretting it on contact, not only was the skin ridiculously chilly but probing his finger around the pulse point was futile, there was no vibration of life to be found.

He was _really_ regretting this action.

Willing himself to calm down he held Minato that much closer, hugging him. "I am _so_ sorry." he whispered in vain, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Even if it made no difference he wanted to concentrate on getting the other's body to warm up. He could already imagine the innuendos Minato would make over this thought if he was awake. Once he had the static boy in his futon he brought at least four different blankets and made work for five solid minutes bundling Minato into them. He didn't have a heater or a kotatsu so this would have to do. "Perfect burrito."

Only the head was visible thanks to Souji's dedicated technique. Giving an exhausted sigh on the floor his gaze shifted to that peaceful face poking out the sheets.

 _What's going on? Why are you so_ _drained?_ Maybe Minato knew more than he was letting on, was it Souji's fault? Should he ask the boy himself when he awakes or should he just ask Margaret? He just wanted to help. A silly thought crossed his mind yet he still did as he desired. Seeing that unconscious face drove him to act as he descended lower to the sallow lips giving a measured kiss. It felt as frosty as the rest of him and when the unresponsiveness became too much to handle, Souj backed off dejected. He shouldn't have allowed himself to entertain the hope for even a moment.

This wasn't a fairy tale.

A kiss wasn't going to wake anyone up anymore than it was going to ensure true love.

For now, he had the next school day to be concerned about so he resigned himself to the modest space next beside the bundle separated from his lover by layers alone. He was gratified to shift close by sharing body heat in exchange for the lull of breathing.

* * *

Waking up the next morning did little to make Souji feel better (and his sleeping position made his neck cramp up, truly his second most sensitive body part). Rolling his neck around, he stared down at what felt like a corpse cocooned in his bed silently happy he had class today, yesterday being the last day of break. There was the probability of Minato waking up that he didn't want to miss but it couldn't be helped. He decided to leave a brief note nearby in the case the Wildcard did wake.

Away at school. If awake please wait for me- Love, Souji

The first step outside was a blunt reminder of what was at stake in the upcoming weeks. Adachi was missing and each day the fog became thicker and thicker to the point of it being a main conversation even among other students. Paranoid talk of the world ending fueled by assumptions of earthquakes or aliens hitting was the topic of choice between two girls ahead of him on his way to school. Between this, Adachi, the Midnight Channel, and Minato, there was at least some kind of break during the beginning of what was looking to be a chaotic day in the form of a bulletin board. For all the doubt he had dealt with during finals, he ended up with the highest score.

"Man, of course you would make a comeback last minute and take top spot again. You're a genius!" Yosuke joked as they both stared at the results.

"Good job!" Chie congratulated along with Daisuke and Kou, their admiring stares did nothing for him.

It was a bittersweet victory, what should have brought him satisfaction felt like not even a five minute breather before internally questioning why he even cared about the stupid test in the first place when he could have gotten top ten at worst. All those fears seem so insignificant now; if the high praise and locker gifts weren't motivation enough then what was it? Dojima was at the hospital so it wasn't like he was going to get merit money, he could only chalk it up as a self imposed desire to reaffirm his worth via academia.

Old habits die hard.

Habits like solo shopping, "Are you sure you don't want me to come? I can help carry them y'know." Kanji insisted. He could, but even if Souji wanted him to join, it would be an inconvenience. He wasn't heading straight to Daidara for weapons, he was going to the Velvet Room first; for too long he's held off meeting with Margaret. He needed to talk to someone about everything that's been going on, so with a reassuring smile he sent Kanji on his way before leaving the school grounds.

So used to the limo being just the two of them lately he was caught of guard by the visage of Igor in his usual spot as Margaret greeted him. Willing disappointment from showing on his face, he requested a fusion carefully choosing particular Persona with specific skill sets. When Igor revealed to him the outcome he waited patiently for Maragret's assessment, they had been backlogged for a while after all. "This Yatsufusa has Mediarama, you've successfully completed the quest." she approved.

Her attention went from the card to Souji. "I can feel your heart. Words can express nothing. The only way to convey meaning is through the communication between hearts..." she paused. "Arisato and Seta...what do those names have in common?"

He became petrified at the blunt mention of Minato's name unprepared for Igor's reaction but the man was routinely unmoved as he would be when unengaged. Looking back at Margaret it was obvious he was wondering where this bold questioning was even leading.

"Oh, no, there's nothing in common. I was testing your generosity. Good job, you passed the test."

 _Margaret_ he mentally cursed.

She smirked but he could sense some embarrassment on her end. For what, he had no clue. "Lets see the other Persona I've requested." she gently urged.

In the middle of showing her another fusion she had turned melancholy over reminiscing about a song she would sing with her sister, the one she had taught him before in secret to recite to Minato, when the last fusion request was presented her demeanor turned from wistful to solemn. "That was my last request..." he was congratulated for the tenth time today. "You've been through many challenges, and I hope you grasped their meaning.

You see, results never mattered. I wanted to see you, yourself, struggle and complete the requests; you approached each challenge thoughtfully and in doing so trained your soul. As predicted you have shown me that your soul is strong."

Her reasoning had merit but Souji still felt confused if not slightly tricked, she chuckled. "It's been wonderful Seta Souji, for the first time in ages I was excited. But remember- one's soul is fragile. The purer it is, the stronger it gets, but it can easily be led astray. It can take so little as a handful of senseless words...such as a lie or rumor. Please remember that."

"Now," she started again, the teasing lilt to her mellow voice returning, "I have something to give you as a reward."

In the palm of his hand she placed an ornament- a spiral brooch.

"It's only an object, but at the same time an expression of myself. I'm sure you'd know, since you've struggled so much for me, right?"

Each admission grew more and more double meaning and apologetic to Souji. Was her being here with Igor preventing her from outright saying what she meant? He felt the strengthening of their bond as he held onto her brooch tighter.

"There's nothing more of your heart that I need to see. I understand you quite well now, so..."

"Is this goodbye?" Souji decisively concluded. He was tired of running questions around in mind only to come back to the reasoning that Margaret was trying to get rid of him for some reason.

"Of course not." Margaret maintained sharply. "You're my guest are you not? Your journey isn't over yet. I just wanted to thank you for being the person I was waiting for."

"Waiting for?"

"When the time comes it'll be you who will provide my answer, you have probably already provided it."

 _Enough of this._ "Can we speak outside?"

There. There was the crack in her immaculate composure as he's certain she wasn't expecting that question. She glanced at Igor who nodded, she _had_ been outside before but that was hidden at his school's cultural festival. This was a completely different situation. "I can spare some time."

When he left they were met again right outside of the transparent door to the Velvet Room in the commercial district. Though it was still day time hardly anyone was around with the fog so thick, it was good of a cover as any for their conversation.

She spoke first. "Is something wrong?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that? You gave me this brooch and said all those things like everything's over."

"It is over. As I said I've seen everything, there's nothing else I need from you-"

"What about the other quest Margaret?" she was avoiding it but he wouldn't yield, not now. "You know I want to see everything through to the end, so why are you pushing me away? What changed your mind?"

"You've done all you can in both quests, Souji. You have your own journey and it is my responsibility to aid you through it, not entangle you into a separate matter than can impede it so close to the conclusion. _You_ are top priority."

It didn't feel like a separate matter given Minato was a past Wildcard user who appeared in his dreams of all places. There had to be something he was supposed to do but he knew that Margaret wouldn't consider that; something had her determined to guide him away from the situation all together. Had it been because of that woman in his dream the other day?

They had been staring at each other the whole time as best they could through the fog but only now did Souji feel like Margaret's form was slowly getting lost to their bleak surroundings. Like he was just addressing a tone instead of a person.

"You know as well as I that it's coming to an end. You don't have much time left before all is lost to the fog." the form reminded.

His fist clenched onto the brooch in his hand tensely , "I know."

He lost his number one confidant throughout this all; whatever happened in the past few days he couldn't even tell her, not any of it, he was on his own.

"Then go, buy your preparations. You'll need it."

Souji nodded watching the form recede before coming to a halt in front of the illuminated door. "Souji." it called despite their back facing him.

"..."

"Please recall all I've told you back in the Velvet Room." the knob turned. "I can feel your heart."

She closed the door leaving the fog behind.

* * *

Come evening Souji was drained and slightly defeated by the time he had made it back home. He should have been happy to have a literal Sleeping Beauty waiting for him in his bed but he still would have preferred Minato awake to fill the recent emptiness that was the Dojima household. After his one-sided argument (if it can even be called that) with Margaret he stocked up on medical supplies and bought the latest at the weapon store. All that was left was to decide a date to train a bit but he knew the sooner the better, so it was starting to look like tomorrow.

Leaving all the items in the living room for later he knew the likelihood that Minato was awake was close to none, and he assumed right.

The dormant one hadn't moved an inch, it was almost comical. "I'm home." Souji announced anyways getting his nightclothes out the drawer and began to undress. Minato could suddenly wake right now but Souji decided to take his chances knowing his boyfriend was anything but coy and would probably encourage a private strip show. When he finished by slipping his nightshirt on he joined Minato in the bed once again, this time giving himself enough space to avoid waking up with a cramp again.

 _He's been bundled all day, he must have some warmth now._ Testing his theory he felt for Minato's temperature and disappointingly the change was minuscule. A few degree changes at best.

"You won't mind an exchange of body heat right?" the question was left in the air as Souji steadily undid some of his swaddle work. Fitting himself inside when there was an opening he pulled the multiple blankets over his shoulder before embracing his companion, pulling him flush. "I can't leave you chilled like this..." he mumbled absently using his height advantage to the fullest to place a kiss that lingered into the crown of silky hair.

Already Souji regrets not buying a kotatsu when he had the chance, he was okay with trying to warm his boyfriend up but in the battle of equivalent exchange he was quickly losing. It hadn't even been a full minute yet he was already starting to shiver. Frigid or not, though, Minato was even cuter asleep than awake. This close he could appreciate things he never quite noticed before like how long those dark eyelashes were, so trapping himself with this icicle was a small price to pay.

"You remember that final I was so stressed about?" Souji began narrating, not like he'd easily be able to drift off into slumber in his current condition. "I ended up getting top score, you're probably making fun of me right now but I'm glad it's over with. When I'm done with all this Adachi business why don't we celebrate, just you and me."

By default there would be a celebration amongst his friends already, Nanako and Dojima too if they were discharged by then. A private celebration for his most important 'sidequest' seemed just as appropriate.

"I'll cook whatever you want, unless you want to eat out this time- the beef bowl offer is still on the table." Or maybe Minato would prefer them going to his reality, its been a while since Souji's been there. His eyelids grew heavy with the fleeting idea that maybe he could somehow surprise visit Minato from there.

\--

When Souji awoke there was instant recognition of the Dark Hour surroundings. Almost like being carried into the past he was in the Gekkoukan classroom again, the same one he had first met Minato at he was certain. _This better not be another nightmare..._

He had grown accustomed to associating this building with bad experiences, Minato was the only exception- the only good thing that came from it.

There was no need for a thorough search, the room was empty as ever so maybe Minato was around waiting for him, him or some shadowy abomination. Time to find out. Walking towards the door there was another sound reaching his ears other than his own footsteps, he never realized how stilled this place usually was until that soft melody filled his head. Usually it was so quiet every little noise could be heard, this noise...it was a lone instrument for sure though he couldn't identify which one. He strolled near the window seeing if he locate the source by ear, there was nothing but the huge, looming full moon and green tinted clouds outside. Looking down his current floor was too high to see the ground properly.

The sound was definitely coming from outside though.

Fortunately after so many visits he knew the basic layout, he had to be careful as he wasn't keen on a repeat of what happened the last time he was here. When he left the room, however, he realized there weren't any shadows in the vicinity but he wouldn't let his guard down just yet. It was cartoon-ish the way he could follow the music as it got louder, it may as well have been his path out of here. It led him downstairs and that's when things were beginning to become odd, first there were the shadows lingering around in the hallway. He desperately didn't want a repeat of last time, he was unequipped- no weapon and no Persona to defend himself with. If he was seen an ambush would be inevitable.

The odd part came in when Souji noticed his pitiful attempts at stealth were unnecessary, to these shadows it was as if he were invisible. Not one of them cared about his presence.

He was fortunate in that regard as the strangeness got worse from there. Just when he thought he only had one set of stairs to get through he'd end up at another floor. If he found another set of stairs going down the situation would repeat, either he was in some kind of loop or the floors were generating in real time. He wasn't keen on the idea of spending every moment of his dream here going through endless stairs in between shadow filled hallways.

After three levels he was certain every floor he was hitting was the same. _This is hell._

Why was this happening and what was he supposed to do? Even the music at this point was making him irritable.

 _Do I really want to suffer through more stairs only to end up back where I left?_   Those were his thoughts but he monotonously walked downstairs anyways, this time there was a noticeable change; a reward for his persistence. The floor was probably the same but the regular shadows were now replaced with wealth hands frolicking around. This golden minuscule change lightened his disposition for a moment enough for him to stop and watch them obliviously linger around--

_Wait, wealth hands?_

Far too late; the tell-tale sound of rattling chains rung through the atmosphere and Souji didn't wait for an encounter, didn't think past the moment, he dashed through all the hands going down to what he knew would be a hopeless cycle of steps and obscurity but the thrumming in his head blocked out all logic in favor of instinctual fear. The rattling was on him yet everywhere and the more Souji ran the more it was in competition with the also increasing sound of the music he had been previously searching for.

They both commanded his attention in competition for his sanity, in this hidden cat and mouse chase they could very well be the last thing he would ever hear.

Just as he reached the hallway again for the fifth time he noticed something while going through the motions of heading down, he saw an opportunity for escape, the next floor was different- in fact it was the end- he had made it to the bottom floor. He didn't look back even when it sounded like the clashing of metal was right by his ear, even when he made it out the door he hadn't stopped running for a few seconds. If he stopped it was because his lungs couldn't take anymore leaving his feet to buckle under him, he stumbled landing on the ground, on all hands and knees, far from controlled. _It's gone now._ he convinced himself barely breathing evenly during his forced break. _I don't hear the chains anymore._

No, all there was now was the sound from the instrument.

It was definitely louder now that he was out of the school, more clear. When he finally regained his breathing he stood and looked towards the direction of where the music was headed only to take a double take when he saw the habitual surroundings of Inaba. Well, it would be an accurate representation of Inaba if the fog was present, it was night time but everything was clear as day thanks to the inflated, glowing moon which oddly remained present along with the regular Dark Hour effects.

Tentatively Souji looked back from where he came, Gekkoukan was no longer. With no where else to turn to Souji resumed with his original goal, the path of the melody carrying him closer to the flood plain he noted. After running for his life his legs were still shaky and he was still on edge with no corner escaping his glance as he moved along, there was no visible immediate threat but nothing so far gave him reason to relax just yet. Approaching the riverbank he could make out just where the sound was coming from in the distance. His eyes squinted trying to make out every detail he could from where he was standing by the edge of the water; there was some figure in the deep part of the river, the moon was unnaturally close behind it, close yet far, highlighting it brilliantly becoming its halo.

The illumination wasn't enough; whatever it was, was encompassed by blank, inky tentacles blocking Souji's view. The movement they made around the form was identical to the maneuvers of the shadows he was used to encountering. The moment that thought crossed his mind the tentacles dispersed further away from the form, while its tips diverged into separate limbs like a flower blooming to reveal its anther.

Just as sublime was the person inside, impulsively Souji walked nearer allowing his feet to make contact with the water, his eyes honed on the source of the music before making a full stop a few steps in soaking the cuff of his pants. In that mass of darkness, so far away from him in the water, Minato resided strumming his fingers deftly across a lyre with closed eyes. If he could walk closer he would, he was in complete awe in a way he couldn't describe seeing the other like this, music beautifully resonant as if played for his leisure only.

The way the pale green moonlight framed him and bounced off his skin made Souji feel like he was spectating the visage of a god.

He would worship but he wouldn't be the only one. It was a few sudden sounds he recognized as effeminate giggles that rang from the dark mass before turning to full harpy glee mixing in with the already present melody. Its multiple small limbs were grotesquely taking the form of hands that swiveled and curved around Minato's body. All of its movements looked like attempts at gaining recognition when it was caressing Minato's face and tugging at his clothes the way it did, still, the performer was fixed in his spot blindly playing; noticing any touches like one would notice floating dust.

Its giggles resonated even louder as a result, multiplying and even turning into watery whines over the cold-shoulder. Transfixed in his spot knowing he couldn't get any closer, separated by land and stream...distance and warmth, he faintly tried calling out. Though his mouth opened for the name was on the top of his mind to the tip of his tongue it wouldn't leave; from the chase, the fatigue, or maybe the trauma- his voice was evading him. No matter how much he wanted to communicate he could only mouth silence.

Maybe words weren't needed for acknowledgement since blue eyes flickered open staring straight at him as if they heard. Deceivingly delicate fingers stopped their performance and the surrounding voices whispered questioningly over each other over the last osculating note of strings.

The voices' words were far too layered for Souji to interpret but it didn't matter when he could only concentrate on the way Minato steadily held his hand out as if beckoning him closer.

He hesitated, staring down at the current in front of him.

He looked back up, unsure, but sympathetically Minato smiled. _No words needed, right Minato?_

This angered them, they weren't pleased. Those coquettish voices that were once laughing and curious grew wrathful so, in turn, those needy hands that had grasped at the blue haired boy now clawed violently. There was no tenderness left that Souji could see, the lyre fell from Minato's grasp plunging into the river's flow with a splash the moment both arms were tugged around harshly like a doll unwilling to be shared. Dark pointed fingers dug deep into the sleeves, enough to break fabric and skin. As if unsatisfied with that alone, the rest of the shadows held fast onto Minato's legs allowing a lone hand to grab around the back of his slim neck, Souji could hear the exhale of a gasp as the grip tightened.

As if the Reaper was once again at his heels he began to run, tide and caution be damned. By the time he made distance away from the edge, another hand had joined in the fray pushing Minato's head back from the root of his hair with enough force and intent to snap a neck in half. He pushes further against the tide seeing the urgency of getting there in time, the water level had risen from his ankles to waist sinking him down further and further around the time he was alarmed by a cry of pain up ahead.

When crossing his attention volleyed between the scene ahead and the water below him, cautious to make sure he wasn't going to slip and fall during his strife. Both views made him anxious; every time he looked back up from the stream the situation escalated to a point where they had finally caused harm, Souji heard it before seeing it- the crack of bones accompanying the shriek of pain he could have went his whole life without hearing. His panic got the best of him when his head snapped up on reflex, his vision was stained with the image of a disjointed arm dangling from the body it was barely connected to. The shock of the reality was too much in the moment, Souji stumbled and the water around him rose soaking his torso yet he didn't fall all the way in. One quick hand placed on the bottom stabilized the rest of his body but could do nothing for one of his legs blundering in the unsteady moment.

He didn't dare look up again when the sounds of brutalization continued.

How much further before the inflections stopped? The voices were cruel, taking delight in everything as it laughed at Minato's torment.

Helplessness was manic inducing, the other limb was already lost to the river when Souji was nowhere near being able to stop anything, how could he fight against the stream determined to push him down tag teamed with time whispering that it was too late?

He was close- so close- over halfway there-- sharp digits clawed their way around a calf before tearing it off from its thigh. He couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't let water, shadow, or time hold him back and force him to witness the torture of his boyfriend anymore. His only option was to pull Minato away from the horror, being a few yards away could be close enough to make it stop hurting him-

Without a second thought he lunged forward eyes shut on impact though able to get a stable hold around Minato's frame before the shadowed arms could get any chance of grabbing him. His forehead was slick against the bloodied, torn shirt obscuring his view, their new proximity didn't spare his ears from the sharp crack he heard from above. He flinched when something heavy hit his shoulder on its tumble down before the splash indicated reunion with the rest of the parts.

The voices laughed harder at him.

His blood ran cold, fear of the implications dared him not to look above to support what he already knew, he broke his embrace falling back in diverting his attention away from the now motionless figure to feel through the bottom of the river. If he was thinking clearly he would have berated his self for leaving himself so susceptible to the enemy but the world now was Souji and this stream. Not even the surrounding cackles could break his search. It was the sensation of hair bunched between his fingers that concluded the hunt that seemed to stretch on forever with no results, with both hands he lifted his find up watching in horror as water flowed off from the face the more it was revealed. If his voice eluded him then, it was long defunct in his throat now.

His hands cradled the back of Minato's decapitated head cut from the neck as if it was cleanly sliced from steel and not just brutally ripped apart from it's body.

It was beyond disturbing how an action that happened just seconds ago caused the face to look like it had been decaying underwater for years.

Multiple lacerations littered the ghoulishly white flesh that borrowed color from the atmosphere while clotted red blood bloomed from each cut, bleeding excessively while turning a diluted pink when mixed with the dripping water. A few cuts even ran through his mouth splitting the near corner of his lips apart. A head this disfigured and mutilated shouldn't be alive but to Souji's discomfort he noticed the soft, almost non-existent motion of irregular breathing from the nostrils. And then its eyes opened, it looked painful for those lids to even rise uncovering eyes devoid of any awareness.

A combination of life and death, breathing yet rotting.

Those wide eyes that were open but unresponsive suddenly looked as if they were boring a hole through his face examining his every action, they were, he felt frozen in place when that face spoke its broken, confused words.

"You still love me?"

It took every fiber of Souji's being to not drop what he held in his numb hands.

To not scream at what he was looking at before running off to free himself and never look back.

His own body was making it harder and harder to breathe, suffocating his racing heart against his chest.

Why he couldn't tear his eyes away from Minato he didn't know but a chill ran down his back from the sensation of a presence behind him.

All sound was cut off and silenced while pain throbbed in his ears bar the rattle of chains.

When he was allowed to face what was at his back he could see it, the dark vastness inside the hollow barrel, before losing his own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to anyone who can recognize where the last scene came from, hmu.


	14. Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally for the longest I've forgotten about Persona Q's existence I think I got distracted by other games that were coming out. I picked it back up again a little less mad about the Evil spirit club dungeon this time around, maybe I can finish the game before this story?! 
> 
> (Yeah right, i wrote this before the P5Q announcement I'm never going to finish)
> 
> Also I'm not going with P3P battle mechanics for this story since the additions in that were from P4's S-link progress bonus'. Every man/woman/child/robot/dog for themselves in these original P3 streets.

He fought against the abrupt suffocation reaching towards the pressure weighing heavily down onto his body.

Grasping the closest thing while turning his head to the side in time with his rousing allowed just enough oxygen intake to calm him down before reacting. Between cracked eyelids he saw the wall; his attempt to turn his head back was blocked by whatever was smothering him. His alarm was halted by the quiet sound of breathing; it took a minute to become aware that it was just his guest on top of him.

... _wait-_

Souji felt around Minato's arms again, as if feeling around for confirmation, Minato was on _top_ of him. _He moved!_ Just as quick as he reached the conclusion he reconsidered the possibility of the one slumbering so hard waking at any point. _Maybe I_ _accidentally pulled him up?_

Currently, Minato was encased in his arms, but it was the way the other's body was splayed over him along with the arrangement of the covers that gave insight to the tumble that must have gone on. It was a bit of an embarrassing (plus intimate) position to wake to but he wasn't the only one imprisoning; Minato's knee was in between his thighs effectively allowing his leg to wrap around Souji's in the process.

 _I know I'm not the cause of **that**_ _at least_. He mentally assured briefly checking the amount of clearance he was allowed to move his poor restrained leg. _I'm not a fitful sleeper though, even with my weird dreams._

Considering this he surveyed the 'damage' further allowing his eyes to wander over to one of the ear clips to Minato's headphones, while the other was somewhere hidden on Minato the one in Souji's view was distressingly tangled. The deceivingly delicate clips were around Minato at all times, it was a wonder how they were still functioning. His eyes followed the twists and knots of the wire all the way up to Wildcard's neck.

Neck. The thought of that brought back unpleasant imagery he had forgotten for a moment. Vividly he recalled everything, down to the last moment where revulsion spread through his body like the red rupturing out from his head due to a bullet. It was too much to hope for the dream to remain a distant memory, his brain rarely worked like that, REM stage or not; he had the habit of conjuring up the strangest dreams and unfortunate ability in remembering the oddest moments and things even when he couldn't recall everything fully.

He could handle imagined wrestling matches with Hisano in a luchador mask or even the more unsettling moments of becoming the proud father of the shrine fox, this though- what did he do that warranted having, and remembering, these nightmares that began once Minato came into his life?

He wouldn't exactly pin the Wildcard as the direct cause but the timing is undeniable. Were these nightmares trying to tell him something? Was there something he was supposed to do? No matter the reason he thought he was finally through with them and a dream about death wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to think of during a time where he had to prepare to confront Adachi in unknown territory. With that in mind, there really was no time to ponder over his reemerging nightmares, he had a school day to attend to and afterwards, training. A grunt left him when he attempted to shimmy away, when had Minato become so heavy? _All that food he eats is finally manifesting._ He joked internally. _He's not awake but it's almost as if he doesn't want me to leave._

He was starting to not want to either, he realized, mentally sighing.

* * *

The first time they stepped into Heaven they were shocked; the place was seemingly pleasant compared to the dungeons before, but that changed quickly as they realized how much worse than the others it was. It was the kind of perfection that tricked perception at first sight, created in the image of a child's imagination only to be soured by the reason of its conception and cloying thick fog. If it wasn't the fog that had everyone mutually discomforted it would be the occasional insight from Nanako's voice all around them wondering where her mother could be. It was the second time where they had charged through so many levels, and by the third time they were sick of Heaven, with its clouds and foliage, all together. It was the fifth time that was the last time they needed to step foot in the labyrinth, or it would have been had there not been a need for training. 

"Everyone holding up okay?" Souji questioned pushing up his glasses after a battle that dragged on for a little bit longer than he cared for. It truly had been a while.

"Yeah," Chie huffed as she knelt over to grasp her knees for support, "Just lemme...get a moment."

"That was a close one over there, thanks, Yukiko senpai." He heard Kanji say in the background.

"You're welcome."

Rise spoke up gaining everyone's attention in the way a navigator would, "You guys all have moderate energy right now. If you want we can try to push through to the last floor."

The crimson navigation device around her head floated up disappearing completely along with her probing Persona revealing her expectant expression towards everyone.

"I think I can manage if everyone else can." Souji considered.

"Agreed, we are running on limited time after all. The sooner the better." Naoto nodded.

Everyone had more or less mumbled lukewarm assent before pushing through the next door. The bath house, the strip club, any pick in hindsight would have been more comfortable than returning to the place that represented too many negative moments for Souji. From the way their battles have been going, he would wager he wasn't the only one feeling this way, intervals between missions had never been this crippling before. Had it been any other mission Souji would have considered just going somewhere else for a recap on the basics but Naoto was correct on her assessment on their time frame. Fighting to get to a victim before their death was stressful enough, having a whole town's well being in your hands was a whole other level of pressure. The amount of days weren't too significantly different from all the other times but the circumstances made all the difference. Toiling away at a lower leveled area would just be a waste they couldn't afford. 

Be that as it may, the group had a hard time expressing that urgency in this moment. Usually, they would be running from floor to floor to reach the top; now they were moving along as if they were heading to school and not the top level of an enemy domain. Rise said they had moderate energy still but this had to be more of a collective mental fatigue, it didn't take a scanning Persona to notice that. "Hey." Yosuke quietly called out beside him, when he had gotten there Souji didn't know; just another indication of how his attention was slipping. If he wanted to get through this ordeal safely he had to concentrate though just about everyone was in idle conversation due to the area being cleared from their excursion.

He nodded in indication to his friend, "I know this is kind of random but you haven't forgotten about the huge holiday restock at Junes have you? It's coming up so..." Yosuke averted his gaze off to the side as if ashamed, it couldn't be because of the timing like stated. Souji wouldn't say he forgot exactly, more like it just hadn't crossed his mind in a while due to the overwhelming nature of the present month. "No. I remember."

"Really?" Why did he sound so surprised? "So you don't have any other plans that day?"

"When is it?"

"Ah, before Christmas. I hope that's alright." Even if it wasn't Souji would just have to postpone anyways, he had already promised his help to Yosuke way ahead of time. What was this really about? "That means we have to make sure to save Inaba before then or else you'll miss out on organizing canned goods."

Rise had their attention before Souji could respond to the joke. "Incoming guys! I'm sensing a shadow nearby!"

Everyone's attention went immediately to said shadow around the corner, they had done well so far in exterminating all the others with average difficulty so dealing with another one would be only a minor inconvenience. Dealing with a red one, however, not so minor. When the glowing shadow subsequently noticed them none waited to get into defensive positions; it was far too late to try and sneak up on it. It diffused into three different shadows Souji recognized as a Regal Mother and Carnal Snakes, he could defend himself against them fine but others would have to be careful not to be made vulnerable by their elemental weakness if they planned to make it to the top floor.

Avoiding any potential risk he urged on the side of caution, "Stay on the defensive, don't attack unless you see an opening."

The tactic worked soundly and would have had the battle done in a matter of minutes had the auxiliary not shown up. "Umm Sensei, some help over here!" Teddie wailed feasibly blocking a surprise attack with his claw from one of the new arrivals. All it took was the unexpected appearance of three more shadows behind them to turn the situation against their favor. "Shit we're ambushed!" Kanji curse gripping his folding chair that much tighter in agitation.

"There are six enemies now Senpai, you can divide the group into two- those vulnerable against their elemental attacks and those who aren't." Rise already scanned the field, relaying the best way to proceed.

 _That could work_ , "Chie, Yosuke! Go and give Teddie back up!"

The brunettes nodded running off to do just that. Focusing on the enemies before him he knew one was close to being defeated, though they were weak to Zio Kanji was mutually weak to their Garu attacks. Naoto would be the more reasonable choice with her non-elemental attacks but those always took so much energy. If there was to be any chance of all of them being physically able to fight the battle awaiting them on the top floor they had to use their SP wisely. _I'll be vulnerable for a while but I can switch to a Persona with lower level Zio skillsets._ He had a higher amount of energy than both Kanji and Naoto, he could take the chance.

"Kanji stay on the defensive! Yukiko, Naoto cover me!" Just as swiftly as he gave the command he turned the Trumpeter card in the air in his hand watching as it dissipated. The same card was called upon, subsequently crushed in his grasp as he directed a Zionga attack at the weakest one. Somehow, even weakened, that shadow turned away from harm last minute.

Souji frowned; he had hoped for an opening for a follow-up attack.

Naoto took the opportunity to land the killing shot instead, earning praise from Rise, but the remaining shadows seemed riled by the blow. At the same time they both charged at what Souji worried was going to be Kanji, but they ignored him altogether, even when he had his chair up in defense. He understood now that they were heading towards Naoto.

"Get back!" Yukiko insisted unfolding her fan, managing to land a hit at one of the charging shadows when thrown but it left her open to attack from the other one. Souji couldn't react fast enough when she cried out from the assault, he had even less time to brace himself against the shadow she had hurt with her fan now that it was back on the offensive, abruptly targeting him. He held his ground against the attack but the impact was the same, the kick was unexpectedly critical enough to shove Souji off his feet onto the ground.

 _So much for not being caught off guard._ Souji gritted his teeth during his struggle to get back up.

"Man screw this!" Breaking defense Kanji was automatically by Souji's side warding the aggressive shadow away but that didn't prevent him from being pushed back by a barrage of Force spells. "Kanji!" Souji fruitlessly yelled to the crumpled body beside him. Rise's voice rang through his ear, "He's fine, just needs some healing- but Senpai your health is dangerously low-"

Was it? He must have been running on adrenaline because it felt far from that way. He was more concerned about the person next to him. "I'm fine, someone heal Kanji!"

He faintly heard the sound of gunshots while watching Yukiko's magic work like requested. This whole divide into two plan wasn't going as smoothly as he thought it would, he only had to turn his head behind him briefly to see a shadow from Teddie's side managed to slip over. There wasn't going to be another sneak attack moment if Souji could help it, he grasps at his fallen sword stabbing it in the ground as a crutch in an attempt to stand. Simultaneously, he kept an eye on the additional shadow on his group's side, confident in Naoto's ability to hold it back, and Kanji who was only now starting to rouse again.

"Souji!" his attention snapped to the direction of Yosuke's voice, before he could even regard the reason for being called he was shoved, all the small progress he had made to get back on his own two feet reversed. When it all happened before him he became a victim of uncontrollable circumstance.

From where he was thrown to the ground, Souji witnessed an angry shadow collide into Yosuke where he had just previously stood, and froze when it's sword connected with Yosuke's torso and spilled crimson liquid onto the ivory floor.

"Yosuke-senpai!" Rise screamed, "Somebody help him!"

A decisive gunshot sealed the shadow's fate when it dissipated on contact leaving its victim bleeding on the floor. Souji didn't bother to wait for the assistance he could provide himself, he crawled on marble over to his injured friend's side. Mentally cataloging through his current Persona deck he recalled the customized Yatsufusa he had made for Margaret the day before. He really only needed Diarama for his task but he wasn't sure what the status was for the rest of the group so using Mediarama would be of no consequence. With a motion of his hand he summoned and crushed the card apparition in his palm.

Carefully he observed the whirl of spell work around both their bodies, considered every nick and bruise that began to gradually fade into nothing. Yosuke's eyes had been clenched shut the whole time until Souji placed a hand on his arm to have them face each other more clearly. The pain must have subsided enough for Yosuke to let his guard down mentally, all it took was those brown eyes opening to give Souji permission to breathe easy again.

If the battle had ended, he hadn't noticed, nothing was attacking so they must have won, right?

As if to answer the question he temporarily pondered his teammates walked his way. Letting his sight leave Yosuke for a moment he looked up at them; everyone was alright, even Kanji.

"That," Chie started tensely, "was a close one."

Yosuke laughed hoarsely, "Tell me about it." He turned to Souji with a smile but faltered when he got an unexpected frown. "H-hey..."

"What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"You nearly knocked me out just to take a hit that could have rendered you unconscious." He began pointing out, it didn't escape his attention the way Yosuke stiffened at every word, "I could have handled it fine-"

"What the _hell_ \- no you couldn't!" Yosuke snapped back with just as much force all but gesturing to Souji dismissively, "You could barely even stand-"

"Then you could have healed me-"

"There wouldn't have been enough time!" The healing Souji gave might have worked a little _too_ effectively given the way the brunette hurriedly sat up in a burst of energy, clutching his hands futility against the smooth floor. "Why are you targeting me anyways? I've _always_ taken hits for you, this isn't new- _hell_ Kanji's the one who went against the plan why aren't you yelling at him!?"

The sudden call out struck Kanji out of his stupor, "Hey! Screw you I was protecting Senpai too!"

"-I don't need protecting all the time. Just let me fall for once." Souji insisted but he should have expected the plea to go into one ear and out the other.

"No way, not happening. You're our leader we need you up to direct us during battles!" Chie interrupted with a gasp, probably appalled Souji would even suggest such a thing.

"I'm not the only one with a clear mind for battle tactics, Naoto is as capable as I am."

Naoto looked down in consideration, a gesture Souji almost wanted to describe as avoidance, "While it's true, I could take over if the situation ever called for it I don't think I could ever be comfortable taking over a position you've held for so long so effectively. If I had to choose I would have taken a hit over taking over your role."

"See!" Yosuke pressed, "I'm not the only one! I'm not going to stop-"

Kanji cut him off before he could continue, "I'm not either so don't even ask."

"Do all of you feel this way?" Souji had to question dreading the answer he felt he already knew. Teddie and the girls all looked at each other, coming to a telepathic agreement before nodding.

"We've always felt this way," Yukiko explained. "We're a team so together we'll put all our effort until there's nothing left."

"I can't agree with that, if I had known you all felt this way I would have asked you guys to stop sooner. It's because we're a team that I don't want anyone sacrificing themselves for me."

"We're a team but you're our leader Souji." the urgency in Yosuke's voice commanded Souji's attention, just for that second, their eyes met and he was taken back by the inscrutable face Yosuke showcased despite the near desperate plea. Maybe it was a bunch of emotions all at once. "If you fall it's all over, we're just trying to look after you."

"I never asked." Souji reminded with a cold tone of finality before turning away; there was nothing more he could say to change their minds, he already knew.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Chie tried intervening before it escalated further into a fight in group. "Let's just all cool down for a moment."

"I think that battle has made us all a bit shaken up." Yukiko considered crestfallen.

Teddie's ears twitched then deflated at the reminder looking as dispirited as Yukiko. "Can we stop for today then? I don't feel like fighting anymore."

"We're definitely all worn out, there's no reason why we can't continue as planned tomorrow." indicated Rise, "So, tomorrow then?"

The nod everyone gave this time around was more hesitant but it was a consensus. He had gotten up around the same time as Yosuke but he still refused to even glance at the other, he was already upset enough as it is and was far from eager to find how Yosuke was feeling in reaction.

No one liked to verbally acknowledge it but there was always that chance any one of them could die during battle. Far too many times have they weathered battles of unexpected intensity, a few times resulted in someone unconscious having to be carried all the way back to Junes due to the lack of means to bring them back. The threat was very real, and all too possible at any moment against the TV world, but it was a fear they kept locked inside. No one wanted to think about the occasion of someone staying unrevived, one of them being lost forever. It was possible for any of them.

Nanako's hospitalization was just as much of a testament to that as the past murders were.

* * *

Heaven had burned him out completely to the point he where he was visibly trudging through Inaba instead of walking properly; not like anyone could see past their own two feet through the fog to judge him anyways. All of them parted from Junes with team morale unmistakably low, of course it's his fault though. He could have left well enough alone but nothing about the situation was approve-able. They didn't even _try_ to see it his way, was he going crazy? Was it so unthinkable to not want to be the cause of harm to your friends?

It wasn't too big of a deal at first, he had to admit, when his relationship with everyone came to that point where they would guard him from damage but that was a different time. After all the craziness with Namatame and Nanako he just couldn't stomach the thought of potentially losing anyone.

He probably wasn't being composed about this but he was only human, it was hard to compromise everyone's wants when it seemed none cared about what you thought...

A buzz vibrated through his pocket though he didn't need to look at the number to know who was contacting him.

_< I WAS HOPING THE ISSUE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SETTLED BY NOW.>_

He fought a sigh, why did it feel like he was being scolded through permanent allcaps?

_< YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'RE OUR LEADER Y/N? IS THE ROLE BECOMING TOO MUCH?>_

Honestly, some days commanding everyone felt as instinctual as preparing a meal, on other days it felt like he was getting in over his head about his capabilities.

_< **I just feel like for a leader, I'm being unheard** <<_

He deleted that immediately. That was too honest, to Naoto and himself.

_< **I haven't forgotten.** >_

_ < **I can't stop you guys from trying to keep me safe.** >_

_ < **But it'd be nice if you all could depend on me sometimes.** >_

_< **And trust my judgment.** >_

Text after text he sent with the rapid motion of his fingers through the mist, the reply back was instantaneous.

_< WE DO IT BECAUSE WE DEPEND ON YOU.> _

_< I DO TRUST YOUR JUDGMENT. WE WILL COMPLETE HEAVEN WITHOUT COMPLICATION TOMORROW, I'M SURE.>_

He wasn't sure if Naoto's words were comforting enough but he thanked her in response anyways. He felt sick to his gut ever since the battle and knew now that for his peace of mind he needed to be overly prepared. What he had on hand just wasn't enough. This decision led him to the Velvet Room, after his last conversation with Margaret he was returning a bit earlier than he would have liked but it was time to put his pride aside. He needed to be ready, and to do that he needed her help more than ever.

This time around he wasn't surprised to see Igor, everything proceeded as normal like how it was before the secret rendezvous' he would have with the attendant. After careful consideration, he chose a pair of cards for fusion watching Igor meticulously bring them together in usual fare. The bright flash passed through the room too fast for Souji to even close his eyes before the outcome billowy swayed to-and-fro in the air landing on the floor. Souji blinked taking in the confusion before him.

Why did Igor and Margaret look as lost as him?

Igor's lengthy limb hardly had to reach out to the card on the floor raising it above his head to properly call on the Persona within; levitating above emerged...

Who was this?

 _"I am Shiki Ouji."_ The paper-like Persona greeted, " _My life's mission will be to keep you safe!_ "

There were no words as the stiff thing shifted briefly before disappearing into his arsenal. That was _not_ who he decided on, why the hell did he end up with something he could make with origami? His eyes returned to Igor who hid his prior perplexity well already back to reclining his chin on weaved fingers. "I'd...like to try again."

"Well very." Igor conceded. This time Souji chose cards he didn't deem as valuable as the ones he had used before, there was no need for the paranoia; it was rare that an accident like that would happen again, but the combo he decided on was a good one as well just in case...

He watched carefully as Igor maneuvered the cards telepathically with a wave of his hand. They rose to the ceiling in a bright glow bringing another flash of light in the completion of their melding. All at once he, Margaret, and Igor followed the movement of the card that flatly landed in front of Igor's shoe. There was no movement. No one said anything or breathed for the twenty seconds they all took in to regard the validity of paper on the floor that they all collectively scrutinized, like a flailing cicada on the sidewalk. Yes. This was real.

_Again!?_

Confirmation was given once Igor raised this card and a Persona he definitely didn't expect 'emerged from the sea of his soul'. It cheerfully pledged it's allegiance to him before joining his deck, none the wiser, leaving behind the baffled audience.

Souji stared at Igor and those, usually all-knowing, bug eyes stared back in silence. When communication through visual exchange failed on all accounts he was finally graced with an explanation, or lack of one. "-Ahem-This is unheard of. Two fusion accidents in a row?"

"And from an Arcana outside the Fool as well." Margaret pointed out piling onto the confusion.

"Outside of the Fool Arcana? Wait...I think I know what's going on." Souji realized noticing the peak in his help's interest. "I don't know how, but I've managed to reverse a maxed social link with my friend. The Personas I was trying to make were from the Magician Arcana right? That's the only reason I can think of."

He knew he there would be some negative side effects to the reversal, not that he knew exactly what since it had never happened before but he had never considered there being any interference with his fusions. _Today is not my day._

"A reversal on a maxed bond? That is definitely unheard of. I can't say I know what could cause such a phenomenon."

From her seat, Margaret made a gesture that was eerily similar one to Naoto would make sometimes. Hand underneath her chin, her downcast eyes seemed distant in thought; Souji wasn't hoping for a revelation but she proved him wrong speaking up once again. "If I may, I believe I have a theory regarding the circumstances. Only a theory, mind you."

"By all means." Igor allowed.

"Souji, what happened during the moment of the reversal?"

"I admit there was an argument but it was more of a divided thing between the whole group than just between us. I might have told him something he didn't like but nothing to warrant a reversal."

"Reversals happen during actions that negatively affect the respective holder's opinion of you." she informed in that academic way she usually did, "Whether or not you consider the action minuscule is beside the point. Usually to undo the damage reconciliation _must_ happen, the worst case scenario is a broken bond that would prohibit you from fusing from the Arcana."

He considered the information, was what he said to Yosuke all that bad? They've gone through worse fights though this one did have the heightened tension of being over the decision to kill or not.

"Have you noticed any changes within the friendship? Anything negatives in the dynamic?"

He didn't know about the effect on his fusions until now, other than that it was hard to tell since he hadn't experienced it before. Their relationship was already on rocky terms since reconciling again, he didn't want to say they were distant but he'd be lying if he said their whole dynamic wasn't different now. It was hot and cold, some days Souji could tell what Yosuke was thinking- some days, not as much. While he would love to have his regular friendship back he just didn't know what he had done wrong. He told Margaret as much.

"With that said something must have happened for you to trigger that reaction even if it shouldn't be possible. My theory: under normal circumstance one would feel upset from an action you made, one they feel slighted by, maybe whatever action you made that upset your friend is one that they themselves are not consciously aware of." Souji eyes widened at the implication, that would be worse than the normal occurrence; at least with that he would have something to work with. "My only assumption can be that to get this rare reversal undone requires some insight on your part. Try to get to the root of it from your friend to make them realize it themselves; then, hopefully, the two of you will grow and move from the experience back to the unbreakable bond."

Igor nodded, "I agree. It sounds plausible enough. I'm interested in seeing how this will play out."

 _You always are._ Souji mentally deflated. Today was not his day. If the walk to the Velvet Room had him unhappy by the time he reached home he was visibly frowning. When it came to effective methods to unwind it was between taking a long shower and watching television for the rest of the night until he was ready to nod off. While he was definitely starving from the day's exertion it was that same activity that prevented any desire for him to cook anything for dinner or even for the next day's lunch. Quick snacks could be enough for the night long-term consequences be damned; he didn't have a chance to consider his self-neglecting thoughts when he noticed the sound of a talk show from his room while walking through the living room.

There was really only one explanation, with a blossoming smile Souji headed upstairs and saw through his already opened door Minato sitting in front of the television, a blanket securely confined around him. The Wildcard was so engrossed with what he was watching he didn't even notice Souji's presence until he was right next to him. "Souji?" Minato peered up at boy towering over him who was considerate enough to rectify that by taking a seat by him. 

"You're up." Souji couldn't conceal his surprise, or happiness, "How are you feeling?"

The answer Minato opened his mouth for died for the yawn that happened instead.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." Resisting, Minato shook his head.

Well, no need to force it if it meant he would have some company for the rest of the night. With a relaxed casualness Minato's head was against Souji's shoulder before making conversation, "You seem really happy, did you have a good day?"

Ah, nothing to bring him back to the situation at hand like a recollection. "If only that was the case. You've been asleep but in the meantime I found out the one behind all the murders." He couldn't see it but Minato's gaze shifted to him in interest. "It was my Uncle's coworker, Adachi."

"Were you expecting that?"

"No, but it's all come together to make sense whether I like it or not. He's hiding out in the Television World now and we have until the end of the year to find him before the other side overtakes Inaba with its fog." He sighed getting to the bad part of the day. "We used today to prepare before exploring Adachi's dungeon but a surprise skirmish happened and I ended up getting into a disagreement with my friends. If that wasn't bad enough the card reversal I have is messing with my Persona fusions."

Unsure if he still had his audience he glanced briefly at Minato even if he couldn't really see his face much from the angle. "What was the disagreement about?"

That's what he was curious about? _I guess specifics around card reversals isn't as riveting._ He mentally dismissed. "Sometimes my friends take mortal hits for me and I'm kind of tired of it now that we have so much to lose."

He didn't expect Minato to lift his head from his shoulder to look him straight in his eyes, "They do that? Why?"

There was something satisfying over having his sentiments over the practice acknowledge. He was always unsure about it in the beginning but now he can feel like his worries are valid if someone like a past Wildcard is in agreement. "So I'm guessing that's not something your team did?"

"Why would we when we're trying to survive?"

"I know- I know, it sounds crazy but the closer I get with my team the more they devote themselves to my safety. Now it's too late to have them stop, just today Yosuke protected me from an attack that could have knocked him out- he was bleeding so much- he was the first one to ever shield me from harm long before everyone else, so when I tried to tell him to stop he got upset. Everyone else feels the same as him, though, so all I can do now is extend the same courtesy to them."

"What?"

Souji blinked, surprised at the reaction of what felt like the eventual coming of confused tinged indignation. _No, he's probably more confused. Minato doesn't get angry that easily..._

"I may be the leader but I don't want this to be so one-sided, they mean as much to me as I do them. Now that we're dealing with someone as unpredictable as Adachi I won't hesitate to place myself in front of danger for any of them if it means preventing any loss."

Even through his explanation, he saw no change in the subtly (emphasis on subtly) perplexed expression.

"That face...what would you do in my place?"

"Let them."

 _What?_ "I thought you were against self-sacrifice."

"Which is why you should just let them, no reason why you should do the same out of guilt. You already knew what it was when you decided to become the leader anyways."

Desperately trying to wrap his mind around the nonchalant reasoning Souji attempted to reason with his boyfriend, surely he could see why he couldn't do that, right? "Minato, I _want_ to protect them. Even if I'm the leader if they become seriously injured, or worse, trying to protect me it'll be _my_ fault! If it came between you or your friends, wouldn't you do the same?"

"I did do the same." Minato snorted, pointing out the most obvious thing in the universe. "It wasn't worth it."

He had to be dreaming, or going through some weird nightmare. He fell asleep in the living room with the television on and the booming laughter from the crowd on the TV right now is just the sound of the TV in real life seeping into his consciousness, because there was _no way_ this was actually happening. Yeah, it had only been a few months- even less than that- but there was never any indication of that mindset like _this_. This just had to be a sign of something off. Still- he couldn't just leave it at that, dreaming or not. "You saved everyone. How can you feel that way?" he questioned past his bafflement.

Minato didn't concede, only held fast as his voice was steady as if trying to jackhammer his next words into Souji's brain as gently as possible."It's because I saved everyone that I feel this way. Souji, I'm telling you now from experience, self-sacrifice isn't worth it. There will _never_ be anything that is worth it."

The jingle of the Junes commercial played between them. Souji stared at Minato. Minato gazed back.

This couldn't be right. He wouldn't believe. After all this time was he _actually_ seeing Minato for the first time? _Yes_ , he was heavily infatuated but even through rose-tinted glasses he would have noticed something like this! Just how did it come to this? Did past experience really leave the other jilted to the point of such a nihilistic outlook?...Perhaps that was it.

"I don't know how you feel." he started, "-don't know if I can even begin to understand how you feel or what you've been through, but if everything that's happened has left you cynical-"

"I'm not cynical, I'm certain. This is what waking up to nothing after giving everything has taught me." Somehow the way Minato carried this confirmation only made Souji feel like a child or...a fool. "I know that you're the leader, but still, just promise me if the moment occurs you won't let yourself get killed in battle trying to protect someone."

No one had said anything about dying but no one needed to because, in the end, that's what it all came down to. Souji didn't want to lose any of his friends and Minato didn't want Souji to recklessly lose himself, an ouroboros of wants. With that in mind what Minato was asking for was very clear, Souji had that same clarity in his answer, painfully so. "I can't promise that..."

The talk show crowd collectively laughed again.

To anyone, the slight shift in Minato's expression would be near non-existent, but Souji wasn't just anyone, and this new insight hadn't been enough to throw off what he's come to know about Minato in the small amount of time they've been around each other.

That wouldn't change.

It was barely noticeable, but the corners of his mouth moved placidly into a flat line while the attentiveness reflected in his eyes dimmed. This wasn't a good kind of blankness, Souji was treading thin ice- he knew- he needed to divert this before he could hurt Minato any further. "Minato-" he called out, he was going to reach for him but even when Minato wasn't facing him fully with his body it just took a sharp turn of his attention back to the TV screen and the guarded motion of tugging the covers around him that much closer to give off the intended impression, without moving an inch away the blue hair boy had just created a clear division between them.

"Whatever. Do what you want." He coldly dismissed in way Souji hadn't seen since their first meeting.

Somehow those five words alone had given a sensation like Minato had just stabbed his heart and thrown it back at his face. He had deserved it though, didn't he? If only a stray cat would wake him up from this self-imposed nightmare. For all of his skills in navigating a social climate he was truly at a loss on what to do now. The fact that Minato, the boy normally so reserved with his feelings, hadn't bothered to mask any hurt he was currently feeling made Souji feel that much more irredeemable. The nightmare, the argument, and now this- bad things truly came in threes.

 _Just apologize._ No that won't do any good.

 _Get closer._ He doesn't want to be near me right now.

 _He's angry at you._ I should just leave him be.

The hurricane of doubts and fears was beginning to create a sharp pain in his head so he tried to calm down, inaction had always been his go-to action in the past, it would probably serve him just as well now. _It's what you deserve._

He fought against appearing too obvious in his observation of Minato in the past minute; from the corner of his eye the boy was intent on ignoring his existence in favor of watching the program currently airing, at least it seemed that way. Maybe he wasn't as discreet as he hoped, or Minato was bored with staying stationary regardless, because he stood so suddenly Souji assumed the worse. Even though the blanket remained enveloping him from his tight grasp on it, it was the direction Minato was heading that gave Souji the hint of the other's intended destination.

He had truly driven him away this time...

Maybe it was due to the way he had eyed Minato so closely since their conversation ended- or perhaps it was merely due to experience with quick responses to any battle situation that informed Souji of the collision that was fated to happen the moment he noticed the way Minato's leg jerked on the blanket pooled around his foot. He darted to his side before thinking but even that failed to be quick enough to prevent Minato from stumbling over and colliding with the nearby shelf, he was only able to grasp onto a bunch of fabric while Minato was halfway to the ground before Souji's other arm held fast around the other's middle.

It wasn't a graceful catch by the way the Wildcard staggered around a few seconds before being securely suspended causing some of the wired shelf's contents to take a loud, unfortunate fall instead, including one of the models Souji had assembled colliding with the floor separating into numerous pieces underneath them.

Both of them stared at it as if doubting the wreck at their feet. When processing the destruction of plastic and discs he looked to the one in his arms taking in the shocked expression accompanying the low controlled breathing; it had been a close call.

Slowly, not to startle him, Souji repositioned Minato closer to him, more stabilized on the floor away from the mess. In a delayed reaction Minato released his iron grip on the sheets allowing them to fall, he never was one to care about potential injuries before; Souji was truly worried that this incident had truly shaken him. Tentatively he placed a hand on his cheek, finally gaining the other's attention away from the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Me?" he was questioned back as if asking something baffling,"Souji, I just broke your things- your model."

"I can just remake it."

"It's smashed." Minato glanced back down but wasn't given a chance to take it in again when Souji's hand went to his chin lifting it so they were facing again. If Minato was expecting irritation all he received was a laugh too amused to be considered serious.

"How do you smash plastic?" He realized that wasn't helping the situation when Minato was already back to staring at it again. "Hey- don't worry about it. It's just a model."

"It's broken, your CDs too..."

"Just the cases are cracked I'm sure the CD's themselves are fine. If not I'll buy it again- I don't even listen to them much." Souji pulled him closer into a hug.

"I'll fix it myself. I can't pay for it but I'll glue everything together if I have to." Minato mumbled into Souji's shirt.

"It's fine. It was more decoration than anything, a space filler- weren't you the one who told me my room was more cluttered than yours anyways? I'm only concerned about you so lets settle down on the couch, okay?"

Minato said nothing but didn't resist when he was led over there; together they sat unceremoniously, the background noise forgotten, but Minato still wouldn't meet his eyes. In return Souji's hands were back on Minato's face cradling it in position to place a soft kiss on his forehead, the sentiment must have been unexpected because Minato stared his way once more with an expression Souji couldn't quite decipher. It wasn't one commonly seen on his boyfriend but it was also one he wished he could plant in his memory. What was it? Guilt? Apprehension? Hurt? "How are you pretty even when you're upset?"

Minato scoffed giving Souji the shove he knew was coming. "Shut up, stop acting like I'm the most attractive person you've ever seen."

Souji hummed faking deep thought, "You are. Well, I suppose there _is_ someone else." His guest waited, "Botticelli's Venus."

Against his wished a smile cracked through Minato's demeanor but he wouldn't let the subject slide too easily, it was odd how persistent he was being. "Whatever. How much did the model cost?"

"I didn't pay for it; it was given to me."

"Just tell the truth." Minato insisted with exhaustion clinging to every word. He shifted closer to Souji already taking comfort in the automatic reaction of being pulled into an embrace.

"It's true. It was so valuable it cost me nothing." There was only more grumbling into his chest, despite that he couldn't deny the situation had brought him some odd kind of security. It was just like Minato to ease any of his worries away like now, intentional or not. He couldn't explain it, seeing this kind of reaction... made nothing else matter.

Not the fight, not the argument, not anything impending, nothing.

If he could come home to this person- too kind, too attractive, for words bothering to care about something as minuscule as a few cracked CD cases and unaligned plastic for him then it was little wonder why he felt renewed in his feelings that he was in good hands, fight or not. It was a lighthearted realization filling him up with an exhilaration he'd never felt before, even with Yosuke. Who knew he could feel infatuation as strong as this, that someone could cause this kind of emotion in him.

"You won't even check to see if you're okay." He brought up his most pressing concern casually carding his fingers through blue, silken strands. "Did you get hurt anywhere when you hit the shelf?"

"I'm fine. You never let me fall."

"Not if I can help it." Still, Minato didn't seem to be in any better of a mood. "Hey...what will make you feel better?"

Minato pulled away, briefly. "You already know."

"You want to break the other model too?"

That earned another shove to the chest, this one strong enough to push him on his back. He laughed as his head hit the cushion not noticing the way Minato examined him.

"How can you be so calm about losing something you cared to spend so much time on?"

The laughter stopped, he reclined further in his seat giving a casual smile to the prolonged confusion.

"Like I care about a model more than you, it can't compare."

Their gaze connected mutually.

"Then next time I'll break it on purpose."

Minato himself broke into laugh at the baffled stuttering he received from the bold claim. The silver haired boy controlled himself long enough to take in the sight, he found that he preferred the sound of Minato's untroubled voice, and the smile that came with it looked like something long lost being found again. It would be worth it to break every item in his room if that would maintain that unfiltered expression he had never seen before now. Reluctantly he sat up, giving his own smile at the one before him. "I think I've completely fallen for you."

The laughter gently died when Minato grabbed onto Souji's sleeve coercing him closer into a kiss, "I know."

On the TV screen in the background the show audience clapped in unison.

* * *

The Lost Okina slumped, barely supported by the equally weakened attendants holding it. None of their physical attacks worked against it so the battle mostly consisted of spamming elemental attacks while defending against the shadow's own Agidyne spell. The precise shot to her levitating card signified the beginning of the end for everyone else when Yamato-Takeru emerged behind Naoto conclusively casting Megidola. Once the attack hit one support gave out, following the other, before Rise could congratulate them Kanji had made his way over to the enemy, running with purpose.

"Damnit! FINALLY!" Kanji raged banging his fold up chair against the shadow one more time, for good measure, as it completely dissipated out of existence. "We fought our all, AND WON!"

After startling everyone with the loudest war cry he could give he turned to his group expecting similar spiritedness but was introduced to worn indifference instead; everyone else felt content enough to just stare from their spots hardly bothering to mask their detached dispositions.

"..."

"..."

Perhaps taking pity on the situation Chie was the only one who bothered speaking up looking back and forth between her stationary teammates realizing nobody was going to say, or do, anything. She gave a nervous laugh before pumping her own fist in the air half-heartedly encouraging Kanji on. "Yeah!!"

"Yeah!!"

"I want to laugh..." Yukiko informed wistfully looking at the screaming match, "But I'm too tired."

Teddie gave his own laugh but that deflated quicker than it started for similar reasons, "Truly a beary depressing moment..."

"I wasn't even fighting and I felt like that was too much!" Rise whined, while she had no specialty in offense her own navigational powers drained just as much energy so she looked as worn she was probably feeling, "Senpai carry me!"

"I'm...not leaving this spot."

He knew the rest were probably mentally debating if he was joking on or not given his nature but he felt content to just be planted where he stood for the rest of the evening, or year. May any moss that grows from him thrive under these obnoxious Heaven conditions.

"That's probably for the best actually." Naoto interjected, "Let's at least regain some energy back before heading out, unfortunately, we don't have any more Goho-m's but I'm sure we still have provisions left. **"**

She was right, their last run had exhausted them of their most useful supplies, Souji could already mentally list what shopping he would need to do the moment he gets the chance. Aside from some ailment remedies, all that was left that would help was the heap of morsels left untouched for the longest. Tentatively everyone took their rationed portion emoting varying levels of low enthusiasm.

"I don't want anyone to worry but, are we going to be okay?" Teddie was the first to break the ice and Souji wasn't sure if anyone else would have done the deed if not him.

"I'm sure we'll do fine it's just been a while and that wasn't the easiest of battles. I feel stronger already though!" Chie tried reassuring.

"Not like we have much choice in the matter anyways." grumbled Kanji offhandedly.

Souji scanned the room around, empty. "This room should be safe, why don't we take a short break before leaving?"

They could have just left but no one seemed to object to getting a quick moments rest after what they had just been through. _Perfect._

He beelined straight towards Yosuke who was already edging away from everyone the second the break was called; it worked out for Souji, though, everyone else was more or less scattered around trying to catch their bearings. Even if they became interested in the conversation that was about to take place it would be happening in a reasonable distance away from prying ears. Aside from the expected affable attitude with more pressing concerns in the foreground Yosuke hadn't really acknowledged him all day; now was the moment to remedy that.

He didn't know whether or not to laugh at the, no doubt unintentional, outward panic the brunette showcased at Souji's impending arrival- from the progression of expressions (shocked, wary, then panicked) to the side turn of his body coming to a halt with the realization that they were on break so where was he going to run off to? _Too cute._

He decided to keep the laugh to himself, he wanted to start the exchange with good intentions. "Are you okay?" he quietly offered first keeping his voice audible to only them.

Yosuke jerked, not quite meeting his stare while looking like he had to process the question he wasn't expecting. "Yeah-I'm...fine."

It was Souji's cue to speak again but Yosuke actually continued. "Not surprising since you kept me healed the whole time."

It wasn't _quite_ an accusatory statement but it was on the cusp. Souji only tilted his head feigning ignorance, "You noticed?"

"Duh! I think you did more healing than Yukiko."

"Not true, I also buffed everyone's defense."

"So you were fighting defensively, wonder what brought that on." Yosuke grumbled sarcastically.

Acting a little difficult, but no worries, nothing Souji hasn't disarmed before. "It was the best course of action to protect you."

That gained him attention, "What?"

"You're still feeling the attack from yesterday, aren't you? I can tell from your posture."

"Yeah-but it's healed- mostly."

"I didn't want to take any gambles, especially with tomorrow being the day we search for Adachi." Souji explained, "As long as I could even the group out with you concentrating on offense with Kanji and Naoto, the battle tactics weren't compromised."

"They weren't." Yosuke admitted his eyebrows knitting in hesitation.

 _Time to lay on the charm._ "It wasn't much but I wanted to make sure you knew I kept you in mind. Your injury is because of me and I had treated you wrong, out of fear, for something you've always done. I'm sorry."

Yosuke gaped, Souji continued unfazed, "It's the least I can do since I can't just take hits for you now considering tomorrow, that and who would help you, Christmas Eve, if I became handicapped? Can I see how your wound is doing now? I can always show up to Junes to help if it starts bothering you."

He was being as sweet as red bean paste at this point so the disturbed expression across Yosuke's face was concerning.

"Souji..." Yosuke looking off to the side weakly calling him by the name he rarely referred him by. "Can I tell you something, about that moment I protected you?"

Interested in this turn of conversation, Souji nodded.

"That moment, it's hard to explain but something came over me. I was nowhere near you, I had my own battle to deal with; I had no way of knowing how you were doing but I had the sudden urge to go to you for no reason. When I saw the shadow heading your way- I don't know." he paused frustrated, "I don't know what I'm saying! Something came over me- It's not like I was under control or anything but I just had a suspicion you were in trouble and stopped everything to make sure that wasn't the case."

Yosuke ran a hand through his already mussed hair obviously upset at this admittance. He stopped giving attention to his side of the battle over an unwarranted premonition over Souji's own safety? Was this a side effect of the card reversal? That didn't sound right. Still, Souji was starting to feel some guilt at his reaction to something Yosuke didn't seem to have any control over, and it's not like the hunch was wrong exactly.

"I'm not sure I understand myself but I appreciate it now, whatever it was you saved me. Let's find Adachi so we won't have to worry about each other like this anymore."

Yosuke snorted and he sounded like Minato, "Like battles are the only thing that will cause us grief." he winked. "I'm always worried about you, you goof."

Was that so? "I'll be fine. I have a good partner after all."

"Damn right you do. Make sure you show up early Christmas Eve if you really want to make it up to me."

It was a start; it didn't bring any more clarity to the reversal or fix it but he still felt a change between them. Maybe change wasn't the correct term; maybe it was mutual understanding he felt. It was odd, but a new perspective was gained from the conversation, for the longest he had taken the idea of an 'unbreakable bond' for granted. It seemed too good to be true, especially for someone so previously friendless as Souji, and it was. No kind of otherworldly magic could make things like disagreements and hardships stop just because a bond is deemed 'unbreakable'; at reconciliation, however, it only illuminates the strength of friendships- if true, that evolves but never fragments. True relationships were work no matter how close but, for now, after all was said with Yosuke- who conceded with showing Souji his injury to ease his concern. Who walked Souji back home with Teddie even though he had to return to Junes immediately to start his shift.

Who only waved off his final offer to help out for the evening with a smile-

He could be satisfied with what they had for now hours before the search for Adachi would begin, it was far from the pristine bond it once was but it would always be strong enough to count on when the time came.

* * *

Souji was the type that preferred to keep busy and even with that preference he still couldn't fathom where Yosuke got the motivation (or energy) to continue working after the battle they just endured. Christmas season truly was unrelenting for the local mega-mart. _I wonder if I'll have time to cook something for him for lunch tomorrow, he deserves it._

He was starting to second guess his perceived free time when he came home to Minato asleep on the couch in his room while the television played in the background. Though he didn't want the other to sleep the rest of the night in such a position he wasn't willing to wake him just yet. The universe obviously had other plans for him the moment Minato roused at the sound of him turning the TV off. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, no need to stay up if you're still tired."

"No point if I've been waiting for you. How did the mission go?"

Mission. It sounded funny but that's what it was, wasn't it? Now he was nearing the end of it and that made him anxious in a way he hadn't felt with the discovery of the other dungeons.

"Better than yesterday." He admitted deciding a second later to shrug off his school jacket leaving it hanging on the corner of the couch as to not get wrinkled.

He fidgeted at the vocalization of attention his decision brought on, "And this is better than what I was watching. Take the button up off next."

That wasn't his intent, at all, but despite the eager puppy body language suddenly taken up, the tone alone clued him in that Minato was just teasing. A plan devised itself in his head when he reached for his nightclothes before unfastening each button on his shirt, provokingly, inch by inch.

"Really? No interest in the weekly weather at all?"

"The weather is the same. You stripping is new."

"You know...that the continuous fog reports are..." finally down to the last button Souji made quick work of slipping out of his shirt throwing it Minato's way before the other could get a proper chance to ogle him. "-partly because of me right?"

Minato was quick in his reaction but Souji was quicker, by the time Minato caught the item Souji already had his nightshirt on.

"You can't use the same trick with your pants."

"Challenge accepted."

"Don't even think about it." Minato smiled affectionately (Souji's favorite smile, his pure weakness) leaning back into the couch so his gaze stayed straight above on the ceiling. "I don't think your team wants to hear how you've hurt yourself just from trying to fumble out of your pants."

"Not like I'd be the first; it's happened to Yosuke before." Souji recalled the way Teddie had animatedly brought the moment up to the whole group at Yosuke's expense who was quick to scold him over sharing such things. Souji made quick work of the button and zipper now that he wasn't being stared at anymore, by the time he pulled his sweats on Minato's eyes were closed. He appreciated the consideration even though he was less flustered by shows of intimacy this far into their relationship...he actually wouldn't have minded doing such a thing for him.

He took a seat next to Wildcard, briefly wondering from the pace of breathing if the other had fallen victim to slumber again, brushing aside blue hair with the back of his hand. "Already asleep before we can strip me out these clothes?"

Both eyes now visible Minato woke with no further prompting. "That's what you have in mind?"

"Maybe." Souji mulled lowering his hand to Minato's waist steadily grasping it enough to lead him away from the couch to the futon. He mentally congratulated himself over how smoothly he was able to lower them onto his futon without looking back though Minato had settled beside the bed on his knees and not on top of him like he hoped. It wasn't like Minato to turn down an advance but he wasn't going to push it any further than need be. Instead, Souji began to stretch once his back hit the familiar comfort of soft sheets extending his arms fully past his head. It didn't escape his notice how Minato's gaze followed the slight raise of his nightshirt revealing a sliver of his taut stomach.

"Are you seriously trying to get laid the night before your final battle?"

Souji gagged back a laugh at the unyielding bluntness of it all, it would have seemed judgmental had the amusement not sounded so obvious along with the frosty hold on his freshly exposed side. Try as he might he couldn't fight the shiver from contact even with the soothing motions the thumb made shallowly across his skin. "Like you wouldn't."

"I would just get through my battle so I could look forward to Christmas." He examined the pause in Souji's reaction, "Did you forget?"

"Of course not. I just have some things to do Christmas Eve but it shouldn't get in the way."

"Things?"

"I just have to help Yosuke prepare for more Christmas stock at Junes." Souji reclined his head back with a sigh. "I already said I would and I have to make it up to him since he did protect me yesterday. He said some weird things about that day...he wasn't really thinking when he took the hit for me but had a feeling that I was in trouble all the same. What could that have been?"

"Devotion?"

"That's not what I meant." Souji frowned.

"Bonds work in weird ways, maybe he does know when you're in danger." Minato shifted, finally crawling on top of him, and Souji was convinced sometime this month he had been promoted from boyfriend to favorite resting spot. The way the side of Minato's head was pressed against his chest so snug made it look like he was listening for Souji's heartbeat. "Like you?"

"It's not the same, I can't be there like he can."

"But he can never understand my feelings the way you can. I just don't know." Souji resigned exasperated, the exertion of the day crashing on his spirit all at once. "Things would be so much easier if he could. I'm still no closer in figuring out what I did to make him mad at me but I don't have the time to fix it before locating Adachi."

There was a lack of response or even reassurance but, placing a palm firmly on the floor for support, Minato lifted himself up enough to stare down at him. Even when standing across from each other Minato would still be able to stare down the taller of the two, it _would_ be a gaze with such an unrelenting quality that would have the capacity to peer through him. None was invulnerable to the inquisitions that came with a stare, Minato's just happened to hold a galaxy of insight within them beyond normal means.

It was okay, though, if it was him doing the analyzing and picking apart- those wide eyes lacking in pigment held some familiarity to them. At some point Minato was subjected to the invasive stares too; unlike Souji, though, he knew the key to avoiding public scrutiny. He had expertise in blending seamlessly into the crowd even though he was too visible to be ignored, yet too detached to be grounded.

What Souji would give for a moment not to care. To not be the infallible leader, the best friend, or the good son without repercussion.

_I just want to know the secret...  
_

There were no guesses to what could be going through the mind of the guest analyzing him, he didn't dare speak up too invested in what would happen next uninterrupted.

There was an attempt at non-vocal communication being made at this observation of him, and it was all Souji needed to notice to know that Minato was aware of everything going through his mind. _No words needed..._

Without forewarning Minato's head lowered until their foreheads met, then lower. Souji could feel those lips grazing the corner of his eye, then his cheek, until they finally settled onto the corner of his mouth. The growing combo of weary yet alert made him give in to the desire to rest his eyes with the knowledge that whatever Minato was planning, he would concede with; only Minato could ease his mind with scarce gestures and words.

He remained stationary when Minato's head tilted just enough for their lips to tentatively meet. There was no pressure but the rare, rousing sensation of familiar past moments returned pulling a gasp from Souji that Minato quickly covered by applying more pressure into the kiss, the sensation intensified consequently.

"You think so much over things out of your control." His boyfriend spoke hazily upon parting to nuzzle against Souji's neck. 

Souji eyes opened to the statement, the reality, gazing straight ahead at the ceiling. His mind blanked when Minato questioned in his ear. "Want me to take care of you?"

The shudder that coursed through him was a natural response, no assistance from their abnormal physical connection necessary. Honestly, Minato could take whatever control he wanted away from him if it meant a break from over thinking for once.  "Please..."

In response to the request his boyfriend moved down his middle pushing his shirt high up to display the chest underneath furthur. He didn't have to strained his neck from where he was to see Minato mouthing at his nipple, enclosing it in his mouth fully while circling his tongue around the nub. A cry of shock came from Souji's mouth when the hand previously at his bunched shirt gave its attention to the other neglected nipple, a thumb playing around with the sensitive flesh there. Briefly, frustratingly, the mouth on his nipple was released in favor of being teasingly lapped at.

"I already told you I don't care what we do; it's whatever you feel like Souji-kun. For now though..." Souji's gasp went unheeded as Minato resumed his oral assault on the soft skin. "We can take it 'slow' I guess."

He switched nipples, sucking gently, his fingers prodded at the one previously in his mouth while the hand that had been teasing lowered much further down past the band of Souji's sweats. Fingers ghosted past the inner thigh before fully wrapping a hand around the girth laying there, the coolness of the touch made Souji hiss. The reaction was temporary as the problem of temperature was rectified through friction, the build up of heat from the beginning of pumping motions quickly had him stiff inside Minato's hand; the thumb worked in conjunction with the jerky motion, rubbing around the tip.

Minato didn't hesitate to subject Souji to more conflicting responses using the opportunity to, again, orally aggravate the nipple between his teeth, teasing it with light bites feeling both nipple and member grow hard under his ministrations.

He knew what he was doing; capable of making Souji unravel with his mouth and hand alone making him to moan in tandem with his strokes, like some malable instrument. Those fingers around him definitely knew where to knead and just how much pressure to add with the teasing of the tip added to top off the generous torture. "Minato." Souji groaned.

Minato hummed, mouth still preoccupied.

"D-dont-" The words were choked down at the grip steadily increasing as it approached the base.

While he was still needy this early in he had a slight worry in the back of his mind that he still wouldn't last long against the Wildcard's skill if this continued. _Don't just tease me-_

Maybe once again- without words, his mental plea was understood, or maybe Minato had become bored because his shaft was released along with his nipple. He shivered at the sweep of cool air the of lack of contact brought on while the Wildcard above him pulled enough fabric down to free his cock letting it spring out- another unfortunate brush of coolness.

"It's not a crime to be selfish, you know." The chiding was abrupt and Souji didn't know what he could say, not that he could function past his arousal, "If you won't put your needs first over those who are supposed to care about you then I'll have to make you let go of all that frustration on me."

Attentively, he watched as Minato sank down further peppering kisses southward while lightly tracing the various dips that defined Souji's stomach with his tongue. Each swirl of the appendage felt like a taunt against his muscles; the feeling intensified when the kissing treatment by his thigh stopped around the shaft. A head of navy hair laid between his knees now and took its sweet time in making a decision, Souji had trouble deliberating over complaining or not when Minato grasped his knees spreading his legs far apart as the confines of lowered sweats would allow.

One hand held him in place by the thigh before Minato's head lifted to stare directly at him.

It was a curious stare that seemed to question whether Souji would dare look anywhere else but he was too transfixed, his attention was right where Minato wanted. Without breaking eye contact his cock was held again and Minato inched closer to lick the head up along the slit where the beginnings of precum was lapped up.

Another shiver ran down Souji's spine at the visual along with the pleasure from contact, more was granted with that same tongue swirling around the head a few more times before dipping into the slit.

The motion on such a sensitive place was torture enough but that didn't stop Minato from moving away, releasing him, for a quick second Souji was able to push back his irritation to understand the reason for the torment. He was so hazy with gratification he had somehow failed to notice just how meticulous Minato was being with every action, just like last time that beautiful hair of his was beginning to get in the way. Just like before, Souji felt compelled to reach out and touch him, tucking the front strands of Minato's hair behind his ear welcoming the new sight of two bright eyes. He saw recognition reflected within them while his cock continued pulsing against the lax grip. "Souji." Minato called out to him so soothingly though his heartbeat only continued to increase.

He squirmed when his thigh was pushed down harder, the last thing he saw before his eyes squeezed shut being Minato giving an open mouth kiss on the head of his arousal.

Vision wasn't needed to feel what was going on; from the kiss Minato swallowed around the tip concentration on applying light suction and tonguing around it's underside. It was the area that recieved the most of Minato's attention for the following few minutes, Souji was convinced he could come from that alone until Minato advanced from the head to devouring as much of the shaft as he could.

Souji gripped the sheets underneath letting out a breathy moan during a hard suck.

Minato pulled foward and back, his head bobbing in a measured rhythm tightening the hold his mouth has every time he moves up; Souji's breathing grows heavier and groans are drawn from him at the same rate. This already felt good but whatever couldn't be reached was thoroughly pumped. He couldn't resist carding his fingers through Minato's hair in an attempt to stay grounded, though he fought against the urge to tighten the grip to move his hips against the mouth servicing him- no matter how much he was being coaxed he wouldn't take the risk of choking his boyfriend.

He could endure, though Minato wasn't making it easy for him. As hard as he was he, confusingly, couldn't tell whether he was nearing his peak or not. He waited for the indication that never came receiving, what he felt was going to be, the longest blow job he'd probably ever get in his life when they were nearing a few minutes past the usual amount of time he'd last.

Still, Minato continued sucking him off without complaint, never stopping, even when Souji had to move more hair away from cascading down the Wildcard's face throughout the continual movements.

While Minato's energy refused to wind down Souji felt his waning despite doing the least, being reduced to drowsy eyes and loan groans when it happened. Where usually he would feel the impending he, curiously without warning to even himself, had came. It was so abrupt the only reaction he had was a gasp mid-groan out of reflex.

If Minato was as caught off-guard there was no indication; the other just continuously stoked him as if hoping to drag out his orgasm for as long he could, he was certain that was the case since he was still getting lapped at well past him going soft.

"M-Minato." he managed to choke out past his spasms, too weak do anything more.

After sucking a few more times Minato pulled himself off looking unfazed through the somewhat mused appearance and slight swollen lips. He had done all the work and yet it was Souji who out of breath, a rested spirit was a dangerous being to mess around with. "Tired already?" Minato smiled but it wasn't the kind Souji liked since it was the frustratingly cute, teasing kind directed his way.

Then, to prove his point, Minato grabbed his limp member unconcerned with the all the whines his strokes were drawing from the overstimulation.

"D-don't- ah! Don't rub it in!"

"I can't, since you're too tired."

His pillow would make a decent projectile at this distance...he just needed enough strength in his arm to aim...screw it; he was definitely too spent to retaliate. He continued to lay sprawled out on the bed softly panting as he started adjusting to Minato casually playing with him. "Ngnh, If you continue like this I'll just want to go further with my original plan." Souji sighed.

"I'd better stop then." Despite the sensitivity it brought he already missed the touch when it was gone.

There was a tranquil moment between the both of them as Souji fought to stabilize his breathing while Minato acted considerate enough to put his dick back in his clothes. He wasn't able to completely relax just yet, not when there were things he couldn't address in the middle of being sucked off that he could now. His head shifted over to face the other who was pulling his shirt down to bring him back to a decent state, he wasn't exhausted enough to sleep like this when his mind had returned to its natural state of buzzing thoughts, "You're more than that, you know." He insisted through the fatigue. The question of 'What?' was displayed rather than said in reponse.

"You don't have to put yourself aside to be an outlet for anyone, even me, I care about your feelings too. That includes," he grabbed Minato's hand that had been laying by his side. "-your desires. It's okay to be selfish with me, so let me."

Had Minato even considered it with the way he stared at him blankly like he had grown an unremarkable second head? _I'll be whatever you need, do whatever you want. You can trust me._..

It was uncomfortable, Souji was more of the people pleaser between the two whether he liked to admit it or not. To see Minato disregard himself, his needs, so indifferently while encouraging Souji to just treat him like something to release his frustrations on made him recall Minato's blase attitude towards cheating. The day they watched a movie together Minato insisted everyone with him only liked what he could give them. He couldn't _possibly_ think that was all he was good for, could he? That Souji would be able to treat their relationship like that?

After a beat of silence Minato returned the embrace of Souji's hand lacing their fingers together dismissing the earnest offer with ease, leading Souji back into the role of fool for the second time in a row.

"Maybe next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank to my lovely friend Ellisie whose the beta. For the dedicated my chapter progress is always on my profile.


End file.
